When Silence Is Broken
by ladygodess
Summary: Read Warnings: An abused child with a great secret, runs away from home one night, but who can help him escape? Read to find out.
1. On The Run

Hi I'm here with another story, that I have been wanting to try this out for a while now, though there are a few out there, so lets just see how I go with this. I have a Demon and Angel one in mind that I'm working on, I'll let you know a little later on about that. I have finished: What Goes Around, My Mysterious Project. I just have to get them up now. My dark World and Love Me I'm still going with them. I will update as equally as possible.

**Summary: **An abused child with a great secret, he runs away from home one night, but who can help him escape, read to find out.

**Warnings**: M, swearing, child abuse, CHILD ABUSE! Read this and take note of the warning, I'm not holding back in this one. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! Flames will be laughed at and used to toast my marshmallows, and all you'll get is 'I told you so' **:p** That's all I can think of right now.

**Disclaimer**: (sighs depressed) I don't own **Yugioh.**

**Prologue: On The Run**

* * *

Hi welcome, take a seat and relax. But you're asking. '_Why I'm I here? Who are you_?' Well give me a second to ramble on and tell you, it won't take long. What I have to tell you is a story. It's about a boy around the age of five. No demon or a dragon, fairy, angel or even a vampire in this tail, maybe in the next story. But this one is something different. This tale isn't for the faint of heart. I see now that I just may have your interest, but you want to know more, right? Well I'll tell you that too, so grab a coffee, tea or a hot chocolate. I'll wait… Okay are you ready? My story starts out, in a town called Domino City on a rainy night… Don't roll your eyes at me, and say '_how cliché is that_.'

Well then we'll make it… a white night and a month before Christmas.

In a dead end street was a house at the end, it looked abandoned and run down, but what made it creepy was the fact that it looked like it was hiding from the world, the trees saw to that and it sat back, further back than any other house in the street. Dead bushes and a few trees creaked in the wind nothing was green in the garden, a true house for the perfect horror flick, but it was what was on the inside that mattered.

Grunting, squeaking and groaning came from upstairs in one of the bedrooms. A small child about the age of four or five sat in the living room down stairs trying not to hear what was going on. He had his tanned hands over his ears as he rocked back and fourth with his light lavender eyes shut tightly.

He took his hands off his ears very slowly, and looked up as the noises stopped. He started to shake, he knew what was to come and he hated it more than anything. Thudding came, he closed his eyes, as the thudding didn't miss the steps, hitting each one on the way down, the last thud the heaviest one yet, it echoed through out the house.

But he was just about to open his eyes when something landed on his lap. He gasped locking eyes with glazed over brown ones. He pushed himself back but he couldn't, the wall stopped him. He couldn't take his eyes from those big brown ones.

A woman lay lifelessly and naked before him, not a mark on her but for the bruising around her neck, her lips though bright red with lipstick had the faded blue color to them, and a white paste was on her chin, lips and cheek. His eyes moved down to find more on her chest. He shut his eyes again not wanting her to see him looking at her. He opened his eyes again, and found himself looking right into her eyes again.

Her long brown hair that was damp with sweat clung to her face. "Oh they're only good for a short time." A tall man said: Black short hair and fair skin, with blue eyes. Kneeling down on the other side of the body. The child pushed the arm that had fallen on his lap off, it fell to the carpeted ground.

The boy almost screamed out as his chin was grabbed and jerked upwards, staring into blue eyes. "Did you say something?" He asked, as if talking to someone in the street, polite almost. The boy shook his head vigorously, his gaze wandered back to the woman and tears filled his eyes.

"You say anything, anything about this Malik." He pulled out a knife and held it to his son's cheek. "And I'll cut that tongue right out." He chuckled. "And you'll be like her." He pulled the knife away and patted the woman on the forehead with his hand. "Remember." He lent closer. "Silence is golden, it keeps the monsters away." Malik nodded his head, his father licked up the boys cheek and got up.

"I'm taking her out on the town." He bent down and grabbed her left ankle and held it at hip height. "You behave." He headed for the door, picking up a plastic bag that the boy had missed seeing. Malik looked up to make sure that he was alone, but saw the woman's red handbag sitting in the chair.

Malik jumped up and grabbed it and ran after his father, if it was left behind and seen later on by his father, then he would end up… He shook his head and pulled on his father's jacket and held up the bag. "What the hell?" Malik was backhanded; sending him across the hallway floor the red bag flew out of his hands. "I told you to never touch me!" He yelled at the boy and advanced on him.

Malik lay there silently sobbing into the dirty carpet. "I'm not done with you." He spat on the boy. "I'll deal with you when I get home, and clean this shit hole up!" He turned and left, the boy lay there for what seemed like hours, as thoughts ran through his mind of what was to come, and pain that was running through his body, he didn't think that he could take another beating, but yet he always survived them every time.

He pushed himself up and slowly got to his feet, he was about to head upstairs but stopped at seeing the front door ajar, which had never happened before. He approached it as if it would bite him at any given minute. He reached out slowly and opened it. The wind blew in quickly and bit into his cuts making him hiss. He opened it a little more but it swung open the rest of the way on its own.

Malik took a step forward; surely this was some kind of trick? His father loved playing them, he would do something that was out of the ordinary, and then when Malik gave in thinking it was okay, his father would be there and beat him for it. So why was the door open? Malik gasped as he heard his father's rusted ute start up and reversed out the driveway.

He jumped back in, grabbing the door and closed it, and looked out the glass window slits, and watched. The car stopped for a second, then jerked forward and sped off to the right. Malik opened the door slowly again and looked out at the snow-covered ground. He looked down at himself all he had on his pants and a blood torn shirt.

Malik bit his split lip and stepped forward, what if he ran away far enough, he could be free, as if an unseen force was pushing and urging him to run. Malik hesitated, but the urging become unheard whispers in his mind. '_Run, he'll kill you like he does them. Run, before he comes home.' _Malik's heart was pounding in his chest and ears, as adrenalin raced though his body, he started to shake. '_You know that you'll end up like them sooner or later, run, Malik. That's all you have to do. Run.' _He bit his lip and looked around._ 'You'll never escape if you don't take this chance. Run. RUUUUUN!_'

He started to run. His bare feet sunk into the snow up to his ankles, wetting the bottom of his pants. He rounded the corner going left and in the opposite way to where his father had gone, and ran down the path. He slipped on some ice and fell over landing face first in the snow, he had tried to brace himself from the fall, but his hands slipped forward as well.

Malik pushed himself up and ran, his shirt had fallen off his body in the fall. He wasn't stopping for it, the only thing in his head was, to run. And he was, as fast as he could. The cold wind numbed him to the core. As long as he was silent everything would be okay.

Now on the other side of town, at an icy intersection, where a scene of a car accident, we find the place lined with cops and ambulance vehicles. Where our guy and one of the main characters can be found.

"Miss calm down." He held up his hands.

"The bastard hit me, I just bought it too, YOU FUCK!" She yelled and lunged at the man. He rolled his dark lavender eyes, as other officers charged in to stop the fight. After a short scuffle, he cuffed her hands behind her back and shoved her into a nearby car and slammed the door. A second cop walked up to him, a female, and his partner. She was small in size, the reddest hair he had ever seen, frost green eyes and fair skin. At fist when she was assigned to him, he thought that she would be useless in a fight, but she managed to take down more men than any other female officer on the force, and she had a temper to match. Elder Hoshi.

"We have two dead." She said her green eyes looked over the other two cars across the road. One rammed into a shop window, the second was pushed right up on the passenger door. "And one child, I did a background check, she has no family but for her mother in the car." She sighed. "One of the dead, the little girl doesn't know yet." He shook his head and looked at her.

"Was that it?" He asked, thankful really, it could have been worse, it could have happened during the day while shoppers were out buying presents for family and friends. She nodded her head. "Depressing." He muttered and started to walk over, the female cop followed him, his boots crunched with hers on the road, blue and red lights flashed around them, with headlights from the vehicles, they seemed to match the cheerful decorations in the windows of the shops, blue, green, red and yellow lights and more. Christmas trees with the fat jolly Santa Claus who sang while he rang his bell cheerfully and even the streetlights had tinsel and lights. '_Fucking depressing indeed_.' He thought.

He stopped and saw the little girl sitting there as she was attended to by the ambulance officers. "Hey." He said and crouched down in front of her, she buried her face into the blanket they gave her.

"Hi." Was the soft reply, he nodded his head and stood up, he was never good with kids. He let his partner take over talking to the girl. His radio went off. "Yeah?" He said.

"_We have a situation at the on corner of fifth and South_."

"Get some one else." He growled narrowing his eyes walking away a little, he didn't want to deal with what would be waiting for him there, and he knew what it would be.

"_It's your job, don't make me put you on a suspension_."

"You're the one who put me on street beat." He hissed agitated.

"_Ishtar_ _you're the one that beat the hell out of the guy. Just get down there or you can hand in your badge_." The radio fell silent.

"Come on Hoshi." He called. She nodded and ran after him.

They stood outside a nightclub, a camera flashed every now and then, a woman with nothing on but for a high heel shoe on her left foot and a black stocking up to her knee. She was lying on the pile of garbage bags. "It's the prostitute killer." A male with tri-colored spiky hair stood up with a camera in hand.

"The fifth in two months." Ishtar said looking her over, her blue eyes stared upward as if she didn't see it coming, but held the last minute of shock and fear, her make-up not even smudged like all the others, and carved into her right breast was the word. 'Bitch.'

"Hey Yami." He nodded his head.

"Hey Marik." He turned and looked at the two.

"It seems that he's getting bored, or he's cold at night." Yami said.

"He should get a fucking dog and a heater." Marik frowned, the bastard had been aiming for the young ones that were new to the job and didn't know much, and they were always the pretty ones, but with a job like this nothing was safe about it, risky business.

"Well this word is new." Yami pointed out. "It's normally, _whore_ and carved into their inner thigh."

"Do you think it could be a copycat?" Hoshi asked moving close to inspect the body.

"I'm not sure." Yami changed the film in his camera placing it into his black bag. "Everything points to the same killer." He said standing up. "He started out beating them and then leaving them afterwards. But after a few months they turn up like her, then soon after, he started to cut words into them, always the same place and the same word, like I said. He's getting bored." Yami said he snapped a shot of the word on her right breast.

"Do we have anything at all, that might point to something, that it's him, or someone else?" Hoshi asked, as her partner looked deep in thought.

"Yeah!" Yami pulled out a small note pad from his pants back pocket and opened it. "A friend of the victim said that she saw her leaving with a regular. He never gives a name, but he often takes them home with him, but she walked back in twenty minutes later and said she was going home. The guy was seen a little later but left on his own. He left this one about eight tonight. She's new in town." Yami said handing over the address.

"What else is new? I'll check it out." Marik said turning and walking away.

They soon pulled up outside a house that looked run down. They both got out Hoshi had her hand on her hip over a gun. They both walked up to the house and knocked, but by the force used the door swung open. Marik smirked and pushed it the rest of the way. "Look at that." He said.

"We can't go in!" She said.

"Why not? We're just looking. I need to borrow a t.v guide." His smirk became mischievous, and a look of anticipation as he entered the house. She shook her head.

"Just don't touch anything." She mumbled. "What if someone's home?" She was right behind him.

"We're borrowing a t.v guide, and killers don't have rights." They moved down the hallway.

"That's your theory." They came to the living room on their left, there was a beat up couch, a t.v on the floor, tan curtains with holes in them and a green sheet also, to keep out any other light, bottles of alcohol everywhere on the couch and floor.

"What a shit hole." Marik growled as he kicked a beer bottle out of his way. They walked into the kitchen, dishes lined the counter tops, and the table with food on the floor. They both moved to the second floor, the bathroom held nothing but mold, and the master bedroom smelt like sex and body odor, with a hint of sweetness like strawberries. "No ones here!" He said as he headed for the stairs.

"I need a shower." She mumbled as she walked passed him. But he stopped at a doorway and pushed it open slowly, he stepped in, nothing but a bed… if you could call it that, just a foam mattress stained with god knows what, and a few dirty sheets. He wouldn't even put a dog on it to sleep. He wrinkled his nose and looked around. The walls were a faded blue like in a nursery, though hard to tell really as it was chipped and the paint was coming off. Marik turned as nothing else was here, as he did he kicked something sending it across the room hitting Hoshi in the foot.

She bent down and picked it up looking it over, it was a wooden toy train. She frowned and looked around and saw the faded drawing of a clown on the pull down blind. "My god a child lives here with a potential serial killer." She said shocked.

"I'll run a check and find out." He said as he walked out of the room and passed her. She put the train down and followed him.

They both sat in the car out front of the house. Marik typed the address into the computer, and only one name showed up on the little screen. Majed Jihan age forty-two. "Where's the rest of the information?" He hissed.

"You have to move the screen down." She lent over. "New system… There we are."

"Well die my hair pink and call my Mary Sue, we just might catch this bastard sooner than we thought." He smirked she gave him a look. "It says that a patrol picked up a Mr. Jihan tonight at a bar."

"Lets hope that it's the psycho we're after." She sighed but smirked. "Hey Mary Sue. Where to now?" She put on her seat belt.

"Back to the station." They pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street.

"Mary Sue the station is in the other direction." She laughed.

"Shut up." He turned the corner and drove at a slow pace. She rested her arm on the window and looked out at the passing homes, Christmas trees in the windows giving each house a warm lived in feel to them and decorations all over the homes, as the car was maneuvered around corners and down streets.

"Busy night?" She glanced at him.

"What did you expect?" Marik said not taking his eyes off the road.

"I know." She looked out her side of the window again and seeing a small blur running towards the car from her side, she gasped. "STOP!" She put both hands on the dashboard to brace herself. He slammed on the brakes and the sound of a thud hitting the front of the car as it slid to a stop.

"FUCK!" He yelled and hit the steering wheel with his fist, and both of them got out.

"Oh no!" She gasped and knelt down in the snow, he was right by her side. They were looking down at a small child, his top half covered in bruises and cuts.

'_He looks just like me_.' Marik thought as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it over the boy. They both checked him over finding that he was in trouble, as he could hardly breath, and half frozen from being in the snow.

"I'll call it in." She said reaching for the radio on her left shoulder. He picked up the boy in his arms.

"No time we'll take him it'll be quicker." Marik said going to the passenger side she got into the drivers side putting on the lights and siren and soon the car was heading to the hospital.

* * *

**TBC**

Okay, it just seemed that I started to write this as rambling thoughts of nothingness, and a plot formed and it was basically writing itself, I just hit chap 3 but I'm stopping there to see what I get in reviews, depending on that, you just may get chap 2 soon, so let me know what you think and **R&R**.


	2. Hospital Days

**Warnings**: This is a fictional story and nothing more, M, swearing, child abuse; if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 2: Hospital Days**

* * *

Marik and Hoshi ran into the hospital with the child in his arms. She ran to the desk and called for help, a Doctor and a nurse came running out and took the boy from Marik jacket and all, then rushed off calling out to each other, Marik just watched them take him.

"I'll need details." A nurse said approaching them holding a clipboard in her hand. "Are you the parents?" She asked.

"No, he ran out and I hit him with my car." He said, Hoshi wore her full police officers uniform, he wore the black pants, black boots, and a long sleeved blue top with badges on his upper arm, and a belt with everything on it. Marik thought it might have helped the nurse to see that they were doing a job.

"Okay." She wrote it down. "Your name?" She looked at him.

"Officers Marik Ishtar and Elder Hoshi." He glanced down at her.

"How old is the boy and his name? What happened to him?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hit him with my car, and it's four in the morning!" He growled at the woman, so many questions that he didn't have answers for. His partner walked up and got his attention.

"Why don't you get a coffee? I'll handle this." She smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and walked away, but stopped.

"You want one?" She turned her head towards him and nodded.

"Thanks!" She said, and turned back to the nurse. He came back a while later with two cups, he handed one to her and took a seat next to her on the hard green chairs, a few other people were in the waiting room as well, a t.v was on in the corner of the room turned down low.

"What did they say?" He asked, noticing a few of the people looking at them.

"Not much they're still looking at him." She said taking a drink.

"We won't know anything until he wakes up." The same nurse walked up to them.

"The boy, who's taking care of his needs?" She asked. They both looked at each other.

"Shouldn't the parents?" Marik looked up.

"Well we don't know who he is or them for that matter, so for us to treat him." Marik cut her off.

"Fine, I'll do it." He got up, Ra forbid them from treating a little boy for injuries without money. "We wouldn't want the hospital to go broke." He followed the nurse, after she gave him a look. He came back soon after and found his partner asleep with her head resting back on the wall and her legs and feet on the chair next to her.

"Hey go home." He said giving her a nudge.

"I shouldn't until we know more." She sat up yawning; their shift finished hours ago, the sun was in the sky already.

"I'll call Shizuka and get her down here in a few hours, there's nothing we can do now." He said. "I'm heading home to get a little shut eye, until he wakes up."

"Alright." She said getting up the empty cup in her hand.

"Officers?" They both turned to see a doctor with a white coat on and light blue hair pinned back and glasses over blue eyes. They both walked up to her. "Hi I'm doctor Tucker." She smiled. "I'm taking care of the boy while he's here."

"And I'm paying for his care." He grunted as Hoshi elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay." Tucker gave him a look, then said. "The boy, that you brought in, has suffered a great deal of abuse." She said.

"I gathered that, what else?" Marik asked, he could already tell by the way the boy looked in the car on the way over.

"I'm getting to that." She said annoyed Marik smirked. "Well he's under weight for his age, hypothermia, and dehydrated, we have him on fluids now and resting, we took scans and x-rays, he's had breaks in his bones in the past that hadn't been seen by a doctor, but managed to heal cleanly. I'd like to know where he lives."

"So would I. But we'll look into it, is he awake?" Marik asked.

"No, I've given him something to help him sleep, it looked like he needed it."

"Call me on my cell when he wakes up. I'll find out what I can." They shook hands but then he asked. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah sure?" The doctor said. They both followed the doctor down the halls to the rooms. She pushed open a door and the two officers walked in with the doctor behind them.

The bed was huge compared to the small child sleeping in it, platinum blonde hair that sat in a wild way, and tanned skin. He had a mask on his face and tubes in his left hand and wires on his chest, hooked up to a heart monitor. "He had trouble breathing."

Marik couldn't get over how similar they both looked and how small he was. "He's so little." Hoshi said. Marik frowned and nodded his head agreeing with her. '_Just give me five minutes alone with his parents and we'll see who ends up in a hospital bed'_. He thought.

"Well thanks." She said walking out with the doctor. Marik moved around to the side of the bed and pulled the covers up over him a little more.

"I'll be back soon." He brushed the hair out of the boy's eyes. He sighed and left the room. Marik left his number at the desk, and headed to the police station. He mumbled to himself as he saw the light snow falling and he didn't have his jacket with him.

He walked through the lines of desks and other police officers and other people that were in trouble or have done something wrong filled the rooms, along with the noises. Marik walked up to an office, he knocked on the door, and then entered. "Good morning." A chipper voice said from behind the desk. Marik frowned and walked over and saw a young woman on her hands and knees picking up papers from the floor.

"Hey I need you to look up any missing kids, abused, even ones that are in an orphanage." She stopped and looked up at him, she had honey long blonde hair, and light amber eyes and fair skin, she had on a white striped shirt and a black skirt on that stopped just above the knees and black shoes.

"That's a big search." She said putting the pile of papers onto the desk and getting up.

"Shizuka if anyone can do it, it's you. You're the best there is at hacking." Marik said smirking. "And you wouldn't get into trouble." He pointed out.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. But what do I have to work with?" She asked sitting down and pulling her keyboard closer. Shizuka specialized in missing persons, and was also the stations criminal shrink.

"Around five years, male and in the bad side of town." She blinked a few times then looked at him.

"That could be over a million kids." She said and started to type away, by now the sun was up and it was about seven am. "This would take a long time." She watched as names with '_missing_' next to them moved up the screen, the list of names just kept going and didn't look like it was going to stop.

Marik sighed as he saw it too. "I'm getting Yami to go over there and take a few snaps of him, I need a little info on him, parents are going to do time for what they have done, or he'll be placed in foster care for the mean time until we know." He said, and his stomach twisted at his own words.

She got up. "Well I'll go over to the hospital with Yami and then do the research, it'll be quicker that way."

"They're calling me when he wakes up so we'll have a name as well."

"Well call me and I'll meet you there." She smiled sitting back down.

"Thanks." He nodded and left the room. He headed over to another office and knocked on the door and walked in after getting a _come in_. "Hey chief." Marik said, a larger older man sat behind a desk, and looked up.

"Ishtar?" He looked back down as he signed a few papers.

"The guy that was brought in?"

"We're keeping him for the day." He said.

"Good I'm going home but I want to have a little chat with him before he leaves." The chief waved a dismissive hand.

"No problem, go he'll be waiting for you." Marik nodded his head and walked to the door. "Just this time try to fight the urge to kill." Marik looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"I can't promise that." With that he walked out.

"Hoshi I'm going home." He said grabbing an extra jacket.

"See ya later." She called out and watched him leave.

Marik soon pulled into his driveway, the house had a front porch with white bushes that ran along the front of the house, he made a short trip to the mailbox and ran up the few steps. He put his key in the lock and turned, a small call came from behind him, he turned and saw a gray fluffy cat with a red collar on and nametag with '_Ra_' engraved on it. "Ra I hope you stayed out of trouble." He pushed open the door and walked in, the cat dashed in between his feet almost tripping him over.

He walked into the kitchen and headed for the coffee maker. The counter tops and an island bench were a dark marble and a large table on the other side of the room near the windows. He fixed it up, and fed his cat. The cat had wondered into his house one day, injured he cared for it and put up flyers but no one claimed him, and the dam thing wouldn't leave.

He headed upstairs and into his bedroom, a large four-poster bed, with dark furniture, nightstands with a clock radio and a lamp everything was neat and tidy. He pulled out long slacks and walked to the bathroom. After a while he came out with wet hair and a towel around his shoulders, his cell in his hand. He walked down stairs.

He walked into the living room. A couch sat in the middle of the room a fireplace off to the right and bookshelves filled with books at the other end with a computer desk, papers and disks all over the desk, a coffee table sat in front of the couch, his t.v sat on a wall-unit with a stereo system, dvd player, video player. He sat down on the couch putting the cell onto the coffee table, and then lay down, putting an arm over his eyes and sighed. The poor kid would end up in an orphanage for sure. His stomach twisted and he couldn't help but feel guilty at thought.

Music rang out in the room, Marik sat up and looked around glancing at the timer on the video player, that read three pm. He rubbed his eyes as he picked up his cell, he had gotten in seven hours of sleep, he had never gotten that much sleep before. "Hello!" He said getting up.

"Officer Ishtar?" Came a female's voice.

"Yes." He walked upstairs and into his room.

"This is Doctor Tucker, the boy that you brought in will be waking soon the sedative we gave him is wearing off."

"Thanks I'll be there soon." He walked over to his phone that was next to his bed and pressed a button a ringing tone came. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out jeans and a shirt.

"Hello?"

"Elder, the boys awake." Marik said pulling on his jeans.

"Great, I'll call Yami and Shizuka."

"No I'll call them a little later. I want to talk with him first."

"Oh hell I can't come, I have a meeting to go to." He heard her growl. "Sorry can you handle this on your own?"

"Oh I'm sure I can bring him down if he gets out of hand and starts a riot with the other bed ridden patients in the ward." He said as he pulled on his boots.

"Your such a wise ass."

"Elder donkeys are not wise." Marik chuckled, as she mumbled to herself about a very bad attempt at a joke. "Good luck with the meeting." He said.

"Thanks I'll see you later." He pressed a button and walked out of the room into the bathroom, he grabbed his badge and headed downstairs. The cat was waiting at the door. "You're a dirty stop over, use me for my food then leave me for next time." He opened the door and cat ran out.

He soon walked through the doors of the hospital and down the hallways to the room the boy was in, as Marik approached he saw the doctor coming out of the room. "Hey." Marik said.

"Oh you're here, he's just starting to wake up now." She pushed open the door again and walked in Marik right behind her.

Light lavender eyes blinked opened and stared at the ceiling. "How are you feeling?" Tucker asked the boy, who pushed himself backwards his back hitting the headboard, his eyes wide with fear and full of tears. "Hey it's okay you got hit by a car, you're in the hospital." Tucker said.

The boy ripped the needles out of the back of his hand and the wires on his chest, and jumped off the bed. "HEY!" She called out and tried to grab him, but he was heading for the door, Marik was up and running after him.

"Come back here!" Marik called after him, the boy ducked and weaved around people, doctors, wheel chairs and beds with ease; Marik had a little harder time following trying not to knock people down.

The boy just in a green gown that they had given him, he took a wrong turn and ended up running into the wall, he went to turn around, but Marik blocked his way. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you I'm a police officer, my names Marik, what's yours?" He approached slowly. The boy backed up shaking his back hit the wall. "Hey everything's going to be alright?" Marik said to him.

He noticed the boy's rapid breathing as his chest heaved in and out. Doctors ran towards them. Marik put his hands up to stop them all, which they did. "I'm here to help you." The boy gave him a look. "I help everyone that needs help."

"He's having a panic attack." Tucker hissed. "Someone get me a mask!" She called out. A few minutes later a nurse came running back with a portable mask in his hand, and handed it to the doctor, who held out a mask to Marik.

"And you." Marik knelt down about a step away from the boy. "Look like you need my help." Tears fell as the boy tried to support himself on the wall but kept his eyes on Marik, he felt so dizzy and he couldn't get enough air. "Come here, I can help you, trust me." Marik held out his hand.

"He's going to pass out." Tucker hissed at him again, the boy looked at them then Marik, who motioned for them to move back and took the mask.

Marik moved closer, the boy didn't move, as he placed the mask over his mouth and nose. "Breath, little one." Marik smirked as small hands covered his own, and the boy looked at him wide eyed. "That's it." He lifted the boy up, he stiffened as he was picked up and started to shake in the hold, and they headed back to the room.

He carried the boy back and placed him on the bed, once the boy was fine and breathing again he removed the mask and sat down in the chair. "What's your name?" Marik asked, the boy looked at him and started to rock back and fourth hugging himself. "Okay, can you talk at all?" The boy shook his head and put his hands over his ears as he rocked.

'_This was going to be a long day_.' Marik ran a hand over his face, he knew nothing of kids and was never good with them. "I just want to know what happened to you and where you come from?" Marik sat on the bed and placed his arms around him in a hug and rocked with him, the boy tensed and tried to move out of the hold, but Marik held him without much trouble at all. The boy started to breath rapidly again. Marik reached for the mask and placed it over his mouth and nose, and rocked him.

After a little while the boy started to relax in his hold as his breathing became more normal again, Marik removed the mask but still held him, the boy closed his eyes and soon stopped shaking, he had never been held before, he felt strange being in such large arms, he couldn't place the feelings that it brought with it… but it was warm and he felt like nothing could hurt him again, and he could hear the others heart beat.

"It's okay to tell me your name." Marik said, but small hands fisted onto his shirt, he sighed and sat there for a while with the boy in his arms and soon noticed he had fallen asleep. He used this opportunity to lay him down and walked to the door he called Shizuka on his cell, after he finished talking with her, he called for the doctor.

"Can he talk at all?" Marik asked.

"We found nothing wrong like that. He hasn't said anything?" Tucker asked and Marik shook his head as he looked into the room then at the doctor. "Must be something else, maybe he's shy." She said.

"Could be if there is nothing wrong with him." Marik frowned. She walked in and looked him over, they hadn't put the drips back in or the wires on his chest again, worried that he would only hurt himself by pulling them out again.

"He's doing just fine, better than what I first thought." She put her pen back into her breast pocket of her white over coat. "I'll be back in a little while." She left the room.

Marik sat in the room quite sometime when Yami walked in "Hey." He said, as he put his bag down and pulled out a few things. "This him?" He asked, just at that point Shizuka walked in with a carry bag with her laptop in it.

"Hey guys." Marik got up, they all kept their voices down for the boy. "He doesn't talk for some reason, so no name yet, we have to find out who he is and where he comes from."

"Leave it to us we'll find out." She said. Yami picked up his camera and took a shot of the boys face, placed the camera down, she pulled out wires from her bag and plugged them into her laptop and into Yami's camera. "Any kids that go missing parents ninety nine percent of the time put in a photo of their missing kid to help in the search." She said.

"The other one percent doesn't care." Yami sighed. She started to type away.

"We have a name, Malik Jihan age five." She said, Marik smirked that that too was similar to his name as well. "That's it no address, nothing." She frowned; Marik got up and walked over looking over both their shoulders.

"That's it?" He frowned.

"The boy has slipped through the system some how." Yami said.

"I don't know how?" She typed away again.

"Could have been one of the kids that were dumped some where or sold for drugs."

"Don't say that!" Marik snapped at him, they both looked at him.

"You know that better than anyone Marik that that happens everyday." Yami pointed out.

"You don't have to remind me." He huffed, Shizuka and Yami shot each other a glance.

"Oh I have something." She said. "A Majed Jihan is his father and he was picked up last night by a patrol and he's at the station right now." She said.

"We were at his house last night I think." Marik looked at the boy, and couldn't believe that he lived in such a place.

"Yeah I told you…Do you mind if I take a few snaps, of his injuries?" Yami asked.

"It wouldn't hurt." Marik said. Shizuka called for the doctor, and the group waited in the room as Yami took photos of the boy's chest, face, back arms and legs. Marik had to look away, he didn't think that it would have been that bad, and the anger just bubbled inside him. When he got to the station this guy was going to get it.

"That's it, I'll get them developed." Yami packed his stuff up, happy that the boy hadn't woken up.

"Thanks guys a name helps." He sat on the chair.

"Well I have other cases to work on, come on Shizuka I need your brain." She grabbed her stuff and the two left.

The boy slowly woke up and the look of panic and fear of not knowing where he was, until Marik got up and sat on the bed. "Hey it's okay." The boy looked at him and sat there, remembering him from before, and he gave an unsure smile.

"Your names Malik, isn't it?" Marik asked, the boy nodded his head but still didn't say anything. The door opened and a nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Dinner time." She said and placed it down on the moveable table and pushed it towards the boy, then left the room.

"Mmm it looks." Marik lifted the top off and wrinkled his nose and gave a look of distaste. "Good." The boy smiled and crawled over slowly and looked at it, his eyes widened he had never seen so much food.

"Look why don't we leave that and get something from the cafeteria?" Marik placed the lid back down and got up. "My treat, what do you say?" Marik held out his hand, the boy reluctantly took it. Marik helped Malik put on a pair of slippers and an over sized bathrobe and he picked Malik up and walked out of the room.

Once in the cafeteria Marik looked over the food Malik held onto his hand and looked around at all the other people there, but stayed real close. "What do you want to eat?" Marik asked the boy just looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" Asked the guy from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'll take one of them each." He pointed to a few sandwiches. "A coffee and a warm chocolate milk."

"Coming right up." Marik looked down at Malik and noticed that the child was more than nervous and watched everybody in the area, as if they would come over and bite him, Malik moved a little closer his other hand wrapped around Marik's leg.

"Come on." Marik paid for the food and headed over to a table while trying not to trip over as Malik still held onto his leg, he picked Malik up and sat him on the chair and sat next to him.

"Now these aren't the best sandwiches in the world, as I make better ones." Marik placed a sandwich in front of Malik, who smiled at him, but then just looked at his food as if it wasn't even for him. "Eat." Marik took a bite out of his, and placed the warm chocolate milk in front of him. Malik hesitated in taking the cup in both hands, he took a sip, leaving milk on his top lip, but licked it off, and placed it back down, then picked up his sandwich and started to eat while watching Marik the whole time.

Half way through their dinner, Malik knocked over his drink, spilling it all over the table and floor. Well Marik had never seen someone move so fast. Malik had gotten off his chair and back up, his eyes wide with fear and tears. "It's okay, we'll just get…" He stopped as Malik took off running. "Dammit!" Marik was up and ran after him.

Marik followed him down a hallway past people, doctors and nurses on his way, the boy could move, he passed the lifts, and Marik plucked him up in mid run. Malik froze and was shaking more than before and was sobbing without a sound. Marik raised an eyebrow, how could any kid cry without sound? "It's okay." Marik held him tightly as Malik tried to struggle out of his hold, but soon stopped, as Marik wasn't going to let him go, they headed back to the room. "It's only milk, Malik." Marik looked down at him as they turned a corner.

Marik sighed as he wiped the tearstains from Malik's face with a tissue, and placed him on the bed. Something horrible must have happened for him to be like this, but what? The house if it was where Malik lived would have given him nightmares as well. He knew that the boy wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

"Here Malik." Marik sat on the bed and lent on the back of the headboard, his feet rested off the bed, just. He pulled Malik to him and wrapped him up in a blanket. "A little t.v?" Malik sighed and snuggled down it was strange to be held. He glanced up at Marik, who meet his gaze and smiled then looked at the t.v, as some colorful pictures were on. "Do you like cartoons?" Marik asked as he noticed the confused look on Malik's face, the boy shrugged. "Well I do." The two got comfortable and watched the t.v for a while. Yes the bastard that did this to Malik, was going to wish that he had never met the likes of Marik Ishtar.

* * *

**TBC**

Umm this is where I ask for you to review me, and let me know that all my hard work has paid off, and just a quick thanks to my loyal readers and the ones that review me, stay tuned for the next chap 3 (hugs everyone) **R**&**R,****Read** and **Review** people.


	3. Not Everything Works

Okay my lovelies just so you know that I'll be updating on** The Mysterious Project** a little more often, it's completed and I wish to get it up and out of the way as soon as possible, I'm still working on other stories so don't worry about that. Anyway I won't keep you here. Enjoy.

**Warnings**: This is a fictional story and nothing more. Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 3: Not Everything Works.**

**

* * *

**

Marik jumped awake, his hold tightened on Malik as he looked around his hand went for his hip but grabbed at nothing. Malik whimpered at being moved, bringing Marik back to the here and now. Marik sat back against the headboard of the bed with a heavy sigh. He had dozed off for a little while the door opened and Tucker walked in, this time she had her light blue hair down and it sat on her shoulders. She smiled. "Good to see that you two are getting along."

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up pulling out of the last bits of sleep, making sure not to wake Malik up. The t.v was still going in the background quietly, filling the quite of the room.

"Nine pm." She said looking at her watch as she picked up Malik's chart from the end of the bed. Marik got up and coved Malik up with a blanket. "Did he eat?" She asked.

"A little." He spotted his jacket on the end of the bed folded and clean; she nodded and wrote it down in the folder. "I'm going back to the station, I'll be coming back right after." He picked up his jacket after pulling his other one on.

"I'll be sure to tell him." She put it back down and walked around to the side of the bed, Marik gave one last glance feeling guilty for leaving without saying anything, but didn't want to wake the boy, and walked out of the room.

He walked through the waiting room and the front doors were just ahead of him, when something latched onto his leg and was shaking. He gasped and looked down to see Malik holding his leg and his face buried in the material. But Malik jumped back looking more scared than before. "Hey!" Marik lent down, Malik flinched as if expecting to be hit, and Marik felt his heart sink, and crouched down. "Come here Malik." Marik held out his arms and Malik slowly walked into them resting his head on Marik's shoulder, Marik lifted him up and carried him back to his room.

"Oh you found him!" Tucker said as she approached, Malik tried to hide himself in Marik's jacket.

"Yeah." He walked past her and into the room and placed Malik down on the bed, then sat on the chair so he was face to face with the child. He wiped away the tears that had fallen. "I have to leave for a little while." Malik shook his head no and grabbed onto Marik's arm. "I'll come back." Malik tightened his hold more and started to shake again.

Malik didn't want him to leave, everyone left him and they never came back, he liked Marik, he felt safe and warm when he was hugged. "Listen." Marik got up and pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Malik. "You hang onto this for me." He reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a black leather wallet, he flipped it open; it held his badge, and ID. "And this." He handed it over to Malik who took it and looked at it. "I want you to hold them for me." He grinned. "I lose them all the time." Marik lent in close. Malik almost gasped, there in deep dark lavender eyes, was a gentle and awe-filled expression that gave him the instant sense of security, Marik said. "So if you hold them I'll have to come back to see you so I can have them back again, I'd lose my head if it wasn't on right, and my boss, boy do I get into trouble." Marik rolled his eyes. "Goes off at me for it." Malik put a hand over his mouth and giggled without sound, Marik fought the urge to frown but smiled instead.

"Okay, you be good and I'll be back as soon as I can." Marik ruffled his hair and walked to the door, Malik watched him with a sad look as he held the bit of leather in his lap and a big jacket over him. "See you soon." Marik walked out, and Malik sighed and snuggled down in the jacket that was still warm from when Marik had been wearing it, and with a little spark of hope, that not everyone was bad, he closed his eyes and waited for Marik's return.

Marik walked into the station and found Hoshi at her desk working away. "Is that guy still here that the patrol brought in last night?" He asked leaning on her desk.

"And good evening to you too, officer Ishtar." She glanced up smiling Marik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah fine, hi how are you?" He said.

"I'm well thank you." She held in her giggle.

"Well is he here or not?"

"Yeah we have him in the integration room they're about to let him go." She looked up. "Why?"

"Well the boy that we hit with the car." Marik said and she nodded. "The guy we're holding might be the boys father, and they both just may be living in that house."

"You're kidding? Marik that's not funny." She said.

"I wasn't joking." Marik turned and walked to the room. She got up and ran after him.

Marik walked into the room with the two-way mirror, a guy stood looking out the barred window with his back to them, in the next room. "This him?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, we don't have anything to keep him here." The much older man and chief of the station said, Marik walked to the door, making Hoshi walk into him, he grabbed her to stop her from falling over.

"That's okay, we need to have a little heart to heart." Marik said as Hoshi got out of his way.

"Marik!" He called after him but he only got the closing door.

Marik walked into the room. "Majed Jihan?" He hissed the name as he walked in. The guy turned around.

"It's pronounced Mayjed, that's May as in the month then Jed, Mayjed Gihan, Gihan that's Gee as in jeez… gee, and Han…Gihan." She pulled off the hat and long blonde curly hair fell to the middle of her back, Marik stopped dead in his tracks. "You're looking at me as if I just ran over your dog."

"You're supposed to be a guy." Marik frowned looking at the mirror, then at her. "How did you end up in here?" Marik moved to the table.

"Look, can I get a coffee or something? I have been here almost twenty four hours now, and I'm shit tired." She said to the mirror as she walked by it and pulled off the large heavy jacket and sat it on the back of the chair and sat down. It was a few minutes later that Hoshi walked in and placed a cup of hot coffee in front of her. "What no sugar?" Mayjed looked up with a frown.

"No!" Hoshi said as she sat down, she took a sip and placed the cup down onto the table.

"So why were you picked up?" Marik asked as he lent back watching her.

"Well it was a mix up." Her bright green eyes shone back, that resembled fresh grass after melted snow. She sighed and picked at the rim of her cup. "A few of us girls have heard of this guy picking us up." She stopped and looked at them. "And well they're never seen alive again."

"So what has this got to do with you being picked up?" Hoshi asked.

"Abby, went out on a job the night before last, after I told her not to, but she needed the money and went anyway, and well I haven't seen her since, but I did see her leave with this guy… he crept me out big time… and I was worried about her, I saw the same guy a little later and no Abby, we got into an argument." She took in a shaky breath then let it out as tears filled her eyes she looked at Marik. "He said that he didn't know her or who I was talking about, but he did I saw him with her." She slammed her fist on the table with tears falling.

"I'm sure that she…" Hoshi didn't get to finish.

"What? Gone off on her own, gone to see family." She narrowed her eyes. "Let me tell you, she would never go anywhere without telling me first, and she has no one but me. I take care of her."

"What's you're…" Marik was cut off.

"My girlfriend and I'm not talking about a movie buddy or a shopping friend either." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"The guy she went with can you recognize him again." Marik asked leaning forward, she nodded her head.

"Do you have a picture of Abby on you?" Marik asked. She nodded her head and looked through her pockets and pulled one out, she gave it a quick glance and handed it over.

"It was taken a week ago." She clutched her hand; Marik looked over the photo, a girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair fair skin, smiled back at him. "If I saw him again I'd kill him, Abby wouldn't hurt anybody." She got to her feet with the other two.

"Look we'll do what we can to find her for you." Marik said his tone held doubt knowing that if the girl fell into the hands of the killer then she wouldn't been seen alive again, but Mayjed walked up to him.

"Just make sure that you do look for her, a lot of girls are going missing, I want the book thrown at this guy when you get him." Two other officers walked in and led her out.

"How in the hell did that get fucked up?" Marik hissed.

"A mix up." Hoshi said.

"I hope that it doesn't become a habit around here." Marik ran a hand threw his hair. "I think I have to have a word with Yami later on where he got his information from." He walked out of the room.

"Wait!" She called out and ran out of the room.

Marik ran into an office on the other side of the station, he knocked and got a **_come in_**. He walked into the boss's office. "Boss I need a watch on…"

"I already have a car sitting outside the address that Yami had, and I have him working on everything on the girls, but he hasn't come up with anything yet, this guy's slippery." His boss looked at him then back to the papers on his desk. "I have Mai working on any thing from a fight in kinder-garden to a speed violation."

"Can I get all that info when we have it?" Marik asked.

"It'll be on your desk, but make sure that you get that girl's address, she could come in handy later on." He didn't look up until he picked up the paper and put it into a box on his desk.

"But we could be barking up the wrong tree, with what she said, she could have just been jealous." He got up and walked around and lent on his desk. "Marik take the rest of the night off." He said.

"What!" Marik blurted out.

"I know what you did, you need time to vent…You've been working none stop for six months, since these killings started. Your worn out." He got up.

"I can't I'm so close to catching him, and I've had more sleep in these few days then in years." Marik growled, and funny it was since he met Malik.

"You may have, but you need more than just sleep."

"You're not taking me off this case." Marik growled.

"No I'm not, when was the last time you spent time with your family?" Marik looked down and sighed. "That's what I thought, take some time off for yourself, I gave Hoshi the same thing and she's taking it."

"I don't need time off, right before Christmas too, he's bound to kill a few more girls before the month is up, I want to catch him first hand."

"Yeah and if he does, we'll get him." He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Marik you're the first cop to come through my station as young as you are, and the best at your job. I can't have you burnt out on me."

"My mother called didn't she?" Marik asked with a flat look.

"Your sister and brother." He added. "Take the time off, it's Christmas, buy a tree and the little things that go with it, shop a little for little gifts and have dinner with your family." He smirked.

"They threatened you didn't they?" Marik narrowed his eyes, the man faltered in his smirk and a small glance of fear passed over his face.

"They threatened that a part of my **_anatomy_** would be removed and **_placed_** else where, as your sister said '_where the sun don't shine._' If I didn't give you time off." He opened the door. "I would like to keep **_everything_** where it is thank you."

"I'm not taking the time off." Marik argued.

"Marik you have talent where others lack it." He sighed "Okay you can come in one day a week."

"Two."

"One and a half."

"Three."

"Fine three and that's it." He closed the door; Marik turned and saw that everyone was looking at him.

'_Great.'_ He thought as he walked over to Hoshi. "I'll see you around in a few days."

"Oh the boy, how is he?" She asked looking up.

"Okay, he's clingy." Marik smiled at the thought of the day they had and how the boy has warmed up a little towards him.

"I think he likes you." Hoshi smiled back, Marik shook his head and gave her a look.

"No kids like me." He turned and walked away.

"Okay have fun." She waved as he left.

Marik walked into the hospital to the room where Malik was, the hallways were quiet until a group of nurses ran by him calling out. "He's locked himself in the storage room." Marik had a feeling that they were talking about Malik, he hoped not. But he followed them down a few hallways and up a flight of stairs.

"Boy open this door right now, I swear I'll kick it in!" A male nurse banged on the door heavily. Marik frowned and spotted Tucker as they continued to yell for a boy to open the door.

"Who's in there?" He asked.

"Malik. I checked on him and he ran from me and locked himself in there, we have been trying to get him out for the past hour." Marik walked up and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and pulled him away roughly. Marik moved to the door.

"Malik it's me Marik open the door." He called through it; he waited and could hear movement inside. "Come on out." The door slowly opened and Marik knelt down looking in through the slightly ajar door at Malik wearing his jacket. "Why are you in such a horrible place like this?" Marik asked, Malik pulled open the door more and walked to Marik who picked him up and hugged him; Malik wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. He turned and spotted the guy. "Don't let me catch you talking to him like that again." He hissed and carried Malik back to his room.

Tucker had a hard time trying to take his temperature and other things as Malik pushed her hands away from him, and tried to hide himself within Marik's arms. Marik held him as he squirmed again, he was getting annoyed with the woman himself, fed up he said. "Leave him he's fine." Marik pushed her away.

"Well he's right to leave tomorrow morning, everything seems to be fine if he's able to fight me and run around." She put the stuff away and walked to the door. "You have to leave now." She said, Malik tightened his hold on Marik's arm and tugged it, with a pleading look for him to stay.

"I'd rather stay, he'll be less trouble for you." He sat on the bed with Malik.

"…Fine." With that she left.

"Why were you giving them a hard time? They're here to help you out." Marik pulled Malik onto his lap and wrapped a blanket around them. Malik lent over and picked up the remote and held it out to Marik, who took it and turned on the t.v, and sat back and watched a Christmas special, Malik smiled and snuggled down placing Marik's arm more securely around him.

The next morning a knock on the door and a woman walked in waking them up. "Officer Ishtar, I'm Beth from the child services." Marik rubbed his eyes and looked around to see a woman standing there, light blonde hair and fair skin it took him a minute to remember where he was.

"Hi." Marik got up, Malik sat up and rubbed both his eyes and looked at the woman, and backed up on the bed. Marik shook her hand.

"And you must be Malik?" She lent down and smiled at him, Malik jumped off the bed and ran behind Marik to hide himself. "Well, I'm here to take him to the orphanage, the doctors said that he can leave today as his parents are unfit and nowhere to be found." She said looking at the boy.

"Okay." Marik nodded his head and looked down, he knew that the state that Malik was in he wasn't able to go back home, his family, if he had any other family besides his father. Malik looked up and shook his head no, and held on even tighter to his leg, and for some reason he felt safer around Marik. "You have to go with the lady, she's going to take you somewhere where you can stay." Marik never felt more guilty in his life and his stomach twisted. Malik shook his head again and tears started to fall, as the lady reached for his hand and grasped it and pulled him away from Marik.

Malik followed the woman shaking and looking back at Marik. They headed down the hallway Malik not taking his eyes off Marik, who watched them leave through the crowded hallway, and Malik being pulled along, as they both vanished through the doors.

Marik sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as that guilty feeling hit him twice as hard. As his stomach twisted, his heart felt like it was being constricted at never seeing Malik again, and what maybe waiting for him at the orphanage, poor beds, heating and food? A nasty older kid to torment him every day with his friends? And what about his father? What if he found Malik, who would protect him from such a monster? "What the hell am I going to do with a kid?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**TBC**

Yes the return of the evil cliffhanger, (steps aside) you may throw what you want to at it, others will be in it in later chaps, it's just getting there and introducing them in, anyway, don't forget to **R&R.**


	4. Moving In

**Warnings**: This is a fictional story and nothing more. Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 4: Moving In  
**

**

* * *

**

I see that I have your attention now in this little twisted tale, a few of you have been with me from my first words listing intently, lets get started I'm not one for idol chit chat. Now my dear, dear Readers where were we... Ahh yes, I left you with Malik being taken away by the social services lady Beth, and Marik contemplating on what he should do, time is ticking...

BUT! I'm not starting there with Marik and Malik. I'm leaving them for a moment where they are. Yes, yes I know I'm cruel. But I'm taking you to the other side of town not too far away in fact. A man or monster, however you want to look at him I'll leave it up to you to decide ... He is walking in through the doors of his home for the first time in two nights and what does he find waiting for him?...

A man with black short hair and fair skin, with blue eyes stumbled into the house, he slams the door with the back of his foot, just in time as a police patrol car pulled up to a stop a few houses down to watch and wait.

"Good for nothing..." He mumbled as he walked into the living room kicking bottles as he went, making them clink as they hit each other. He frowned as he watched them roll around in front of him. "MALIK!" He yelled, the brat should have cleaned up while he was gone. "MALIK GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled again, strange that the boy and his only son hadn't come running down to him in a panic and almost falling over himself in the process to do so.

"Where is that waste of space good for nothing..." He mumbled again as he walked up the stairs. "Boy you better stop hiding from me, just come out." He walked into a bedroom kicking open the door and stepped in but fell over the toy train on the floor, he landed with a thud. He pushed himself up and growled. "MALIK!" He screamed and slammed his fists down on the floor. He then got to his feet and walked down stairs, the boy wasn't here... he always came out to meet him fear or not he always came... The man started to laugh the boy was gone, he was someone else's headache now. "Or maybe he froze to death in the snow." He stopped to a mere chuckle. "I'm free of the kid." He sat down in the armchair.

"You better find him." Came a voice from behind him.

"Why should I?"

"Because he might tell someone, Majed. " The tall man stayed in the shadows.

"He won't be talking any time soon, the kid can't breath without having a heart attack, let alone talk." Majed turned in the armchair looking at the other.

"I want him found, I want you..."

"I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried... but if you are, I'm sure we'll find him." He smirked.

"And make sure that he never talks again." The man smirked. "Have you taken care of the girl?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fixing her right up." Majed said lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Very good." He walked by, the shadows seemed to follow him. "I'll see you there." He walked to the back door. "You have company outside, the boys in blue are watching." The door slammed closed.

So we leave the house and Malik's father, but don't worry we'll be keeping an eye on them, the snow falls once again lightly in the world of white, where we now return to the hospital, as Marik is making up his mind on what to do about little Malik...

"Dammit!" Marik ran after the woman and out the front of the hospital he saw her trying to push Malik into the car, Malik fighting her, refusing to get into the vehicle. Marik ran up to them. Malik saw him and pushed her aside and made a dash for Marik, who scooped him up.

"Mr. Ishtar I have to take him now." She huffed.

"How about you come with me and we'll work something out about you living with me?" He asked Malik, the boy nodded his head and smiled brightly. "Though I have to tell you I don't know anything about you short people so you'll have to help me." Marik frowned as Malik giggled nodding his head.

"Mr. Ishtar." He turned to the lady.

"Look I'll take him off your hands." Marik said Malik hugged him.

"I don't think so." She huffed hands on her hips. "This isn't protocol." She hissed. "There are papers and then I have to…"

"I'm never one to follow it anyway, and rule breaking, in this case is expectable anyhow." He smirked cutting her off as Malik let go and looked at the woman.

"Come on, one less kid and mouth to feed in an over crowed orphanage, I just can't see him in such a place." Marik said.

"Do you even know how to take care of a child? It's a big reasonability for someone your age." Beth put her hands on her hips again.

"You make me sound like an old man, I'm only in my early twenties. And if I can make detective, then one little kid can't hurt, and besides I have riot gear." He stated she was not happy at all.

"Look I'll make everything legal by six pm today." Malik turned to hide himself within Marik's jacket from the cold air that blew by them suddenly.

"Be mindful Mr. Ishtar, you need to meet all of Malik's needs." She warned.

"I'll meet them, you have no problem about that." Marik said, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to her. "This is a number of the lawyer that I'll be talking with today, I'll fax everything to you." She nodded her head and handed over a card to him.

"Just don't make me regret this." She said as she got into her car. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Marik smirked and turned and walked back into the hospital. He found Tucker and talked with her about Malik and his needs, she gave him everything he needed to know on paper and a small bag with medication in it.

"Just remember feed him well and take good care of him, make sure he takes his medication and bring him back if you're worried about something." Marik and Malik left the hospital he had wrapped Malik up in his jacket as they walked through the snow to his car, the hospital gave him clothes to wear.

"Alright Malik." Marik placed him in the seat and put the seat belt on him, then ran around the other side and got in. Marik pulled out of the car park and took off for home, Malik looked out the window nervously biting his lip and glancing at Marik every now and then. "Don't worry." He looked the boy over and sighed. "We're going to my place."

Malik nodded his head and watched the homes move by, he was a little confused on what was going on. They soon stopped pulling into a driveway. Malik stared at the house the roof was white, with bushes that ran along the porch they were white with green poking through, a walkway with a letter box, and a few garden gnomes here and there.

Malik gasped out as he was picked up out of the car. Then tried to hide his face as the wind blew. Marik rushed to the house, and with little trouble dug into his pocket for his keys and opened the door, the cat that came from nowhere rushed in between his feet. Marik cursed at it in Arabic, Malik wide eyed gasped and stiffened in his hold. "Sorry!" Marik mumbled and placed Malik down on the ground and closed the door with his foot.

"Okay, this is my place." Marik said then looked down as Malik looked up nervously. "Well I guess I can't call it that anymore can I… our place." He held out his hand and Malik took it. "Any room you can go into, so feel free to have a look around get to know the house a little." Marik showed him the kitchen. "Anything you want to do you can." Malik nodded his head.

"I'm going to check my messages, you can have a look around if you like, this is your home now too." Marik walked into the hallway near the front door to a small table and pressed a button and waited.

Malik bit his lip and looked around, this place was nothing like home, it was clean and smelt nice and everything was organized. He walked up the stairs taking one at a time and holding onto the rail. He found three room, two of them were guest rooms and one was bigger and had a large bed and smelt like Marik. He stepped in and looked around, wandering who slept in here?

He walked out and found the bathroom; it was nice as it held a big tub with a shower, everything that a bathroom should have was here, with little extras, like soaps and shampoos clean towels. He walked back to the stairs and walked down, he was half way when Marik lent on the railing and looked at him at eye level.

"You know this place is a little off." Marik bit his lip. "I don't have any Christmas decorations or a tree." Malik gave him a confused look. "You know, Santa, tree with lights and little hanging things?" Malik cocked his head to the side still confused.

"Well I normally have Christmas at home so I don't buy them, but if you like you and me could go and buy some?" Marik asked and Malik nodded his head.

"Well, you don't have anything." Marik frowned looking the boy up and down taking in the appearance of his clothes. "Well we should get your clothes to meet your needs." He met Malik's gaze and found that the boy was missing a spark that most kids he ran into on his job had, a mischievous look to them, which Malik lacked. "Are you up to going out and getting a few things?" Marik asked, Malik nodded his head and held out his hand, the jumper fell back off his little hand. Marik took it and led Malik over and grabbed his keys and pulled on his jacket and helped Malik into his that he was given, walking outside, Malik right by his side; Marik picked him up and walked to the car.

They stopped at a very large mall, he got Malik out of the car and headed towards the doors. '_Welcome we have all your shopping needs right here under one roof_.' A loud voice said through out the mall, Marik rolled his eyes. "I swear that they do that to give everybody the…" He stopped as Malik looked at him. "Alright where too?"

They walked through moving around people. "How about there?" Marik pointed to a store that had big signs. '_Kids R Us'_ "Well they couldn't put that any simpler." Marik smirked, as Malik seemed to giggle again. Marik walked into the store "The little one here needs clothes." Marik patted Malik on the head. "He needs a whole new wardrobe. I want you to fit him with everything he needs." He said to a woman, who just smiled at him a little bewildered at the request.

"What size is he?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He put Malik down.

"How old?" She asked.

"Five." Marik said as Malik hid behind him.

"Okay I have a five year old girl, so he would be about…" She walked up and grabbed a shirt and pants. "This size." She handed them over. Marik led the boy to the change rooms.

"Can you dress yourself right or do you need help?" Malik shook his head Marik put the clothes in for him and stepped out. "I'll be right here." Malik walked in and dressed quickly and came out, in a nice pair of black jeans and a long sleeved red top. "Can he wear them now?" He asked and she nodded her head, as Malik was wearing his old pair, and an over sized top the hospital gave him. "I need more." Marik walked around with Malik picking out clothes, slacks, tops, socks and a few pairs of sneakers, boots for the snow, and a pair of slippers and any other items that the boy needed.

Marik paid for them and ordered them to be delivered to his house that afternoon. They left the store, Malik was amazed no one had ever bought him anything before. They headed to the toyshop. Though they got a lot of looks from parents and kids as Marik walked around with Malik, showing him all the toys. They both picked out a bed and covers that Malik seemed to like, posters for the walls and a few toys and table and chairs and other stuff, that to Marik ordered to be delivered to his house.

Marik and Malik headed home after nearly a full day of shopping, as it was late in the afternoon and Malik had fallen asleep on the way. Marik pulled into his driveway and got out and grabbed Malik out and walked up to his front door and where Ra sat waiting for him again.

He walked in as he struggled a little with a sleeping Malik and closed the door behind him with his foot. He dumped the keys and shrugged off his jacket and moved Malik about taking his off and placed it next to his on the hook. He walked into his living room and laid Malik down on the couch and grabbed a pull over blanket and covered him up and walked over to his fireplace and got the fire started.

He looked on Malik one last time before walking out of the room, into the kitchen to get himself a coffee, he read over the instructions given and opened the bag Tucker gave him with what Malik needed in medications. He walked out and upstairs to his spare room that was across from his own and started to clean it out.

Malik woke up and looked around, and noticed he was on the couch, he jumped and backed out of the room, he started to shake. Where was Marik? He remembered being with Marik in the car. He heard a noise up stairs and froze, as his heart pounded in his chest, he jumped around, as there was a knock on the door. He backed up he was never to answer the door to anyone. "Hey!" Malik jumped and looked up as Marik came down the stairs. Malik pointed to the door. "You're awake, that's good." He picked Malik up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Delivery for Mr. Ishtar?" As a tall thin man stood there, Malik tried to hide himself in Marik's chest.

"That's me."

"Sign here." He held out a clipboard, Marik signed it and the men started to bring in boxes full of all kinds of things. After he had finished Marik placed Malik down and closed the door.

"Come on we'll see what you have." Marik took his hand and walked upstairs, boxes everywhere in the room. Later that night, the two finished unpacking. Malik had helped place his new toys into the blue toy box, as Marik plugged in a night-light shaped like a moon next to his bed. The walls were a tanned color, the bed had kids cartoons on the blankets and pillows, with a few soft toys, a night stand with a clock that glowed, and a table and chairs in the middle of the room with crayons and paper on it, and posters on the walls with super hero's.

"Well what do you think?" Marik asked as Malik looked it over and gave him a smile. It was the nicest thing that he had ever seen, and he couldn't believe that it was done all for him. "That's what I thought too." He held out his hand. "Lets get some dinner." Malik nodded and followed him. Marik sat Malik on the island bench as he made their dinner. "I know that you must feel a little uncomfortable being here." Marik looked at him. "But you can call this home." Malik gave him a confused look; he didn't know what Marik was saying but for the word home.

"Any room you want to go in you can." Marik said, but stopped as it looked like Malik was going to say something. Marik walked up to him. "Say something anything, say my name, say your name." Marik stopped as Malik looked down, but Marik lifted his chin, the boy gasped. "Talk to me Malik, it's okay to talk to me." Tears started to fall Malik didn't now what to do, and Marik sighed and hugged him. "It's okay you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but know that I'm here for you." He pulled back and wiped the tears away from Malik's cheeks. "But you have to give me at least one hug." Malik smiled as he hugged Marik. "Come on I'm starved." Marik pulled back and ruffled Malik's hair and went back to cooking.

They both sat at the table and ate, afterwards Marik was loading the dishwasher with their dishes Malik carried his plate over and handed it to Marik, and ran back for the others. Later they sat in the living room. Malik watched t.v, as Marik was at his computer and on the phone with a headpiece so Malik wouldn't hear what was being said. Marik lent back and stretched his arms and glanced at the clock and winced it was nine pm.

Marik got up and walked over and lent on the back of the couch and looked down at the sleeping Malik, he seemed peaceful enough in his sleep, and for the first time he wished that he had the ability to read minds, he would look into Malik's mind and read everything from what he was feeling to who had abused him. He walked around and picked Malik up and carried him up stairs and placed him in his bed covered him up. "Whatever happened Malik, someone will pay for it." With that he left the room leaving the door open and walked into his own room. He changed and got into bed.

Later that night Marik sat up right in his bed as a sound of crashing came from the room across from him, he reached for his lamp next to his bed, he turned it on and got up, rushing to the door he pulled out his baseball bat he looked down the hall and moved across to Malik's room. "Malik are you alright?" He whispered and flicked on the light, to find the few things from the nightstand on the floor and the bed empty. "Malik!" Marik pulled the blankets back.

Marik narrowed his eyes and looked around the room, finding nothing else amiss he put the bat down next to him. "Malik came out!" Marik said as he got down on his knees and looked under the bed, and there in the far corner was Malik. "Come on little one." Marik held out his hand, Malik crawled out to him slowly. "What happened?" Marik asked as he noticed a small cut on his forehead.

"Lets get that fixed up." Marik carried Malik into the bathroom and sat him on the sink and grabbed a few items out of the mirror-cabinet. Marik fixed it up and wiped away the tears. "There all better." He picked Malik back up and walked him back into his room and placed him on the bed, and picked up all the things that had be knocked off and placed them back again. "Okay I'm right across the hall if you need me." Marik patted his head. "Are you alright?" Marik asked. Malik nodded his head and watched Marik get up and walk to the door. "Good night Malik." He turned off the light and walked back to his room.

Malik snuggled down biting his lip and pulled up his blankets over his head. Later that night a light tugging on his arm waked Marik up; he sat up and turned on the lamp. "Malik?" He looked down at tear filled eyes and frightened face Malik looked around biting his lip. Marik sighed he didn't think that it would be easy looking after a boy like Malik. "Come on." Marik picked him up and pulled him over and placed him next to him. Malik moved about getting under the blankets and snuggling up to Marik's back, who sighed. "Your comfy?" A nod from Malik, he turned out the lamp and went back to sleep.

The next morning Marik woke to knocking on the front door, he groaned and got up and stumbled to his door, he glanced back Malik still slept soundly, Marik smirked and went to answer his door.

"Good morning Mr. Ishtar, I'm Mai Valentine." A chipper voice said Marik just looked her up and down, long blonde hair and lilac eyes with flecks of blue, a long pink jacket black dress pants, and white gloved hands with folders clutched in them.

"Yeah, hi, coffee?" He turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Sure." He heard the front door close and soon footsteps followed him.

"Not a morning person?" She smiled placing the folders down on the counter looking Marik over, dark silver silk pants and a top to match.

"No a hard night, and keep it down Malik's asleep." He said over his shoulder he had his back to her.

"Sorry, but I was sent out here by Grim, He said you might need a little help with Malik, fill out a few papers I mean." Mai added.

"I filled them all in last night." He said pouring the coffee into two cups and handed her one along with sugar and milk.

"No, these are for his new medical forms and needs if he needs treatment in the near future you won't have to spend your time filling out paper work, and this one." Mai slid it across to Marik who put his cup down and flipped through it. "This you have to sign in front of me, a child that has been in an abusive environment like Malik was in, needs to be looked in on every month for the first year, and some form of interaction with other children after an evaluation, I myself can do that at the station or my office any time suited to you and Malik." Mai just pulled out paper after paper from her folders.

"You guys don't muck around, I only brought him home yesterday." Marik just watched her as he took a sip of his coffee she gave him a look.

"Mr. Ishtar we are talking about a child that was abused according to the hospital records, I have to insure that Malik is being taken care of, and kept out of harms way."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't look after him and take care of his needs?" Marik growled putting the folder back down.

"I'm not saying that." She sighed. "You are a single male and foster care or adoption doesn't go out to such people, _normally_." She bit her lip at the look Marik was giving her. "Please Mr. Ishtar, Malik's needs and welfare are what we are concerned about the most."

"And I'm not?" He held that same cold look, feeling uncomfortable she shifted a little.

"I'm sure you are, but my job is to make sure that everything runs smoothly for the boy and you and everyone gets what they want in the end." She held her breath but let it out as Marik looked away. "Anyway fill it out." She said holding out a pen, Marik walked by her looking over the papers again.

"I'll read it first." He walked over to his table and sat down he pushed out a chair for Mai, who took it. He read it over and signed it and handed it back to her she handed more back him.

"I'm sure there will be no problem with this."

"I hope so too." Marik sighed taking another drink signing more papers as he read through them.

"Now Malik will be in your full custody, I'll arrange a court date for you and Malik after christmas so you'll be the soul carer for him, providing we get more information about him, if he has a mother, aunty, uncle and such." Movement at the doorway got Marik's attention he put everything down and got up.

"Hey I was wondering when you were getting up?" Marik picked him up; Malik didn't take his eyes off the woman. "You want some breakfast?" Marik sat him on the counter and pulled a few things out. "This is Miss Valentine, she's here to help you stay here with me." Marik said.

Malik looked her over, she looked so different from the girls he knew, she had on more clothes and little make-up and had a nice smile. He turned and watched Marik fix his food. "Would you like breakfast Miss Valentine?" Marik looked up.

"Sure thank you and its just Mai." She smiled getting up. "Can I help?" She offered. Malik moved and almost fell off the counter if it wasn't for Marik being close by, he put Malik down on the floor, who hid behind him and buried his face into the leg of Marik's pants.

"No I'm fine." He said looking down at Malik he was about to say something to him when her pager went off and she pulled it off her hip and looked at it.

"Sorry I have to get a rain-check on that." She said gathering up the folders, Marik sat Malik back down on the counter. "I'll be in touch." She walked out of the room and to the front door, but stopped. "You wouldn't have a room fixed for him yet would you?" She asked. Marik placed Malik down on the floor again.

"Wait here." He said and led her upstairs. "We did it yesterday." He stood in the doorway, as she looked over the room.

"Great." She said. "You move faster than most people it can take them weeks to get this far."

"No faster then you are… besides, I wanted him to be comfortable with the changes." Marik shrugged.

"I'll be in touch, sometime this week." She smiled and left, Marik closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Hope it wasn't to boring for you, Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Seto, Anzu, and a few others will be coming in the up coming chaps, so R&R and you'll get another chap.


	5. Meet The Family

Everything that has gone wrong has, I lost everything that I had saved on my pc and now I'm writing everything from where I have last posted, everything! So that's why I haven't posted and why you have to wait so long for me to do so, as I have said most of you are going to have to wait on stories that you like most until I catch up, (sighs) there is a small note as always at the end so if your reading this and go 'what that's not right, it's like this.' Which I hope doesn't happen, then read the note, now or after it's not a big deal really but anyway. I also had a small plot change to what I originally had, anyway two more characters are added in this chap and the next who you'll know who they are by the end, don't worry we still have a few more going to brought in.

**Warnings**: This is a fictional story and nothing more. Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This rating will be staying the same nothing will change in it so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 5: Meet The Family. **

"How about that breakfast?" Marik said, Malik nodded his head and followed Marik back into the kitchen.

It wasn't long when the two were eating Marik said after a mouthful. "What would you like to do today?" Marik looked up, Malik just stared at him.

Marik added. "We could do a few things around here, you could help me." Malik looked away and nodded his head and still not a word. After breakfast Marik ran Malik a bath as the boy had gotten flour all over his face and clothes, Malik had been surprised that Marik had used warm water.

Marik got Malik's clothes out and left them on the bed, he walked out and stopped by the door that was all the way open and looked in, to see Malik blowing at the bubbles in his hands and the silent giggling that followed as they floated back down and landed on his nose. Marik smirked and walked into his own room and pulled out his clothes, then walked back into the bathroom. "Are you ready to get out now?" Marik asked as he grabbed the towel and held it open.

Malik nodded and pulled the plug out and got out, Marik dried him off in the large towel and wrapped it around him. "Your clothes are on your bed." Malik smiled and left the room. Marik looked at the swamp that was once called his bathroom. "I can tell where that boy has been." Marik sighed as he closed the door.

Afterwards Malik helped Marik with the kitchen the flour was everywhere the only place it wasn't was the ceiling. A meow came from the front door along with scratching. Malik ran to the front door and waited pointing at it. Marik walked up and let the cat in to be fed.

Malik fed him with the help from Marik and patted Ra until he had finished eating; the cat left the room with Malik crawling after him on all fours. Marik chuckled at the sight, but stopped as his phone rang.

He walked into the living room and over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Marik here!"

"_Hey Mare, are you working today_?" Came a voice he knew all to well, and the only person in the world that dared to call him that and get away with it.

"No I got some time off, why?" Marik glanced down at Malik as the boy crawled around the dark couch in a game of followed the leader with the cat, who seem not to mind the small child.

"_Good I was planning to come over and visit you_."

"Really."

"_Come on I was going to bring mom along as well and have dinner, I'll bring everything, and cook._"

"You know that I can cook, and I do shop." He sighed but smiled as Malik crawled out from under the coffee table.

"_Really Mare, and here I thought you lived on take out and donuts_." A laugh came through and Marik had a less than pleased look on his face.

"You're so funny, did you come up with that all by yourself or did you have help!" He replied amused, at the mumbling that was heard.

"_You wait I'll make you regret being so mean to me." _The voice hissed at him.

"Bye!" Marik said.

"_Mare! Don't you…"_ He laughed as he hung up the phone.

Marik looked down as his leg was bumped into to see Malik sitting on his rear and rubbing his head. "Come on I need help." Marik picked up Malik and helped him into his jacket and his own, he placed a soft blue hat on Malik's head and the blue mittens attached to his jacket, Malik pulled them onto his small hands then waved them about looking at them. Marik opened the door and walked out, Malik close behind him.

Marik walked around the back of the house, Malik jogged after him. He opened the door and walked in pulling out shovels, and a few other things, Malik carried a small gardening shovel. "Malik that's to plant flowers in the..." Marik smirked and let him go, they walked back around the front. "We'll shovel that walkway and driveway." Marik placed everything down. Malik walked to the end of the path and went wide-eyed, he pointed and looked over his shoulder to get Marik's attention.

"What's up?" Marik walked up to him and placed his hand on top of Malik's head in a pat and looked to where he was pointing. Kids in the street had hoses out and running water all over the road as they played ice hockey, most of the time they fell over, but got back up again. "They do this all the time, fun isn't it?" Marik looked down, Malik bit his lip, it did he had never seen anyone his age or older than him before, but these ones looked too old to play with and they were rough as the collided with each other to get the puck.

Marik went back to what he was doing and Malik helped him forgetting about the teens. After a while they stopped and had lunch then continued, they finished off with salt, spreading it all over the path and walks ways. "You know with this snow we could do a snow man." Marik said, Malik frowned and didn't know what it was.

Marik gathered the snow making the balls, with Malik's help, they walked back inside and grabbed a few things then came back out and placed the needed clothes on the snow man making him look complete and fitting the part. Malik smiled, as he looked it over, so this was a snowman, Malik spread his arms wide he just found a new favorite thing.

A car pulled up, Malik hid behind Marik as the door opened and Elder got out. "Nice day to be out." She closed the door behind her the opened the back one.

"Hey, you know I'm not working today." Marik approached her.

"Oh I know." She pulled out a few bags of food. "Isis called me and said we were having dinner here tonight." As she said that a second car pulled up. "Did you forget that I was having dinner with you tonight!" She half heartily scowled him.

"What? No, I know it just…" He left it hanging in the air, Elder walked up to him and shoved the bags into his arms and chest.

"It slipped your mind."

"You should use a post-it and place it on his forehead." Said a woman with long black hair and blue eyes, tanned skin, a long white over coat, scarf, gloves and long back pants.

"If you're going to be like this then you can go home." Marik added frowning at them. Movement at his leg made him look down, Isis opened the passenger door and helped out an older woman. Marik passed the bags back to Elder and picked Malik up in his arms.

"Malik, this is my partner Elder Hoshi." Malik hid himself within Marik's arms and buried his face into his chest.

"It's okay, we'll get to know each other by the end of the night I'm hoping we could be best friends." Isis walked over with a much older woman arms linked as they walked, the older woman had gray hair and pale skin and blue eyes. Isis stopped at seeing the small child.

"Marik?" she said.

"Meet Malik, I'll explain later" Marik shifted him a little but the boy didn't dare look, the old woman walked up to Marik with aid.

"It's about time you to had a son, what were you doing waiting until I died?"

"Mom we are not married, Elder is my partner."

"That would explain the child Marik." She said as she passed him, Elder hid her giggle behind her hand, but stopped as Marik gave her a look, she shrugged and walked inside. "Elder you really need to put more of your touch into this house, it's too, manly." The old woman was muttering some where in the house.

"I'm working on it." Marik mumbled then looked at Malik as he closed the door. "Malik I want you to meet my family, as it's yours now as well." Malik looked at him, then at Elder who smiled.

"I'm going into to the kitchen to help." She walked around and vanished out of the small entrance hall. Marik placed Malik on his feet helping him out of his outside clothes.

"Do you know what a family is Malik?" Marik asked, the child just stared at him then reached out and grabbed onto Marik's arm and smiled at him. "Malik, I'm going to be here for you for as long as I can, but the people that are coming here, are your family as well, and will do the same for you no matter what, so you don't need to be scared of them, I'm right here with you." Malik stepped forward and Marik hugged him and lifted him up and walked into the living room. "I know that you have had it hard, but not anymore Malik, now that you're with me, we are going to have fun."

Malik nodded his head and looked to be nervous. "Get to know them, you'll see they'll love you." Malik smiled at the words, he had never heard them before but it sounded nice, Marik was nice. A knock on the door and Marik sighed and got up. "Come on lets see who that is." They opened it and there stood a tall well build man with darker tanned skin than Marik, the two gave each other a brief hug. "What are you doing here?" Marik pulled back.

"Last minute change of plans."

"Your home for the holidays?" Marik asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah got a whole month off."

"Where are you staying?" Marik asked.

"With Isis she sent me a key to her place just in case." He said taking off his jacket. "You got time off?" he gave a knowing smirking.

"Yeah I wonder why?"

"Rishid?" Isis came running in and jumped into his arms in a hug, Malik watched wide-eyed everyone looked so happy to see each other. "You're here!" He placed her back down on her feet.

"Missed me ha?"

"You bet." She smiled "We're starting in the kitchen moms here too." Isis grabbed Rishid's hand.

"Wait who's that?" He pointed to Malik who was standing back and watching them.

"This is Malik, I'll explain everything later." Rishid gave him a look but didn't say anything knowing that Marik always had a good reason to do anything he did in his life.

Marik walked into the kitchen to see his sister and Elder talking as they did the prep work for their meal later on. "Lets help them out." Marik picked up Malik and walked up to them.

Afterwards the women entertained themselves over Malik, patting and hugging him telling him how cute he was, Malik was a little shaken at first, but found the girls to be as nice as Marik had said, he helped them make cookies getting dough and flour all over himself again, Marik talked with his brother their mother helped a little in the kitchen.

The afternoon wore on and the small family sat down to eat, Malik sat right next to Marik, still not wanting to be to far away from him, he was surprised to find everyone getting along so well, as small conversations come up with the adults, Malik looked up as Marik ruffled his hair fondly, laughing at what had been said, Malik gave him a smile and went back to eating.

Afterwards Malik waited at the front of the stove watching the cookies cook and the aroma wafting through the house, as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he jumped a little and looked up into bright green eyes. "Step back a little, they're ready to come out now." Elder moved him back, and pulled the tray out, Isis lifted Malik up onto the counter.

"He's so dirty." Isis's laughed as Elder grabbed a towel and wiped his nose and face.

"I know there's a little boy under here some where?" Malik giggled, but Isis and Elder frowned as no sound came out. Elder shook her head and smiled. "Lets get you into a bath." She picked at a bit of his hair that was clumped with the flour and cookie dough.

Marik walked in and looked over his kitchen. "Was there a war that I missed?" He walked over, Malik held out his arms wanting to be picked up. "You poor child, where you a victim of bad cooking?" Marik smirked as both women whacked him on the arm, Malik's smile got even bigger. "See what I have to put up with Malik."

"Well you can always go without." Isis said.

"Don't worry we were going to clean up." Elder added.

"Yeah but what about this one?" Marik said, Malik giggled.

"It's a bath for him." Elder said reaching out for him, which Malik had no worries accepting the hold.

"Well it looks like you are all getting along." Marik said surprised, that Malik would go so willingly.

"It's the charm, all of us have it but you." Isis added playfully as she followed Elder out of the room and upstairs.

"I'll get him his clothes." Marik said but was stopped by his sister.

"No we can find it." She pushed him back around and gave him a light push back down the stairs and towards the living room.

Elder ran the bath and Isis found his clothes for the night, afterwards the girls sat him on the basin and brushed his hair and dressed him. He was a little reluctant with all the fussing, but didn't mind he liked the women really, their soft touching and patting was gentle, a stroke of the cheek or the pat on the head even the hugs, all of it made him feel like they cared for him in some way. Marik did say that they would love him, these women were different from the ones he knew, and these two wore more clothing and smelt of flowers and berries. But he didn't know any women that loved children, or anyone for that matter… but would these two end up like the rest of them? He gasped and pulled back from them. "What's the matter Malik?" Isis asked as she walked into the room.

Malik all of a sudden couldn't breathe, the air wasn't coming or there wasn't enough. "Malik!" Elder said touching him on the shoulder, Malik pulled back making her let go.

"I'm getting Marik." Isis ran out of the room, she found him talking with Rishid. "Something's wrong with Malik." She said worriedly, Marik jumped up from his chair and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Malik!" Marik was standing in front of him he turned to the girls. "There's a bag on the back of Malik's bedroom door get it." Elder ran out a few seconds later she returned with the bag. "It's okay Malik." Marik dug through it and pulled out a small mask and placed it over his mouth and nose, it looked exactly the same as the one he used in the hospital. Malik clung onto Marik's arm shaking. "Just breathe." Marik instructed him and wrapped an arm around Malik and pulled him closer in a hug.

"What's wrong with him?" Elder and Isis asked at the same time, Rishid watched from the doorway.

"His lungs were damaged at one stage, the doctors said they'll come good in their own time, but for now he needs a little help." Marik tightened his hold on the child, and smiled at him. Marik moved the mask as Malik was breathing better than before, Marik picked him up and walked towards the door everyone moved out of his way as Marik walked into Malik's room, the three walked downstairs.

Marik tucked Malik into bed. "Maybe I asked to much of you tonight?" Marik smiled as Malik grabbed his hand and smiled back, he could see the child was tired, "We'll take it more slowly okay." Malik shook his head. "OH I see you like the girls." Again Malik nodded his head biting his lip. "Only because they hug and pat you, 'oh Malik you're so cute!'" Marik mocked them Malik giggled holding a hand over his mouth, but they both stopped and looked over to see Elder standing in the threshold. "Can I say good night?" The young woman asked looking unsure; she held something in her arms.

"It's fine with me… but?" He looked at Malik, who looked at her then Marik then her again as if to make up his mind, the boy hesitated in nodding his head. Marik got up off the bed kissing Malik on top of his head as he walked out of the room.

Elder smiled and walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Marik frowned as Elder had been upstairs for a while now, he stood outside the door leaning on the wall as he listened to Elder reading to the boy, her soft voice rang out on the top floor of the house, Marik smiled as the house seemed to feel warm and full something he hadn't felt since he moved in.

Rishid stopped near him and listened also, "Finding that a family life isn't as bad as what it seems?" His older brother teased.

"Yeah." Marik said a little dazed in his own world. "Could get used to it."

"Really?" Rishid raised an eyebrow Marik was more interested in his work than anything else that the world could offer him.

"With Malik and the right woman to play a mother for him, I could see it… I really could and with a few more kids to be his siblings, give him the really family feel, I could be happy."

"Got **_that_** woman in mind for that job?" He said meaning Elder but Marik missed it.

"Yeah." They both looked up as Elder walked out of the room holding the book in her arms.

"Hi." She smiled warmly at them. "He's asleep, poor little guy was tired." She said.

"Thanks Elder." Marik walked passed her a little and looked in to see Malik fast asleep under thick blankets.

"Oh no I enjoyed it." She walked towards the stairs Isis came up.

"I'm taking mom home." Isis said.

"Alright." Marik said as he walked towards her and Elder and Rishid followed them down and to the front door and stepped out onto the porch, the snow fell lightly. Marik gave his mother a hug.

"Marik there are no baby pictures of Malik on your wall, or any wedding ones, why not your not divorced are you?"

"No mom." Marik let it go and Elder just smiled, the older woman turned to Elder.

"You really have to get onto him about it." She scowled her, "a house isn't a home without such things."

"I will Miss Ishtar." Elder hugged the old woman who seemed to he happy with the answers she got.

"Marik, he's a lovely boy." Isis said, "call me if you need anything." She smiled and left walking to the car with their mother, Rishid gave them both a brief hug.

"We'll catch up later," He walked to his car and got in Isis pulled away and drove off with a honk of her horn, Rishid soon followed.

"Oh Marik there is a carnival coming to town… just thought that you might like to take Malik." She said taking a step out into the falling snow Marik followed her down onto the path and walked her to her car.

Even though they were both police officers, and Hoshi could take care of herself, Marik just didn't want to risk it, though the neighborhood didn't pose a threat of any kind… but why ask for it, he opened the door for her as she had unlocked it. "I'll see you at work." She got in and went to close the door but Marik stopped her.

"That carnival? We'd be happy if you came with us."

"I'd like that." She smiled. Marik closed the door and watched as she drove away.

Marik walked into the house he locked the door and walked upstairs. He checked on Malik tucking him in more into the bed, the soft light from the moon shaped nightlight next to the bed.

Marik walked out of the room and back downstairs and placed himself at the computer and got into some work that he needed to get done.

**XXXXX**

Now we leave this part of town and over to another side, where the clock ticks to the early morning hours, the snow falls harder and the wind howls chilling the white world. And a small poem just something a little fitting… "When all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads; and mamma in her 'kerchief' and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn… a shadow walked by to a window where it was lock picked and the window was opened with care, it was far from old Saint Nick that the children would be dreaming about.

The shadow slid in and closed the window again, and scanned the room, before moving across the room into the next he stopped every now and then listening watching, before moving yet again staying in the shadows at all times, the shadow stealthily moved into the kitchen.

It grabbed a few apples off the table shoving them into a small bag; the shadow walked around the counters still stopping and listening for movement within the house, and then continued to move towards the fridge. He knelt down in front of it and opened the door the light flooded over the shadow and some of the room, to reveal long white hair that fell in between his shoulder blades and black hard eyes and a grim look of alertness and on edge, a ratted torn gray jacket that was zipped, a quick scan of what was in the fridge before he grabbed a few things, then closed it and went for the pantry, stuffing food that would last into his bag.

He stopped when he couldn't fit anymore into his worn backpack. The shadow swiftly moved to the stairs and climbed them without sound and stopped on the landing to the top floor, he searched the area before moving again, to a bedroom, he froze for a minute at seeing a couple sleeping soundly in their bed, the guy had a book on his face and was snoring loudly the woman had on an eye mask on and a green paste on her face.

He moved to the dresser and opened the jewelry boxes, pulling out what he might get a price for and stuffing his pockets full, then leaving the room. He walked into the bathroom looking though the cupboards finding a few medication bottles. He looked them over placing a few back, he took painkillers and antibiotics that was for one of the house members must be taking for a cold or something. He placed them into his other pocket they had to help, he got a sense of panic and urgency that he had been gone to long and needed to get back right away.

He walked out going back down stairs to the window that he had entered in through and climbed back out into the freezing air. He gritted his teeth together to stop them from chartering from the cold, his jacket stopped just above his bare knees and well worn shoes.

He slung the bag over his shoulder as he stalked through the streets, passing nightclubs and the stray drunk that made a comment as he passed by, he pulled his jacket more around his thin frame and kept going.

He stopped as something got his attention, he looked into a small alleyway to see a man drop something amongst the bins, and he slowly walked in warily. His dark eyes sweeping over the narrow path and walls around him, he stopped as the man stood up, he jumped back into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

The man looked around for a few minutes before walking away, the small figure came out of the shadows, and walked towards what the man had left behind, as he approached he saw a young girl with long brown hair face frozen in puzzlement and fear. He knelt down and went to touch her shoulder, but pulled it back and gasped she was. "Hey you!" He spun around to find two police officers standing behind him, he went to get up and run, but he was grabbed and pinned to a wall and his arms pulled behind his back as he was cuffed. "We got you red handed your going to hang for this you freak." The man hissed.

"Let me go!" they both laughed at him as he struggled to get free.

"We've been looking for you, you sick pervert." They dragged him out and he fought them all the way out even when they shoved him into the car.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled at them, but was ignored as the car door slammed in his face, this couldn't be happing he had to get home.

**XXXXXX**

Marik woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he rolled onto his side and grabbed the clock that read six am, movement got his attention he looked over his shoulder to find Malik yet again sleeping soundly next to him, the phone rang out he reached over and picked it up.

"Marik we have the killer, the Prostitute killer, found him disposing of a body early this morning, got him and the dead girl." It took a few minutes for it to register in his sleep-fog mind.

"What?… I-I'll be right there don't do anything until I get there." He got up. "Malik get up, we're going out, get dressed." Marik grabbed his clothes and what he needed, and rushed into the bathroom.

Malik dressed himself he was picked up and carried to the front door as Marik dressed him in his outside clothes. "We're going to my work for a bit." He was picked up again, and taken outside, the wind bit into him despite the warm clothing he tried to hide himself in Marik's chest to get away.

Malik yawned as he was placed into his seat and Marik got into the drivers side, he started the car, he put his hand on the passenger side seat and had his top half turned to look out the back window, he glanced at Malik. "Sorry for the rude awakening." Malik just gave him a smile and settled for watching everything outside his window; they sped off down the road.

**  
**

**TBC **

Just a note people, that I know very little about snow, I know that it's white and it's cold, I have never seen it but for in the movies, it doesn't snow where I live, and doesn't get that cold either, at Christmas time here it is so hot that we have water fights, stay in doors with air conditioners on. On another note still more to come any thoughts just **R&R**

**  
**


	6. The Thief

**Warnings**: This is a fictional story and nothing more. Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This rating will be staying the same nothing will change in it so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**Chap 6: The Thief  
**

Marik walked through the station with Malik in his arms passing work mates as he did, he stopped as he came to his desk and placed Malik down on it, the boy looked around at all the people that stared at him, he shifted a little and watched Marik, he couldn't believe that they got the guy, oh he had been waiting for this day for ages now.

Malik smiled and pointed Marik looked over his shoulder to see Hoshi walk up to them. "Marik you brought him with you?" She said a little shocked as Malik held out his arms for her and she picked him up. "This isn't a place for little Malik."

"I had no choice." He replied. "They got **_him_** I want to have a little talk." Marik growled.

"What are you going to do with him while we are in there?" She snapped back at him, she had been working on this case as well and wasn't going to be left out no matter how cute Malik was. Marik opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, what was he going to do with Malik?

"Shizuka!" He grabbed Malik and walked to her office he gave a knock and walked in, but stopped at seeing the captain and two others and Shizuka, a tall man with long black hair and green eyes and a taller male with short brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in long black over coats, and suites underneath.

"This is Seto Kaiba, and Ryuuji Otogi there from..." Their captain didn't get to finish.

"The case that you have been working on doesn't seem to be going anywhere." The taller of the two said his blues eyes landed on Malik they narrowed then shifting to meet Marik's in a lock stared before he said. "Is this station running a day care?" He turned to the captain.

"No we aren't." Marik walked by them both. "Shizuka, can you watch him for me?" she nodded her head, Malik pulled on Marik's arm, he lent in.

"I'll be a few minutes Malik, just sit and wait then we'll go to a park." Malik let go and pouted. "Be good." Malik watched him walk away.

The small group walked out of her office. "This case, I have been working on it for months, the reason it's not going anywhere is because the slimy bastard leaves a word and cold dead bodies that he keeps for a few days while he cleans them." Marik hissed at him, which reminded him that they found another body this morning that the killer was dumping and got caught with it.

"Sounds like poor police work to me." Kaiba growled at Marik, who didn't take it to well.

"Maybe if you guys got off your asses and helped out once in a while we would have had this bastard before he could drop his first victim in the garbage." Marik met his challenge.

"Well I'm sure that you do all that you can, with what you have, but Seto we are not here for that." The one known as Ryuuji Otogi pushed his partner back and stood in between them. "We are here if this guy is the one, then we are to take him with us."

"Then let me do my job!" Marik hissed pushing them out of his way, but stopped as Yami walked towards them holding a folder in his hands. "Tell me you got something?" Marik said as Yami stopped in front of him.

"The girl that he dumped was Abby everything's the same, little clothing and the word whore carved into her left breast." Yami handed the folder off to Marik, who looked through it briefly. "I also got fingerprints but nothing came up on him or the body." Yami sighed.

"Why wasn't I called the minute you found the body?" Marik hissed, everyone knew that he liked to see the crime scene before anything was done as he had been with it since it started, and nothing had changed in that time to say it was a copycat.

"Because you have someone under age to look after now." Yami said, Marik sighed he was right what was he going to do? Run out in the middle of the night to a murder scene leaving Malik at home? At that point he knew that things were going to get harder, and not as easy as they used to be.

"Lets get this guy where he belongs." Marik walked around Yami and towards the interrogation room. "At the end of a noose." He growled to himself, as his sleepless night and endless worry if they were ever going to catch him was about to end the minute he walked through that door, Marik was going to get everything out of him, even if he had to beat it out of the man.

"Just don't screw up, or you'll be walking to the street beat." Kaiba snarled as he walked into the recording room that was placed in front of the room Marik was about to enter.

"Don't worry about him, he hasn't had his morning coffee." The dark haired man said as he walked through the door, Marik turned his hard gaze to Hoshi, who sighed and shook her head.

"They'll be gone, by the end of the day."

Marik grunted at her and walked into the room, but stopped at seeing nothing but a boy that had one wrist cuffed to the chair at his side. "What's this a joke?" Marik said looking at the glass then at the boy, who gave him a once over look, Marik sat down at the table, Hoshi passed him a folder and he opened it.

The boy watched every one of his movements. "How long is this going to take?" He asked pulling on the cuff.

"In a hurry?" Marik looked up.

"You could say that." He replied, time was running out, he left him in such a bad way, but he had to leave and get something to help him.

"Do you know why you're here?" Marik asked the boy who stopped puling on the cuff.

"Yes!" He hissed.

"It says that you were found with a dead girl."

"No, no." He said alarmed. "I was on my way home when I saw a man dumping something, I went to see what it was, when I was jumped. Now let me go I told you everything that I know." He pulled on the cuffs again, but winced and whimpered.

"But you had all this stuff in your bag and pockets." This wasn't what Marik had in mind when he walked into the room, but still all the answers laid with this boy, a face to a monster that pried on helpless girls at night.

"You could recognize him again?" Hoshi asked and the boy nodded.

"Saw him real good." The sound of metal on metal clinked in the room. "Come on let me go!" He growled. Marik got up and walked over to him and pulled out a key and released the red wrist that was bleeding, the boy jumped from his chair and ran for the door, Hoshi blocked his way, but he tackled her knocking both of them back into the door, he still reached for the handle desperate to get out.

Marik grabbed him pulling him off Hoshi and pinned him to the wall. "Calm down and lets talk, you'll be out of here quicker than fighting with us." Marik dragged him back and sat him down on the chair.

"If I tell you what you want to know, then you'll let me go?" Marik and Hoshi nodded their heads and she sat down next to Marik.

"Lets start with your name and age?" Marik asked.

"I've been through this already." He huffed.

"Humor us." Marik said, the boy rolled his eyes.

"Bakura and I'm ten."

"Where do you live and last name." Hoshi said this time.

"It's Hikari." He said. "We just moved into town." He added.

"Well before we can keep going I have to call your parents." Marik said, taking out his cell phone. "What's you number?" Marik had a feeling that he was laying.

"Look I know that it looks bad with me being around that dead girl and all, I do. But I did nothing to her just helping out being the good little citizen… and I'm under age, so lets forget that you have kept me here for a few good hours, and let me go." The door opened and an officer walked in placing a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice in front of him. Bakura snatched them both up and slipped them into his pocket. Hoshi and Marik shared a look, Marik then said.

"Why not eat now?"

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat later." Bakura narrowed his eyes, but they went wide as his stomach growled he clutched it as if to silence it.

"It would seem that you're hungry now." Marik said the boy glared up at him.

"I'll eat later." He hissed Marik got up.

"You were caught with a lot of stuff. We have had calls that there has been a lot of breaking and entering in the area where you were picked up, food and such have been stolen from homes." Marik walked to the door and opened it, a backpack was handed to him and a clear bag with two bottles in them. Marik walked back and placed them onto the table and picked up the bag. "Are you starting to become a low life drug dealer?"

"On a poor choice of drugs to sell on the street, I'd say you hit very low on the drug market." Hoshi said looking through the backpack.

"I wasn't going to sell them." Bakura protested.

"For you then." Marik raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't get a fix so you settled for these?" Marik dropped them onto the table.

"I don't do drugs and they're not for me."

"Then who?" Hoshi asked, Marik reached over and tipped up the backpack and everything spilled out onto the table, Bakura jumped up and grabbed onto the food stopping it from falling onto the floor.

"Then who are they for?" Marik growled, Bakura pressed his lips together and gave Marik a look that he wasn't going to talk. "Fine." Marik tapped Hoshi on the shoulder, she got up and walked to the door, he opened the door and she walked out. "Until you're ready to tell us everything you're staying right here." Marik walked out closing the door behind him, the boy ran at it and pound on the door.

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!" pounding on the door continuously.

Marik locked the door; he walked into the room where he could watch the boy. "That's it?" Kaiba said pointing to the glass. "You're leaving him there."

"He's wanting to be let go no matter what, we hold him long enough he'll talk." He smirked.

"Did we get anything on the last name?" Hoshi asked.

"Nothing, not even his first name." Ryuuji said.

"What is it with kids, they just sprout out of the ground these days?" Marik hissed, this kid was similar to Malik, but with Malik they knew his father was around, the point was to find him now, but this Bakura kid had nothing on record, no prints family last name, nothing.

The door was thrown open and a worried Shizuka gasped. "Marik I'm so sorry I turned my back for a minute and…" Marik pushed passed her as he rushed out of the room he noticed the door was open to where he had locked Bakura in. "Shit!" the boy was gone and Malik was missing.

"Everyone stop." Marik said, every officer stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Look around where you are, do any of you see a small boy?" he waited and got nothing but shaking heads.

"We'll search the station." The captain said, barking orders at everyone to move and look around. Marik and Hoshi ran about the sleeping quarters looking for Malik, Bakura could wait for now.

Malik gasped and backed up he went looking for Marik, but that idea was now turning out to be a bad one as he was now lost. He whimpered as he turned the corner of lockers in the men's locker room. He didn't like the girl Marik left him with, he bit his lip as he turned back around looking for a way out, not finding one he turned to walk but bumped into someone, he gasped and jumped back. "What are you doing here kid?" Malik gasped and backed up away from the tall man, "this isn't a place for kids." The man reached out and Malik was grabbed by the front of his jumper and pulled forward.

"Put him down!" The police officer looked up just in time to see a helmet coming at his face, knocking him out. Malik fell to the ground and sat there with his eyes closed tightly and shaking. He was picked up suddenly his eyes opened wide; staring at him was hard black ones. "You should go back to where you came from." Bakura placed Malik down on his feet. "I don't have time for this…" Bakura narrowed his eyes, but they softened as Malik held out his hand for his. "Bloody hell…" He growled and rolled his eyes knowing that he'll regret it later. "Come on I'll walk you back out, but don't tell anyone that you saw me?" Bakura grasped onto Malik's hand and led him out into the empty hallway.

"Go that way, they should be looking for you." Bakura gave Malik a light push towards a door that was ajar, and voices grew near. Malik shook his head and held out his hand again for him. "Look kid, I'm busy right now your parents are looking for you." Malik gave him a smile, and Bakura's face softened. "I can't go with you or play they'll get angry with me." Malik's face fell, as did his hand, but he looked up as Bakura patted his head.

Malik turned around as the door was pushed opened, and Marik walked towards him. "There you are." Malik turned around to point at the boy, but he was gone. "Come on, this isn't a place for you to play in." He picked up a confused Malik and walked back the way he had come.

**XXX**

Later that night Marik tucked him into bed turning on the moon shape nightlight for him. Malik patted the puffy blankets and shifted about, Marik laughed and re-tucked him in. Marik left the room and walked down stairs, into his living room he turned the t.v on low and sat down, half away through, Malik come running in like the boogieman was hot on his heels and he jumped on Marik shaking. Marik comforted him the best he could and soon Malik fell back asleep in his Marik's arms. "Yeah your right I don't like beds either." Marik laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over them both, Malik fell fast asleep on his chest.

**XXX**

On the other side of town Bakura climbed through the broken boarded up windows and walked across the creaking floor boards where cold air blew through them and snow blew in through the windows, it took him most of the night to get back here. He cursed the cops for keeping him away and taking his needed belongings, he opened the door and closed it quickly behind him, placing empty cans in front of the door so he would wake up if anyone entered the room he had set spikes under each window so if anyone came in through a window they wouldn't be able to walk, giving them a good chance to get away.

He moved to the large box in the corner of the room that was filled with blankets, he knelt down and crawled inside, moving the old and dirty material about until he came across what he was looking for. "Hey I'm back." He pulled the small body to him, placing a hand on the forehead but the flesh was hot and that body shaking. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, they kept me." Nothing came as a reply. "You, you stay here and I'll go back out and get that medicine again and this time I won't get caught." He placed the small body down and covered him up, he ran out of the room.

He sprinted for what seemed like hours, he came to a built up area, and picked the first house that looked empty or everyone was sleep. He picked the locks on the front door with numb fingers he was in within record time, Bakura entered the house, he went straight to the stairs.

He took two at a time, and rushed to the bathroom taking less care than what he normally would, he found pain killers, sleeping pills, cough syrup he took that and placed it into his pocket, "Dammit." He hissed as he couldn't find the antibiotics.

He bit his lip it would have to do, it had a sleeping agent in it and something to bring down a fever so it was good enough for now. He dashed out of the room and downstairs he located the kitchen, he looked in the fridge the light filled the room, he grabbed a few things and placed them up his jumper, shivering when the cold touched his skin.

A clicking sound rang out in the room and he froze slowly standing up to see the owner of the house standing there with a gun pointed at him, Bakura put his hands up in view and backed up to the back door that was off to his left a little. "Look I just needed a few things, nothing of value just food."

"Really?" The gun was raised a little higher and Bakura stopped as panic rose but he tried to remain calm.

"Just let me go and I'll never come back again." He placed his hand on the door handle.

"That's right you're never going to break into a house again." Bakura gasped as a searing pain shot through his stomach, he doubled over placing his hands on the new wound as blood seeped through his clothing and fingers, a second shot rang out and the pain hit his shoulder, he fell to his knees and collapsed onto the floor.

He lifted a cordless phone in his hand and dialed a number and waited "Hello you've reached the Domino emergency serves how can I help you?"

"Yeah I just shot an intruder." He still held the gun at Bakura's unconscious form.

**TBC**

Oh poor Bakura has had one hell of day, your ideas are always wanted so **R&R**. (love and coolies) and my editor says 'poor bastard.'


	7. New Find

Hi everyone (hugs) just a small note if anyone is confused about something let me know and I'll drop you a line without ruining the story plot for you.

**Warnings**: This is a fictional story and nothing more. Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This rating will be staying the same nothing will change in it so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 7: New Find  
**

Malik woke with a fright sitting up right in his bed and looking around and panting sweat ran down his forehead and body He looked around and found himself in his room and the soft moon shape nightlight gave off a soft warm yellow glow.

He bit his lip and something seemed off, the room was cold, Marik always liked the house warm and made sure of that, he said so. He shivered as the cold air hit his damp body, he glanced at the open door and he could see Marik's bedroom across the hall, well he could tell that the door was open. He must have placed him in his bed earlier that night, Malik looked down as he pulled the blankets off missing the dark shadow that walked soundlessly past his doorway.

Malik got to his feet and slowly walked to the door, biting his lip, sure he felt like running as the corners of his mind told him to, that once he got across that hallway and into Marik's room that nothing could touch him, and he would be safe.

But that hallway looked so dark, Malik opened his mouth maybe if he called out Marik would come and get him and take him the rest of the way. He shifted and looked over what parts of the hall he could see, still making up his mind on what to do.

Malik was about to run across, when someone stepped in front of him. "Hello Malik." That voice, Malik stepped back, it couldn't be? "I've missed you…son." Malik's father stepped into the dim light, and with every step he took Malik's eyes widened. "It looks to me that you've done quite well for yourself." He swiped an arm across Malik's nightstand making everything fall and smash onto the floor, Malik jumped at the action and wondered where Marik was. "You know Malik I just can't have you replacing me, WITH A COP!" Malik stepped back again his hand on his bed, not as support but a guide as he backed up.

But Malik's heels hit something and he feel over onto something, he struggled to get up and fell to the floor on the other side. "So I had to show you that there is no escaping me, no one runs from me, your mother did because of you." Malik backed up still on the floor his back hit the wall.

"But you made me do this Malik, this is all your fault." The light was switched on flooding the room; Malik closed his eyes for a minute. "Can't have you talking now can I!" Malik opened his eyes and looked down, his mouth fell open as tears ran down his cheeks, and Marik laid there on the floor, like the girls, pale, eyes wide. "Nothing can stop me, not even this guy." Suddenly his father was face to face with him. "I'm coming Malik, I'm coming for you and there's no one left to save you." Laughter rang out, and Malik let out a scream.

**XXX**

A fear filled scream shattered the quite of the night, Marik literally fell out of bed with a yelp onto the floor with a thud in a mess of blankets, he scrambled out of them and onto his feet and ran into Malik's room, he switched on the light and found Malik sitting in his bed screaming, Marik looked around but found nothing amiss he rushed over grabbing Malik by the shoulders. "Malik?" Marik gave him a light shake. Malik stopped but didn't look at him, his eyes rolled as he went limp, and Marik had to catch him and lay him down the rest of the way. "What is it?" Marik asked, and noticed the boy had stopped breathing. "Malik!" Marik gave him one more shake and got nothing, he rushed to the door where he kept Malik's bag and pulled out what he needed and rushed back, taking the boy into his arms, and noticed that Malik had wet himself, Marik ignored it as he placed the mask onto Malik's mouth and nose.

"Malik!" Marik gave him another shake but the body just moved with the force, Marik got up taking Malik with him and ran downstairs and called an ambulance, Marik tried what he could and still Malik wasn't responding at all, Marik heard the sirens from down the street, he pulled off Malik's wet clothing and grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and wrapped him up in it and rushed out to meet them, they took Malik from Marik who climbed into the front.

Once there, Malik was rushed away on the stretcher, Marik ran right next to it until a doctor stopped him. "Please wait here." With that Malik was gone.

Marik paced back and forth in the waiting room still wearing his black pajama's and boots, Marik stopped every doctor and nurse that came out or in when he could see Malik all he got was. "I'm sorry you'll just have to wait." As they walked through the doors.

"Marik?" Came a familiar voice, he turned and Tucker walked up to him a bag over her shoulder and in jeans and jacket, hat and scarf on just starting her shift "Are you…"

"It's Malik something happened he stopped breathing and they're not telling me anything." she gave him a concerned look at the wet patch on his black pajamas.

"I'm sure that he'll be okay." She tried to reassure him. "I'll go in and find out what's happening with him, okay." She called over a nurse that was walking by. "Get Mr. Ishtar a coffee." The nurse nodded and walked away.

"He gets worried if I'm not around." Marik bit his lip.

"I know, have you called anyone?" she walked over to a cart and pulled off a blanket and walked back passing it to him.

"Why?" He looked up.

"Your wet." She pointed out. Marik looked down pulling at it.

"I didn't notice. I did, but." He let it go. "He was scared."

"Alright, you call someone and I'll find out what's going on for you." She watched him for a minute.

"I don't have my cell." He said as he looked up one was held out to him, he blinked a few times and took it. "Thanks."

"I'll be back." She walked back through those doors.

Marik sat there and ran his hands through his hair and took in a deep breath, then noticed for the first time that the people in the room were watching him. "What the hell are you staring at!" He growled at them, each one in turn looked away.

The hospitals ground floor and waiting room was fill with calls as a group of doctors and nurses ran in with a stretch bed, a doctor on top over a small body doing CPR, Marik got up and watched them and saw Yami and Otogi running after them. The bed was knocked into the wall on their rush to get who ever into the emergency, the boy let out a gasp. Marik rushed over to help them move it through the doors. Marik grabbed onto the rail but a hand grabbed his, he looked down and saw that it was the boy from earlier today. "Bakura?" Marik said shocked to see the boy in such a way.

"S-southside docks." Bakura gave a gasp, sounding desperate to get it out and his hold on Marik's wrist tightened.

"We have to move him now!" The doctor called out as the bed was moved, but Marik stopped them.

"Wait!" He lent over, but the boy seemed to have fallen unconscious again, Marik thought that if the boy was so injured and fought to speak then he should be listened too, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Southside docks?" the boy gasped again and gritted his teeth tears fell onto his off-white hair.

"There's no time for this he could die!" The doctor hissed still on the bed.

"S-seven warehouse, just." He coughed and blood ran from out of his mouth, and the hand fell.

"We have internal bleeding!" The Doctor over the boy called out and the bed was moved only to be stopped again, as the hand reached out and grabbed onto Marik again, the boy had such will.

"Just find him." The hand fell again as the boy lay completely limp on the bed.

"He's crashing." This time the bed was moved.

"He's flat-lined!" The machine let out a screaming alarm and they rushed off.

"Marik!" Yami said as he walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked turning around.

"He was shot twice." Yami said. "I got the call."

"Looks like he might not make it?" Marik mumbled.

"I hope he does, he was hit in the shoulder… but one in his stomach looked bad and he's so young."

"Poor kid, what was he doing for that to happen?"

"The guy said that he broke in and was after food." Yami sighed as he walked away and sat down, Otogi was at the front desk talking with the girl that was sitting there, Marik followed sitting down next to him. "It seemed odd, that if you rob a place then you take something worth stealing to sell…not food."

"I think there's more to this kid then what he's letting on." Marik lent back in the hard green chair.

"Maybe, we have the guy at the station it will be a long while before he walks out, shooting a kid over food." Yami sighed. "If he dies that guy is going to jail." Marik nodded his head. "So why are you here?" Yami pointed to the bedtime outfit and blanket.

"Malik." Marik looked back at the doors Tucker hadn't came back yet, could it be that serious?

"Will he be alright?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Marik whispered. "After I know Malik's alright, we should look into that address."

"I forgot…" Marik lifted the phone and looked at it. "I have to call someone." He said blankly.

"Call Elder." Yami said.

"Can't she's out of town until tonight."

"Right!" Yami bit his lip. "I could go to the station and get you a change." Yami offered. "Or better yet." Yami got up and pulled out his cell and waited. "Shizuka it's Yami can you get Marik's change of clothing from his locker and bring it to the hospital right away... thanks." Yami pocketed his cell. "She'll be here soon." Marik just nodded. Shizuka soon walked in with his fresh clothing, and Marik had to wonder if the young woman slept at all as she was always at the office Marik showered in a private bathroom, Yami and Otogi stood watch so no one would walk in on him.

A few hours later Tucker walked into the waiting room, and Marik was on his feet and met her half way. "He's okay, they're putting him into his own bed now, he's breathing with aid his lungs were more damaged than what I thought."

"Yeah but is he going to be okay?" Marik asked. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, come on I'll take you." She walked to the doors.

Marik and Tucker walked down the busy hallways. "He's sleeping right now, and breathing with aid, well it's just to make it easer on him." She said as she pressed the button for the lift. They stepped in and took it to the fifth floor and out into a corridor that wasn't as busy and more quite.

She mumbled off a lot of scientific words that Marik had no clue what she was saying but for the word Malik. "In English." Marik stated.

"Malik just had a rather large panic attack for some one his age." She looked around. "What happened to set it off?"

"Nothing, he was asleep but woke up screaming " Marik said she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"It could also have something to do with his past, we have no idea what he might have gone through before he came here." She remembered about the state the boy was in when Marik first brought him in.

"So he's in shock?" Marik frowned as they stopped outside a door.

"At the time he was, he was breathing… barely. We were lucky that you knew what you where doing, or he might not have made it at all."

"But he'll be alright now?" Marik asked worriedly.

"We'll see how he goes. Look you go in and see him and I'll came back in awhile." She opened the door, in the room there was a line up of beds and a nurse at one end at a desk, the line up of beds had a few people in them sleeping. "Meg?" the young woman looked up and smiled. "Can we just give them a minute?" She nodded as she got up and walked out of the room.

The door closed behind Marik, he looked over the row of beds and in the corner with a soft night-light cast over what he was looking for. The sounds of beeping and hissing came from the breather and heart machines that were in the room other then Malik's. Marik walked up to the bedside and kissed Malik on the forehead moving the hair from his eyes. "Malik!" Marik watched to see what would happen. "You know what I said how you can tell me anything, I meant it." He looked Malik over; the small boy lay in such a large bed. Marik took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on wake up it's not that bad to do this to yourself." Marik sighed as he ran a thumb over Malik's cheek. "I need you around now Malik." Still nothing Marik watched Malik's chest rise and fall smoothly. "I just wish that you would talk to me." Marik bit his lip and looked over briefly at the much older people in the beds. "Come back to me baby." Marik lay on the bed next to Malik as there was plenty of room, and held Malik's hand in his. "I'll wait until your ready."

Later that morning Marik was stirred from his sleep by gentle touches on his head, forehead and cheek, he lifted his head and opened his eyes only to be eye to eye with Malik as the boy brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Malik?" the boy gave him a smile as he pulled back his hand. "Your okay?" Malik nodded his head as Marik sat up and pulled Malik into his arms. "Don't scare me like that boy, I'm to young to have a heart-attack."

"Oh good he's awake?" Tucker said as she walked in, Malik buried himself deeper into Marik's arms. Tucker looked Malik over who fought against her every step of the way, pushing her hands away from him and moving about making it imposable for her to do her work.

"Leave him he's fine." Marik moved Malik out of reach; the young woman huffed and held out a thermometer.

"Then you take his temperature." Marik took it. "Just place it in his ear for a few seconds." She instructed him, Malik didn't even bat an eye as Marik did it then handed it back, she looked it over and wrote it down in the clipboard. "I'd like to keep him for awhile." She said as she placed the clipboard on the end of the bed.

Isis and Radish walked into the room. "Yami called us and told us that you where here." Isis said.

"We thought that it was you until he told us that it was Malik." Radish said, Malik gave them a small wave, which he got smiles in return.

"Oh I have something for you Malik." Isis sat on the bed and looked through a bag. "I went through some of your old things Marik and thought that Malik could do with them." She pulled out a well worn and much loved velociraptor, which was dark green and brown, with soft claws and teeth, it was more of a plush toy, she held it out to Malik.

"Meet Squeak." She smiled, Malik reached out and took the stuffed toy and hugged it to his chest.

"It was Marik's favorite toy." Radish said. "That toy got a lot of blaming when Marik was your age." He laughed.

"Ha, ha." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Oh I got you a few books as well." She held them out; Marik took them this time, as Malik seemed to be more interested in the dinosaur.

"Thanks." Marik said, his brother and sister just nodded their heads.

Marik sat there watching Malik but then he remembered something that he had to do. "I have to make a call." Isis handed him her cell Marik dialed the number. "Shizuka, Yami is he around… What are you doing?… Great come to the hospital we're going for a drive." He hung up turning to his brother and sister. "Can you guys watch him? I don't want to leave him but I have something to check out."

"Sure." They both said he turned to Malik.

"I'm going out for a little bit." Malik looked up eyes widening as he grabbed onto Marik's shirt. "I'll be back Isis and Radish are going to watch you." Malik shook his head no and tears filled his eyes.

"Malik we'll read a story and when we are done Marik will be back." Malik looked at her. "Won't you Marik?" she looked at her brother.

"Yeah, that's right." he said; Malik gave them a doubtful look but let go of Marik, who kissed the top of Malik's head. "Be good." The boy nodded his head and watched as Marik left.

Marik came across Tucker he tapped her on the shoulder. "The boy that was shot, how is he?"

"Don't tell me you brought him in?" She gasped.

"No."

"Well we just put him in ICU now, I'm not sure that I should be telling you this."

"You can, hie's a street kid."

"Fine, if I get into trouble I'm taking you with me." He just raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever, I'm to tired to fight, he flat-lined four times on the table and on the way to ICU, we had trouble bringing him back after each one, but he pulled through **_just_**."

"He'll make it?"

"I hope so he's such a fighter." She smiled, "He'll be in there for a while if he pulls through he's still very unstable."

"Right… I'm going to look at the address he gave us maybe we'll find out more on him." Marik saw Shizuka walking towards them.

"Does he have a name?" Tucker she asked as Marik started to walk towards Shizuka.

"Yeah, it's Bakura."

**XXX**

Shizuka and Marik drove over to the south side shipping docks. "What the hell would be here?" she said as she closed the car door.

"Who knows but he got the words out right after they restarted his heart so I thought it would be a good idea to find out." Marik made sure that his gun was secure at his side in its holster. The two walked down the docks looking at each warehouse for their numbers.

"There it is." she pointed they walked up to the door and Marik kicked it in.

"That kid better be alright." Marik growled as he watched the dust fly up into the air.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's seen the guy that's killing all those girls." Marik walked in looking around, old crates lay about and boxes.

"Really we could have him by the end of the week." Shizuka said sounding hopeful this was one case that made her blood run cold.

"If he's okay." Marik frowned as he walked to wooden stairs, the two walked up them carefully, they found the second stairs and soon where on the third floor, nothing but boarded up windows and dust with scuff marks leading to a door at the far end of the big room.

Shizuka and Marik swiftly moved over to the door. "Should we just kick it in?" Shizuka asked, Marik gave her a look as she grinned, "Well it could be a room full of guys."

"You don't get out much." Marik whispered back.

"I sit behind a desk and do all the hard work that gets the bad guys hands down." She hissed backing up. "Let me kick it in." Shizuka said as she stepped in front of the door. "It doesn't sound like anyone's in there." Marik gave in and moved to the side and nodded his head with an amused smirk.

Shizuka kicked in the door and they both rushed in guns up as they looked over the room. "Great!" She said as she placed her gun away, Marik did the same. "No ones here." She said disappointed.

"Well lets look the place over." Marik said as he walked forward.

"Wait." Shizuka said stopping him and pointed to the floor and the dust that lead over to one part of the room and the dustless areas around a large box. "Over there." Marik nodded his head as Shizuka drew out her gun again and followed Marik.

"You work to much with Yami." Marik pointed out.

"I know, I'm having a change in professions and he's training me." She said proudly.

"Police!" Marik hit the box with his foot, but nothing happened, he walked around to the opening and looking in to see ratty blankets inside. "This is where he must have been living." Marik looked down at the old bottle full of water and plates stacked on top of each other in the corner.

"But why would he want us to come here." Shizuka said putting the gun away again, Marik had explained everything on the way.

"He made it sound important that I came here." Marik crouched down and looked in the box. He started to move the blackest about, a small hand fell out and brushed against his, he gasped just about crawled into the box moving the blankets away to find a child about the same age as Malik, short white hair and pale skin with an over sized jumper on. Marik put a finger in his mouth and pulled off his black glove with his teeth, and felt for a pulse on the child's neck, but the heat that met him made him gasp and pull the child out, this was Malik all over again, what was something so young doing in such a place.

"Oh shit!" Shizuka said as she pulled out her cell.

"He's burning up." Marik said as he gathered the small boy up in his arms and stood up and walked to the door Shizuka followed him and by the time they got outside the ambulance met them, Marik handed over the boy, and got into the car and followed the other car to the hospital.

Marik and Shizuka followed them inside and the boy was rushed away, Marik walked up to a nurse holding the same clipboard as what he filled in for Malik. "I'll fill it out, for both of them." He said taking them back to the room they kept Malik in.

The next day Trucker walked into the room to find Malik on Marik's lap holding a stuffed dinosaur and looking through a picture book pointing out the colorful pictures to Marik on each page. "Are you going to take responsibility for every kid you come across?" Tucker asked as she walked up to them.

"No." He said, Isis and Rishid had left for a coffee and were yet to come back. "Will it be the same offer as what you gave Malik going to the orphanage and all?"

"Well his brother if that's what he is, will go to an older boys one." She said, Malik wrinkled his nose at her and buried his face in Marik's jumper.

"So you're going to separate them?"

"We'll have to it's the way things are." She once again tried to look Malik over and once again Malik fought her.

"Bakura, how's he doing anyway?" she stopped and turned around.

"Better, still not as stable as I want him to be, it was complicated and there was more damage done than what I thought."

"The younger one?"

"Oh he's awake and giving us a hard time," she said.

"Sounds like you Malik."

"Good news Malik you can go home today." She smiled. "Provided you don't get yourself all worked up." Malik gave her a nod, Marik held him more tightly as he got up.

"Where is he?" She sighed and walked back to the door.

"Come on I'll take you." They walked to the lift and took it one floor down, and to the fifth door on the left, soft crying could be heard. "He's been doing nothing but crying the whole time since he woke up wanting his brother." She said opening the door. "We still haven't a name, and a good night sleep in a warm bed has done him wonders."

"Could we take him to see Bakura?" Marik placed Malik down at his feet, as the two continued to talk. Malik walked in to see a boy with short wild white hair sitting in the bed, Malik pulled himself up onto a chair then onto the bed and crawled over to him, the other stopped for a minute moving his hands to look at Malik.

"I don't know where I am." He sniffled. "I'm lost." He started to cry again, Malik gave him a sad look and patted him on the head, he looked like the boy he met the other day but smaller.

"Malik there you are." Marik said as he stopped by the bed, Malik smiled as he moved closer to the other boy.

"I'm Marik and this is Malik." Marik pulled up a chair.

"I'm lost." The boy said as tears started to fall.

"You're not lost you're in the hospital your brother is here to." Marik said the boy only cried again, Marik got up and sat on the bed and patted the boy on the head. "What's your name?" He asked as Malik tried to pass Squeak to the other to help comfort him.

"Ryou." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at the stuffed toy. "I'm this many." He held out his hand and his little fingers spread out telling Marik that he was five years of age, Malik smiled and did the same.

"Why don't you take a walk with me and Malik and I'll take you to see you your brother." Ryou looked at him a beaming smile as he leaped forward and hugged Marik, Malik frowned and puffed out his cheeks and held out his arms as well.

"Some ones jealous." Isis laughed as she walked into the room, Marik looked over and chuckled at the look he was getting from Malik and picked him up with this his other arm, and got off the bed with a boy in each arm.

"We're going to see his brother you could come and help." Marik said as he placed the both of them on the bed again, he wrapped up Ryou. Tucker was able to get his temperature down, and the boy had a bad case of flu, his cheeks were still flushed red and he was really pale, on Tucker's orders that Ryou was only allowed out of bed for half an hour and with luck the boy would be out the next day.

They walked the halls until they reached the ICU, Isis and Rishid were allowed inside as well, there Marik found Bakura, Ryou called out to him. "Kura!" He stretched out his arms but nothing happened. "Kura it's to late to be sleeping." Ryou said as Marik stopped by the bed, machines sat around the bed.

Marik sat Malik and Ryou on a chair close to the bed; Ryou lent in and touched the mask that was on his brother's mouth and nose. "Why is Kura sleeping?" Ryou asked, as Malik poked Bakura on the arm, Marik stopped him pulling his hand away.

"He was hurt Ryou." The boy sighed. "I told him not to go out." Ryou said in his best angry voice. "Never listen." Ryou climbed onto the bed and sat there, Malik moved and poked Bakura on the cheek.

"Malik stop it." Marik pulled him away and sat him down on the ground.

"What do I do?" Ryou asked. "I'm to little to find home. When's Kura waking up?" Everyone in the room jumped as the machines rang out in the room, doctors and nurses ran in, Marik picked up Ryou and moved back from the bed.

"Come Malik." Isis picked him up and walked out of the room.

"He's crashing again." They called back and forth to each other, Marik walked to the door.

"What are they doing?" Ryou asked but started to cry as Bakura's body jolted on the bed, and a doctor climbed on top and started to work, Ryou wriggled and fell from Marik's arms, he landed on the ground and pushed himself up and ran forward grabbing on to a nurses leg. "Stop it your hurting him!" Ryou hit her over and over again. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ryou screamed tugging on her leg.

"Ryou!" Marik grabbed him, but not before Ryou bit the woman on the leg, she yelped and moved away.

"STOP! STOP!" Ryou screamed over Marik's shoulder as he was carried out of the room. Malik watched wide-eyed as Marik tried to calm down a hysterical Ryou.

Marik sat on the bed holding Ryou as he cried. "They're not hurting him." Marik said as he rubbed Ryou's back. "They're helping him."

"No, no they hit him." Ryou shook his head. "I want Kura."

"He'll be fine you'll see, he'll be better before you know it."

"He will." Ryou was now hiccupping, Marik smiled.

"I'm sure he will, he's tough and we'll see him again tomorrow." Ryou smiled, Marik looked up after a while as Isis passed Malik down to him. "We'll see you later." They both said good-bye as Marik now had everything under control.

A few hours later the door opened. "Alright, it's time for bed." Tucker walked into the room. "Oh sorry didn't know you were here."

"It's that late already?" Marik asked, the doctor nodded her head. "How is Bakura doing?" Ryou looked up at the mention of his brothers name.

"Oh resting again he's fine." Ryou smiled as she pulled back the blankets for him, she picked up Ryou and placed him down and covered him up.

"Lets go Malik." Malik shook his head no and crawled over to Ryou and got comfy next to him, and picked up the remote and held it out to Marik, Ryou giggled and shifted about.

"Looks like Malik made a new friend." She smiled as she tucked both of them in. "Good luck with that." Tucker said giving Marik a look.

"We'll be fine." Marik watched her walk out; more giggling came from the bed. "Alright move over." Both Ryou and Malik moved and Marik lay on the bed with both Ryou and Malik cuddled up to him as they watched t.v and soon the three had fallen asleep.

**TBC**

Umm drop me a line **R&R** (love and cookies)


	8. One makes Two

Umm there was a spelling mistake made with the name Radish/Rishid so sorry if anyone was confused and no the mistake will not be fixed, not because I'm lazy I just don't know how to fix it without taking down the whole thing, but you don't mind do you? You got who I was talking about. I hope that you don't mind a little original characters in this do you? I'll be adding just one more, so far we have Elder, Tucker, and one more, but that would be it, anyway onward.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh. **

**  
CHAP 8: One makes Two**

* * *

Radios all over the county side were saying the same thing. _"Just yesterday three men were gunned down. The gun used was found at the scene of the crime, the shooter is yet to be identified along with the victims, names will be released of the victims after the families have been notified... police are warning residents that the killer is still at large and everyone is to take caution going home and to work, lock all doors windows at night… the police have put this down as the worst case they have seen in our small town."_

* * *

A tall man walked the streets of a red light district, filled with nightclubs, partygoers, and the small time drug deals going on in the shadows. He came to a stop outside the doors of the best nightclub in town or the area. He smirked and walked by, his target tonight wasn't in the noise filled room, but in the alleyway next to it, or so his choices for the night would be found there.

He started to walk down looking at each girl that stood against the wall, making gestures at him and giving him offers to having a better look for what was under their… clothes? For the right price. It was hard with his place being watched the last few days, so he couldn't move about as much, but the day got better as they had left, leaving him free to do his picking. "Malik." He hissed, the name came out of nowhere, and he thought he should look for his son, or be worried that he had talked. "Little bastard must have said something." He growled to himself, not that he really looked or cared for that matter the brat was out of his hair so to speak.

"I don't like mishaps, and he is a _mishap_ that should have be taken care of when I said or we wouldn't be having this problem now." Came a voice, he turned around swiftly only to see shadows. He pulled out his cigarette packet and put one into his mouth.

"Well he's not your kid to worry about." He said as he pulled out a lighter and cupped his hands around it and lit it up.

"Yes he would have followed the women long ago." The voice hissed.

"He's gone isn't he?" He took in a breath and let it out and the smoke blew off with the wind, they just stood there for a while, both looked the line up of girls over.

"You…want the one that stands out. You have an itch to scratch as do we all."

"I can pick them." He hissed throwing the used up cigarette into the brown slush that was once white snow looking down he saw black shoes move and take a step forward.

"Ah yes the Abby girl you dumped her before you could take another, what have I taught you?" The other snapped.

"To always have one, to keep them busy off your back." Majed snapped back, the other chuckled and walked by him and still the shadows seemed to follow him with every step.

"Right, you're after the one that's nervous, fidgety the new girl." There was a smirk in his voice. "Like that one." Majed looked over and grinned to himself. But the shadow swiftly moved towards him.

"You better have another one in mind before you dump this one, if the cops are busy looking for a missing person, it's easier to dump them." Majed nodded his head, knowing better then to talk back or argue with his mentor.

"I want Malik found and taken care of, the little shit has talked I know it, you were to easy on him." He hissed and vanished into the shadows, Majed nodded his head as he approached the young woman.

She was young and pretty big blue eyes and blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with wispy bits hanging over her face. "Hi." She said nervously and shifted.

"Hey." He stopped a few feet from her.

"So… umm." A few of her friends or co-workers gave her nods of their heads and '_go for it'_ comments. "Like what you see." She brushed a hand over her front pushing her jacket out of the way in one swift move to give him a better look of what he might be buying.

"I do." He nodded as his eyes roamed over her; she gave him a light smile. "So what do they call an angel like you?"

"Don't you mean fallen and from hell." She grinned and blushed and he shook his head.

"Not from where I'm standing." She met his eyes a little off guard by the complement then looked away quickly.

"Meg. My name is Meg." She felt a little at ease. "Well that's what they call me."

"Well Meg, how about we get out of this cold and to some place warm?" He placed his arm around her shoulders and moved her from the wall.

"O-okay." She just followed him. She kept herself calm on the drive over. Meg felt like running when she walked into the house, it was dark and dirty and well just plain creepy, she slipped the jacket off her shoulders, but stopped and put it back on again as the air was just as cold as outside. "Don't… Don't you have a heater?" She asked rubbing her hands together, but she jumped as arms wrapped around her and a mouth next to her ear blowing hot breath on her cheek.

"The bed is warm." She suppressed a shudder and the bile that buried the back of her throat, and she felt herself being pulled towards the stairs.

"Hey tiger got a drink?" He stopped and looked at her, she winked at him playfully. "Something strong to help warm that bed." He smirked.

"Sure, I've got Rum." He said as he walked by her and into what she thought was the kitchen.

"Great." She called back, anything to help get this over with. _'One hour, just one hour, get paid and leave.' _The thoughts ran over and over again in her head.

"Here you go." She jumped startled and took the glass that was full and downed it in long gulps and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thanks." Her voice strained as she coughed, why did she have a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day, Ryou ate his breakfast with the help of Malik, giggling came from Ryou every now and then, if you looked you could see that Malik was as well, Ryou chatted happily away to Malik who listened. Marik walked out of the room with a smile and flagged down Tucker. "Ryou wants to see Bakura this morning?" Marik said.

"He's still in ICU, nothing has happened through the night and he stabilized just this morning." She walked into the room. "How are you feeling Ryou?" Marik followed her in.

"Good." He smiled "Can I see Kura now?" he pushed his food away.

"In a minute." She checked his vitals and Malik who didn't want to be anywhere near the woman and crawled over to Marik then held out his arms, who picked him up. "Good news Ryou, Bakura woke up for a bit this morning and was asking about you."

"Really?" Ryou beamed, she nodded her head.

"But you have to understand that he's really sick and needs lots of care still." She turned to Marik. "It was for a second he opened his eyes but fell unconscious again."

"Is that normal?" Marik asked as he placed Malik back down on the bed, who thought it was safe to sit by Ryou, now that the woman had moved far enough away without her doing stuff to him.

Before Tucker could answer him. "I know." Ryou got to his knees. "I'll take him some ice cream and he'll be better, Jimmy the rat said it's what makes everyone better." He clapped his hands together; Marik raised an eyebrow at the name and hopefully put it down to a persons name and not a real rat.

"Wish that was the cure to most of the people here." She sighed placing a penlight in her pocket. "How are you doing Malik?" She smiled.

Malik frowned at her and ducked behind Ryou to hide from her. "Oh no." Ryou shook his head his white hair fell about his face and said. "Malik doesn't talk his talking is broken." She laughed.

"I see, still broken well I guess maybe these lollypops might help it along." She pulled them out and held them out.

Ryou's eye lit up as he crawled towards her on the bed, eyes on the sweets. "We could try, but more." Ryou took a beep breath. "More later on might help him." He reached out for them Tucker handed them over, and Ryou gave one to Malik.

"Is it helping?" Marik asked Malik who just smiled at him.

"See we need more and one for Kura too." Ryou held up his hand.

"Alright one for Bakura." She handed another one over. Marik turned to Ryou and said. "I'll take you to see your brother now." Ryou's eyes lit up.

"Really." He crawled over, Marik placed a dressing grown over Ryou and helped him into it. He pulled Malik off the bed and placed him on his feet, Ryou instantly took his hand, Marik held open the door and the two children walked out hand in hand.

They walked the hallways, Ryou started to have a little trouble walking after a few hallways, Marik picked him up but Malik pulled on the leg of Marik's pants, and held out his arms as well brow furrowed. Marik picked him up with his free arm.

This wasn't going to be easy, he walked the rest of the way carrying them, the glass doors slid open and Marik placed them both down, Ryou ran in and located his brother and ran to the bed, jumping up and down, Marik picked him up and placed him on the chair. "He…he's still sleeping." Ryou said sadly.

"Remember what the doctor said Ryou." Marik patted him on the head. Bakura laid in the bed his arm in a sling and a bandage that covered his shoulder and his whole arm, and the light blankets sat over his waist where a bandage was wrapped around his torso up just under his chest, and wires ran from his chest and hand. Ryou climbed onto the bed and sat at his side, Ryou placed the lollypop on the pillow next to his brothers head.

"But when's he going to wake up?" Ryou sighed.

"I'm not sure." Marik said.

"Kura's still hurt." Ryou said wide-eyed leaning over, and gently placed his head on Bakura's good arm. "Who's going to look after me?"

"Well until he's better, how would you like to come and stay with Malik and me?" Marik suggested he just couldn't let Ryou go to an orphanage on his own, he was like Malik in so many ways. Malik moved about in his arms waiting to get to the bed, but Marik didn't let him go.

"I think" Ryou said. "That it will be okay." he looked up with only his eyes, Marik noticed his eyes like Malik's seemed to take up his whole face, Marik nodded his head, but he didn't have the room and would have to work something out, if all three were going to live with him.

"Mr. Ishtar he needs his rest now." Tucker walked in.

"Right." Marik turned to the bed. "Come on, we have to go now." He picked up Malik who gave a small wave to the sleeping Bakura as he was placed down on the floor.

"Can I stay one minute." Ryou smiled holding up about three fingers, Tucker nodded and walked out.

"I'll be over here." Marik walked out the doors and into the hallway holding Malik's hand.

Ryou rested his head on Bakura's shoulder and played with a piece of white hair. "He's so nice Kura." Ryou looked up at the mask that would fog up then go clear with every breath. "Malik too, Marik said I can stay with him for a little bit, is that okay?" Ryou watched him for a minute. "He said I can come back to see you every day."

"Ryou?" He looked over his shoulder at the doctor. "Okay." He nodded his head, turning back to his brother.

"You rest now I'll come back." Ryou kissed him on the cheek, climbing down off the bed.

* * *

The next day Marik had phoned a few people, and Ryou was walking out of the hospital with him and Malik under his care, to say that he had a hard time would be an understatement of the year. Soon they arrived at Marik's house, but upon stopping the car and getting out, he noticed his sister's car out the front, he helped the boys out.

He opened the door placing both Malik and Ryou down inside and shut the door behind them helping them out of their jackets then his own. "I'm home!" He called out and walked into the kitchen.

"About time you got here." Isis said from the counter. She stopped looking down going to say hi to Malik but found another little boy there also. "And who do we have here?" She walked up, Malik smiled and held out his arms for her, she giggled and picked him up. "Hi Malik." The boy smiled with a small wave. "But who's your friend?" she knelt down.

"I'm Ryou." He hid behind Marik's leg.

"Well Ryou I'm Isis and I'm pleased to meet you." She said then looking up at Marik as she stood up placing Malik down on his feet.

"Malik why don't you go and pick Ryou a room." Malik nodded going for Ryou's hand and leading him out of the kitchen. "So what's his story?" she asked going back to the counter.

"Not sure." Marik shrugged she gave him a look. "But I'm going to find out on all three of them."

"Three?" She let her hands fall to the granite top of the counter the knife in her hand clicked as she did and she spat out a bunch of words in Arabic before she glared at him.

"_How many are you going to take in Marik?" _

"_As many as I see fit." _He narrowed his eyes at her.

"_You can't save the world, and who knows what problems these boys have? Malik doesn't talk as it is." _she pointed to the open doorway.

"_All the more reason to help them out don't you think?" _he growled as he walked by her and to the cupboard opening it up and pulled out a mug.

"_Marik." _

"_Don't Malik and Ryou deserve a second chance from the shitty life that they might have had?" _ Marik looked over his shoulder at her.

"_I'm not saying that what your doing is wrong Marik." _She sighed.

"Then what are you saying, so what that I have taken pity on them, Malik and Ryou are better off with me than anywhere else in this world."

"_And they are, but your single Marik how are you going to work and take care of two little boys?" _Marik gave her a look she knew all to well. _"Oh no Marik, I looked after you when you where younger and you were a down right little shit, I'm not ready for this." _

"_All I'm asking is a few hours every few days, just entertain them." _She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine but you owe me." She pointed the knife at him, he gave her a smirk and a wink and left the room, she spat out more curses and Marik heard the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board a few times, he chuckled his sister did always have a temper but her intensions where always good.

Marik ran up the stairs and into Malik's room to find them both sitting on the floor in a mess of toys, both boys looked up and smiled, He walked in and sat down. "So did you find a room you like Ryou." The boy nodded his head, but didn't say anything. "Well which one?"

"Oh this one." Ryou smiled.

"You like Malik's room?" Ryou nodded his head.

"I would like this to be my room." He giggled.

"Right," Marik thought for a minute. "You know Ryou, I would take you shopping and you could pick out the things that you like for your own room." Ryou tilted his head to the side.

"Anything I like, but I like this room." Ryou pouted, and Marik rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. "Well I guess that we could fit another bed in here, if that's what you really want." Ryou nodded his head as Malik once again giggled soundlessly, which Marik was starting to get used to.

"Alright, I have a little work to do, you two play nice." Marik got up and ruffled Ryou and Malik's hair before leaving. He walked back downstairs into the living and to his computer.

It wasn't long when Isis called them all to dinner, and soon afterward had them in the bath. Marik stopped in the hallway when Malik and Ryou walked out dressed and clean ready for bed, they both ran up to him then jumped up and down to be picked up. "Time for bed is it?" He looked at them both on one arm each, and he was thankful that they didn't weight that much. But Isis walked out as if she had been the one that had the bath, her clothes were wet and her hair.

"Next time you bath them." She walked by with a towel in her hands drying off. Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Do I dare look at my bathroom?" He asked them.

"No, no!" Ryou giggled and Malik shook his head.

"What happened to Isis?" Ryou giggled even more as well as Malik who had both hands over his mouth.

"She wanted one too, so we helped."

"Really, but you know she was clean to begin with, right?" Marik carried them into Malik's room.

"Oh no, she had stuff on her face." Ryou pointed to his eyes, and lips.

"That would be makeup." He placed them on the bed.

"It was icky." Ryou wrinkled his nose. "So I cleaned it off." Marik shook his head and lent down.

"You know it takes her two and a half hours in the morning to put that stuff on?" Ryou looked confused.

"It's twenty minutes Marik and you know it." Isis huffed at him and pushed him aside. "Get Ryou's bed ready." Marik mumbled as he did, and Isis read them a story, Ryou finding the pirate story far to scary and hid his face on Malik's shoulder, Malik sat and listened to every word, by the time she got to the fifth chapter both of them were asleep. Marik walked over and picked Ryou up and placed him in the portable bed and covered him up, with a kiss to his forehead. "Good night Ryou." He brushed the white hair from his face, then turned to Malik and did the same before leaving the room turning off the light and the small moon shaped nightlight glowed. Marik left the door open and walked downstairs.

"After I'm done with work tomorrow, you want to come shopping with us?" Marik asked his sister.

"Yeah I'll be here about eight." She pulled on her jacket.

"Thanks for everything." Marik had followed her outside the snow fell lightly in the windless night.

"It's okay, but you're going to have to learn to look after them by yourself or get a wife."

"Can't you just do it for me?" Marik asked, and she rolled her eyes and wave at him with out looking at him.

"Bye." Marik watched her get into her car and drive off.

Marik put in a few more hours of work, before calling it a night himself, looking in on the boys one last time before he went to bed.

Later that night Marik was fast asleep when a tugging came on his arm or was it the blanket? He turned on the light and found Malik standing there. "Come on." Marik picked him up and placed him on the bed, Malik wriggled about for ten minutes before even breathing and lightly snoring, Marik puffed up his pillow ready to fall back to sleep, god he was tired.

Later "Marik." Came a whisper in the darkness. "Marik, Marik I'm scared." Marik lent up and turned on the light to find Ryou standing there. "Come on." Ryou smiled as he was picked up and placed on the bed and the same as Malik he wriggled about for ten minutes. Marik gave a self suffering groan into the pillow, thinking on why he spent money on beds, when they ended up in his before morning, but soon all three where fast asleep.

* * *

**TBC**

There we go, it's a little hard not to stray from the story plot, but I think this is a little important, but don't worry we'll get to the good stuff real soon, I'll post again soon, I'm working on Mysterious project and have been for a few days now. So **R&R**.


	9. The Injured, the Prisoner and the Ice Br

Okay the little radio is in the past I should have said something but, it's part of the plot and any guess on who and what you're free to make (chuckles) anyway, Not much left to say here but enjoy ;D

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 9: The Injured, the Prisoner and the Ice Breaker. **

* * *

The sunlight came through the crack in the dark curtains; Marik sat up half asleep and rubbed his eyes and movement next to him made him look down as Malik on his right side rolled over into the spot that he had just been in, Malik curling up at his lower back, and Ryou on the left sound asleep on his back lightly snoring. He smirked and got out of bed without waking them. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom, and after the shower and shave he pulled on his shirt, but stopped as he heard the front door open and close. He frowned and listened but nothing, just last year his house had been broken into when he first moved here, the guy was more than sorry when he did, Marik saw to that. He wasn't going to let it happen while he was home and the boys, he pulled out his gun from its holster that was sitting on the basin. 

He held it at his side as he walked down the hallway swiftly his bare feet not making any sound, he stopped for a second to find both Malik and Ryou still sleeping in his bed, '_so it wasn't them_.' Is was safe to keep going as the only way up or down was by the stairs, so Malik and Ryou would have to pass him, or the intruder. He moved by the doorway and down the stairs stopping at the living room door. "Hi Marik." He jumped and quickly put his gun in the back of his pants, before she could see it, pulling his open shirt over the top of it.

"Hey, I forgot that you have a key."

"You would forget your head if it wasn't on right." She pointed out with a playful slap to his chest, Marik looked down to find Ra walking around his feet wanting food. "I'm making coffee." She said walking into the kitchen calling the cat, who ran after her. He turned and went back upstairs to finish getting ready, on his way; Ryou and Malik came running out of his room towards him.

"Hey." He scooped them both up giving them a hug. "A good morning to you two." Both of them had smiles on their faces. "Isis is in the kitchen." He placed them down on their feet.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked as Marik walked by them back into the bathroom and grabbed his things and fixing himself up, Ryou and Malik walked in and he picked them up and sat them on the basin in front of him.

"To work, Isis is looking after you for a little while." Malik's head fell.

"But you'll be back, right?" Ryou asked worriedly, Malik looked up at him.

"Of course I will." Marik pulled them off and placed them on their feet.

"I seeing Kura today?" Ryou ran after him and followed Marik and Malik downstairs and into the kitchen, Marik placed his keys, badge and sunglasses on the counter then picking Ryou up and putting him down on a chair.

"Yes Ryou, later today we'll all go." Marik picked up Malik and sat him on a chair next him. They ate together but half way through the phone rang. Marik got up and walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Ishtar, It's Tucker from the hospital."

"Hi doc." He frowned.

"_Would you mind coming to the hospital this morning for a talk about Bakura?_" Marik looked at Ryou for a second.

"Sure, I'll be over soon." They both said good-bye and Marik hung up, then walked back to the table. "Okay I have to go." He said taking the last mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Okay, I might take them out today to the park or something." She said thoughtfully.

"Fine but just watch that it doesn't get to cold for them, there was going to be a snow storm today, and I don't want any of you getting stuck in it." Marik said, as Isis nodded her head, Malik jumped from the table and ran to the counter and grabbed Marik's things and ran out of the room.

"Malik?" Isis called out as she stood up Ryou gasped, Marik held up his hands to stop her.

"I've got this." He followed the way Malik had gone.

Marik walked into Malik's room and found him sitting in the far corner. "Malik." Marik saw the boy's frame shake. "Malik what's wrong?" He sat down behind the child. "Talk to me, please Malik." Marik gasped as Malik got up and threw himself at him in a hug, he was crying. "Malik I'm not leaving you, its just work I'll be back before you know it." Malik shook his head no and held on even tighter. "You have Ryou to play with and you're going out with Isis and when you get home again I'll be here waiting for you." Marik lifted his chin and found tears.

"Can I have my things back?" Again Malik shook his head no. "I have to work, so I can feed you, Ryou and the gusty cat." Malik smiled for a second and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I know that you've had it hard Malik, but my job is to help little ones like you and even big people and if I'm not there to help them then who is."

Malik pointed to himself. "What you need help?" Malik nodded and picked up a drawing he did and held it up and pointed to it. Marik took it and looked it over, from what he could tell, it looked like a monster with a few girls, judging by the long hair they all had and they where all crying. Marik frowned as he looked at Malik. "Did you do this?" he nodded his head.

"Who is this?" Marik pointed to the monster and Malik's head fell as he pointed to himself, he needed the help more than anyone. "Malik." Marik lifted his chin again. "Is this you?" Malik just looked at him as tears fell.

Marik dropped the paper and pulled Malik into a hug and kissed the side of his head. "Malik!" the boy rested his head on Marik's shoulder, who got up taking Malik with him into the bathroom and sat him down on the counter and grabbed a washcloth. "Listen Malik whatever happened before it's okay to tell me, it'll just be between us and no one else will know." Marik wiped Malik's face with the cloth. "Just one word, a. Hi how you doing? Lets go for a walk? I'm Malik." Marik shrugged at him. "Anything at all?" Malik just bit his lip, Marik sighed then said. "Alright no more tears huh, Isis is going to bring you by my work… how about we leave together then, and do something?" Malik nodded his head and pulled Marik's things out of his pockets and handed them over Marik took them and picked him up again and carried him downstairs.

Marik put Malik down and Ryou took his hand. "You two behave and I'll see you all later." Isis stood and watched him put on his jacket and leave the house. Malik ran to the door and opened it running out, Ryou right behind him.

"Ryou, Malik?" Isis was after them.

Malik stopped on the top step. "We want to watch!" Ryou called out stopping at Malik's side taking his hand again. Marik backed out the driveway, Ryou giggled as Marik gave them a wave and drove off.

"Alright inside now, time to get dressed." She gathered them up and got them inside.

* * *

Meg groaned as she rolled over, her head hurt as well as her body, the sound of chains moving didn't register in her mind. As her face met cold cement and dust blew up into the air with a puff of her breath. She opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in a dark basement of some kind, from what she could tell. "What the hell?" Meg pushed her top half up off the ground her hips dug into the hard ground and the dull pain was ignored.

She found the room full of boxes with stuff in them, and crap, old bikes, hat racks, wardrobes, large mirrors, crap all piled along the walls and a small frosted glass window that told her she was definitely in a basement as they all had that window in them. "Fuck!" She got herself up but noticed for the first time that she was naked, she instantly placed an arm over her breasts and between her legs closing her knees together, this told her that she was in a every bad predicament.

Meg took a step forward, but was stopped by the chain on her ankle that pulled and she froze in place. "What?!" She gasped as fear started to eat at her she reached down and started to pull on it. "No, no, no this can't be happening." A sob escaped her without tears. "HELP!" she screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She pulled more franticly on the chain.

The door to the top of the stairs opened and the man that had paid for her, but obviously hadn't, was now standing in front of her a few feet away. "I have a few rules." She backed up now covering herself again. "One: no shouting, no one can hear you and it's really annoying. Two: do as you are told we only wish to hold you for a few days. Three: No trying to escape I have your clothes and you'll freeze to death before you can find help. Four: You disobey all the above you'll find yourself eating dirt and worms."

"What are you some freak movie copycat, is this how you get your kicks?" He smirked amused and walked up to her and grabbed her chin, her blue eyes widened.

"Oh no my dear, I'm far worse than some horror movie, I can't be switched off at the bad parts, I'm real and so are my intentions."

"Just let me go I won't tell anyone… I'll do anything you want. Just please let me go." Her voice came out in a tremble and a whisper.

"I know you will do as you're told anyway." He roughly kissed her then pulled back. "Be an angel while I'm gone!"

"Gone, where are you going?" She watched him walk towards the stairs and tears started to fall. "You're leaving me here to die aren't you? You bastard!" She took a step but stopped as he gave her a smirk. "The average person can live for quite some time without food." He pointed to the water tap a few feet from her, but she didn't look at it.

"You… you said you were keeping me for a few days then are you letting me go?" She started to shake in the corner of her mind she knew the answer but she needed to hear it.

"No I said I wish to hold you for a few days, I said nothing about you leaving here alive." She fell to her knees.

"So it doesn't mater weather you leave me here to starve or you kill me later, I'm going to die here regardless." She stared blankly at the floor.

"You know you're the first girl to work that out within ten minutes of waking up here." He lent on the wooden railing still grinning at her. "A shame that a smart girl like you Meg is going to die, I just wish that half the girls that I have brought down here got it as quick as you." He sighed. "They screamed and cried for days before I came down and killed them."

"There have been others?!" She looked up her face pale and she was numb from the inside out.

"Quiet a few. So your nothing special."

"Why me?" She whispered, her eyes widening as cruel laughter rang out in the room.

"They all say that as well." He took a few steps up then stopped. "Sooner or later." With that he was gone leaving her in the darkness.

* * *

Marik walked into the hospital and went right for the front desk. "Hi I was called by…"

"Mr. Ishtar glad you could come." Tucker said as Marik turned to meet her.

"How do you do that turn up like that at the right time?" Marik frowned at her and found it creepy.

"I'm a doctor that's what we do." She smiled. "Turning up at the right place at the right time."

"Riiight… you called me anyway about Bakura?"

"Oh yes, come with me." She started to walk and Marik was at her side. They stepped into the elevator taking it to the fifth floor. "Bakura's lacking nutrition much more than what Ryou was, so much in fact that he has some internal damage that we can fix over time with the right food and care."

"What else?" Marik asked as they stepped out and stopped outside the ICU she turned to him leaning on the glass window.

"Bakura's heart took some damage as well, when it had stopped and the heart attack didn't help either."

"So he needs a heart transplant?" This was not good the waiting list for something like that was too long.

"No, once again care and time will repair him back to full health." Marik let out the breath that he had been holding, and the good news that he could tell Ryou when he got home.

"Umm so can I see him?" Marik asked, she nodded her head and walked in.

"He's been in and out of consciousness most of the night and morning, he's still very weak." She pulled aside the light green curtain and let him in.

"I'll make it short." Marik moved to the bed and she left, he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Bakura, are you awake?" Marik lent forward.

"Yes!" Came the dry reply and he started to cough, Marik got up and grabbed him a cup of water with a straw, he took a few sips and let his head fall back down to the pillow then looked at Marik.

"I know you, you're that cop." He frowned.

"The names Marik."

"What do you want? I have nothing and I have done nothing." Marik raised an eyebrow at him.

"Calm down." He sat down on the chair.

"Where's Ry…" He stopped and then tried to get out of bed, Marik jumped up to stop him, but they both stopped as Bakura was strapped to the bed like some psychotic patient.

"What the hell?" Marik growled, as Bakura yelled in pain and fell back to the bed.

"Nurse!" Marik called out.

"They put this on me last night so I couldn't escape." Marik looked at him.

"Why would you?"

"That's none of you business." He growled, Tears filled Bakura's eyes, as it hit him that Ryou was still at the warehouse and he didn't know how long he had been in here for, for all he knew Ryou was most likely dead.

"I've been looking after Ryou for the last couple of days. I found him with the address you gave me." Bakura just stared at him. "He is staying with me and Malik, who by the way have made great friends with each other." Bakura didn't know what to say. "Ryou has a warm bed to sleep in, he's being feed… and right now he's most likely on his way to the park." Bakura was lost for words, Ryou had somewhere to stay, he looked at Marik.

"You have been looking after him all this time?"

"Yeah and he seems happy too." Marik moved closer to the bed. "You know I'm willing to take you in as well give you your own room and you get to stay with Ryou for as long as you like."

"What's the catch?" Bakura gave him a skeptical look.

"That you stay in this hospital get better, and no more stealing."

"Are you for real?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, that's all he knew was stealing to stay alive, well Ryou anyway, he stole for Ryou to feed him and clothe him.

"I am." Marik said sternly, Bakura relaxed on the bed suddenly feeling tired and drained. "Lets put it this way… hypothetically." Marik started to un-strap him taking it off his chest and his good arm. "You run off, say you take Ryou with you. You live on the street like you have been… stealing and such. But with the condition that you're in at the moment I'd say you would have a month or two before it bites you in the ass and it kills you." Marik moved to his ankles un-strapping them, Bakura glared at him. "Little Ryou ends up starving to death on his own or freezing… or beater, he ends up in an Orphanage all on his own, _unprotected_, and the foster system isn't that well looked into." Marik met him in a lock stare that neither was going to back out of. "I know I've had a few calls." Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is that enough of a reality check for you?" Bakura slowly nodded his head, anything for Ryou.

"I'm fair Bakura, I have never looked after anyone but myself but I won't take crap from anybody and I won't put up with it, you are old enough, and I have Malik and Ryou's best intentions in mind, and I won't have you jeopardizing that." Marik gave him a look and again Bakura nodded his head.

"Fine I'll try." He mumbled then said. "But if I find out that Ryou's been mistreated in anyway we are gone."

"Fair enough, I'll bring him by to see you this afternoon." Marik covered his feet up with the blankets. "You promise to stay and be taken care of?"

"Yes." Bakura moved a little, what more could he ask for, it seemed that Ryou had a good thing going for them and this Marik guy _seemed_ okay, but time would tell, but he wasn't one to knock something back like this for now anyway.

"Okay then, Ryou will be here this afternoon, you rest and behave I'll be back." Marik turned and went to walk out.

"Marik?" Bakura called out, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "For what is worth… thanks for looking out for us."

"Get some rest, I'll be back later." Marik smirked then left, Bakura stared after him, before falling back asleep.

* * *

**England, April 22nd **

The radio was going in a small shop, for everyone to hear. _"Under a week ago the shooting of three men is still under way. One of them was identified as Mayor Jack Winter, who was out on business that day, the other was local business man Roy McCrypt, and his employee Marcus Black. All three men where gunned down in the middle of a business meeting, to say why the killer struck those three men and killed them in cold blood murder has troubled the entire police force. Investigators are still trying to track down the killer. More on this story as it unfolds."_

* * *

**The present day, Domino City December 11th **

Isis sat in the park on a bench watching Malik and Ryou play on the equipment; the park was full of other children and their parents. She sighed as she looked up at the sky, it was clear and the air was still. "Excuse me." A woman asked getting her attention.

Malik stood there with a deep frown on his little face as he watched Ryou run by him and up the ladder. "See Malik like this, it's fun." He giggled as he went down the slide again. Malik just gave him a look on why anyone especially himself would find such a thing **_fun_**.

Ryou grabbed onto his arm. "Malik have a go with me." He tugged on Malik's arm, who pulled his arm back again and gave Ryou a hard look, who pouted and his eyes filled with tears. "Please Malik." He sniffled, in the short time of him being with Malik, he didn't mind at all that Malik didn't talk or couldn't talk, he had someone his own age to play with and who wasn't mean to him and didn't have Bakura come in and scare them away, telling them that he was going to eat them, or something like that, then lecture Ryou on not staying close by.

Malik gave in on the look and went to the ladder and started to climb up, Ryou clapped his hands together happily as he had won and rushed after him. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the slide, Malik stopped as if frozen in place, Ryou crashed into his back sending them both to ground.

"Sorry." Ryou said pushing himself up, Malik jumped up wanting to go again, he grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled back towards the ladder, this **_was_** fun, Ryou took the time to show Malik the wonders of playground toys, and he loved it.

He came to a stop again at the bottom of the slide, and saw a bright green ball bounced by him, he got up and ran after it, Ryou saw him and called out. "Wait for me!" He slid down and ran after him.

Malik chased the ball down the hill it soon stopped when it got caught in a bush. He picked it up and looked it over. Ryou came to a stop panting out of breath. "We have to go back Isis will be..angry…with.…us and…" He trailed off as Malik held up the ball with a grin. "Wow." Ryou lent in. "C-can we play with it?" forgetting what he was saying, Malik nodded his head.

By the time Isis was done giving directions to the woman, she thought on heading into the city to do a few errands then meet up with Marik, she got up and walked over to the play centre. "Malik. Ryou!" She called out. "Time to go now." She gave them a few minutes to respond, all the years of looking after Marik taught her anything was that little kids couldn't be pushed into leaving their play time, she learnt that the hard way through Marik's temper tantrums on such occasions. "Boys we're leaving now, come on!" She tried again and nothing, but for the happy screams of the other children, so she walked around. "Boy's!" She frowned as she couldn't spot them, after a really good look, she couldn't find them amongst the other children.

She started to walk around asking a few people as she passed them if they had seen two little boys giving a short description of then, getting nothing but a negative reply she thanked them and moved on as she started to panic, after twenty minutes of looking and not finding them, she called Marik.

A little bit later, she ran to the front gates as a not to happy Marik pulled up got out with Elder and Yami, she rushed over to them. "I'm sorry Marik." He walked by her.

"How long have they been missing?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She replied, Hoshi walked by and said. "I'll got to the other entrance make sure no one walks out with them." She jogged off.

"I'll look at all toilets." Yami went to run off, Isis called him making him stop. "I come with you." Marik headed for all the playgrounds.

Ryou giggled as he threw the ball to Malik, which he missed big time, making Malik run after it, then when Malik caught up with the ball he picked it up. Ryou would run towards him, taking them further away from where they should have been and towards the duck pond. "I got it, I got it!" Ryou spread his arms out to catch it but it landed about two feet from him, he giggled as he ran after it, getting it he picked it up. "Ready Malik." He called out, said boy nodded his head eagerly, spreading his arms wide to catch it, but the whole time of playing not once did they come close to even touching it while it was in the air. "It's a big one." Ryou called out, again Malik nodded his head waiting.

"Go!" Ryou threw it, it was in the air for about two foot then landing and rolling down the small hill, Malik ran after it as Ryou burst into giggles again and ran after them, the ball hit a rock sending it a little faster, Malik ran as fast as he could to get the green ball.

The ball rolled onto the ice of the duck pond stopping a fair way in and without fail like a honey-bear to honey Malik followed, Ryou stopped at the edge. "Throw it Malik!"

He stopped and picked it up, stopping as sounds of cracking came around his feet. "I'm ready!" Ryou called out, Malik straightened up turning around, but as he did the ice gave way, his eyes widened as he fell through.

Ryou cried out as he watched Malik vanish under the ice. "MALIK!"

* * *

**TBC**

Cliffhanger monster, yes I'm that mean to leave it there… . (evil chuckle) Hands up who thought Malik would run into his father (narrows eyes) Come on lets see them... But I gave you a few extra pages for not posting this story in a while and for the wonderful reviews you guys always give me. (glomps readers) thank you. **R&R** (Love and Cookies)


	10. Maybe

Please note that I have never seen snow or experienced it in anyway or form, so if I write something and you say "that's not right." Just keep that in mind okay… I have noticed a few of my stories have been deleted, why I don't know; am I posting them back up?… no. I have beater ideas for them.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 10: Maybe? **

* * *

**England, April 14th 10:52pm**

The rain fell heavier than it ever had that night, he could hear it from where he was, it roared in his ears, with a dark look on his face as death whispered into his ear, that he was at his side and going to help to fill his yearly quota. Both hands cuffed to water piping above his head, his fingers worked the key he pick-pocketed while they cuffed him here. His eyes never leaving the gun on the other side of the room on a small stand that they had carelessly left behind.

The cuffs fell to the ground and he swiftly got up, and dashed across the room picking up the gun checking the chamber to find it full he then ran from the room. Gun in hand; he entered the main room to find two men. '_Two_.' His mind swam making him dizzy almost, there was three, he raised the gun taking aim, they hadn't seen him yet as the two laughed. '_Bastards_.' His hand shook as he griped the gun with his other hand holding it out in front of himself. '_Just don't miss_.' The gun went off, he almost lost his balance by the kickback, he fell against the wall. The rather large man fell to the ground twitching.

"What the hell?!" The boss himself turned, he lifted the gun not as high this time pulled the trigger again taking out the mans right knee cap, the man in his late forties thin as a skeleton and as greasy as a rat, huddled in the corner, the one responsible for all this, he held his hands up and bleeding from his knee, blood pooled at the shooters feet. "Roy McCrypt." He growled as he glanced down at the bodyguard, he was dead he knew that from the blood pooling around his head.

He pressed the barrel of a gun to Roy's forehead it still trembled in his tight grip, burning the skin. "You fucking prat!" he dribbled from the mouth and nose and he was crying as he spoke.

"Where is he?" He asked and all he got was incoherent mumbling. "I won't ask again!" He yelled as he pressed the gun harder to the head, the man whimpered closing his eyes for a brief second.

"We own you, there is no way out, you're fucking dead already you just don't know it, go to hell." Roy spat, it landed on the others cheek, who didn't wipe it away still holding the gun in place.

"Then I'll see you there." The gun went off and he stood there for a second.

He then bent down and looked through his pockets finding more bullets, he reloaded it. Then left the room, the shooter walked down the rubbish littered hallways where rodents scurried about for a quick feed at his feet, the revolver held tightly in his hand.

He stopped at the door that he was after; he had remembered it from before as they dragged him by it, he opened the door. Shouting came then the gunshots that ended when the gun was empty.

* * *

**Present day.**

The ball rolled onto the ice of the duck pond stopping a fair way in and without fail like a honey-bear to honey Malik followed, Ryou stopped at the edge. "Throw it Malik!" He stopped and picked it up, stopping as sounds of cracking came around his feet. "I'm ready!" Ryou called out, Malik straightened up turning around, but as he did the ice gave way, his eyes widened as he fell through.

Ryou cried out as he watched Malik vanish under the ice. "MALIK!"

Marik who had been close by looking for them heard Ryou, and ran towards him, he spotted the boy but no Malik. He stopped and looked around for him, his eyes landed on the pond and the splashing of water and arms, he started to run picking up his speed. Not stopping as he pulled off his jacket and shirt dropping them, he ran passed a crying Ryou. Marik slid on his hands and knees over the ice, Malik's hands went under, Marik stopped himself by stretching his arm out to stop himself on the edge of the hole leaving his top half covering the ice hole. He stuck his arm in and felt around, nothing. The ice was cracking under his weight also. He pushed himself up and moved around the hole using his hands he pushed the light snow aside. "Malik!" He searched for the boy hoping to spot him through the ice.

Rishid had been walking by on his way back to his sisters house when he hard the crying, he followed the sound only to find his youngest sibling on the ice. "What the hell Marik?" He called out from the other side.

Marik didn't even look up. "Malik's under here, I can't find him." Rishid took off his jacket to help. "Careful the ice is cracking under." Marik didn't get to finish as he fell through.

"MARIK!" Rishid pulled himself over the ice it cracked under him but he kept moving. Isis stopped running and picked up a crying Ryou and hugged him, Elder and Yami stopped next to her, looking over the pond.

"What's going on?" Elder asked, seeing Rishid on the ice.

"Malik fell in and Marik too." Ryou said through his sobs. "w-we were just p-playing." Yami pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

The air was forced out of Marik's lungs by the chill of the water, he surfaced with a gasp and took a breath, briefly hearing his brother call him, going back under despite how cold the water was. He looked around in the murky water and couldn't see anything, then something brushed up against him, he grabbed onto it and pulled it to him, it was Malik, an arm came in and Marik grabbed it and he was pulled up, taking in the needed air, he literary threw Malik onto the ice, they boy landed next to Rishid, while still holding onto Marik, he grabbed onto Malik's wet jacket and gave a strong push towards the edge of the pond, his limp body skittered across and came to stop a good five feet from the others.

Yami rushed in his feet falling through the ice and waded up to his thighs picking up Malik, before he could fall in again. Marik shivered still in the water, his teeth chattered together. "Fu-fucking cold." He stuttered.

"If I move we both end up in there." The older one said the sound of sirens could be heard and a crowd gathered around to see what was going on, Elder got them all to move back and keep their distance.

"Malik…did he look okay?" Marik asked.

"I'm not sure, but stay with me I'll get you out." Rishid said, as Marik nodded his head.

Yami had gotten Malik breathing again and handed him over to the medics, who rushed him to the ambulance. Marik's grip loosened, Rishid stuck in his other arm under Marik's underarm to have a better hold on him, the ice cracking under him. "Just a bit longer hold on." He looked over his shoulder to the Medics, Yami and Hoshi threw a rope out to them.

"Put it over you we'll pull you in!" Yami called out, Rishid looked at Marik, who was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Hey!" He gave Marik a shake, who opened his eyes. "Hang on to me, I'm letting go."

"R-Right." Marik nodded as his brother grabbing onto his t-shirt just to make sure. "Hurry." Rishid let go with his other and grabbed the rope and with one hand and wrapped it around his arm.

"Pull us in." He called out, they started to pull, the ice cracked under them when they where close enough to the edge Rishid helped Marik as they walked out the medics wrapped him up in blankets and walked with him to the ambulance.

After a few minutes, Elder walked up with his jacket and shirt, Marik sat on the back of the vehicle. "Just keep warm and no more swimming today." The woman joked, and Marik rolled his eyes, Malik was fine and had the all clear to go home.

Ryou struggled in Isis hold and she had to put him down, he rushed to Marik crying. Marik picked him up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Marik, we where p-playing." Ryou sobbed into chest. "D-didn't mean it honest."

"It's okay Ryou we're both fine." Marik lifted his chin. "Are you okay?" Ryou nodded his head.

"Y-your not mad?" Ryou asked his eyes widening and Marik shook his head and hugged him. They all looked up when Marik and Elder's boss walked up to them and stopped in front of Marik.

"I heard the call over the radio." He sat down next to Marik, Malik was behind him on the bed as the medics still looked over him and getting him warmed up again.

"Sorry." Marik said. "I'll go home and change and…" His boss stopped him.

"You need time off, work from home and if anything comes up. You'll be the first to know." He said Marik frowned at him.

"I can work at the station Eddy." Marik argued, the older man stood up.

"Marik say another word and I'll suspend you until this case is over." He gave Marik a look, who sighed and nodded his head. Eddy lent in placing a hand on his shoulder and said. "Those boy's that you have picked up need you it seems, it's Christmas Marik spend time with your family and the little ones, I **_will_** call you if anything comes up, I'll send everything over to your house that you need."

"Yes cap." Marik said, Ryou was just watching him and a light tug on Marik's hair made him look down. His boss turned and walked with Elder and Yami back to his car talking.

"Marik are we going home?" Ryou asked and Marik wiped the tearstains from Ryou's face and ruffled his hair making him giggle.

"Yeah." He said as he got up.

Later that night both Ryou and Malik where in bed, Isis and Rishid had gone home, and Marik had rang Bakura and told him what had happened and that they weren't going to make it to see him, he took the news okay and Marik had promised to bring Ryou around first thing in the morning. Marik sat on the couch watching t.v had no intentions to do anything other than sit there, the Christmas tree had it's lights going, the glow from the fire behind him and the t.v gave him enough light not to bother with real lights.

Marik watched the late night movie in the dull-lit room, but his eyes went right to the doorway as Malik stood there watching him. Marik placed his cup down on the coffee table. "Come here Malik." He called, and the boy walked over to him. "Why are you up?" Marik picked him up and Malik instantly snuggled up to him and sighed. "Can't sleep huh?" Marik lent back into the soft backing of the couch wrapping both his arms around Malik in a tighter hug. "But I have to warn you there's not much on." Malik nodded his head and snuggled deeper into the hold, and once again he felt safe within Marik's arms and nothing could touch him and he belonged, the two sat there for a while with the noise from the t.v, as it was on low.

Malik had almost fallen asleep by Marik rubbing his back gently. "Marik?" Came Ryou's soft voice from the doorway, and both Marik and Malik looked over. "I'm scared." Ryou said with one hand rubbing his eye and yawned.

"It's alright, come on." Marik waved him over and he too was picked up and with a little moving, both Malik and Ryou had a place to cuddle up to Marik. "Marik?" Ryou said as he lifted his head.

"Yeah." He replied watching the screen, Ryou bit his lip and shifted a little.

"How long am I staying for?" Malik looked up waiting for an answer as well, he had been wondering the same thing, and with what had happened today he didn't think that he would be staying much longer himself. Marik looked down at Ryou.

"Well as long as you like." Ryou smiled and said. "Forever?" Marik chuckled. "If that's what you want, sure." Ryou giggled and nodded his head yes, Malik tugged on Marik's black jumper and pointed to himself. "You too Malik." The boy smiled and hugged him.

The three sat there in the warm living room, the movie was nothing spectacular but it was something. Marik glanced at the clock, then turning off the t.v. "Alright I think we should all go to bed." He placed them both down and got up, Malik and Ryou took a hand each and he lead them to Malik's room, he kissed Malik on the head and tucked him in. "Night Malik." The boy smiled and nodded his head.

He did the same to Ryou, who giggled but yawned again. "We'll see Bakura in the morning." Ryou started to close his eyes.

Marik left the room going into his own, changing his clothes quickly he then opened his door and got into bed and was about to turn off the light, when Malik walked in. Marik smirked and shook his head as he lifted the blankets, Malik smiled as he crawled in and over the top of Marik who grunted and Malik got behind him moving about until he was comfy and snuggled up to his back. Marik reached over and turned off the light, but a sharp gasp and a whimper came, he turned it back on to find Ryou. '_Of course_.' He thought to himself. "Come on Ryou." He turned on the light, and Ryou ran up to him and climbed in, after fidgeting around Ryou started to fall asleep and soon Marik did as well.

The next morning Marik woke up to giggling and being poked. "Wake up." Came Ryou's soft voice that held a giggle in it. "Time to get up sleepyhead." Marik was poked in the ribs and arm, he mumbled as he rolled over and the giggling increased as he pulled the pillow over his head.

"Someone save me." He mumbled into the mattress, but his eyes shot open as Ryou and Malik jumped onto his back and Ryou lent forward. "Don't go to sleep Marik." Ryou gasped and pulled on the pillow. "We are going to see Kura today, and we are hungry."

"Yeah I'm hungry too." Marik growled, and Ryou gasped and felt Malik move back. "Hungry for two little boy's!" He roared as he jumped up, Ryou and Malik flew from the bed, Ryou squealing as he fled from the room, it was enough to shatter the windows and made Marik wince for a second.

Marik was after them, he caught Ryou in the hallway and picked him up, the child hung at his side, bent at the waist by the arm, Ryou squealed again kicking his legs, under Marik's arm, having an excellent view of Marik's feet and the floor. "No, no let me go!" He waved his arms about as Marik gave an evil chuckle.

"This is what you get for waking me up." Marik found Malik heading for the stairs, "Run Malik!" Ryou called out and giggled as he was jostled about, the boy turned and it was to late Marik had grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder, like a large sack, Malik's body shook from the force of his giggling.

"Now I can have breakfast." Marik said as he walked downstairs into the kitchen. "I'm thinking on having Ryou waffles and Malik omelets." He grinned.

"No you can't eat us!" Ryou gasped.

"Why not?" Marik sat Ryou down on the counter, then flipped Malik upside down by his waist, holding him up. "You're big enough to fit into my pot." He poked Malik's stomach, the boy giggled again silently.

"We taste yuck." Ryou giggled with both hands over his mouth as he shook his head no then yes.

"Are you sure?" Marik raised an eyebrow at him holding in a chuckle, and then looked at Malik as he too nodded his head. "Alright, just this once I'll let you go." He flipped Malik up the right way and sat him down next to Ryou.

"Lets get something to eat." Both boys nodded their heads, Marik moved about the kitchen flipping pancakes, toast and drinks as if he was an experienced short order cook, Malik and Ryou would clap and giggle as Marik flipped the pancake into the air and caught it again in the pan. They sat down to eat, afterwards they all got dressed, and Marik helped them into their jackets before they left the house.

Ryou bounced his way into the hospital; Malik had a good hold on Marik's hand, Ryou stopped at the deck and was jumping up and down, the lady gave him a look, and Ryou pointed out. "I'm seeing my brother."

Marik gave the name and the lady pointed him in the right direction, Bakura had been moved into his own room and was slowly on the way to recovery. Three floors and a hyperactive Ryou later they walked into the room that Bakura was in.

Ryou rushed to the bed, Bakura lay there and looked to be fast asleep the mask on his face and the bandages on his body. Marik picked up Ryou and placed him on the chair next to the bed, but Ryou gently climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Bakura.

Marik sat down with Malik on his lap, "He's my angel." Ryou said resting his head on Bakura's good shoulder.

"With horns and fangs maybe." Marik smirked, as he remembered the feisty boy and how he got his way out of integration room. "He is." Ryou said as he lent up looking down at his brother. "He's my angel."

"Don't be silly Ryou." Bakura opened his dark brown eyes. "There's no such thing." Ryou giggled and clapped his hands together ignoring the comment.

"You're awake." Ryou hugged him. "I've been waiting for you." Bakura hugged him back pulling Ryou closer to his chest and pulled off the mask. "I know runt." Bakura said as he looked over to Marik and Malik, his gaze lingered on Malik who held out his hand for Bakura and he took it giving it a gentle squeeze and Malik smiled. "That's Malik." Ryou said.

"Really?" Bakura smirked, then looked at Marik.

"How are you doing?" Marik asked.

"Fine." Bakura said as he went to take his hand back but Malik didn't want to give it up he held onto it, until Marik pulled his hand from Bakura's.

"He's a little clingy." Marik said, as Malik pouted.

"Malik's talking is broken."

"Ryou!" Bakura scowled him. "That's rude." The child flinched back a little. "Well it is." Ryou pointed out.

"It's fine." Marik got up taking Malik with him. "I'll leave you two to talk." Marik knew that Bakura would want to talk to his brother in private and left the room.

Bakura waited for a few minutes. "Kura, you haven't eaten." Ryou said as he lifted up the tray lid, the small table was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I wasn't hungry." He mumbled glancing at the boy.

Ryou gave a big sigh to show that he was annoyed and crawled over and pulled the table to him. "Yes you are." Ryou picked up a fork and took a piece of fruit and turned to Bakura. "Open up." Ryou held the fork to Bakura's mouth. "Ooopen uuuup!" Bakura growled at him and narrowed his eyes, Ryou was unfazed by this and held the fork in place, he did as told and took the fruit, Ryou giggled and took the bowl onto his lap and moved closer crossing his legs.

"Runt, I'm not a baby." Bakura pointed out, but had another piece of fruit shoved into his mouth. "You have to eat the doctor said, I heard everything." Ryou shot back, Bakura sighed as he chewed, there was just no arguing with the child. "So how are you?" The small boy looked up stopping what he was doing.

"Good, Marik's taking me shopping today to get my own clothes and a bed and toys too." Ryou smiled, but giggled. "You have to see Marik make pancakes." Ryou's eyes lit up excitedly. "He can throw them in the air and catch them again... and they're yummy." Bakura smirked so he was being fed and taken care of; he opened his mouth as another bit of fruit was offered to him.

"Kura, is Marik going to be our new daddy?" Bakura almost chocked, and Marik who was about to walk into the room stopped outside the door on hearing this. "Cause I…" Ryou's head fell his white bangs hiding his eyes and the fork was placed back into the bowl. "Cause I would like him to be, he said we could stay forever."

"Ryou." Bakura said but the child threw himself at Bakura, who winched in pain. "I want him to be." Ryou lent back eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to hide anymore from the bad men, I want to play with Malik all day and have a daddy to look after us."

"Ryou, we don't get things like that." Bakura patted his head, but Ryou shook his brother's hand away. "Yes we do yes we do!" Ryou yelled throwing a small tantrum. "You're being mean. I want one, I want a daddy."

"Ryou I'm not mean, I'm watching out for you." Bakura sighed and pulled Ryou to him when he saw the tears falling. "Ryou."

"Why can't I?" Ryou sobbed into his chest, and Bakura shook his head suppressing a growl before he kissed Ryou on the head. "Alright, Marik can be our new dad, okay stop crying." As soon as Bakura had said that Ryou gasped and lent up tears had stopped but lingered in the large light brown eyes.

"Really?" Bakura nodded his head, Ryou giggled as he hugged him again. "He's so nice Kura you'll see, we are even making you your own room." Bakura looked over as Marik walked into the room along with the doctor.

"We have to go now Ryou." Marik called the boy, who smiled and nodded then looked at Bakura.

"I'll see you after, eat your breakfast." Ryou said as he got down and rushed over taking Malik's hand and the two ran from the room. "We'll wait out here." Ryou called back.

"You heard that?" Bakura asked as the doctor moved about him, Marik nodded his head.

"Yeah I did." Marik wasn't sure on how to take it, he didn't mind the fact that Ryou wanted to call him dad, it was just strange to hear it.

"Don't make me regret this." Bakura said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"The only one that would mess this up would be you." Marik raised an eyebrow.

"And you have to understand that it's been just me and him for a long time, and I would do anything for him." Marik walked over and took the mask, Bakura gasped as Marik lent in.

"And I'm trying to make that happen, and you could be happy to if you drop that tough guy act and let someone take care of you for a change." Marik placed the mask over Bakura's mouth and nose and they locked gazes. "I'm not going to let you down or Ryou." Marik lent back up. "I'll bring him by again tomorrow, you rest." With that Marik walked out of the room.

Bakura just stared after him, Marik wouldn't let him down or Ryou, that would have to be seen to be believed, but Ryou looked well, he looked… happy, something that he hadn't seen in a while, maybe.

"_Bakura there are few and far in-between people in this world that care for others, really care. You find them in the most oddest of places and so unexpectedly." The voice of an old woman rang out in his mind. _

"_But you care." Bakura said and smiled as a hand patted his knee a few times. _

"_Yes I do, but don't judge people to hard, that's your problem to many walls to break down in you, and I'm to old to do it." She laughed. _

"_No walls for you." Bakura said, "Come on it's getting cold."_

Bakura turned his face away from the doorway pulling himself out of past memories and looked out the window. "Is Marik that guardian?" He groaned, it had seemed that Ryou was happy with this ma, "I hope I made the right decision." He mumbled to himself and looked up at the ceiling. "I'll try. For you and Ryou I'll give him a chance." Bakura rolled his eyes and closed them he could swear that he heard that old woman laugh at him.

* * *

**TBC**

That's it for today so don't forget to **R&R**.


	11. Escape and shopping Sprees

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 11. Escape and shopping Sprees **

* * *

Meg was thrown onto the hard floor of the basement where she had spent the night before; he had used her again, and beat her a little this time, she had a split bloody lip, and a bruised cheek from a swift backhand she got earlier when she had bit him on the hand to get away from him. "A few more days." He said as he chained her ankle again and headed for the stairs. Meg coughed as she rolled onto her side but came up short as she hit something. Meg pushed herself up wincing as she did, but gasped out of shock and fear and moved back in a hurry. "Oh I hope you don't mind a little company." He laughed. "Meg, meet Lucy, Lucy meet Meg."

"You're a sick bastard!" Meg shot at him angrily; he was standing on the stairs half way up where he had thrown her from, he just smirked at the comment.

"Be grateful that it's not you… yet." He walked up the stairs and with a loud slam of the door and the lock falling into place, he was once again gone. She turned her eyes to the other.

Lucy lay on a blanket and she looked to be clean not a mark on her but for the word '_bitch_' carved into her left breast. Her short blonde hair fell around her head, and blue eyes stared at the ceiling, big and fearful she was pretty and young much younger in her late teens... maybe.

Meg got up and grabbed an old rag from one of the boxes and placed it over her face, she jumped right back again as far as she could get and rubbing her arms against the sudden cold in the room, the chain didn't let her get to far. She looked around searching for that escape. Meg looked out the small window that was covered in frost leaning on the sink for balance and to get a beater look, but not being able to see through the window she sighed and gave up. She let herself down and turned and lent on the sink with a sigh, her heel hit something under the sink and it rattled, a metal on metal sound and she crouched down and found a toolbox, she pulled it out and opened it, it was empty but for a few things.

She took out a hammer and a few screwdrivers, she bit her lip thinking what to do with them, and that she should have watched all those McGyver t.v shows that her mother liked so much, she might have learnt something from them, but then again she never thought she would need to escape from a basement.

Meg pushed aside all thoughts and started to work on the chains but nothing seemed to work. She glanced at the pipes that held her; she hit it with the hammer at the joint as hard as she could. She almost screamed with happiness as the pipe gave way and the chain came free. She dropped the tools and got up running to the little window, with the cuff around her ankle still and some of the chain. She pulled herself up and managed to get it open she gasped as the snow fell in on her skin, she pushed it all aside with her arm and looked out, pulling her arm back in, she watched the outside world for movement, her captor, and any sounds that could tell her that he was lurking outside.

She got down she would need something to cover herself up with, and looked around spotting the blanket under Lucy. Meg groaned as she decided that she needed it more than what Lucy did, she rushed over and pulled it free from under the body and wrapped it around herself. "Don't worry, I won't leave you here, and I won't let him get away with this." She pulled the rag from off the others face, and laid it over her hips. "In case I don't make it maybe you can get him for the both of us." She pulled a few strands of hair from her hand, she had pulled it free in the struggle when he dragged her back down here, and she opened Lucy's mouth with a little difficultly, it was hard and set, she rolled the hair into a ball and placed into the mouth and closed it again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered to Lucy. "I'll get help for the both of us."

Meg stood up looking down at the frightened girl; she had wished that the young girl hadn't been here alone when she died at the hands of her captor. "Good bye Lucy." She went over to the window and crawled her way out. Her freedom!

Meg pulled herself out of that small window, she gasped as the cold snow touched her bare skin. She got to her feet pulled the blanket around herself more and looked at her surroundings.

She gave a whimper as there was nothing but woods, she started to walk slowly. '_What way should I go_?' she asked herself, it seemed so hopeless. She bit her lip. '_If I just run straight ahead then I'm bound to find someone.' _ She looked around again, not seeing her captor anywhere, she shifted on her feet, they were numb already from the snow.

'_Now or never girl!' _with that she took off running, arms and legs pumping as she headed for the tree line. She was a track and field runner; long distances were her favourite so this would be no sweat for her, unless the cold got her.

The blanket kept slipping and she had to keep grabbing at it to keep herself covered. She gasped as a loud bang echoed through the trees as bark fell from a nearby tree; she too fell to the snow, but got back up and ran, the blanket was left behind. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING MEG?" Her captor called, his voice echoed around her.

'_Away from you_.' She answered him in her head; no point giving off her direct location, a few more shots from a gun missing her, as she still ran from him.

"Don't be like this, I'm a great guy. You don't have to run from me!" he called out again, she knew he must be reloading his gun, but the bastard was keeping up with her '_how_?' she thought, but cried out as she fell down an embankment, her feet went over her head as she tumbled down, she came to a sudden stop at the bottom.

Meg shook her head glad that she hadn't hurt herself on the way down scrambled to get up to her feet and run again. "I thought you loved me?" She looked over her shoulder and there he was on top of the hill with the gun aimed at her, she stopped and turned and faced him panting.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed at him tears finely falling as all hope left her.

"I'm quite annoyed with you." He growled at her, he too was out of breath. "This wasn't meant to happen this way."

"I'm so sorry to have spoiled your plans." She sneered at him, what did it mater now, she was going to die right here in the woods alone like Lucy, and no one would ever find her. "You fucking Mamma's boy." She threw some snow at him. "What's your childhood trauma, Mommy didn't love you enough? You sick fuck." She fell to her knees as he just watched her. "SHOOT ME YOU FUCK!"

"You're so angry!" He stated amused never had any of his girls did this before they died.

"Just don't stand there, SHOOT ME!" She yelled again, he grinned taking better aim at her, but they both froze as voices came from their right.

"I think it was over here?" A mans voice said.

"Are you sure?" a second one said, they were close.

Meg jumped to her feet and turned in the new comers direction. "Over here!" She took off running, hoping to make it to them.

"No one gets away from me." He aimed and shot. Meg barely heard him and she didn't care she was escaping, but pain shot right through her head. She stumbled and fell to her knees touching the side of her head, pulling her hand back and looking at it and finding blood.

"Oh hell, what's going on?" The men stopped a few feet away from her. She looked up to find two men with guns of their own, '_hunters_.' She thought as she fell face first in the snow.

* * *

Marik was at the mall, along with both of his older siblings, Isis and Rishid. Malik clung to Marik's hand and stayed as close as possible Ryou had Malik's other hand.

Ryou who was walking close to Malik giggled as if Malik had said something funny to him and latched onto Malik's arm. Malik frowned at him but let it go looking up at Marik

'_Bad men_.' Marik thought, what could have Ryou meant by that, sure the words where simple enough for anyone to understand. But what were they hiding from? And to top everything off, Bakura was coming home soon, if all went well, and he would ask Ryou about it later tonight, on what he meant or try to find out a little about them. "Hey Marik." Rishid said, nudging Marik with his elbow.

"I'm going to look at the new store." He moved about the over crowded mall, Marik and Isis lost track of him almost instantly.

Soon the four were walking through the bed section of a store, Marik and Isis talked as Malik was smiling at Ryou who found it necessary to sit on each bed and bounced a little testing them out on their softness, last thing that Ryou wanted was a hard bed to remind him of the long and so many nights spent on hard floors.

Ryou took his time in picking a bed for himself, they moved onto the toy department, once again Malik was ever watchful over Ryou, who looked over all the toys picking them up and looking them over, "I'll be back." Marik said to Isis who was helping Ryou, she nodded and Ryou giggled as the stuffed bear that he was holding spoke to him. '_Lets be friends!_'

It took Marik a while to get what he was after, he bought both Ryou and Malik a new play center for the back yard, with swings, slide, complete with playhouse, and bikes for all three. Bakura being the older and most likely wouldn't be to happy with a play center, so Marik got him the latest game console with games, he had a feeling that both boys would be with him for a while, so he didn't mind, he spent a bit more time picking out other things for them, never had he ever spent this much before on gifts, he left them to be delivered at a later date.

Malik watched Ryou giggle and hug the teddy bear. "I never had a teddy before." Ryou smiled holding it out in front of him.

"We'll just have to take it with us then." Isis said, and handed the bear to the lady at check out, with Malik and Ryou following her. Isis looked around through the crowd of people looking for Marik. "Lets just go this way." She said turning to her left, Ryou held her hand as Malik clutched to Ryou's arm. Malik hated it when Marik wasn't around Ryou was okay but he wasn't Marik and neither was Isis.

Isis stopped as she saw Marik walking towards her he said. "I got what I need." Malik let go of Ryou's arm and ran to Marik who scooped him up, the boy snuggled up to him and relaxed, Marik gave him a firm hug. "I think we should head home?" Marik said as it was starting to get dark, but he sighed as his cell rang out. He moved Malik to his left arm and looked at the caller Id then answered it. "Officer Ishtar."

"_Marik, I need you to come to the station and bring Malik with you_." Yami said sounding urgent, Marik frowned glancing at Malik who was watching him and then Ryou who was looking at his teddy bear and Isis was kneeling in front of Ryou talking to him about the bear.

"Now?" Marik asked.

"_Yeah, I think I found something out about Malik that you need to know about, I'm not exactly sure but it could be a lead… but if I'm right you might not like it_."

"Alright be there soon." Marik hung up and pocketed his cell. Had Yami found Malik's family? Marik bit his lip his insides going cold. He hoped not, he hoped that Malik was an orphan. He was a detective after all and maybe there would be away to keep Malik's real family away from him, he had connections he could use, lawyers and such. He wasn't going to give Malik up at all. "Mare?" Isis glanced up at him worriedly.

"I need to go to the station for a bit." He glanced at her, but she noticed that he was looking right through her.

"Oh, are you okay?" She stood up taking Ryou's hand in hers. '_What has happened?_' she thought, Marik looked nervous.

"Could you just watch Ryou? I won't be long." Marik said turning and walking away, Isis frowned at him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked following him, Ryou was jogging beside her as he was pulled along with her much longer strides.

"What's happening?" Ryou gasped, trying to keep up the bear was jostled about in his right arm.

"I don't know, I'll talk to you later." Marik said moving around an elderly couple and their shopping cart.

"Marik? Must you take Malik with you?" She had noticed that he hadn't left the child with her and police station was no place for a child.

"It concerns him." Marik mumbled and didn't sound happy at all.

"Is Marik taking Malik away?" Ryou asked out of breath, he looked up at Marik then Malik and he got worried with the way they were acting he had a feeling that he might not see Malik again. "STOP!" Ryou yelled pulling his hand free and ran forward, Isis gasped as Ryou latched onto Marik and pulled on his trouser leg. "Stop it, stop it!" Marik stopped walking and looked down, Ryou looked up scowling him with tears falling. A few people looked their way giving disapproving glances at such an outburst but kept walking by. "You can't take Malik away you said forever." Marik looked at Isis then down at the boy.

"Ryou?"

"You said, you said." With each word Ryou tugged on his leg, the boy was now sobbing Marik knelt down placing Malik on his feet and pulled Ryou into a hug. "You can't take Malik away cause he can't talk yet." Ryou looked up, thinking this was the only reason that Marik was walking off with Malik in such a hurry. "Please Malik needs some one to love him too." Malik watched him wide eyed, was Ryou right, was Marik taking him away? Malik started to cry too. Marik ran a hand over his face and groaned, he looked up as Ryou said. "He'll learn to talk, he will." Ryou was begging Marik on Malik's behalf.

"Ryou, Malik's not going anywhere I'm just taking him to work with me for a little while." Marik feeling guilty for not explaining himself better to the little ones.

"Really, Malik's not going away?" Ryou rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No, you'll see him before you go to bed tonight." Marik pulled the both of them into a hug.

"Promise." Ryou asked pulling back eyes locked with Marik's.

"Promise." Marik wiped the remaining tears from Ryou's face, then Malik's. "No more crying." Ryou nodded and hugged Marik then Malik. "Isis will watch you until I get back, so be good for her okay?"

"I want to come too." Ryou let go of Malik as Isis took his hand; Marik gave his sister a pleading look for help.

"Hey Ryou." She got the boys attention. "How about you and I go see Bakura, would you like that?" Ryou burst into a big smile and nodded his head. With that the small group split up.

* * *

**TBC**

There you have it another chap I'll update soon… don't know what on but I will on something… so **Review** me people.


	12. Talk About Hair

I know that I haven't updated this in a while, been working on the other stories (gives a sheepish look) I kinda forgot about it O.o but anyway enjoy, my lovelies.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. **Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**CHAP 12: Talk About Hair **

* * *

Malik was confused after seeing Ryou crying like that and the look on Isis's face and Marik taking him away so suddenly… Malik was worried and scared. But that scared part intensified when they pulled up outside Marik's work. Malik tried to hide himself within Marik's jacket as they walked through the office. A few thoughts came to mind, was his father here? Was he leaving Marik? No, no Malik gripped Marik's jacket tighter and started to shake… when Marik was going to put him down Malik was going to refuse to let go… he was staying with Marik forever, and no one was going to change his mind. 

"Okay Malik." Marik said, and here it was, Marik tried to put him down on the desk but when he pulled away, Malik clung to him like a leach. "Malik you have to let go." Marik tried to remove Malik's small hands from him without hurting him, but the child was stubborn.

Malik shook his head no vigorously. "Malik, I'm not going to be long then we'll go home." The child stopped the shaking of his head and his grip loosened a little but not much just in case he would be pulled away. Go home, home… did he have a home with Marik?! Malik gave Marik a wide teary eyed look, who sighed and said. "Malik, I just have to talk with Yami then we'll go home and you can play with Ryou." Malik wiped his face with the back of his left hand, his right hand still held the death grip on Marik, who made no move to try and get away.

Marik patted the child's head. "You don't have to be scared, Malik. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Marik brushed his thumb over Malik's cheek wiping away the missed tears Malik gave a small smile. "That's better." Marik said and placed Malik down on his feet Malik's hand went from Marik's jacket to his hand; no way was Malik letting go of him.

It wasn't long after Malik sat on a desk in an office he shivered it was cold in here despite the jacket he wore he still felt it. Malik looked over the tables that were filled with computers and other stuff. Marik had said it helped with things that you wouldn't normally see without them and more importantly helped him do his job. Malik found out that Yami worked in this office and was a police officer like Marik, but Yami was the one that helped in getting the bad guys with the help of all this stuff.

He glanced over to his left to see Yami and Marik at the computer standing in front of it talking low, he couldn't hear what they where saying. Yes he let go… but it was okay because Marik was in the same room and about five feet away from the door… on the other side of the room.

The doors swung open suddenly "Delivery!" Malik knew that voice his light lavender eyes widened. It couldn't be of all the places and people; _he _had to walk into the same room the biggest monster of them all, the one that turned his father into a monster as well and hurting all those girls… Malik needed to run and hide but fear had him frozen momentarily. Malik took a chance and looked up, the man's face couldn't be seen due to the boxes he was carrying, but Malik knew him anywhere face hidden or not.

Malik quickly turned himself around onto his belly and wiggled down, his feet swung in the air feeling for the ground. He slipped down his legs going under the table a little. He made a grab to pull himself up at the last minute, but ended up falling to the ground landing on his side. He gasped for air as it was knocked out of him; but he wasn't noticed by anyone. Malik rolled over and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, still trying to get that much needed air but it was coming in big enough and he felt his lungs burn, he pressed on and crawled for the door that was ajar.

Malik bypassed the man with the boxes and without being seen, his side ached a little with every move. He couldn't be seen…he had to get out. Malik heard Marik thank him, Malik pushed the door open enough to squeeze through and he gave a quick look over his shoulder and saw Marik talking with _him. _No, no Marik couldn't be nice to that man… he just couldn't. Malik held back a sob and crawled out of the room.

Once he was out Malik got to his feet the door swung and hit him in the back gently making him take a step forward further into the hall. Malik had to jump back to save himself from being stepped on as people walked by him to busy to notice a small child. Malik took a few steps away from the door and lent a hand on the wall trying to get his breath back, but there wasn't enough air in the hallway to help him. He glanced up looked around to see the white hallways going to his left and right and one long one in front of him that led to the lifts.

Malik walked forward taking the hallway in front of him he stumbled a bit and his head hurt and his vision blurred, he wanted to go home, now. He stopped in front of the lifts and waited for the doors to open glancing back towards the office that he walked out of to see if the man would follow or even Marik, but nothing the hallway titled and swirled, Malik closed his eyes and lent on the wall again holding his head, the doors gave a soft chime as they opened and once again Malik was bumped to the ground, he hit his head on the wall enough to leave a bump on the back of his head, but still no one took any notice of him.

Malik curled himself into a ball holding his head; large black spots took up most of his sight now and his chest burnt. He blinked a few times and his sight cleared just in time to see the man step out into the hallway, stopped. He had on a light brown baseball cap and overalls along with big black boots, he looked over the blue clipboard in his hand and wrote something on it and without looking up or around he took the hallway that ran to the left and out of sight.

Malik closed his eyes again but opened them when he felt himself being moved, someone was talking to him. "Malik?" Marik had found him against the wall next to the lifts and picked the child up, who responded as if he were intoxicated.

Marik rushed back into the room they had been in, instructed Yami to get out Malik's medication. Doing so Yami handed everything over to Marik, who worked to get the boy breathing normally again, but it wasn't working. Marik watched him for a second the boy seemed not to be breathing at all, now.

"I'm taking him to the Medical room." Marik rushed by him and called out over his shoulder. "Bring Malik's bag with you!" Yami grabbed the bag and followed Marik.

Two floors down and at the end of the hallway was the Medical Room. Marik burst through the doors and looked around, the much older man with gray hair looked up from behind a desk and the newspaper he had been reading. "He needs help." Marik rushed by him to one of the beds and placed Malik down, then opening up his jacket, giving Malik a little more freedom.

"What's the problem here?" The older man asked placing his stethoscope in his ears and placed the rounded end on Malik's chest and frowned.

"He has attacks." Marik lifted the large mask and pump out to the medic. "He needs this, but it's not working." The medic looked it over and then got to work quickly, pulling out objects and piping connected it all up to a mask and placed it over Malik's nose and mouth.

"Do you know what started it?" The old man asked, Marik took Malik's hand in his.

"Stress." With his free hand moved the hair from Malik's sweaty face, the mask fogged up with a hiss then went clear again only to repeat its self again… had the attack happened for to long, as Malik seemed to be unconscious and unresponsive. "He's going to be okay?" Marik mumbled to himself.

The old man looked up and smiled. "He's breathing just fine." The Medic straitened up and placing the stethoscope back onto Malik's chest.He moved it about a thoughtful frown on his face then pulled it away and wrapped it around the back of his neck. "Just give him a little time, then you're free to take him home again. But take him to his Doctor in the morning to get looked over… or maybe change his Medication if it's not working like it should." Marik nodded in thanks and sat on the bed.

"Marik?" He looked up as a hand was placed on his shoulder and Yami gave him a smile. "We'll talk later, call me when your home I'll come over." Yami frowned then said. "It might be best if we talked else were."

"What is it about?" Marik asked.

"Just work related stuff that involves Malik and I would rather discus at a more private place than this." Yami looked the small boy over and lent down for a closer look, then looked at Marik.

"Do you mind?"

"What?" Marik asked.

"If I can take a few more hairs from Malik." Marik's brows furrowed further as he looked at Malik.

"Sure." Marik watched as Yami grabbed a pair of scissors from the trolley and cut the strands of hair from Malik's head. "Thanks." Yami said.

Yami walked to the door. "I'll come by tonight, I have a little work to finish up." He waved as he left.

* * *

Later that night Marik walked inside carrying a slumbering exhausted Malik in his arms wrapped up in Marik's jacket for extra warmth and Marik supporting one hell of a headache. He shivered from the cold a box hung from his right hand. "I'm home!" Marik called out closing the door behind him, walking into the living room he dropped the box onto the coffee table and headed upstairs. 

Marik walked into the bedroom instantly he spotted Ryou fast asleep in his bed, he smirked as Ryou was on his back his limbs stretched out over the bed, the teddy bear that Isis brought him was on his chest and he was on top of the covers. Marik moved Malik about taking his jacket back and placed Malik into his bed taking off Malik's jacket, shoes, shocks, jumper and jeans, the helped him dress in his pajamas, Malik didn't help much… it was like dressing a doll, no resistance and no help. Marik then covered him over with the blankets. He placed a kiss on Malik's head he brushed the hair out of Malik's face. "What kinda of life did you have before, Malik?" No answer came not that Marik was expecting one he then turned and walked over to Ryou.

Marik smirked and moved Ryou about until the boy was covered up, Ryou blinked his eyes open and he smiled. "Is Malik here?" His voice was heavy with sleep as the boy yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Yes, go to sleep."

"Good… I missed… him... and you." Marik watched as Ryou drifted back off to sleep, then he left the room leaving the door open.

Marik walked back into the living room and opened the box pulling out the files and placing them onto the table. "Hey Mare." Isis lent on the doorframe, he looked over his shoulder to see his sister watching him.

"Hey." He turned back to the folders.

"So did everything go okay?" She walked into the room and sat down on the couch in front of Marik.

"No." He scoffed.

She frowned at him. "I guessed that by the shitty look." She pointed out, Marik's eyebrows shot up at her disappearing under his bangs, it wasn't often that Isis swore, she used to say that people who swore couldn't think for a better word to put in its place, for such words were never needed in society. So Marik and Rishid would go out of their way so use such language around her for the shear pleasure to annoy the hell out of her. She would run after them calling out. '_Your both_ _horrible and I'm telling mom_.' "Was it that bad?" she asked him.

"I don't know Malik had an attack. Yami didn't get to tell what he needed." Marik said as he pulled out folders Isis watched him do it a frown set on her other wise happy face.

"But Malik is alright and still in your care?"

"Yeah he is." Marik nodded.

"Good." She smiled back at him. "I'd hate for anything to happen to him or Ryou for that matter." She then glanced at the clock and winced visibly. "I have to get going." She stood up. Marik walked her to the car that was parked on the road, he returned to the house when she had driven off.

Just as he was about to close the door Yami's car pulled into his driveway and got out of the car with a green folder in his hands. "You didn't have to come over tonight, Yami." Marik said as he led them into the house and into the kitchen to make them a coffee.

"So what's going on?" Marik before had let his mind jump to conclusions and was more then happy to find no one waiting to claim Malik, that boy belonged to them, no parents or siblings to take Malik away, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but he was sure that that time was going to come.

"I found a hair on that Abby girl… Errr … victim number seven… I think." Yami looked up as Marik moved about in the kitchen.

"She was number nine." Marik's voice was stern Yami frowned.

"Sorry, just after a while of looking at victim after victim you stop counting them." Marik walked over and placed the hot mugs down and sat down across from Yami, but then glanced at the green folder on the table.

"So that hair you found did you match it up?" Marik asked he was a little excited for five years he had been after this guy.

"Oh right, the hair has an owner and we got the match." Yami glanced down at the dark brown liquid in his mug his mood seemed down.

"This means that we can get this guy for all those dead girls... the case could be closed within a few weeks."

"No, not really." Yami sighed; Marik gave him a confused look.

"Was the evidence contaminated?" Marik asked this would not help them if their only lead led to nothing.

"No not at all." Yami shook his head. "My work is never contaminated."

"Well tell me who it is and I'll have the guy off the streets and doing life." Yami shook his head.

"This is not easy." Yami looked up at Marik. "We have been friends for so long and you know me, every case:" Here they both spoke at the same time. "Hold nothing back and kick their ass!" Marik and Yami smirked at each other, Marik, Yami and Hoshi were known for their work, no criminal stayed on the street for to long when they worked a case, they where fast and no one saw them coming until the jail bars slid closed before their every eyes.

Yami slumped a little bit saying. "When we make finds it goes to the headquarters and then everyone is involved that's needed to get the offender and it goes on record."

"I know all this." Marik said as he lent back on the chair.

"I haven't reported it in yet." Yami's voice was low and Marik raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yami, you could lose your job over this." Marik pointed out worriedly.

"Marik, please listen I'll never repeat this again." Yami looked away and took a breath gathering up what courage he had in him.

"The hair-follicle has a match." Yami ran a hand through his hair and lent forward, Marik watched him closely Yami had an unreadable exasperation on his face. Yami pulled the green folder towards himself and placed a hand over it as if protecting it, then looked at Marik.

"As soon as I got the print out, I was shocked… I ran the tests over and over again." Yami straitened up, his fingers fiddled with the end of the green folder. "I still didn't believe what I was getting… so I took some more hair and ran more tests and still the samething."

"Yami what are you telling me?" Marik frowned. "Why did you need more hair from…" he stopped.

"It matches." Yami took a deep breath then let it out again and said what Marik had been thinking. "Malik." Marik abruptly stood up his chair cluttered to the floor; he thought it but to hear it out loud was another thing. "The hair that was found on Abby belongs to Malik, the hair matches the ones that I took from Malik at the hospital when you first found him and today."

"No, the evidence has been contaminated some how." Marik shot back, Yami shook his head no a stern look on his face.

"I ran the tests until I had nothing left, the same results came back every time, even with the fresh ones. I ran the test again this afternoon when you where in the Medical room I was hoping I was wrong." Yami glanced up. "I was there all night and day for twenty four hours I ran that same test over and over again." Marik's legs were going to give out as he walked over and lent on the counter his back to Yami.

"Run them again." Marik whispered, his mind now kicked into overdrive.

"I did, Marik. That's why I took more hair from Malik earlier today but I had the same results at the end." Yami watched as Marik turned to face him but his legs gave out and fell to the floor, his back lent against the counter as he stared into nothingness. This meant that Malik would be on a Rolla-coaster of courts, lawyers, shrinks, child services would step in, and the child couldn't even speak to tell them anything, Malik would be forced to speak and maybe brake the child completely, and Malik _will _close himself off and never talk. Marik had seen it a thousand times over witness's to a crime and the crap they had to go through an adult could handle it, but for a child like Malik, would leave him in a wears condition.

"S-so what does that mean?" Marik said after a while he was confused also and needed someone else to help him think. "The killer was around Malik? Malik was around the girl when she was alive? How can that hair belong to him? Was he around the girl when she died? Could she maybe be a relative?" The questions spilled out at Yami who held up his hand to stop him.

"The victim's DNA and Malik's don't match at all…We are the only ones that know about this." Yami turned on his chair to face him. "I hated to tell you this." He sighed. "But Malik was around that Abby girl at one stage, before or after death." Marik's right arm twitched at his words.

"Could this be the reason why Malik doesn't talk?" Marik asked as he finally looked up. "Could he know the killers identity?" Marik slowly stood up.

"If he dose then we'll have to find a way for him to tell us who he is." Yami said. "The courts will want him on the stand, you know that, right?"

"Fucking hell Yami, the child can't talk let alone stand in front of a room and talk to them."

"I don't want it for him either." Yami hissed back. "If it was my son, I would want to keep him out of it too."

"Then maybe we should do our job better and get the guy ourselves."

"But with Malik's help we might get the guy quicker." Yami pressed. "If we do it under the radar."

"No!" Marik breathed in. "I won't allow anyone to use Malik."

"But if we hide this and someone finds out it's both our heads on the chopping block." Yami said.

"I said no, I don't care…"

"M-Marik?" Came a soft voice from the door away, Marik turned around eyes wide as they landed on a even wider-eyed Ryou who clutched his teddy bare to his chest looking lost and frightened. Marik clamed himself down and walked over.

"Ryou, what are you doing out of bed?" Marik asked as he picked up Ryou and held him in a hug.

"I got scared by all the yelling." Ryou glanced at Yami over Marik's arm then rested his cheek against Marik's chest and whispered. "Is he a bad men too? Make him go away." Marik kissed the top of Ryou's head and lingered for a minute taking in the sweet smell of shampoo. "No he's not." Marik said he then looked at Yami with his eyes then lifted his head from Ryou's.

"Could we do this another time?" He asked as Ryou snuggled up to his chest even more yawning, though he wanted to get his answers now and have the argument out more, he just couldn't while Ryou was shaking in his arms.

"Sure, I'll leave the folder for you, it has everything in it." Yami got up and walked by them, stopping briefly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you should know before anything was done about it. I do want to avoid this to save Malik some grief."

"I'll look over the folder and give you a call." Marik walked him to the door and locked it after he was gone. Marik took Ryou back upstairs and back to his bed.

Later that night a small storm picked up blowing snow everywhere with rain. Marik walked back downstairs after looking in on the boys and checking to make sure that the windows where locked and Malik and Ryou were okay safely tucked into their beds. He found them both fast asleep and they seemed not to hear it the storm. '_Good in away_.' Marik through he could get some work done and maybe get his bed to himself.

Marik got settled with a cup of hot coffee and the files spread out in a mess, the t.v on low for little background noise, and Malik's folder sat closed and had yet to be read, but Marik knew what was in there, photos of Malik's bruises and cuts… a possible address of where he used to live, his age and name, his social workers name and phone number and a list of his treated injures and his talking disorder along with his Doctor's name and phone number, then came Marik's details as well along with the new evidence he got tonight from Yami.

Marik sighed he didn't want to read it now or ever; he pushed it away with his foot. He was sitting on the couch as he read through the other files, of the very first girl to turn up dead on his watch. Had Malik somehow been there when Abby died? Did Malik see the man killing her and thus turned Malik into the silent child he was now? How could someone like Malik be connected to something like this? Nothing seemed to make any since to him now and his headache was back again blurring his vision a little, the pain killers had yet to work.

'_It's now been nine months since the shooting of three men. Mayor Jack Winter. Local business man Roy McCrypt and his employee Marcus Black. All three men where horridly gunned down at a business meeting.' _Marik glanced up at the t.v as a young woman walked by a old worn down brick building, he watched it for a minute the screen flashed and the news reporter was inside the building. '_It was here in this very room Marcus Black and Roy McCrypt were gunned down. Then the shooter continues his hunt and goes up stairs to shoot the Mayor Jack Winter in cold blood murder_.'

'_The three men where here to discus new building plans for a park for the local community_.' Marik scoffed at the woman. "Meetings for parks don't get held at run down places unless they have something to hide."

'_The shooter is also still at large and very dangerous. So if you knowing anything at all that can help the police, then please call them. Back to you John_.' She smiled as the t.v flashed to a middle aged man and a younger woman sitting behind a desk. '_Thanks Gina, in other news.'_

"I'd say a drug deal gone wrong." Marik clicked the channel over, to a late night movie, where a girl was running for her life, barely wearing anything, and the… werewolf slash monster just happened to pop up out of nowhere and get her. "Marik?" He looked up and saw Ryou walking over to him; Marik picked him and placed on his lap clinking the channel over. Ryou yawned and snuggled into the hold. "I can't sleep, Malik's snoring and I'm still scared." He rubbed his eyes, Marik chuckled his face half hidden in Ryou's white hair and he took in a deep breath, and then placed his chin on top of Ryou's head, the child smelt of mixed berries and soap that Isis had brought for them.

"You snore too little one." Marik said as he closed the file up and dropped it onto the coffee table and warped his arms around Ryou. Thankful for the interruption, he sat back and placed his feet onto the coffee table; in the process his feet pushed the folders away.

Ryou looked up and yawned again. "I think you should go back to bed. Late night t.v and coffee isn't for someone your age." Marik said and Ryou shook his head no then asked out of nowhere. "Can I call you Daddy?" Marik sighed he had been waiting for this.

"Ryou, you don't know me that well… wouldn't you rather wait a little bit then make up your mind?" Ryou shook his head no saying. "But I like you, like I like Kura..." Tears filled Ryou's eyes and his bottom lip trembled. "Can't you be my Daddy?" and right then Marik's heart was in his throat almost chocking him and he felt guilty. "No one likes me, Kura chases everyone away when they make me cry, we have nobody to love us." Ryou bowed his head biting his lip as he twisted the hem of his top in his hands, and then he looked up. "Kura needs someone to look after him too… no one cares for us and Kura tries and tries so hard." Tears started to fall. "But you, you loves us, right? Because you looked after Kura in hostable. You must love him too?!" There was so much hope in his voice.

"Baby." Marik mumbled as he wiped the tears that fell from Ryou's eyes, who let out a sob. "Can't you be what I want?" Marik pulled him in and hugged him tightly. "Kura gets so mad sometimes and he cries." Marik found it hard to believe that Bakura would cry, Marik doubted that he even had tear ducks too cry sure Bakura was angry but to cry. "He does, he says it's his fault, that we are like this… with no home, no Mommy and Daddy." How was he going to get out of this one, he already took in the three of them what more could they possible want from him? Wasn't food on the table, warm beds to sleep in, a roof over their heads good enough? But those big teary eyes were heart shattering, and he caved in _DAMMIT!_

"Ryou you can call me anything you like, if it makes you feel better and happy you can call me dad it's fine." It sound so unfamiliar from him to say it, but Ryou beamed as he lifted his head.

"Is Daddy okay?" Marik smiled and nodded his head; Ryou let out a glass shattering squealed of delight and hugged him. They both looked down as Malik stood there lightly tugging on Marik's jumper and pointed to himself, Marik chuckled and picked him up also, glad to see the child up and looking better. "Yes you too Malik." The silent boy smiled and hugged him.

"We are going to be a real family." Ryou giggled as he hugged Marik and pulled back giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And Malik's my new brother, I get a Aunty a Uncle and a Grandma too." He giggled. "I never had a brother the same numbers as me or a big family."

"Age, the same age." Marik corrected him, "And my family isn't that big." Ryou shook his head.

"It's huge!" He gaped. "We are going to be so happy, forever." Ryou said, as Malik let himself be hugged, he too had never had a brother before or a real family.

"I hope so too." Marik smirked, he could get used to this and the days bad news slowly faded as the two boys snuggled up to him for cuddles. After a while of watching some pointless move with not much of a plot and poor acting he turned it off saying. "But it's time for bed, the both of you." He placed them both down onto the floor mumbles of protests came as he led them up stairs.

* * *

In a dark room of white walls and light green curtains closed over the wind and a soft beeping of a machine and the glow from the t.v was the only light and sound._ 'The shooter is also still at large and very dangerous. So if you know anything at all that can help the police, then please call them.' _ Thescreen when black as the remote was clicked and dropped to the bed.

The occupant of the bed turned his head and looked over towards the window, thought he couldn't see out he wish he could. "They're never going to give up, you know?" Came a heavily Irish voice from the door away.

"Visiting hours are over." Came a sneer from the bed.

"That hurts my feelings that does."

"Get out." Was the claim reply.

"Where's me money and I'll be happy to leave?" The one in the bed turned his head facing the one at the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to sit up but the other rushed over and was on him, pining him to the bed. Stale alcohol and cigarettes hung on the breath of the new comer.

"I think ya do Bakura." The said boy fought the erg to gage. "Cos if ya don't." He pulled out a small photo of Bakura and Ryou. "The wee one here, will find that life isn't so fun when your working off a debt that big bro can't pay off." He grinned his blue eyes shone in the low light that came from the door that was ajar casting it's small light over the pair on the bed, Bakura narrowed his.

"I told you I'd get the money to you and for you to leave Ryou out of this. He has nothing to do with this." Bakura hissed at him and tried to push the other off him, but pain shot through his shoulder as the other dug in his elbow into Bakura's injured shoulder effectively stopping his struggles.

"You two came for the price of one." He placed a hand over Bakura's mouth to stop him from crying out in pain. "Now you listen to me! You don't get to cross over and not pay up after the boss gives you such nice accommodation, food and protection."

"Fuck you!" Bakura gasped as pain shot through his shoulder again and it burnt. "I-I can blow your whole organization out of the water." Bakura growled as his chin was grabbed and nails dug into his skin.

"You think this is some kinda game, boy." He punched Bakura in the stomach, who screamed but the hand was back again covering his cry, blood seeped through his bandages and clothes, Bakura fought to stay conscious. "Little shit, whatever you have on us won't be worth the wee ones life will it?" Bakura's eyes widened as a knife was waved in front of his blurred pain filled vision. "We'll kill him while you're in 'ere and you'll still have to pay us the money."

"T-touch him." Bakura gasped for air. "And I'll k-kill the lot of you." Bakura's head snapped to the right as a punch landed on his cheek.

"Look I don't like to see anyone hurt especially the wee ones. Just give me the twenty-G and we'll leave you be." He sighed. "Look I'll tell the boss what's happened and buy you some time… a week at most to get on your feet… consider me being nice, given your predicament and all." He tapped Bakura a few times on the cheek as if mock slaps. "Just don't piss me off and run off like you did… or the wee one gets it."

"What's going on in here?" A females voice demanded from the doorway. "Sir?! Visiting hours are over." She walked in as the guy slid from the bed watching her. "You'll have to leave and come back tomorrow." She added watching him.

"Oh I will." He patted Bakura on the injured shoulder. "Good bye, brother. Get well soon." He hissed it onto Bakura's ear and for the lady that now stood next to the bed. The lady watched him as he walked around the end of the bed and by her then out of the room.

Bakura gasped and fell unconscious, the nurse rushed over seeing the blood on his shoulder, mouth and stomach in the low lighting. She gasped and hit the button and ran into the hallway, and looked around for a second. "I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" Tucker placed her coffee down ran into the room along with another doctor. "Call security, a young man was in here." Said the nurse

Tucker nodded her head. "Get him back to theatre." They moved Bakura about onto a portable bed. "Someone call Mr. Ishtar and tell him what has happened."

* * *

**TBC**

Okay I think I went from one cliffhanger to another O.o if you have any troubles following just drop me a line by leaving a **Review** for me and you'll get another chap (Hugs) bye for now.


	13. Hospital Calls

Lately I've just been in the mood to update only Lost Love, (sighs) sometimes I just get like that, but anyway I'm updating this one so enjoy.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**Chap 13: Hospital Calls**

* * *

In a dark room Marik was laying on his back both arms wrapped around the two small boys at his side and his hands rested on his ribs. Malik and Ryou hidden by the arms and blankets. A shrill ringing shattered the quiet dark room, Ra the gray shorthaired cat leapt from the bed as Marik shot out a hand. Ryou's head fell to the pillow and he moved about as Marik felt around for the phone on his nightstand, a small moan came from Ryou as he settled back down again. Marik stopped his hand and looked down at the slumbering child. '_When had Ryou come in?' _A foot was suddenly pressed into his side, Marik looked over his shoulder to see Malik sound asleep.

Marik rubbed his eyes to clear them and answered the phone; he should have known better then to think he could have the bed to himself. "Hello?" He kept his voice down; Ryou scrunched up his face cutely then relaxed again.

"_Sorry for calling so early in the morning, Mr. Ishtar_." Marik tried to recognize the owner of the voice; he reached out his hand again and turned the alarm clock to see the time, four in the morning. Marik frowned confused on who would be calling him at this hour and the phone company should put a banded on those who called in the middle of the night. "_But I have some bad news_." The voice sounded angry, frustrated and urgent all at the same time.

"What? Who is this?" Marik asked, giving up on the guess who's on the phone game, Marik moved Malik's foot from his ribs.

"_Mr. Ishtar?_" There was a pause for a second. "_It's doctor Tucker from the hospital. Something happened to, Bakura. I had to take him back to theatre_."

"What happened?!" Marik asked now wide-awake.

'_I'm not sure… but I think that it might be best that you come to the hospital right away. We have to talk about this, not over the phone.' _

"Okay, I'll be there." Marik hug up the phone then turned to the little ones sleeping next to him. "Boys get up!" Marik moved himself from the bed, Ryou mumbled his complaints as Marik pulled off the blankets and sat Malik up who blinked at him and Ryou rubbed his eyes looking around. "Sorry guys we have to go out." Marik rushed about pulling out jumpers and jackets, he started to help the boys dress.

Marik hated to get them up so late or early and take them out, but he had no one to look after them. Soon Marik had them downstairs after a lot of questions from a confused and tired Ryou, Malik trudged behind them rubbing his eye and yawning. Marik picked up Malik and Ryou in his arms. The bite of the night air made Ryou's complaining ten fold, as Malik tried to get into Marik's jacket for extra warmth. Marik managed to lock the front door and got both boys into the car, covering them up with a blanket, and soon they were off to the hospital.

The streets were empty and houses dark but for the Christmas tree lights in the windows that gave off a warm welcome and white fresh snow glinted on the lawns in the moonlight from the now clear night sky. Marik was thankful that the storm had passed.

Marik placed both boys down on the hard green plastic molded chairs in the waiting room of the hospital and wrapped them up with the blanket but Ryou was instantly wide-awake knowing exactly where he was. "Can I see Kura?" He asked pulling the dark blanket down a little, Malik yawned and curled up on the chair intending to go back to sleep despite how uncomfortable the chairs were.

"Soon. Wait here, I'll be right back." Marik said as he ran a hand from the top of Ryou's head to the boy's cheek and then walked over to the reception desk. The lady looked up at him blinking through her glasses. "I'm here about Bakura?" She gave him a look. "Hikari, Bakura Hikari." She nodded her head and typed it into the computer, Marik still had his doubts about it being their real last name but what did he have to go with, and it's not like Bakura would tell him anyway… so he had to work with what he had. She looked up at him.

"He's in ICU at the moment, Doctor Tucker is with him." Marik frowned at her.

"I know that… what happened to him?" Marik asked, she lent forward, her dark hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away with her hand.

"You'll have to speak with Doctor Tucker about that."

Marik was getting inpatient with her. "Then can you let her know that I'm here?"

She smiled despite Marik's cold glare. "You'll have to wait over there and I'll let her know that you are here now." She placed her hand on the phone and picked it and pressed a button and waited.

"Fine." Marik sighed, but looked down as Malik was wrapped around his leg looking up at him, Marik picked him up. "What's the matter?" Marik asked as Malik placed a hand over his mouth and yawned showing how tired he was then snuggled up to Marik closing his eyes. "Yeah me too." Marik mumbled and walked back to where he had left Ryou.

Marik stopped as he noticed a few police officers in the hallway leading to the waiting room. Marik spotted Ryuuji Otogi and Seto Kaiba. Marik placed Malik down next to Ryou. "I'll be back just wait here."

Marik walked over. "Otogi, Kaiba." He greeted them, they both turned and nodded their heads at him in greeting. "What's going on?" He asked hoping it had nothing to do with Bakura.

"A girl was brought in with a head shot and some injuries." Seto said and Marik frowned.

"By what she looked like… she may have been a victim of rape." Otogi said, he and Seto wore black pants and jackets with white shirts and tie's with a holster and gun.

"She survived a bullet to the head?" Marik asked sounding very surprised.

Seto shook his head. "It was more like a bad grazing to her temple."

"And what's her situation?" Marik asked.

"The doctors say she may make it… but not to hold our breath. If she does we have to talk with her at least about the shooting." Otogi said, Marik nodded he knew most women he had come across in his line of work who had been rape victims hardly came forward or even pressed charges or even to just report it, to ashamed or to scared... in his opinion it was quite sad and he felt for them he really did… He saw it first hand how it almost destroyed his sister from the inside out, and why Rishid stayed with her when he had time off. The older sibling had looked for a place to stay to be closer to her but failed so, Isis got a place with two bedrooms and often when Rishid couldn't be with her she stayed at Marik's.

A tugging on the end of Marik's jacket made him look down. "Can I see Kura now?" Marik sighed and picked him up. "Soon Ryou, you have to wait." Ryou sighed and nodded leaning his head on Marik's chest. "Let me know how she goes." Marik asked.

"It didn't say you had a child?" Seto mumbled to himself, Marik narrowed his eyes at the tall man obviously Mr. Kaiba had read his personal records.

"I do now." Marik smirked. "You can add it to my records that I have not only one but three. Ryou here and Malik are five and Bakura is… well I'm still working it out." Seto looked up surprised himself, at Marik's smug grin.

Seto cleared his throat. "Anyway I thought you were suspended from the case?" Seto asked rather coldly as if Marik was stepping on his toes.

"No, I got time off, but I'm still on the case and I'm still leader and have been for the past five years." Marik shot back, Seto snorted at him.

"So I read."

"Obviously, then why ask?" Marik said as Otogi stepped in saying.

"Officer Kaiba is one of the best and doesn't take orders that well." The dark haired man laughed rubbing the back of his neck as Seto scowled him. "He would have rather take over the case then to help out." The two then started to bicker like a couple in a long and worn out marriage.

"Call me when she wakes up." Marik said but he only got a small wave from Otogi and was ignored by Kaiba all together. Marik turned and walked back and sat down next to Malik who climbed onto his lap and snuggled up to him, both boys fell asleep soon after.

A tall man with dark hair walked into the waiting area with a hand wrapped in a shirt as if it were a bandage. He glanced at his hand, that bitch was going to get it when he got her back again. He had yet to dump Lucy somewhere for the cops to find before he could get another to take her place and keep him company for a few days.

"I need a Doc to look at this?" He asked the lady behind the desk.

"Fill this out and then bring it back and someone will look at it for you." She handed him a clipboard. He snatched it out of her hands with a snarl and glared at her, turning on his heels and going into the waiting area. Being here wouldn't be such a bad idea, he could keep an eye on what they where doing with Meg, if she lived. He gave a heavy sigh of disappointment, if she died, the doctors would get rid of her body themselves and he wouldn't be able to mark her and leave her for the cops to find and what about his D.N.A that would be all over her body? Surely he would be found out.

But he grinned in anticipation of an idea that popped into his head… but if she lived, he could snatch her from the hospital before daybreak?… The look on Meg's face would be priceless, when she would wake up back in the basement again. He had to hold in his laughter as he looked over the poorly designed waiting room: White walls, a candy machine in the corner to his left, a coffee machine with an '_out of order' _paper sign on the front of it, posters on the wall of deferent illnesses and healthy tips on how to fight a cold and others. He rolled his eyes and then looked over the chairs to see what injured people were waiting to see a doctor and how long he would have to wait for his turn and hey what fun he had in guessing what the peoples injuries are.

But he almost chocked at what he saw, his son sitting a few rows over in front of him in the arms of another man. His eyes widened as Malik glanced up smiling and snuggled up to go back to sleep, the boy smiled, he fucking smiled.

He growled and felt a stab of jealousy through him as always, that Malik was hugging someone else and smiled; he had only seen that smile aimed at his late wife, it didn't mater what he did, Malik never smiled at him always gave him a frown as if weary of a stranger and then run to his mother for protection. It was like a slap in the face. He tried to be a good father, but it seemed from the day that Malik was born the child hated him, always cried in his fathers arms and stopped instantly when he was placed back with his mother. Never had his son hugged him like that or came to closely for that matter.

But as Malik began to talk his soft airy voice of not quite properly formed words that would take effort and concentration for a child his age, and would have put a smile on anyone's face, mothers would awe and say how lucky they were to have such a cute and beautiful child. Over the years he grew bitter towards his son… but never at his beloved wife.

When other fathers were taking their sons out for Junior Soccer, Football and Ice Hockey... Malik would be at his mothers side in the garden helping her plant flowers for the spring and water them or in the study listening as she held him so dearly close while she read to him his favorite book… Oh he had wished to have a son he could be proud of and brag to other males in the bar about over a cold beer… but it just didn't happen for him.

But the day came when his wife had gotten so sick and she was beyond Doctors help and they hadn't foreseen in the past, it left them baffled on how they could have missed it. And when the minutes ticked down to seconds and her life draining away from the world, she had clamed her undying love to her only child and the sorrow that showed on her face that she would never see her beautiful boy grow up to be a fine strong strapping man that would have all the women falling for him … after the words left her dried and cracked lips, she had died.

Left her husband horrified and distort that no affectionate words of love for him on her death bed, and his world crashed down as the realization hit him that his own wife loved their son more than him.

The few days of arranging the funeral, he had kept a close eye on Malik, who had not cried, not one tear fell from Malik, but a constant frustrated frown on his small face, as if trying to work out when his mother would wake up from a far to long of a nap and play with him again.

Malik would ask when his mother would return to him, and after a year of constant asking the man snapped and soon found himself beating on the boy telling him to stop asking. Malik confused on weather he wasn't allowed to talk at all or was it to stop speaking about his mother… and soon the beatings just came whenever Malik open his mouth and soon he just stopped speaking all together, that and the threats.

Malik's father Majed turned his dark eyes on Marik, what made this jerk so fucking special? That Malik would hug him when he had bent over backwards to get his sons attention. He grinned sadistically as the jealous feeling turned into resentment; he could wipe that smile right off Malik's face by taking him back, but how to do it? But once he had Malik the boy was going to pay for running away, the disobedient brat.

He sat directly across from them, his eyes narrowed and his mind going a mile a minute, surprised that whole hospital didn't hear it. Majed growled as the man kissed Malik's head and tightened his hold on them, wrapping the blanket around them more, so the guy cared for the little shit, how sweet. He thought bitterly.

Marik glanced up having the feeling of being watched and noticed the man staring a little to hard at them, but the man ginned at Marik saying. "Nice looking boys you have." Oh Majed hadn't missed the pale child with white hair under that blanket and arms, freak child, was the next bitter thought to his twisted and warped mind.

Marik's eyes met his for a brief second and a cold shiver run up his spine and down again. Marik hesitated in giving him some sort of reply and really didn't want to reply, but not being rude he went with a nod of his head and said. "Thanks."

"I have one myself." Majed added as if Marik's reply was an indication to continue the conversation, his dark eyes flickered to a sleeping Malik then back at Marik. "He's nothing but trouble though, little brat never listens to me." Marik snorted at the comment the man added. "But what kids aren't trouble, huh?" Marik raised an eyebrow at him but looked down as Ryou yawned and lent back his small hands pressed against Marik's chest to support himself.

"Daddy, it's uncomfy." Ryou mumbled and noticed that Marik was looking at something other then him. Ryou frowned slightly and glanced over his shoulder at the man sitting across from them; they locked eyes for a second and Ryou pressed himself more to Marik and whispered. "I don't like him… he's scary." Marik whispered back without looking. "Me too."

"Mr. Ishtar." Both man looked up at Tucker as she approached Marik. Marik stood taking both boys with him. Missing the smirk from the other male, that said. _'I have your name and you have my son.'_ That grin turned into an _'I'll see you later.'_

Marik placed Ryou down on his feet; he wined in protest and tugged on Marik's jacket.

"Please come to my office, I have a couch the children can lay on while we talk." Tucker said as she led Marik through the halls. Ryou walked along tiredly trying to keep with the long strides of the adults.

"Can I see Kura now?" Ryou asked again, he was confused on why they were here in the middle of the night and he couldn't see his brother, coming here meant he _was _here to see his brother.

"In here." Tucker opened a door and walked inside her white jacket flapped behind her, Marik closed the door behind them. There was a desk with a chair on one side of the room and two other chairs on the other side of the desk and a floor to ceiling bookshelf stuffed with colorful spins of medical books and a black leather couch. Marik placed Malik down on the couch and helped Ryou to climbed up next to Malik. "Sorry about all this boys, we'll see Bakura and go home." Ryou nodded hearing what he wanted and fell asleep almost instantly beside Malik.

"So what is this all about?" Marik asked sitting down on one of the chairs, facing Tucker.

"We are not sure." She frowned and lent forward, a computer sat to her right and a stack of papers and folders to her left a name plate sat in front of Marik, gold with black neat writing of her name, pens in holds, other wise it was tidy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marik crossed his arms over his chest and lent back into the leather armchair that in Marik's opinion belonged in a psychoanalyst office. "You're the Doctor you should know."

"Well." She sighed as if getting up the courage to say what she needed. "Bakura was re-injured by someone tonight. He was, as we look at it, attacked in his room tonight." She paused and took a deep breath. "Some one was in his room." Marik narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He growled as if disbelieving what he was hearing.

"A man came to Bakura's room, his intentions were to harm Bakura, and the man reopened all of his wounds." She ran a hand through her hair. "I had to re-stitch everything. If the nurse hadn't walked in when she did, he may have… killed Bakura." A gasp came from behind them, and Marik turned in his chair instantly to see Ryou's head go down and the blanket pulled over his head and his frame shaking.

"How did this even happen?" Marik hissed at her as he got up and walked over to the couch.

"He snuck in some how no one saw him enter the hospital, the nurse got a look at him though." She said watching Marik as he picked up Ryou. "Why aren't you asleep?" Ryou sniffled and shook his head.

"I wanna see Kura!" Ryou started to cry, Marik hugged him and walked back and sat down on the chair.

"I assure you that this won't happen again." She said firmly, Marik nodded his head, but Ryou lifted his.

"Don't leave Kura here." Ryou's eyes were wide and tearful and his voice in a whisper but it was urgent and begging. "Please Daddy the bad men will come back, they know Kura's here and hurt him again."

"Ryou, who is after Bakura?" Marik asked now concerned as was Tucker who had a questioning look on her face. Ryou lowered his head and looked at Tucker then at the black buttons on Marik's jacket and started to fiddle with them. Marik lifted Ryou's chin and asked again. "Ryou, the bad men, what do they want with Bakura?"

"I don't know, but Kura can't stay here anymore." Ryou's eyes where wide and fearful as he gripped Marik's jacket in his small hands as his chin trembled. "They hurt Kura before, he couldn't walk for a long time."

Marik frowned in thought, but Tucker said. "That would explain the resent healed brake in Bakura's leg." She shook her head and asked. "Bakura didn't see a doctor when it happened, Ryou?" The small child looked at her and shook his head no. "But there are signs of other broken bones in his body, old ones, some not healed properly. Where did he get them from?" Ryou bit his lip and placed his forehead on Marik's chest and started to shake.

Ryou vaguely remember shadows of people always coming and going, Bakura was always so tried, the whole memory was as if it was placed in a heavy fog, but Bakura's pained screams in the darkness rang clear as a bell. "Ryou, we need to know…" She snapped Ryou back to the here and now, but she didn't get to finish as Marik held up his hand and shook his head. What could Bakura have possibly done for someone to almost kill him? Sure the boy was difficult and impossible at times, but that was no reason to kill him, something more sinister was behind this.

"I wanna take Kura home!" Ryou mumbled into Marik's chest.

"You said he's in ICU, right?" Marik asked as he patted Ryou's back to soothe him, she nodded her head. "For how long?" He asked.

"Just until he comes around." She said frowning and was about to ask what he had in mind, but Marik beat her to it.

"I'm going to have some people I trust watch over him, I want him placed in a different section of the hospital." Marik said as she nodded in approval. "Then I'm taking him home… _tonight_." Her eyes widened in shock.

"You can't?" She gasped, Ryou squeaked, Marik stood up with the child in his arms.

"Is he in need of constant watch?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"Is he stable?"

"Yes? But with the new injuries." She argued.

"Nothing you haven't been treating so far, they're just re-opened that's all." Ryou looked up wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

Tucker stood up scolding him. "It's more complicated then that." She hissed. "I will not allow you to endanger my patient like this." Her voice was firm and demanding.

"Ryou is missing him, and as I see it Bakura is in danger here."

"That's not true, your blowing this out of proportion." She took in a breath of air and tired to clam herself down, she said. "He needs his bandages changed, his wounds have to be looked at for infections, he needs medication and doctor care."

"You make house calls, and I know what I'm doing when it comes to bandages and wounds." Marik said moving away from the chair and he added. "You can't keep him here."

"He needs medication and care you can not provide for him!" She tried again.

"Look, I'm not leaving him here and running the risk of him being hurt again." Marik shot back, she gave him a scowling look.

Marik rolled his eyes and said. "If this person who came to see Bakura is as bad as Ryou says he is, then Bakura could be in serious danger… he'll come back again I grantee it. I know it." Marik said, she had seemed to lose the will to argue with him.

She looked up at him biting her lip. "I know nothing about their past." Marik said walking over to the couch watching Malik in his sleep. "I can however protect them in an environment that I know."

"Alright." Tucker sighed giving in. "I'll make a house call each morning and afternoon. But I warn you Mr. Ishtar, Bakura needs his rest, no activities or unless I say other wise." Marik nodded his head. "Alright I'll get an ambulance to take Bakura to your house tonight, ONLY if he is ready… but he has to be under watch until then." She got up and opened the door; Marik moved Ryou about and picked up Malik.

* * *

**TBC. **

There you go a little into Malik's past it's not much, but hey it's something, anyway, you know the drill **Review** me and get a cookie :)


	14. Small Break Through

Okay some of you wanted another update rather than a cookie, I don't know why? COOKIES are yummy people, have you all LOST your minds?! Oo alright, alright, enjoy the chap.

Okay so you don't get confused '_This is phone talking, thinking, and speaking in Arabic.' _

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**Chap 14:** **Small Break Through**

* * *

Bakura jumped awake and winced at the pain that shot through his shoulder and abdomen and through sleep-clouded eyes he looked around the room he was in. Dark blue curtains hung nicely over the window blocking out the world, nightstand next to his bed with a clock that read ten pm, in the corner was a small t.v unit complete with t.v and dvd, nice plush pale blue carpet almost white. The bed he was in was a single with heavy sliver and black blankets and pillows, _where was he?_ This wasn't the hospital; they didn't have beds like this or rooms.

"I brought you home." Marik said as he saw the confused look on Bakura's face and pushed off the doorframe and walked into the room. "This room as I have been told, by Ryou, is your room." Marik smirked, as Ryou had picked it out. Not that there was any other bedrooms in the house to pick from. Ryou insisted that Bakura would love this room.

Bakura relaxed a little into the softness of the bed and pillows. "He is a bossy little, Runt." Marik noticed the fond tone Bakura used when referring to Ryou as a, runt. Bakura sighed tiredly feeling the affects of the painkillers still at work in his body and closed his eyes. "You know what happened at the…" Bakura's voice was low and slurred, Marik had cut him off and placed a hand on his good shoulder, noticing the way Bakura flinched a little, he frowned and spoke anyway.

"Lets talk about that when you're on your feet." Marik pulled up the blankets a little and stepped back from the bed.

"How long have I been here?" Bakura asked.

"A day. Ryou's been fighting me the whole time wanting to get in here and see you." Marik laughed. "Tried every excuse known to the population of five year olds." Marik's grin grew even more. "Even the fact that you could be abducted by aliens." Bakura chuckled but groaned in pain and said. "He's never gone this long without me."

"Get some rest you're safe here." Marik said, Bakura nodded his head and relaxed. Marik added. "You'll have your hands full with Ryou in the morning." No response came as Bakura had drifted off to sleep; '_this was going to be a long week_.' Marik thought has he walked out.

* * *

The next morning Marik jumped awake to his doorbell ringing. He sat up and found himself alone in the bed, _that's usual_. Marik thought as he swung his legs out but his foot landed on Ryou's soft teddy bear. Marik stared at it for a minute, _so they had been in here. _Hethen picked it up and walked out of his room scratching the back of his head looking the stuffed bear over.

He stopped outside Bakura's bedroom door and found Malik and Ryou sitting on the bed talking to Bakura, well Ryou was anyway, Malik just nodded his head smiling. "Morning!" Marik walked in, the three looked up. "Dropped something, Ryou?" Marik waved the bear at the child, amused to see the boys face light up even more.

Ryou leapt up to his feet on the bed and held out his arms, his fingers opening and closing. "Thank you." Marik smirked as he handed over the toy. The doorbell rang again. "Take it easy, guys." Marik said as he walked out and down the stairs. "I'm coming hold on!" Marik pulled open the door and was met with Tucker's smiling face and two other nurses with her, they both looked to be in their mid twenties. "Oh right." Marik opened the door and stepped aside letting them in.

"You forgot I was coming over?" Tucker asked, taking off her jacket, as did the other two.

"No." Marik yawned then said. "Coffee anyone?"

"No, we'll attended to Bakura and leave right after." Marik shrugged his shoulders, and led them upstairs; the airy giggles of Ryou and the low talking of Bakura filled the top floor. Marik thought that it gave the house a warm and filled feeling to it. He came to a stop in the doorway. Ryou giggled trying to catch Bakura's good hand to get his nose back that his older brother had apparently stolen from him, Malik helped him but Bakura was too quick and strong for them both even with the injuries he had.

"Ryou, Malik, come help with breakfast." Both small boy's looked over at Marik and smiled, jumping from the bed and ran over to him. Malik held up his arms wanting to be picked up, which Marik did, but Ryou ran back to the bed with a gasp.

"Kura, give me back my nose!" Ryou demanded and had wrinkled his said nose up slightly.

"I'm keeping it." Bakura said smirking and to Ryou's dismay.

"You CAN'T!" Ryou yelled out with a shake of his head. "Give it back!" He whined tears filled his eyes.

"Bakura don't torment him." Marik said sternly but very amused.

"Fine, here, Runt." Bakura tapped Ryou on the nose, the child placed both hands on it to make sure it was there and smiled, he dashed over to Marik and took his hand, turned his head and poked his tongue out at Bakura.

Ryou then looked up at Marik beaming at him. "I got it back." He pointed to his nose.

"So I see." Marik took them downstairs; he started on breakfast, until the doorbell rang again. Marik turned around to the boy's and said. "I'm popular this morning." He patted Malik on the head and walked out, both boy's trailed behind him.

Marik opened the door and to see the woman with long blonde hair and a warm smile, Marik lent on the door with a playful smirk. "Why, Ms. Valentine come for the breakfast rain-check?" She shook her head and held up a folder.

"I have come to talk to you about, Malik." Marik frowned as he straightened up looking at the boy's; Mai glanced down to see Ryou and Malik looking at her from around Marik's legs. "Morning guys." They ducked out of sight; Mai smiled looking back up at Marik.

"Come in." Malik and Ryou moved away as Marik opened the door more and she stepped inside, taking off her jacket, Marik hung it up on a hook for her. Another knock came before he could make it into the kitchen. Marik sighed, stopped and turned around.

He opened the door to Hoshi and gave her a smile as she held up a brown paper bag. "I brought cop food." She giggled, and Marik raised an eyebrow at her.

"I resent that." He crossed his arms across his chest and she rolled her eyes.

"Cream puffs." She jiggled the bag at him; he shook his head at her.

"Remember what happens when you have to much sugar, Marik." Came a voice from behind his partner and smiled, she turned around.

"Mom I'm not five anymore." The older woman waved a hand at him, Isis at her side holding onto her arm and Rishid on the other side. Marik hugged his mother then sister and finally his brother. "Hey guys!" Rishid knelt down with his arms open and Malik and Ryou ran right into them, he picked them up.

"I know you?!" Ryou squealed delightfully, as Rishid winched a little. "You saved my Daddy from the water."

"If I hadn't of he would have been one unhappy wet fish." He said and Ryou giggled.

"Marik what lovely girls you have." His mother said, Marik shook his head.

"I'm not a girl!" Ryou said with a look of distaste his nose wrinkled up again.

"Mom, Malik and Ryou are boy's." Isis said, the older woman waved a hand again dismissing the words. "Oh what does it matter, they're cute." She lightly hit Marik on the chest with the back of her hand.

Rishid laughed putting down the boy's and nudged his sister with his elbow and smirked at Marik saying. "Yeah Marik, they could have been yours biologically and look just like you." Marik growled and took a swing at his brother, who ducked behind his mother.

"I'll kick your ass!" Marik half yelled. "And the old woman can't help you." He pointed at them, but yelped as he got a slap on the arm from his mom.

"Watch who you're calling old." She scowled them and turned smacking Rishid up side the head. "And you behave yourself." Isis and Elder were laughing at them and Ryou and Malik watched with wide eyes.

The women walked by them taking the little ones as well into the kitchen, Marik playfully hissed out. "I'll kick your ass, later." His brother grinned and gave him the one finger salute.

"Looking forward to it, Merry." Rishid dashed into the kitchen, Marik turned to follow him but stopped at seeing Bakura, Tucker and the two nurses coming down the stairs slowly.

"Oh, hey." Marik watched as Bakura took the last steep, sweat covered his forehead and he was panting.

"He really needs to get out of bed at least once a day for a short time." Tucker said then added. "No bending down and no twisting at the hips." She ordered.

"He doesn't look to good, should he be up." Marik moved a little closer.

"Yeah, a little painful for him, but he'll live." Tucker said.

Marik nodded sounding pleased. "That's great, Bakura, you can join us for breakfast."

"If you say so, but this hurts like a bitch." Bakura panted out in pain.

"It won't last forever, Bakura." Tucker added her hand under Bakura's good elbow and her arm around his back. Marik led them into the kitchen, Bakura sat at the table once there, the doctor and two nurses left the house.

"Alright, breakfast time!" Marik called out and got started; this wasn't anything new, so often Marik had a house full whether it was in the morning or at night. He also liked his privacy too, but it was nice to have his family around and with the two little ones and Bakura, well, he had to get used to it.

The kitchen was full, Elder made the coffee, Isis and Mai set the table stopping and talking to Bakura here and there and the old woman. Ryou knelt on a stool as he whipped the eggs in the large bowl with Rishid's help, spilling the thick yellow goo onto the counter every now and then when his hand slipped and giggled.

Malik too knelt on a stool in front of the stove both hands on the fry pan handle; Marik was close behind him with both his hands over Malik's. "Ready?!" Malik smiled and nodded his head yes. "Here we go!" Ryou stopped and watched as the pancake flipped into the air, Malik's eyes widened as he watched it land back in the pan, only to be flipped into the air again and to everyone's surprise Malik giggled out loud, the first sound the child had made since coming to live with Marik.

Marik couldn't believe it, Malik made a sound! His smirk got wider and turned into a full-toothed grin and he did it again, the room was silent waiting to hear it again, no one moved. Marik jiggled the pan and then flipped the pancake into the air again. "Catch it, Malik!" The boy giggled again the sound carried in the room as the pancake landed in the pan again.

Malik looked up at Marik and beamed, who placed a small kiss to Malik's forehead and hugged him, then said. "Ready for a new pancake?" Malik clapped his hands together and nodded his head yes, he huffed as he lifted the bowl and poured in the batter with Marik's help and started over again, but to everyone's disappointment Malik didn't giggle again but still had the brightest of smiles on his face and all Marik could think of was. '_Just a small break through…one step at a time.' _

Soon everyone was at the table talking, Ryou had been over the moon to learn that he had a grandma too, Marik noticed that Bakura seemed to be relaxed. It wasn't long when they were done eating and cleaned up the kitchen and headed into the back yard.

Ryou and Malik wore heavy jackets and mittens with bennies on their heads and scarves around their necks. Ryou's squeals of delight filled the back yard as a soft snowball blew apart on contact of his head. He gathered up a ball and threw it at Marik, which only landed about two feet in front of him, Ryou just giggled again and gathered another ball, Malik wasn't fairing that much better, his broke apart or landed just as poorly on the ground as Ryou's snow balls had.

Bakura sat in a chair wrapped up in a blanket watching the three in the one-sided snowball fight as Marik was winning hands down. Bakura smiled to himself, Ryou was having so much fun, but he chuckled as Marik said. "Come on, you guys couldn't hit the side of a barn on a good day." Ryou threw the snowball to the ground and he charged at Marik tackling him, Malik followed. Marik allowed himself to be pushed to the ground and jumped on, both the little ones started to tickle Marik as payback and it turned into a small wrestling match in the snow.

"Oooh pretty!" Ryou stopped what he was doing and suddenly he crossed his eyes as a snowflake landed on his nose, making Marik laugh at him, the child pushed himself up and sat back on his knees looking up at the sky. "Snowing." Ryou held out his red mitten hand as small white flakes drifted down, Malik looked up and blinked a few times holding out his blue mitten hand.

"So it is." Marik lent on his elbows and held out his hand also and looked up. The sky was dark and looked like it would turn into a storm later.

"Marik?!" Mai called. "We still have to talk!" Marik looked at her and sighed with a nodded of his head he turned to the little ones.

"Sorry guys playtimes over." Marik got up and brushed himself off noticing the pouting little faces looking up at him. "Hey, Elder will make you a hot chocolate." Still they looked up at him with large eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll talk with Mai then we'll all do something together."

"With Kura too?" Ryou jumped to his feet.

"I wouldn't leave him out." Marik patted his head; Ryou giggled and ran over to his brother talking to him excitedly.

Marik helped Bakura back inside and to sit on the couch as the boy didn't feel like lying down again, Marik agreed only if he would rest later.

The doorbell rang and Isis ran for the door almost running into him. "What are you up too?" Marik asked her, he had grabbed onto her arm to stop her from falling over.

"I bought the boy's a gift." She opened the door with a smile and was met with a man holding a very large box, she signed for it and Marik took the box. "Malik, Ryou! I have something for you!" The sound of little feet could be heard and soon the little boy's were standing in front of her.

Isis looked up at Marik and said. "Don't be mad with me." She opened the box, and the two adults winced as Ryou screamed and giggled at the same time, a small fluffy Golden Retriever puppy poked his head out of the box. "Oh Daddy look it! look it!" Ryou giggled as the puppy bounded out of the box, knocking it over and jumped on Ryou licking his cheek, then bounced over to Malik who again shocked everyone in the entrance hallway when he let out a squeal much like Ryou had as the puppy licked his cheek.

Marik smirked, it seemed that Malik was making nice progress, but then he shot an angry glare at his sister and said in Arabic. '_You better explain this, Isis?'_

'_Ryou was looking at puppies in the mall the other day and he wanted one, so I got them_ _the best dog for kids.'_

'_So, it's not like I have enough responsibility with the little ones that you have to add a damn mutt to my household?'_ He crossed his arms over his chest; the children didn't even notice the argument going on above them as they played with the puppy.

'_Marik lighten up_!' She snapped back at him.

'_What the fuck I'm I going to do with it, when I go back to work_?'

'_Lots of people have kids, pets and work, Marik. I don't see what your problem is._'

'_My problem is, Isis, is that you didn't talk to me first about this!_'

"You can't get rid of it now that Ryou has seen it." Came Bakura's voice, Marik and Isis looked at him and Ryou gasped looking up at Marik with wide eyes, Malik bit his lip.

"What?!" Ryou's bottom lip started to tremble and his eyes filled with tears.

"Look, a dog is a lot of responsibility and I think that..." That was it Ryou started to cry and Bakura glared at him. "Please Daddy can we keep him?!" Ryou tearfully pleaded and everyone looked at him, Marik took one look at that small little face, and felt himself right then cave in faster than the destruction blow up of an eighteen story building, he let out a long string of curses in Arabic.

Marik mumbled then held up his hand said. "Look, no one said anything about taking the dog back, it was just a surprise that's all."

"That's not how it sounded to me." Bakura said skeptically with narrowed eyes, he knew adults very well in any language, an argument was an argument and he could pick them.

"I want the puppy, Daddy!" Ryou sniffled, and Marik held in a growl he didn't like dogs at all, they were messy, noisy and just plane stupid, and why anyone would want one was beyond him, Marik said. "Then you better name it, Ryou." The child leapt up and hugged Marik around his knees looking up at him.

"Really Daddy! We can keep her?" Marik nodded and watched as Ryou ran back to the puppy talking to Malik, Bakura still glared at him, Marik met his gaze and narrowed his eyes, Bakura said. "I hate dogs." Marik's right eye twitched, he just couldn't bloody win.

"Go lie down you're meant to be resting." Marik ordered pointing in the direction of the living room. Bakura snorted but smirked and walked slowly back into the living room, Marik turned to Isis and hissed in Arabic. '_We will discus about boundaries when it comes to you buying things like this._'

"Marik, every child needs three things in life, one: Stability. Two: Loving home. Three: PETS!" She walked up to him and tapped him on the chest, he growled at her and she added. "You now have given all three to these boy's." She smirked at him leaning in. "You should be proud of that."

"You press my patience woman!" Marik hissed at her, but she lent up slightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure that I do." With that she turned around and sat on the floor with the little ones. "So what are you going to call her?"

"Marik?!" Mai called from the doorway. "I really have to talk with you."

"Right, sorry Mai." Elder walked by Marik and sat down with Isis. "Oh my she's beautiful." Marik rolled his eyes and growled. "Women!" He followed Mai into the kitchen where they were alone and sat at the table, soft puppy barking came and a round of giggling from Ryou and the two women.

"Ryou and Malik seem so happy here with you." Mai smiled, but then it faded into something more serious as well as her tone. "Malik, Ryou and Bakura have to be en-rolled into a school."

"Oh right." Marik said. "But what kinda school will take a child that can't talk?"

"Oh I have a list of names of schools that are very reputable ones." Mai handed him a small list. "Bakura of course would be in his junior year of high school." Mai looked through her bag again. "School will start up again four days after Christmas." Mai placed papers down on the table. "The schools are interviewing parents and students for the next few weeks."

"Really?" Marik picked up the papers and nothing took his interest or even looked appealing.

"It will look good for you in court that you're doing what you can in the best interest for the boy's." Mai said flipping through the papers, Marik glanced up and saw Elder leaning on the doorframe watching them. "It's going to be easy to get custody and even adoption for Bakura and Ryou, because they are street kids and have no parents that will fight you for them."

"What about Malik? I don't want to lose any of them." Marik glanced back at Mai.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Mai pushed the papers to one side and lent forward. "The court date is two weeks."

"That doesn't give me a lot of time." Marik frowned as he looked over the list of schools again.

Mai spoke up again. "Majed Jihan called us yesterday afternoon… he wants to see his son."

"What?!" Marik choked out, then growled. "No!"

"He has every right to Marik, Majed is Malik's father." Mai reminded him.

"That bastard abused Malik, you saw the photos." Marik had pointed to the door but looked up as Ryou's giggling came again.

"I saw them."

"And you're still okay with them being in the same room as each other?" Marik shook his head. "I'd rather shoot the bastard then allow Malik to lay eyes on him again, father or not."

"Marik, there can be away around this." Elder said speaking up for the first time but not moving from the doorway.

"What's that?" Marik crossed his arms over his chest.

"We do it at the station, everything will be on camera, Malik will be safe." Marik glared at her.

"The child doesn't speak and it's probably because of him."

"You don't know that!" Elder said walking into the room.

"In any case, this type of thing is so messy for the child involved and everyone else, it's best that you do all that you can Marik to insure that you win custody." Mai advised him, but looked to the door as the sound of running feet and paws and Ryou calling out. "Daddy!" before he was seen and a few seconds later Ryou ran into the room giggling, Malik at his side the puppy hot on their heels. "Can we take Milly outside?!"

"Milly?" Marik asked, Ryou giggled as Malik smiled. "Isis said the puppy was a girl and had to give her a girls name." Ryou stated as if it was fact and Marik should have known.

"Oh, so you named her Milly then?" Ryou and Malik nodded their heads, Marik lent forward and narrowed his eyes at the puppy chewing on Ryou's shoes while he was wearing them and another reason why Marik hated dogs. "Did you show Bakura?"

Ryou gasped and shook his head no leaning right into Marik and his small hands cupped around his mouth as he whispered. "Kura is sleeping on the couch, shhh." Ryou pulled back and lowered his hands to his side. "Don't wake him up."

Rishid and Isis walked into the kitchen. "Guys take the boys and the mutt outside for me." Ryou gasped horrified as Malik's eyes widened, Marik looked at them. "What?!"

"Milly's not a… a… that." Ryou huffed. "She is Milly, Daddy, don't be mean to her." The child's eyes filled with tears and his lip trembled; Marik rolled his eyes Ryou was just to sensitive.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I won't call her that anymore." Marik once again found himself caving into Ryou's teary eyed and trembling bottom lip. Ryou gave a beaming smile and ran for the back door, Malik followed also eager to get outside and play with the puppy.

"Marik?" He looked over at Mai who said. "He wants to see Malik tomorrow morning." Marik got up and walked out of the room and soon walked into the living room and saw Bakura lying on his back on the couch fast asleep, his head on a pillow and his face turned away, Marik walked over and grabbed the blanket that sat over the back of the couch and laid it over Bakura, who mumbled a little in his sleep.

Marik walked over to the fireplace and threw a few logs of wood onto it bringing the flames back to life. Marik's mother had her feet crossed at the ankles resting on the coffee table watching t.v.

He walked back into the kitchen and walked over to the island counter and started to make hot drinks, muffled giggling, squealing and barking came from the back yard, Marik glanced out the small window and watched as Malik ran by followed by the puppy, then Ryou, he smiled to himself he truly liked having the small ones around, he sighed though and said to Mai. "I'd like to state that I'm rather pissed about this." Marik left what he was doing and went outside to join the boy's in playing with the puppy.

Mai raised a questionable eyebrow at Elder who shrugged a shoulder and said. "He'll be there in the morning, he just needs to calm down a little is all."

"Well tell him for me, that I'll be there as well and I'll see him at the station in the morning at nine sharp." Mia gathered her things and left.

* * *

Later that night the storm had rolled in bringing rain, snow and thunder, Marik was on the couch watching another poorly done horror movie, but funny enough he enjoyed them, they weren't all blood and guts just big monsters chasing around barely dressed women. Marik had gotten comfortable as the movie had only just started, but a cry came from upstairs.

Marik jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room and upstairs, looking down the hallway he saw nothing but the soft glow of light coming from Ryou and Malik's bedroom nightlight that lit up some of the hallway for him. A soft sob came from Bakura's room and Marik walked to the door to find Bakura moving about in his bed.

Marik walked into the dark room. "Bakura?" He called out and noticed the boy covered in a sweat and tears ran down his cheeks, _a nightmare. _Marik thought. "Bakura!" Marik gave his good shoulder a shake and Bakura sat upright in the bed panting, his eyes wide and wild his hair amiss and sticking to his face. "Hey." Marik sat on edge of the bed his hand still on Bakura's shoulder; the boy looked at him his body shaking.

"Marik?!" He gasped out, he felt numb.

"Yeah, are you okay?" And the last thing Marik had expected was when Bakura hugged him and sobbed into his chest, the boy had just plainly broken down. "Hey, come on." Marik wrapped his arms around him and let the boy cry whatever it was out of his system.

Bakura pulled away after awhile wiping away the tears with his head bowed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine." Marik sat back a little watching Bakura closely.

"No it's not." Bakura said bitterly as he fisted his hands in the blankets Marik lifted his chin.

"I've seen full grown men cry like babies when I have placed them in the back of my patrol car." Marik smirked. "So I'm sure that you'll be let off this time."

"Is this all bullshit?" Bakura asked suddenly no trace of being upset, his voice was normal but he was still shaking.

"What is?!" Marik asked, not sure what he meant by it.

"This bullshit of prenatal love you throw all over Ryou, the damn dog, the toys, you playing with him, you make him laugh and smile always." Bakura moved back a little getting some distance between them again. "And the school you want to place us all in." Bakura looked at him eyes narrowed but angry tears shone in them through the dark. "I can take most things thrown at me no mater what… but not the emotional stuff that Ryou will go through, when he finds out that you're not what you're cracked up to be when we are looking for our next run down warehouse to live in." Bakura huffed he was worked up and Marik knew it.

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" Marik asked he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ryou's happy and I _like _seeing him happy, I have even seen _you _laugh and smile." Here Marik lent in grabbing a hold of Bakura's chin looking into his eyes. "Why are you so afraid of letting someone get close to you?"

Bakura just mumbled out, though he didn't know why. "Because, I'm always left disappointed, abandoned and hurt." Marik pulled him into another hug and mumbled. "I would never do anything like that to you, I told you once that you could trust me and I meant it." Marik pulled back placing both hands behind his neck and pulled off a small thin chain and lifted it out from under his shirt and held it in his hands for a minute looking at it, then lent forward placing the chain around Bakura's neck moving his hair out of the way as he fastened it up. "This belonged to my father." Marik pulled back and Bakura took the chain into his hand looking at it, it was a pendant small in size and bronze with a star in the center of it, the five points touched the sides. "My dad was a firefighter, they gave that to him as a gift when he had to retire, everyone pitched in and had it made for him." Marik smiled somewhat sadly. "He saved more lives then anyone on the team." Marik paused for a second looking at the pendant. "I loved him so much."

Bakura looked up and was about to say something but Marik spoke up again. "Just take care of it, it's yours now."

"I can't take this." Bakura said sounding surprised and shocked.

Marik just smirked and said. "It was his wish to have it passed down to his oldest grandson."

"But I'm not." Bakura started but Marik cut him off again.

"He would have liked you." Marik said standing up. "I think the old man would be more than happy to have me pass it on to you." Bakura bit his lip, no one had given him such a thing before and he felt guilty now on how he treated Marik. "I am planning to adopt you and Ryou, if you have no objections to it." Bakura snapped his head up his mouth fell open.

"I don't, but you're going to adopt me as well?" Bakura asked sounding skeptical, for who would want a kid like him, when they could have one like Ryou, everyone liked the Runt, but Bakura never felt bitter towards his little brother because of it.

"I'm not asking you to call me dad like Ryou does, I just want to insure that you have a stable home a warm bed to sleep in, I'm even putting you in school."

Bakura bowed his head. "I'll be like a normal kid." He mumbled to himself but Marik heard him, this was so overwhelming for him, he would have a home a parent who Ryou liked and he himself didn't mind Marik at all or his family. "You're not messing with me, this isn't your way of getting your sick joke or fun?" Bakura's hand clutched the pendant he already liked the weight of it on his chest.

"I would go as far as saying I love the boys and to have you three as my own… would make me more happier than I have been in a long time." Bakura got up from the bed, Marik helped him and then when Bakura was on his feet he hugged Marik again and mumbled into his chest. "Thank you, Marik… for everything."

Marik waited until Bakura pulled back he grinned and said. "Come on, I have a hot chocolate with your name on it and a very cheesy movie." Bakura nodded his head with a smile letting the pendant fall to his chest as Marik helped him to stand.

"As long as it's a cheesy horror movie?" Bakura smiled up at him, Marik grinned and said. "What other kind is there?"

* * *

**TBC**

Well there you have it, your getting the chaps as I write them out, next chap coming soon so **Review** me.


	15. Frightful Reunion

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Yugioh.**

**Chap 15:** **Frightful Reunion**

* * *

The next morning Malik sat on the counter in the bathroom dressed in blue jeans and a jumper, and sneakers, he watched with fascination as Marik shaved and fixed his wet hair. Marik picked him up off the counter and placed him on his feet and walked out of the bathroom. Malik followed with pure interest on what Marik was doing. He climbed onto Marik's made bed and watched as Marik looked through his closet, wearing only his black boxers, Marik pulled out black pants and stepped into them then pulled on his light blue almost white long sleeved shirt doing up all the buttons, then pulled on his gun-holster followed by his gun placing it back together quickly then into the holster. Since having the boys in the house, this would be that last day the gun would be staying here. Marik had been called one too many times on accidents involving children and guns. Marik put his badge on his belt and it hung from his hip, he was dressed like this when they had first met, and Malik was starting to worry. "It's just going to be you and me today, Malik." Marik sat next to him on the bed and pulled on his black boots.

Malik nodded his head and grabbed Marik's arm and tugged a little bit, the older male looked at him and said. "I'm going to be right with you." He patted Malik's head and went back to doing up his shoes.

Ryou ran in with tears in his eyes, enough to break anyone's heart, Marik frowned a little concerned on what might have happened, Ryou's voice laced with tears. "Daddy, they won't let me in to see Kura."

Marik raised an eyebrow leaning forward and placing his forearms onto his knees and asked. "Who won't?"

"That lady." Ryou pointed out into the hallway and Marik knew just what he meant by _that lady_.

"You know doctor Tucker comes every morning and night to look at Bakura." Marik held his arms out and Ryou ran into them for a hug, Malik tugged on Marik's arm and pointed to himself. Marik shook his head and wrapped an arm around Malik bringing him into the hug also. Ryou pushed back and looked up, _could those eyes get any bigger? _Marik thought.

"But she said." Ryou took in a big breath. "She said, that little boy's have to leave." Ryou frowned and said, in what Marik thought was Ryou's angry voice or as angry as he could get. "But its Kura's room and he's the boss of it not her." Ryou let out the huff of air and added in his angry voice again and Marik was holding back a laugh. "She can't tell me what to do." Marik stood up and placed a kiss to Malik and Ryou's foreheads and sat them down on their feet.

Ryou tugged on the end of Marik's jack and said. "Daddy, tell her to leave and that I'm the boss of Kura." Marik gave a chuckle and took their hands.

"I'm sure you are Ryou, but you're no doctor." Marik led them out the door and into the hallway, Ryou looked up.

"But I don't like her." The child gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. "What if she's the thing that lives under the bed, she's going to trick Kura and take him away." Malik's eyes widened there were things under the bed now, why didn't he know about them? Malik instantly tugged on then end of Marik's jacket franticly and jumping up and down on the spot wanting to be picked up.

"Ryou, your imagination is running away with you again, and your scaring Malik, so lets keep it in check, huh." Marik patted Malik's head to ease him a little, but the boy clung to his side holding his hand, Malik was never going to let go, until he worked out what the things under the bed were.

Just as Marik neared Bakura's bedroom door, it opened and Tucker walked out with a nurse. "Marik." She smiled; Ryou ran forward and pushed passed her legs to get into the room, grunting as he shoved at her left knee and all his effort did was make it bent and the nurse jumped out of the way.

"Ryou thinks you might be pulling a case of the Body Snatchers on his brother." The door closed hitting Tucker on her rear end making her take a step forward into the hallway.

"Oh, I see now why I get the scolding looks and the cold shoulder from him." She smiled looking at the door. "Well, I'm leaving now." She handed her bags to the nurse who started down the stairs without a word. Tucker turned to Marik again saying. "Bakura is healing nicely and he can get out of bed and take a small walk inside or outside for ten to fifteen minutes, depending on how he's feeling at the time."

Marik nodded. "That's good."

"I'll be making one more house call after tonight." Tucker said moving to the top of the stairs. "His wounds have closed over nicely and he'll only need a change of bandages once a day and I'm sure you can do that?"

"Sure." Marik watched as she smiled and gave him a wave and left.

Marik walked to the door and opened it to see Bakura watching t.v with Ryou curled up at his side and Milly asleep on Bakura's lap. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better." Bakura said then looked up and frowned at what the older male was wearing. "Marik, how long do bullet wounds take to heal?" He looked away adding. "Sorry, I just though you would know."

"They can take up to a month, I've been shot three times, once in the chest, arm and my leg." Marik said as if it was nothing, but it had been the biggest deal to Isis, that woman fussed over him and demanded that he take two months off.

Bakura looked at him nodding his head. "So are you going to work?" He remembered that Marik was dressed similar to the day they had first met, smart but casual.

"Not quite, but Isis and Rishid are coming over, I want you to take it easy." Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "I have to take Malik with me."

At this Ryou lifted his head up and looked at Malik, who held onto Marik's hand. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone for." Marik said and Ryou crawled off the bed careful not to hurt Bakura and rushed up to Malik hugging him tightly. Malik shifted on his feet, he had gotten used to Ryou's constant hugs and wanting to hold his hand. "Malik will come back, right?" Ryou asked looking up at Marik.

"Of course he is." Marik reassured him, Ryou hugged Malik again and said. "I'll miss you Malik." The small boy looked close to tears, Malik just gave him a smile and like always, said nothing, but Ryou took it as Malik's way of saying that he would be okay and be back before he knew it.

The front door opened. "Marik?!" Isis called out from downstairs.

"Alright, we have to go." Marik said Ryou took Malik's hand and walked out of the room together and downstairs.

"So why is Malik going with you?" Bakura asked sitting up a little, Marik walked over and gave the puppy a pat on the head, the animal was dead to the world, and one word for it came to Marik's mind, _lazy._

"Malik's father wants to see him today." Marik said in a deadpan tone.

"I thought you were Malik's father?" Bakura sounded surprised. "You even look similar to each other."

"Yeah I was surprised as well when I found him." Marik looked at the puppy as she let out a whine and rolled onto her back. "I found Malik a few days before I ran into you."

Bakura looked down at the dog and patted her head gently, then looked up. "Is he going to want Malik back?"

"I guess he would, but he'll get Malik over my dead body." Marik said and Bakura smirked. "Anyway, I have to go, we'll talk later." Marik ruffed Bakura's hair as he walked to the bedroom door and said. "Rest up today."

"Oh, I'll try and restrain myself from my Olympic training." Bakura said sarcastically as he rolled his dark eyes.

"See that you do, you're wearing running tracks around my house." Marik shot back smirking as he walked out of the door and heard Bakura call out a _bye_ after him.

Marik walked downstairs, Ryou still had a hold of Malik's hand. "Come on, Malik." Marik held out his jacket and helped the boy into it, Marik then pulled on his own jacket.

"Be careful with him, Marik." Isis mumbled giving Malik a hug and looking up at her brother, Marik had explained to them what was going on. "He's just a baby." She reminded him standing up again, his hand still on Malik's head.

"He's in good hands." Marik said as his brother and sister hugged him. "Ready Malik?" He moved back and let Ryou give Malik a hug before picking him up and opening the door and stepped out. A layer of fresh snow was everywhere, the kids played in the street and on the footpaths. Marik placed Malik in the back seat of his car pulling the seat belt on him then getting into the drivers side and backed the car out down the driveway.

Marik glanced at Malik through the revision mirror and saw the child waving to Isis and Rishid with a smile. "Here we go." Marik mumbled, then took off down the street.

* * *

Marik carried Malik into the police station; a few heads looked up from paper work and watched as Marik walked by. "Marik?!" Mai called out with a wave. "In here please." She held the door open with her shoulder. Marik placed Malik down on his feet then took his hand and walked into the room.

The small room had a small child's table and chairs the walls had paintings and drawings from other small children and bookshelves filled with soft toys and books. "This is where its is going to be held, for Malik's comfort." Mai said.

"I doubt that Malik will be comfortable at all here, I know I'm not." Malik not even tempted by all the toys around him.

"As that maybe, Marik. This meeting has every right to be held and you know it." She didn't want to mention that Malik was going to meet his father very soon in their conversation.

"It doesn't mean that I have to like it." Suddenly the door opened and Elder walked in and smiled saying. "Hello Malik." The boy looked up gave a fleeting smile before hiding his face into Marik's leg.

"Okay I'll be in here with Shizuka and you know who." Mai said.

"Speaking of you know who, he is here now." Elder said, Marik looked at her as Mai nodded and then looked at Marik saying. "You can watch from behind the glass the cameras are on, you'll only be a few feet away, Marik." Mai said looking through the folder in her hand, then snapped it shut looking at him. "I'll give you a minute to explain to Malik what's going on." Mai moved to the door as Elder walked out.

"I don't think a minute is going to help." Marik said and she stopped, Mai looked back at him and smiled sadly. "I'd give you an eternity for this if I could." With that she was gone and the door closed.

"Okay Malik." Marik picked up the boy and stood him up on the small table, Malik smiled and held out his arms for a hug. "Malik I need you to really listen to me." The child frowned and jumped up and down on the table his arms still out for that hug. "Alright, but then you have to listen to me." Malik nodded his head and Marik gave him the hug he wanted.

Marik pulled back and took in a breath, _here goes_. "Malik, you're here because someone wants to see you." The boy frowned confused, he didn't know anyone but for the new family he had just gotten. "I'm not going to be in here with you, I'm going to be behind there." Marik pointed to the glass, Malik glanced at it then back at Marik still confused on what was going on. "I'm not doing so well am I?" Marik ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

The door opened suddenly and in walked a woman with black hair pinned back into a bun with not one hair out of place dressed in all black, though she would have looked attractive if it wasn't for that scolding look on her face as if she had one too many bad days rolled into one. She reminded Marik of his third grade teacher cold, strict and to the point.

"Refrain from talking to the child, Mr. Ishtar." She said, glancing at the boy through her thin framed glasses.

Marik turned to her but Mai came in before he could say anything, Mai spoke up. "Malik doesn't know what's happing today and he needs this explained to him."

"I read his file Miss. Valentine, there is no proof that Mr. Jihan abused the child or your claims that the child can't talk." She stated in a leveled voice, and already Marik had a disliking to her. Malik was really confused and reached out his for Marik.

"Did you even see the photos?" Mai hissed out.

"Yes, and it was the doing of being hit by a car." She ran her hand over the top of her head and fixed her glasses as she said. "Talking to the child will only influence him into acting strangely towards his father." Malik's eyes widened at the word, was she talking about Marik or his real father? Then why was Marik sounding upset?

"This should not be spoken of in front of Malik." Shizuka scolded them as she walked into the room.

"Who is this anyway?" Marik asked Shizuka and before she could answer.

"I'm Miss Archer." She stated holding out her hand Marik just looked at it then at the woman.

"That's fine but what are you doing here?" Marik asked her, Archer pulled her hand away.

"I am Mr. Jihan's lawyer, he asked me to be here so he doesn't get talked into something that he doesn't know or you pull something on him."

Malik pulled on Marik's hand. "Well then." She said looking at her watch. "I'm running on time and would like to keep it that way, so when you're ready Mr. Ishtar, we'll get this started."

Marik turned to Malik not sure what to say considering that he couldn't say anything, but any sure sign that Malik was stressed he was going to take Malik out of this room and the meeting would be canceled. He picked him up and placed him on his feet he looked down at Malik and said. "You have to stay in here Malik, but Mai will be with you." Marik pulled away and walked to the door.

Malik bit his lip and looked around for a minute and dashed forward only to be stopped by a hand that grabbed onto his shoulder by, Archer. Malik looked up at her with wide eyes. "Sit down please." She said pulling her hand away, Malik dashed forward again and this time Mia stopped him by picking him up and walked back over to the table and chairs, Malik watched as Marik walked out and the door closed.

Didn't Marik see him? Was he invisible? Malik reached out a hand as if on will power alone the door would open bringing Marik back into the room but nothing happened as he was sat down in the chair, Malik just stared at the door.

"Just stay in your seat Malik." Mai smiled at him pushing some blank paper and crayons at him, the boy took no notice of her.

The door opened and Shizuka walked in with Malik's father Majed. The boy smiled knowing it had to be Marik, his face drained of all colour when he saw who it was. Malik stood up from his seat so fast that it cluttered to the floor and Malik backed up until his back hit the wall under the big mirror.

"Why don't you come over and…" Mai was cut off as Malik screamed shutting his eyes tightly and turned away facing the wall.

"What is going on?" Archer asked standing up, the three women in the room were shocked as Malik started to hit and claw at the wall wanting to get out of the room, images of all the hurt girls and the nightmare of Marik dead on his bedroom floor, it was all to much.

"Malik!" Marik called from the doorway and rushed into the room. "Malik!" He called again. The boy turned around he recognized the voice, but he couldn't move he trembled so badly that if he walked he would fall, Marik could see that Malik was stressed and in trouble from where he was standing.

Malik tried to breath in air but there was none in the room that began to tilt and turn around him, his knees felt weak and about to give out on him. Marik went to cross the room, but Majed stood up blocking Marik's path to the boy. "I'm not finished seeing him yet!" Majed said, Marik growled and with swift movements had handcuffed Majed's hands behind his back and shoved him out the door, his shoulder hit the wall on the other side of the hallway, Elder gasped as Majed had almost rammed her down with the force that Marik used he called out to Yami and Elder.

"I want to talk to him, so don't let him go anywhere." Marik picked up Malik, but the boy screamed again and struggled and kicked to get free. "Malik!" Marik fought to hold him in his arms. "MALIK, STOP!" The child gasped for air and looked up at Marik eyes wide and fearful. "Calm down, okay. You don't want to go back into hospital now, do you?" The boy's chest heaved with needing to get air into the body. Elder ran in holding his bag and passed it Marik.

"What kind of meeting do you call this?!" Archer asked looking at Mai.

"Shut up!" Marik told her, the woman huffed and stated saying how inappropriate this was. Marik applied the small mask to Malik's nose and mouth and watched as the boy took in deep breaths, Malik held both of his hands over Marik's one hand. "I'm sorry, Malik." He whispered taking away the boy's medication after Malik was breathing right again, and hugged the boy tightly in his arms. "Forgive me, I had no choice." Malik hugged him back still shaking and feeling completely exhausted.

"I'm sorry Marik I didn't know that Malik would have that kind of reaction." Mai said, feeling bad for the boy.

"I have to take him home." Marik took off his jacket and wrapped Malik up in it and held him as he walked out of the door. Elder rushed up to them and placed her hand on the side of Malik's head and smiled at him, then looked at Marik. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Marik smiled as Elder hugged the boy even though he was already being held.

"Marik!" Mai said following him out into the office area. "I'm going to push it through that Malik can't see his father again face to face due to his reaction today." Mai stopped a look of worry for the boy fell over her face. "I'll show the tape to the court today and have a restraining order placed on Mr. Jihan." Mai bit her lip pulling anything out of her head that she could. "I'll push for the court date as well, hopefully after today, Malik won't have to see his father again."

"Thank you, Mai." Marik said, looking back down at Malik who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"It wore him out." Elder said, Marik looked the boy over then at Elder and said. "Take him for me, I want to talk to Jihan." She frowned as the boy was passed over to her. "Yami!" Marik called out, Elder turned and walked into Shizuka's office and placed Malik down on the couch.

Marik walked up to Yami and was handed the folders. "Oh, Kaiba and Otogi said that, that girl woke up today… Meg." Marik frowned.

"The one with the head wound?" Marik asked. "She made it?"

"Yeah, a little unsure of the last few days, but she's pulled through." Yami said as the two walked to the door, Yami stopped him by warning him. "Lets not do anything that will cost you your badge, huh."

"Hey, I'm easy going." Marik pushed open the door.

"Yeah, until they piss you off." Yami mumbled following him in, he watched as Marik disconnected the surveillance camera and sound, Yami closed and locked the door, Majed shifted in his chair as Marik sat down placing a green folder onto the table.

"Now, we are going to have a little conversation." Marik lent forward and narrowed his eyes and continued what he was saying. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to give me the answers."

"How about you ask me something and I'll ask you something." Majed said, Marik smirked and looked at Yami, then slammed his fist down onto the table making the other male jump in his sit.

"I don't play games with suspects." Marik said narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Majed said confused, Marik opened the folder and pulled out a photo of Abby, eyes wide with fear, a gray tone to her skin and a large bruise on her neck. "What's this?" Majed asked shifting in his seat as Marik placed the photo of the girl in front of him.

"Abby Taylor, twenty one years of age, she died on her birthday… by strangulation." Marik left it hanging in the air to see what his reaction would be.

"So what? This has nothing to do with me." Majed looked at Marik then at Yami, who was leaning on the wall a few feet from Marik.

"Listen up Mr. Jihan there is more to come." Yami said, the older man looked away to Marik, who hadn't taken his eyes off him in a cold hard stare.

"You see, I have been after this man who likes to kill young girls, just like this Abby girl here." A bead a sweat ran down Majed's temple, had he been found out? No he would stay calm for now, they had nothing on him. "But what makes me think that you have something to do with her death… is your son." Marik lent back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. Majed held in his gasp, the little bastard had talked; now he wanted to get his hands on his kid and ring his neck and toss him away with the rest of the women.

"We found Malik's hair on Abby." Yami walked to the table and lent on it. "So tell us how that happened?"

"She was Malik's babysitter for a few weeks." Majed said and added. "And quite frankly she wasn't a very good one." He let out a sigh and said. "Abby left Malik on his own for hours on end locked in his room. I was shocked when I came home from work and found my son in distress over what she did to him. We argued for sometime and she left, the next thing I knew, you're throwing her dead picture at me." He pushed the photo back towards Marik. "So you see why I was reluctant to say anything."

Marik clenched his teeth together and growled; he knew the bastard was lying. "Look what I came here for was to see, Malik, and who had him, that's all." Marik narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything.

A knock on the door and Yami walked over and opened it, Mai walked in out of breath holding a bit of paper. "Mr. Jihan, I have here a restraining order against you on behalf of your son, Malik." She handed him the paper and he looked it over.

"What? You can't do this, he's my kid?!" Majed shouted.

"I did." She took in a few deep breaths. "The Judge that I talked to will be handling the court case. You can't see Malik until after the ruling depending that it's in your favor."

"You sure move fast." Marik said and Mai smiled at him.

"When it comes to children, there is no mucking about."

"Keep the fucking brat for all I care he was nothing but a disappointment anyway." Majed stood up and went to walk out of the room Marik grabbed his arm in a bruising force; Majed looked at the hand on his arm then at Marik and smirked. "Judging by how pissed off you are at me, I'd say you have the brat." Marik's growl sounded in the room as he pushed the older male to the wall hard and pinned him there. "You can't keep Malik from me forever."

"Marik!" Came Yami's warning voice not to go any further, Mai stood next to him out of the way.

"You haven't seen me pissed off yet, and when I am it'll be aimed at you." Marik seethed.

"Are you threatening me detective?" Majed smirked even more.

"You have no idea."

"Marik!" Yami called out again. "There is nothing we can do, now."

"You hear that detective, I'm walking out of here a free man." Majed said then added. "Take your hands off me!" Marik hated the fact that he was right, everything at the moment was under the table all for Malik's sake, there was nothing he could do, for now, but let Majed walk away a free man.

"I know you have something to do with the killings." Marik hissed out and let him go stepping back.

"Prove it, if not I'll see you in court." Majed gave him a wave and walked out of the room. Marik picked up the chair and threw it at the wall breaking it.

"I want that fucker!" Marik yelled frustrated at Yami. "Find some evidence, so I can catch him and lock him away." He then stormed from the room. There was evidence and a witness by the name of Meg; Yami just hoped that she was willing to give them what they wanted.

* * *

**TBC**

Just had to post up something that I hadn't in a while, hoped you enjoyed it, if so **R&R** me.


	16. Suspension

Been almost forever since I updated this one and I'm not going to say how long this chap has been sitting here waiting patiently for my attention, like a few others, sighs, don't worry nothing has been forgotten just put on a short hold.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own**Yugioh.**

**Chap 16: Suspension**

* * *

Later that afternoon Marik went to the hospital, two uniformed officers standing at Meg's door. Yami dismissed them for a short time while they talked with her, which was if she was up to talking. Marik had asked Elder to take Malik home and let his sister know that he was going to be home a little late tonight.

The Doctor had been reluctant to let them in at first but agreed. Shizuka was the first to walk into the room, taking in the young woman's appearance in the bed resting; Meg had a bandage wrapped about her head, drips hanging next to her bed, her pale face held a few bruises and a black eye. Shizuka nodded her head for Marik and Yami to come in; she walked over and lightly tapped Meg on the shoulder.

Meg jumped wide-eyed and reached for her help buzzer at seeing the strangers in her room, she was going to call for help. "Relax, I am Shizuka Asami." Meg stopped and looked at her. "This is Detectives Ishtar and Motou."

"What do you want?" Meg asked looking at them her hand still clutched onto the buzzer and her thumb rested just above the button, she shifted a little on the bed and pulled her covers up as if a proactive shield.

"We just want to ask you about the man that took you?" Marik said staying at the end of the bed so not to alarm her.

"I'm… umm." Meg shifted in her bed and looked about nervously. "I don't remember much."

"Anything at all." Marik asked.

She shook her head and looked up at him tearfully; Marik had been expecting this and said. "You're not the only one he's done this to." This had been the same conversation he had with his sister. "We can stop him if you give us some information."

Meg bit her split lip softly, aware that it started to bleed again. "I just want to go home; my mom and dad are flying in." She said.

"And you can, we just want any information you can give us." Shizuka said. "It will be completely confidential." She reassured the injured girl.

"I don't have to go into detail do I?" Meg shifted her frightened look from the two males to the only female in the room.

"Only as much as you feel comfortable with." Shizuka said in an understanding tone.

"Well he was charming at first and got me to go home with him." Her voice shook. "Everything was okay until I was ready to go home and he." She stopped herself and started again at a different spot. "He took me to a… a-a farm house or a cabin, it was white with worn green shutters…. He kept me in the basement said I had three days then he was going to kill me." Marik twitched at that bit of information, this sounded like the bastard he was after, could he after all these years finally get what he needed to catch this guy?

"There was a girl there… he, he called her Lucy." Meg glanced up as Yami was writing everything down and Marik just listened. "She was already dead though." Tears started to fall as she bowed her head. "I got out through the little window and then… I don't remember anything after that."

Marik let out a sigh it wasn't much and said. "Some hunters found you; your kidnapper shot you in the head and ran off before anyone saw him."

"I know the Doctor told me and the two men sent me these flowers and get well cards." She pointed to her small nightstand that held a vase with the bright flowers and two cards sat beside it. "I try to remember more… like his face what his name was, but I can't it's."

"It's alright." Shizuka said stopping her before Meg upset herself to much. "It happens and in time you are going to remember everything."

"Will he go to jail if I still don't remember?" Meg asked looking up at Marik.

"We're working on it." Yami said.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now." Said a nurse as she walked in holding a clipboard to her chest and a warm smile.

Marik had been extremely disappointed, he walked around the bed and pulled out a small card and pen and wrote his cell number on the back of it. "Call me if you need anything, even if its small and you think it might be stupid, call me." He handed her the card and she took it looking it over.

Meg nodded her head as she took the card asking. "Will I have to point him out, like in a line up or something?" She looked the card over.

"It might help us in getting him." Shizuka said.

"You want to testify against him?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I think on it?"

"Sure." Shizuka said and the three left the room.

They stood out the front of the door for a minute when Shizuka cell started to ring; she answered it as she walked away.

"You think that she'll point out her attacker?" Marik asked.

"She might." Yami said as he watched Shizuka walk back to them pocketing her cell phone.

"Mai got a search warrant on Malik's place for the court hearing, she's there now." She smiled and they headed out to their car to go back to the office.

His cell started to ring half way on the drive back. "Ishtar?" There was a long pause and Marik was about to hang up, thinking no one was on the other end.

"It's me, Meg." There came an unsure voice, before Marik could say anything she spoke up again. "If I do this, you can get him, right? Put this bastard away. " There was a sharp intake of breath over the phone line and a long silence followed. "I just want all this to end."

Marik kept his eyes on the icy roads, the events with his sister played rather quickly in his mind; he knew what she was feeling as he had seen it on his sister's face before many times. Yami was looking at him as he couldn't hear what was being said as Marik had his earpiece in.

"Can you make him pay" She asked her voice turned to a more bitter side. "Make him pay for what he did to me and Lucy?"

"We can try." Marik said not wanting to say yes and get her hopes should this guy escape like had in the passed.

"After Christmas." Meg gave a tired sigh as if all the energy had been drained from her with the conversation. "I just want to be with my family for now… I'll be ready afterwards and we can get him then."

"Alright Meg, you have my number call me when you're ready… we'll get this guy."

"Thank you." She hung up and Marik pulled back out into the traffic, giving the other two in his car what was going to happen after the holiday.

Marik sat at his desk filling a few papers, that always came with his job and were always endless. "Ishtar?!" Marik glanced up to see his boss standing at his office door. "In here." Marik sighed as he got up and followed, he walked into the office and closed the door.

"Marik I have bad news." His boss sat down behind his desk. "Mr. Jihan placed an assault charge against you this afternoon."

"Bullshit John." Marik stood up straight. "The bastard beat the crap out of a boy, who I remind you caused that boy today to have a panic attack just by the mere sight of him."

"I'm just letting you know that he has and you have to stay away from him." John said. "Take a few weeks off." He sighed as Marik just stared at him. "Marik I'm ordering you to take a few weeks off."

"I have a witness coming in after Christmas to work with me in identifying her kidnapper and rapist."

"Someone else can handle it Marik, until you get back."

"Years, John, five bloody years, I have worked overtime, longer hours then anyone else here, and you're just handing it over to someone who doesn't know anything about it."

"Marik, I'm not handing it over to anyone." He stood up. "Everyone here is qualified in their own field just like you." Marik was just about fuming, weekends missed with his family all sacrificed in trying to catch this killer.

"This guy will keep killing girls, until he is stopped and you doing this is ensuring he can." Marik tired to reason with him.

"Marik, if you keep going you are going to force my hand and report it that you have made it personal, by attacking the kid's father." The older man sighed. "My hands are tied Marik, me putting you on this short suspension will guarantee that you are still on the case."

"Since when did criminals win over people like us?" Marik mumbled angrily.

"You need this time off." John said.

"I don't need time off, I want this guy." Marik just wanted to hit something anything to make himself fell better.

"I'll have someone connect your computer with ours and you can work from home with Yami and Shizuka. Damn it Marik it's almost Christmas go home and spend time with your family." Marik sighed, he guessed it was better then being kicked out of this case completely.

"Fine. But I want access to all labs if needed." Marik demanded.

"Yes fine, just go home." The older man waved his hand and Marik left the office.

* * *

Marik walked into his house to find it quiet and warm, he glanced up the stairs wondering if the boy's were in bed asleep already, taking off his jacket and boots leaving them near the door, he headed upstairs.

Marik stopped and looked in Bakura's bedroom and found it empty and moved on to Malik and Ryou's room, finding that empty as well, he turned and walked right into his own room, leaving the light off. He walked over to his bed using the light from the hallway and gently lifted away the blankets to see Malik curled up and fast asleep. Marik watched him for a few minutes. "He's been asleep all afternoon." Isis said softly as she walked in standing next to her brother and leaning her head on his arm. "He wanted to sleep here." She smiled down at them.

Marik lent down and tucked Malik in covering him back up and brushing the hair from his little face. "How was he?"

"Quiet." She said.

"He's always quiet." Marik mumbled.

"No, not like his usual quiet… a sad quiet, just wasn't himself, poor baby." She lent down and kissed his head. "They're not making him do it again, are they?" She looked at him, and Marik grabbed her arm and led her outside the bedroom and back downstairs so Malik wouldn't hear.

"Daddy!" Ryou squealed crawling out from under the coffee table on all fours in his full fluffy blue pajamas. "I missed you." He was on his feet, giggling loudly as Marik swept him up off his feet with one arm. "Oh daddy." Ryou placed both hands on the older males face and lent in saying. "You look tired; did you have a nap, today?" His voice stern and worried.

Marik smiled and said. "No, but you should be in bed."

"But uncle Rishid _said _I could stay up until you got home." Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Well I am home and you can go to bed." Marik flipped the child over his shoulder and gave the child's rear end a firm but still soft swat; Ryou squealed again in delight and kicked his legs. "Just be a second." Marik said to his sister who placed a kiss to Ryou's head and ruffled his hair.

"G-good." Ryou giggled trying to get out the words from being jostled about. "Goodnight!" He waved but giggled again as Marik gave him a small tickle.

On the second floor of the house, Ryou called out pointing into Marik's bedroom. "In there, in there. Malik's there."

"Yeah, but your bed is in here." Marik said pulling Ryou down off his shoulder.

"I don't want be too alone." Ryou said as he trembled his chin.

"Fine." Marik gave in before Ryou could muster up the tears to go with the trembling chin of doom, which the child seemed to do with just a thought. Marik placed Ryou down behind Malik and tucked them both in again; Ryou snuggled down for sleep and said a soft goodnight.

Marik returned downstairs and headed for the kitchen wishing for the first time in a while that he had something stronger then coffee. "How was your day?" Bakura asked from the table a hot drink in his hands.

"Fine." Marik mumbled taking a mug for himself and went about making a coffee; Isis walked in and took a seat across from Bakura and watched her brother.

"You know, you don't need to announce when your home." Bakura grinned as Marik looked at him. "Because Ryou's squeals are loud enough to wake the dead… positively deaf here."

"As long as he's happy." Marik said, Isis frowned as she watched Marik's movement, she could read him like a book and he wasn't his normal self, sure he played with Ryou a little but Marik had been all to quick to put the child to bed. Isis got up and walked out of the room. Marik turned his attention back to Bakura.

"He wasn't always." The boy mumbled.

"Then what was he like? Because I find it hard to picture him anything but happy." Marik took a sip of his hot drink, as Bakura thought it over and glanced up at him.

"Scared." Bakura mumbled. "He was scared all the time mostly because of…" He stopped and looked down at his cup.

"What?" Marik asked, he really wasn't in a good mood for this conversation, right now. What he really wanted was to find a bar and drink the strongest stuff they had until the crack of dawn and sleep the day away and wake up, to find that he still had a better chance to get this guy and Malik's father before Christmas hit.

"Nothing." Bakura said, pressing his lips together.

"It's bad enough that I already have a kid that can't talk… and you unwilling to talk." Marik said sternly holding onto his anger the best he could. "You boy's have my work cut out for me and I have had enough of it." That anger got through on his voice.

"We aren't work." Bakura snapped, noticing the change in his voice.

"I didn't say you were, but it's a lot of work for me to look into your backgrounds and find out what the hell you've been through, just so I have an idea what I have to work with, so I can help, you!" Marik's voice had raised and Isis and Rishid walked into the room so see what was going on.

"And what can you do to help, _me._"Bakura matched his glare with one of his own.

"I'm busting my ass to help you and all I get is your glares and silent treatment, at least Ryou has opened up." Marik walked around the counter and approached the boy.

Bakura instantly took to the defensive side and stood up with a wince holding his still healing stomach wound. "You're all the same, you get your sights set on Ryou and push me aside as something to deal with in your own time… well you know what." Bakura lent in seething, they were standing right in front of each other. "You can't have him… Ryou's mine and we go together… if I'm not wanted then neither is he."

Marik was seething one bad day and this kid was pushing him, he drabbed Bakura by his good arm and pulled him closer and narrowed his eyes. "Okay!" Rishid said stepping in as Isis gasped, the older sibling made Marik let go of the boys arm. "Bakura, best you were off to bed." Rishid said, using his own body to block Marik's view of the boy.

"Gladly." Bakura snapped walking by them, but he stopped when he was out the door and turned back leaning out of view but still in ear shot, his back to the wall next to the kitchen door.

"Marik, what's going on?" Rishid asked.

"Just one bad day." Marik got his coffee. "Been forced to work at home as in a kind of suspension." Marik couldn't tell them everything that he wanted to.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Isis asked biting her lip. "You can spend time with the boy's get to know them better."

Marik took a seat. "But it's Bakura and Ryou… I can't do anything until I know about their past, who their parents are. For all I know Bakura could've kidnapped his little brother and ran away from a perfectly good home."

"But biting his head off isn't going to win him over." Isis glared at him.

"I just need him to see that I'm not going to separate him and Ryou once I found out the truth, I just want to help them." Marik lent forward his forehead touching the table. "I'm just overwhelmed, right now." The table muffled his voice. "I have a court hearing for adopting Malik soon."

"Seems to me that you need a little time out." Rishid said with a grin.

"Don't say that, Ryou will think I've been bad." The three laughed and continued to cheer up their youngest sibling. Bakura moved away from the doorway and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Maybe he should tell Marik, he climbed into his bed and if things didn't go right he could always run with Ryou.

* * *

**TBC**

R&R.


	17. The Walk

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Chap 17: The Walk.**

**

* * *

**

Marik once again woke to having a foot in his ribs and his hair pulled and the puppy Milly laying on his lap sound asleep. Marik managed to pull his arm out from under Ryou without waking him and rubbed at his eyes and glanced at his clock on the nightstand that read 5:49 am.

Fuck, it was just to early for anything, he relaxed back down and removed Malik's foot from his ribs, the boy rolled over as silent as ever. Milly yawned and shook her head the soft jingle of her collar filled the room, but she drifted off to sleep once again. Ryou rolled over letting go of Marik's hair. He was never going to have this bed to himself again.

It was some time later a small bark made Marik jumped awake in his bed and looked about the room, this time it was much lighter and he was alone in the room. Milly waddled up over Marik's body to lick at his face with wagging tail. "Not now!" Marik growled and pushed her away as he sat up. The puppy jumped off the bed clumsily and ran out of the room, Marik stretched and pulled on his long sleeve top and soon followed the puppy downstairs.

He walked by the living room to see Ryou bouncing about in front of the t.v singing along with the child's program hosts. Wearing just long black pants and matching top Marik opened the front door slipping his feet into his boots, Ra his cat burst into the house, a little wet from the new fallen snow and headed right for the fireplace. Marik glanced about his front yard; he stepped out and walked down his path to collect his morning paper and any other mail.

Once he had what he was after he turned back towards the house, he stopped and frowned at seeing footprints in the fresh snow leading up to his house and then leading around t to back, had someone been sneaking about his house at some point last night? "Hi Marik?!" Came a call.

Marik looked over to his right to see his neighbour waving at him. "Hey Mako." And approached the fence line.

"Hey." The tall dark haired male greeted again but his expression was a serious one. Mako to Marik was the perfect neighbour. Mako was quiet as he worked nights and slept days running his night coffee shop in the city; he had no kids and wasn't married and had no pets. "Did you notice anything off this morning?" He asked.

"Like what?" Marik shot back and did he mention that Mako was in the nosey side of things which came in handy as the guy never missed the going-ons in the street, even when he was sleeping days, one call see Mako peeking out his window to see what was going on, then afterwards threaten them to keep the noise down.

"I saw someone snooping about your house this morning when I came home from work." Mako rubbed at his chin, knowing Marik's profession as a Detective. "He said he was looking for his cat. But it was like five this morning."

"Did you recognized him at all from the street?" Marik asked his Detective side coming out in him and his tone became more business like.

"Never seen him before, he had a weird hair cut though, kinda pointed in the front and a little young about twenty or so." Marik frowned as he tried to get a mental picture of what this guy would look like.

"You've never seen him before?" Marik asked and he gave a shiver rubbing his arms for a little warmth, as his top wasn't much protection against the cold light breeze.

"No, he might have been from the next street over, cats travel far from home when they want." Mako yawned covering it with his hand, as Marik turned and glanced at the footprints in the snow. "Just thought you should know." Mako turned away from the fence. "Night Marik." He said with a wave.

"Thanks Mako." Marik called out over his shoulder as he decided to look about the outside of house for anything missing, moved or broken.

The phone let out it's shrill ringing, Ryou paused in his singing and clapping his hands together staring at the device in the hallway as no one had answered it yet… well Kura was busy with Malik in the kitchen and Milly was somewhere outside in the back yard and Daddy was outside. Mind made up. Ryou walked up to the phone, never taking his eyes off it, he gave another quick glance about for anyone who might be rushing for the phone, not seeing anyone. Ryou had heard this many times and knew what he was doing.

He picked up the receiver and taking in a deep breath as he placed it to his ear and in a chipper voice said. "Hello? This is my Daddy's house, I'm Ryou talking." He waited a few seconds but nothing came from the other end. "I said Hello." Ryou frowned not sure on what to do now and getting a little frustrated added. "You're being rude." He informed them of indeed being rude for not answering when being talked to, Ryou thought whoever it was needed to be _educated _on this fact, and promptly said in a stern voice. "You're meant to say hello back when someone is talking to you or no one is going to talk to you or be your friend." Again nothing. Ryou pouted getting a little upset that the person on the other end didn't want to talk back to him.

At first, answering the phone had made him feel very important and helping his Dad out. "I'm telling my Daddy on you." Before Ryou could call out for Marik a females voice came over the line, though at first it was a little broken up but it came in clear after a few short seconds.

'_Ryou is that you?!' _She said sounding a little surprised.

"I'm Ryou." The child's hand shot up into the air as if answering a question asked by a teacher and smiled brightly as if the person could see him and his mood now changed to.

_'Sorry honey, bad connection, my cell is about to go out on me again. Listen sweet one, tell Marik I'm going to be just a little late.'_

Ryou wrinkled his nose up a little confused as he didn't know who he was talking too and asked. "You know my Daddy?"

_'Ryou, it's me Isis. Can you tell him...'_

"Hello!" Ryou said again giving her a proper happy greeting now that he knew exactly who he was talking too, and not realizing that he had also cut her off from what she was trying to tell him. "Daddy is outside being busy getting his letters." He informed her pointing to the front door that was open just a little.

_'Okay, but can you..._'

"You are coming over to see us?" Ryou was now bouncing on the balls of his feet, talking on the phone had proved to be a lot of fun and it made him feel a little more grown up. "And Rishid too?"

_'Yes we are, but I need you to tell Marik that I'm going to be…'_

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Marik asked as he took off his boots and walked up to the child. "You shouldn't answer the phone." He said worriedly that Ryou may have randomly called someone in a game of fun or was talking to someone from his office or a stranger.

"But it's Auntie Isis." Ryou smiled up at him holding up the phone, even though Isis was still trying to get her message across was going unnoticed by both Ryou and her brother. "She said she has a late connection and can't come 'cause she is going out on me again." Marik raised an eyebrow, what was the boy on about? If Marik wasn't confused before he sure as hell was now.

"That's not the point Ryou." Marik said sternly still trying to work out what Ryou was on about. "I don't want you to answer the phone, it could be anyone and it's not safe."

Ryou getting it muddled up and not seeing that Marik meant business had added happily. "It's Auntie Isis." He stated as if it was going to make everything all right again.

"No Ryou." Marik knelt down to his eye level, Ryou's eyes widened. "I'm saying that it could have been anybody on the phone that you don't know."

"But I do know, its Auntie Isis. She said so." Ryou said biting his lip, was he going to get into trouble for this? Tears burned his eyes and threatened to fall, he knew he had done a good thing and he had tried his best to take his Auntie's message.

"Ryou…" Marik started again, but stopped at seeing the tears fill the boy's eyes and knowing he wasn't going to win this one, gave up and said. "Thank you." Ryou giggled throwing his arms about Marik's neck in a hug and then rushed off. Marik shook his head and stood up. He would have to explain the dangers in talking to strangers a little better to the child. "Hello?!" Marik thought he would see whoever had called in the first place would still be on the line.

_'About time!'_ Isis snapped at him.

"Shit your still on here?!" Marik raised an eyebrow how long had she been talking to Ryou or even holding the line to talk to him?

_'Yes I'm still on here, now listen, I'm going to be a little late today, so don't worry. I have everything you need, but my car has broken down and I'm waiting on a repair guy...'_ Suddenly there was a lot of noise in the background and it had sounded like his Sister had greeted someone then the line went dead.

"Isis?!" He called out. "Hey Isis?!" Marik tried again calling out for her over the line, he did this a few more times and then reluctantly hung up after he had gotten nothing but a dial tone. He then tried to call her back, but the phone had been turned off. Marik frowned at the receiver in his hand as if giving it the hated stare would make the lines connect again. It unnerved him that he couldn't get back through to her, because Isis never turned off her phone and she always had it charged and on… even when she was at home. He would call her again in a few minutes just to be sure she was okay, with everything that had happened to his family in the last few years he couldn't help but worry, he then turned and walked into the kitchen.

Marik almost tripped over Malik who greeted him with a hot mug of coffee and a big smile. "He made it for you." Bakura said, picking up another two mugs off the counter and placing them on the table. "Ryou, drink!" He called out, a few minutes later Ryou came bouncing into the room and climbed up onto the chair then taking his hot drink.

"Thank you." Marik said as he took the mug from Malik and ruffled his hair, the child smiled happily enough and walked over to the table to have his drink and watching Marik closely to see if he would drink what he had made.

Marik not thinking twice took a sip and found it to be quite nice, sat down with them at the table for a short time. The need for food soon came and the boy's were hungry. Once again the cooking of breakfast was like a carnival sideshow for Malik and Ryou, who would smile or clap every time Marik flipped a pancake and catch it again in the pan only to do it again or toss them onto the stack of other pancakes onto a plate with another simple flip, both Malik and Ryou were very amused.

A little later Marik had tried calling his sister back a few times and still didn't get through, when the four had finished up on breakfast the doorbell rang. "That'll be Rishid." Marik said as the oldest sibling had called to say he was on his way. Marik winced as his older brother was announced by Ryou's excited squeals as he rushed to greet the man at the door practically tackling him into a hug before said man could get in through the door. Milly happily yapping at his heels and bouncing in after him only added to Ryou's excitement and upped his volume of squeals. It was true, no one could miss anybody turning up here, Ryou's squeals were enough to wake the dead, but still it was a nice sound to hear. Marik sighed walking over to his fridge and started to clean up, the only one missing was Malik's voice. 'All in good time.' Marik thought to himself.

Putting back a few things, he scanned over the food and drinks that were jam packed into his fridge for the day. "Damn." Marik growled as he backed out of the fridge as he realized he was missing a few things that were needed.

"What?!" Rishid asked concerned as he was bouncing Ryou in his arms, Malik ran up to him with his arms out wanting to be picked up as well.

"I'm out of a few things and Isis is already on her way over here." Marik glanced about. "I'm going to have to go out and get them… I'm not going to have enough time for this."

"I'll take Milly for a walk and get you whatever you need from the shop." Bakura said placing his empty plate into the sink. "Save you some work." The boy offered, Malik pulled away before Rishid could pick him up staring at Bakura.

"I'm not sure." Marik frowned, knowing that Bakura was still getting over his injuries and didn't want him falling over and hurting himself again on some ice while he was out on his own.

"It's a ten minute walk." Bakura said sounding like he really wanted to go and get out for a bit, in truth he wasn't so used to being kept indoors for so long.

"It's not far and the doctor did say he needed his walks to help with healing." Rishid reminded his younger brother, he also gave Bakura a push out of the room to get his things together.

"I know but…" Marik trailed off still thinking about it not sure what he should do, Malik dashed from the room following Bakura.

"What are you going to do, keep him prisoner for the rest of his life?" Rishid walked around the counter. "You have everything else to get ready and your guests are going to start arriving soon, you don't have time to do it all yourself."

"Okay, okay." Marik gave into the pressure of his brother, Bakura walked in ready to go with Milly on a leash and Malik at his side holding his other hand looking up at him. "Alright you know where it is?" Marik asked him making sure that Bakura wouldn't get lost on his way.

"Yes." Bakura nodded his head; he had seen it a few times while in the car with Marik. "Malik wants to come with me." The child nodded his head with a smile. Marik for one was never happier to see the boy smiling again and almost back to his normal quiet self again.

"Me too!" Ryou called out as he was placed down on his feet taking Bakura's hand in his.

Marik was about to protest about the three boys all going to together on their own, but Rishid coughed out loudly the word 'trust' into his hand and continued to cough a few more times into his hand. Marik glared at him knowing what his brother was doing, Bakura smirked catching on, and Ryou giggled finding it funny.

"Okay." Marik sighed, Ryou squealed happily and jumped about taking Malik's hand and pulling him out of the room, Bakura followed pocketing the money. "But put on your jackets, mittens and scarves!" Marik called out but it fell on def ears as the front door closed.

Marik got started on getting everything ready, he had Yami and his son coming over to play with Ryou and Malik, Seto and Duke were coming, his sister, Mai, Shizuka and his Mom. So he would have a full house and very little time to get ready.

**

* * *

**

Bakura counted up the money Marik had given him in his hand. "Kura I want to walk Milly now." Ryou whined from beside him. "It's my turn now." Bakura rolled his eyes and handed over the leash, Ryou let go of Malik's hand to take the leash.

Bakura noticed just how packed the small shopping area was, cars were at a stand still on the road, people rushed about to get last minute Christmas shopping done. "Kura look!" Ryou yelled out at the top of his lungs making a few people jump in fright and look at him then glare at Bakura as the small child pointed to the Santa standing at the corner of the street, shaking his bell and asking for donations. "Oh boy he's everywhere." Ryou bounced about. "I hope he doesn't forget about me."

Bakura glanced down at Malik who simply glanced up at him and smiled with a tilt of his head. "You want to talk with him too?" Bakura asked him, Malik glanced at the round red-suited man and shook his head no, he had had his fill of that particular man, but it seemed that Ryou just couldn't get enough of wanting to talking to him.

Ryou talked to Santa for a good ten minutes distracting the man from his work at hand, but playing the role of the Childs-icon he had no choice but to listen and take in every word spoken. "So you know where I live?" Santa just nodded his head. "Oh I have something for you." Ryou dug about in his pockets while still holding the lead, Milly had given up and was laying down on the sidewalk by his feet. Malik clung to Bakura's side half hiding and would buried his face into Bakura's side when the old man looked at him. Bakura sighed trying to be patient with his baby brother but knowing nothing would pull him away until he was good and ready. "I got you a candy stick." Ryou pulled it out and held it out; the Santa gave a look, unsure if he should take it. "Though you must eat them all the time, but this one is nice." Ryou smiled brightly as it was taken with a thank you and it had been the old mans first words in the ten minutes. The poor guy couldn't get a word in while Ryou was talking. "Bye!" Ryou waved to him, the Santa had looked relieved to see the child's back as he waved them off.

Bakura made them cross the road, making sure both boy's were keeping up with him and helping them to jump up the gutter on the other side. They pushed their way through the crowd of people just to get to the small shop and even then, Bakura found out that the line up was long to the cash register. "Alright lets do this." He led the two inside taking up a basket, Ryou bend down and picked the puppy up in his arms and carried her inside with grunts of effort as if the puppy weighed a ton.

Bakura walked about collecting the few things from the list and headed to the checkout, Ryou and Malik followed him; Ryou making sure Malik was keeping up when the other stopped to look at something. "Malik, you're going to be left… oh wow." Ryou had started out so strongly until he laid his eyes on the toy Malik was looking at and then noticed the wall was covered in small toys.

Ryou was suddenly knocked hard into the fixtures and he instantly started crying as the metal hooks cut through his jacket and jumper cutting into his arm. Bakura stopped instantly and looked back and noticed the guy walking towards him. "He pushed me!" Ryou cried out pointing to the other's retreating back.

Bakura dropped his basket and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and pulled him back to face him. "Hey you need to say sorry you hurt my…" His words died in his throat as he froze up on the spot.

"Well Bakura." The accent voice filled the now quiet shop. "Running into me like this, I have to wonder if you have the money." He turned his gray eyes back to the small boy's. Malik was glaring at him while hugging and trying to comfort Ryou.

"You know I don't have it, Valon." Bakura snapped, he kept his voice low and aware of the other people in the shop watching them. It had been the hat and the jacket that had stopped Bakura for recognizing the other or this could have been avoided.

"You blooding better… or." Valon turned back to look at Ryou. "We could always take it." Ryou broke from Malik's hold and rushed up to Bakura and throwing his arms about his waist still crying as the pain wasn't going away. Ryou glared up at the other and recognized him as one of the bad men, though Ryou didn't know him by name he knew him by face.

"Go away or I'm telling my Daddy on you." Bakura winced inwardly as Valon raised an eyebrow; Bakura wanted to leave Marik out of this.

"You have a Daddy now." He grinned amused and making it sound so much more then what it really was and leaving Bakura feeling dirty and a bad taste in his mouth.

"You know I don't have it, I'm not working…" Bakura growled as something blunt was jabbed into his side and he was pulled closer to the other, Ryou gasped as he was forced by the movement to let go of his brother.

"Lets go for a walk and have a little chat on just what you owe my boss for your little boat trip of freedom." He dug the object further into his side making Bakura wince and it had forced him to take a step forward. "Don't make me shoot you here."

Fuck it was a gun? Bakura glanced down trying to see it but again it was jabbed deeper into his side and Bakura knew it would bruise. "Not now, I have my brothers with me." Bakura growled out, not that he was a coward, but getting the beating of his life that would end him back in hospital or dead, and having the two little ones see it, was not what he had in mind. Bakura was pulled from the shop by gunpoint that the people around him failed to see.

"Don't worry my friend." Valon said all to sweetly and very friendly like. "If you don't have the money now, we break fingers and kneecaps." They stopped for a second as two others joined them. "You should know Alistar and Raphael." Valon grinned still keeping a tight hold on Bakura's arm and the gun deep in his side.

"How could I forget." Bakura paled, as his eyes landed on the much larger male of the group. With his injuries there was no way he could properly defend himself against them and there was no way he was going to come out of this one alive.

Ryou watched stood frozen in place as Bakura walked out with the other and soon saw two more joining them. He recognized them as well, they had been the ones that made Bakura sick so his brother couldn't go out and play with him. They started to take his brother further away from him and the store. Ryou panicked. "KURA!" He screamed out dropping the leash and running after them. Malik was shocked to find Ryou and Bakura leaving him behind.

Malik rushed over picking up Milly's lead before she could run off as well and started running after them, his eyes wide and he was shaking as he wasn't sure what was going on. The puppy yapped happily and easily keeping up with Malik's run, as the boy dodged about grown ups and managed to keeps his eyes on Ryou's back at the same time, he had a feeling that he really needed Marik here.

Malik stopped for a few short seconds as a large group of people walked in front of him cutting him off. Once they had passed he had lost sight of Ryou, panting out of breath he slowed down and took a slower walk while trying to see everything that might give away where Ryou and Bakura had gone.

Malik had reached the end of the shops and with less people around. He started to get very nervous at being out in the street all alone and no one with him, fear washed over him as thoughts of his father finding him here on his own… that was it! He was going home to get Marik, he didn't care if Ryou, Bakura or himself were going to get into trouble for this, he just wanted to go home before something bad happened.

Malik turned around and headed back the way he came pulling Milly along who looked like she had had enough walking. Malik tugged on the lead again in his silent command for her to follow him home. The puppy started to shake her head and managed to free herself and ran off. Malik instantly gave chase, stopping for a second as he heard a scream, the puppy seemed to be leading him towards the sound and Malik followed her down in between the buildings into an alleyway.

"STOP IT!" Ryou screamed out as Bakura was punched in the stomach, they stepped back a little as Bakura crumpled to the floor in pain and then was kicked in the side making him hit the wall behind him. "Don't!" Ryou cried out again he didn't know what to do and he wasn't going to leave Bakura's side no matter what.

"Twenty-G." Valon said his hands on his hips. "That's all and you'll be left alone." He sighed irritably as he watched Bakura trying to get up. "We can only do so much before we kill you and then… well we lose." He informed Bakura like it was some friendly business deal. "You don't pay us, we don't get paid, and the boss stays pissy at me and that…" He kicked Bakura back down to the ground to emphasize his point while yelling. "Pisses me off!" He growled out. "People like you think they can take our money and don't have to pay us back." All three of them then moved in on him, all laying in the kicks to his body wherever they could land them.

Ryou rushed forward and grabbed onto one of them about the leg and bit down as hard as he could, he had bitten the guy on his thigh. "LITTLE FUCKER!" It was Alistar that pulled the boy off his leg and backhanded him.

Ryou landed on his side crying out and holding his cheek, Bakura looked up as Valon and Raphael started to laugh and backed off for a minute. Holding his stomach as it was now bleeding out from his wound, took in a breath. "Get out of here!" Bakura barked at the two when he had gotten enough air into his lungs. Malik jumped, rushing in and grabbing Ryou and pulling him out back into the street with the puppy following them.

"Get him back here!" Valon growled out at the other two, Alistar was the only one to limp after the boy's.

"NOO!" Bakura tried to get up and stop him from going after Ryou and Malik, but he was kicked in the side sending him to the floor again.

"A little reminder that we are no charity." Valon knelt down in front of Bakura and pulled him into a sitting position and pulled Bakura's head back by his hair forcing him to look. "And if I have to kill the wee-one in front of you to get my point across, I will."

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

That's all I got for now, sad I know, I had the whole thing out in my head but this was all I could get out for now… but **R&R** it makes me oh so happy and I've been ever so good. (Love and Cookies)


	18. Unraveling

I know that I haven't updated on this one in a while, but I thought that I would do a little work on it, so enjoy.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, child abuse, if this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note.

**Chap 18: Unraveling.**

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

Malik pulled Ryou behind him who was still crying and wanted to go back to Bakura, Malik knew that Marik would fix everything. "Malik stop, I'm tried!" Ryou whined behind him. Malik's reply was another tug to keep him moving. "I want my Daddy!" Ryou burst into a new fresh round of tears.

Malik wanted Marik too, here and now, to save him from the guy who was chasing them down, to save Bakura who was most likely dead. Tears filled Malik's eyes and he rubbed at them with his mitten hand to clear his vision. "Come back here?!" Malik looked over his shoulder to see the guy still limping after them.

"Run, Malik." Ryou picked up his pace though he was still a lot slower then Malik, who still had to drag him in this run for their lives. There was a pained scream and both boys looked back to see the guy had fallen, but he was getting back up.

Malik slid to a stop at the intersection; one was their street, but which one? Malik couldn't remember. Milly came to a stop at their feet and was happily panting along with both boys. "What way Malik?" Ryou clung to his arm, the boy shook his head he didn't know, and it all looked the same covered in snow. "I'm scared." Ryou cried again but he gasped as he was pulled forward as Malik dashed across the street at seeing the teens playing ice hockey on the road.

Malik ran right through the players, some of them falling over with shouts of protest of having their game ruined and getting a little hurt, Malik and Ryou managed to stay on their feet and not get knocked down. "He's coming." Ryou informed him, clinging onto Malik's one hand with both of his own, his cheeks flash red and he was out of breath and his legs burned with the effort of running all the way here in the cold.

"Hey, your Marik's new boy?" A tall teen slid to a stop in front of them, remembered seeing the blonde out in the front yard not to long ago with the only cop in the street. Malik didn't stop and ducked around him, their house was just a few yards away.

"It's the bad man!" Ryou shot at him and pointed as he had no choice but to follow Malik as the other wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon.

The teen frowned and turned around and looked to see that someone was defiantly after them. "Guys we have a perverted son of a bitch!" The rest of his team got up gripping their hockey sticks. Alistar stopped when he noticed the group but it was to late as he slipped again on the ice and the team sped their way towards him.

**

* * *

**

Marik sighed as he looked at his watch again for the hundredth time in five minutes. "You know the time isn't going to move any faster." Rishid said.

"I know, they should have been back ages ago." Marik growled, as he got up, unable to sit still for to long while he was worried about them.

"Relax, they probably found something interesting in town and stopped to have some fun." His older brother tried to reassure him… it wasn't working as Marik started to pace the living room.

"I only hope." Marik mumbled glancing at the clock on the fireplace mantel.

"You worry too much, these boy's have to fall into a proper life style as do you and that includes you not all being together day in and day out." Rishid leant back in the couch with a sigh.

"Does that include them being over half an hour late?"

"You're timing them?" Rishid asked disbelieving his younger brother. "Marik you have to give them some freedom."

"Not when Malik and Ryou are out as well, they are having enough of a hard time adjusting as it is and for me to just relax, because they are far from just normal children."

"I know but they seem to be adjusting and you're doing a fine job, little brother." He complemented Marik.

"Ask me that in, say… about a year." Suddenly pounding came on the door and soon was opened.

"DADDY!" Ryou screamed breaking free of Malik's hand and rushing into the house, Malik fell to his knees wheezing for air as his lungs refused to work, Milly bounded after Ryou.

Marik jumped over his coffee table and dashed out of the room, Rishid followed just as quickly, Marik scooped up the boy in his arms. "Where's Malik?!" He demanded as he was still approaching the front door, but Ryou only sobbed into his chest shakily and tightly wrapped his arms about his neck shivering. "Malik?!" Marik knelt down pulling the boy towards him. "Rishid get his bag, from upstairs." The said man turned and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. "Where is Bakura?" Marik asked them, but stopped at seeing Malik's eyes roll to the back of his head as he collapsed in his arms. "Malik?!" Marik called at him to keep him awake.

"MALIK!" Ryou cried even louder at seeing the other and was panic stricken that his new brother was dead.

"Here." Rishid said kneeling beside them, Marik pried Ryou off him so he could work on Malik, placing his mask over his mouth and nose with spray like mist of his medication.

"Something must have happened…" Marik trailed off as he looked outside his open door and couldn't see Bakura anywhere. Marik turned to Ryou after instructing Rishid to take over and move Malik to some place more comfortable then the hard floor.

"Ryou what happened? Where is Bakura?" He gripped the child by both shoulders.

"The bad man came and took Kura away and they were hitting him." Ryou burst into another wave of tears.

"Okay." Marik had to keep himself calm for if he started to yell at Ryou he would get nothing but more tears and crying. "Ryou, where were you when the bad man came and took Bakura?"

"In the shop." That was good enough, Marik pulled away getting to his feet and rushing upstairs, going right for his room and to his closet, ripping open the doors, he pulled out his gun, pieced it back together and grabbed his cuffs.

"Rishid?!" Marik called out coming back downstairs and walked into the living room he shoved the gun into the back of his pants and hooked his cuffs in the loops.

Malik lay on his back and not moving at all as Rishid held the mask over his mouth and nose. "I don't think its working, his bottom lip is turning blue."

"Malik." Marik whispered as he wiped away the hair from the boys face. "Call an ambulance, take Ryou with you I'm going to get Bakura." He really didn't want to leave them, but he didn't want to let Bakura down in not being there for him when needed.

"Daddy?!" Ryou was now following him like a little lost lamb, eyes wide and full of tears as Marik moved about pulling on his jacket, boots and grabbing his keys. "Don't leave Daddy, the bad man will get you." Ryou latched onto his leg preventing him from moving.

"Ryou please, I have to." Marik pulled him away, as the front door opened and Isis walked in looking confused. "Here take him." Marik lifted Ryou up by the back of his shirt and handed him over to his sister.

"What's going on?" She asked taking the child in both her arms.

"Help Rishid with Malik." Marik swiftly walked out the door.

"NOO DADDY !!" Ryou screamed after him holding out both his arms for the older male.

"Marik." One of the teens greeted looking rather smug with himself. "We got the pervert that was after your boys." He pointed with his hockey stick towards the group. Marik stopped and looked over to see the teens on ice skates circling an older teen, using their hockey sticks to trip him up and keep him on the ground. Marik walked over the guy held a black eye, bust lip. "Of coarse we had to give him a little touch up."

Marik grabbed the guy about the collar and pulled him to his feet. "You were chasing my boy's?" Marik instantly lost his patience and grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "I won't ask again." The six teens winched as they heard the bones popping but not breaking.

"YES!" He cried out.

"Why?!" Marik growled giving him a little bit of a shake.

"I'm not talking to you." He spat out, Marik looked over to see Seto and Otogi pull up.

"Okay, I have someone else you can talk too, lets go." Marik started to pull him along with his arm still pinned behind his back. "Thanks." Marik threw over his shoulder.

"Not a problem Marik, you need a hand, you can call me!" The teen called happily as he and his friends were congratulating each other.

"What's going on?" Seto asked being the first one out of the car.

"This guy was chasing Malik and Ryou, and Bakura is missing." Marik pushed him down on the hood of car. "Otogi can you take this guy until I get back as a little insurance if I don't find Bakura." Marik pulled his cuffs out and placed them on the teen.

"You can't keep me locked up like this, this is kidnapping." He hissed and started to struggle.

"Come on lets see what I can arrest you with." Otogi said grabbing the guy and taking him towards the house.

"Otogi, take him around to the shed or you'll scare Ryou." Marik called out.

"You need help?" Seto asked.

"Sure." Marik said as he headed to his car Seto followed him.

On the way Marik filled him in on everything from letting the boy's go on their walk to Malik and Ryou coming home and when he and Otogi pulled up at the house, when he was done they pulled up and had even doubled parked. "This is the store." Marik said looking up and down the street.

"I'll go this way." Seto started to jog off to his left Marik turned and went right.

Alleyways were always a bad place to start, but you always came out with something, Marik searched the first two, and coming into his third one, spotting two guys beating into something at the other end. Marik's heart just about stopped and he called out. "Hey?!" He started to run pulling out his gun from behind his back.

"Police!" Came a shout from Seto who was now coming up behind Marik, the two guys looked up and started to run.

Marik slid to a stop and feel to his knees at seeing Bakura unconscious, his clothes torn up and stained with blood from his mouth and nose. "Bakura?" Marik said checking his pulse as he pulled out his cell and dialed for an ambulance and gave them the location of where they were. He noticed the boy having difficulties in breathing. Marik pocketed his cell and opened Bakura's jacket and placed his hand under his shirt and felt about his ribs, to see if they were broken. Bakura woke with a choked cry and started to cough pushing Marik's hand away. "You're alright." Marik reassured him as he pulled his hand out and noticed it was wet from Bakura laying in the snow for so long.

"Ry… Mal." Bakura gasped out clutching onto Marik's arm.

"They're okay…but I'm going to get you the to hospital."

"FUCK!" Seto shouted as he kicked some trashcans over. "I lost them!" He walked back. "It was like they walked through the wall." Seto knelt down next to them. "How's he doing?"

"Not good." Marik took off his jacket and wrapped it over Bakura, not wanting to move him just incase there was more damage then what he could see.

The paramedics came in swiftly they worked quickly and took Bakura to the hospital. Marik and Seto rushed to the car and followed them.

**

* * *

**

Isis sighed as she was still holding a crying Ryou, though his sobs had subsided to a softer crying and hiccups. The boy had refused to be looked at. Since Ryou didn't look injured in anyway, Isis suggested that they wait until Marik got here and then maybe the child would cooperate.

Malik on the other hand and been swept away in a flurry of doctor's one including doctor Tucker. Isis couldn't think of what might have happened to the boy's to have them all back here again. The doors burst open and the paramedics met by doctors as the stretcher was taken away. Ryou had gotten a look on who was on that stretcher and started to struggle. "Kura!" He gasped out, Isis had to put him down on his feet before he fell from her arms and hurt himself.

Ryou rushed after them he needed to see Bakura, but Marik picked him up in mid run stopping him from going after the doctors. "Is Kura okay?" Ryou gripped onto Marik's shirt tightly his eyes locked onto the doors that swung that they had taken his brother through.

"He should be." Marik reassured but hoped he was right; Ryou nodded and rested his head on Marik's shoulder, glad that the bad men hadn't gotten him. Rishid, Isis and Otogi went to get everyone some coffee, Ryou once again refused to go with them at an offer to get something to eat.

Marik sat down still holding Ryou in his arms, the boy had soon fallen asleep even puffs of breaths washed over Marik's neck. Seto sat down beside him his eyes on the few people that were there waiting also. "You know those punks that were beating on Bakura looked familiar." His voice was low for only Marik to hear. "I'll take a look when I get back at the office."

"Thank you." Marik said glancing at him as he rubbed Ryou's back a little. "You seemed a little high-strung with them getting away." Marik said running his fingers through Ryou's short hair. "I mean I would have liked to have kicked their ass and arrest them… but you… what was that all about?" Marik gave him a side-glance as Seto lent forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"The killings aren't the only reason Otogi and I have been moved here." He stopped talking as someone walked by them and then continued again once they were no longer in earshot. "I've been after this guy who runs a business in shipping illegal aliens."

"What they pay him for a fare?" Marik asked, it wasn't something he had never heard of before, it happened all the time.

"You make it sound so easy." Seto glanced at him leaning back as a nurse walked by them giving them a smile. "You pay up before you get on the boat, plane, car, truck, whatever. So if you die, he still gets his money." Seto reached out and grabbed a lock of Ryou's hair with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Funny thing is I was chasing a boat coming in from England that was meant to be holding a killer on board. So we think that the guy from England came here to continue his work."

"But why would they want to beat the crap out of a boy? Out of Bakura?" Marik asked with a growl.

"Maybe your street urchin's here worked for them… people like that don't let their workers just walk away, no matter what their age is."

Marik's hold tightened on Ryou, what kind of mess did Bakura get them into? "Marik?" Tucker came walking out; looking a little worn for wear, and strings of her hair had fallen from the hair that was pinned up, her white jacket was creased a little.

Marik was up on his feet and approached her, not struggling once with the weight of Ryou in his arms. "How are they?" He asked pushing aside for now what Seto had said, but he and Bakura were going to have a good long chat.

"I'm not sure on Bakura but I can talk to you about Malik." Marik nodded his head and started to follow her. "Malik's doing okay, but the damage to his lungs can't repair while he's still having these attacks brought on by stress." She sighed.

"It's not like I'm placing him in these situations." Marik felt bad enough for letting them all go without an adult. Damn it! Bakura, Ryou and Malik should be able to live a somewhat normal life… They soon stopped outside Malik's door and Tucker opened it slightly to look inside.

"He's asleep for now, you can go in." She stepped aside. "But please minimize his stress as much as possible because one more attack we might not be able to…" She trailed off and started walking down the hallway; Marik knew what she was talking about.

"Can you find out about Bakura?" Marik called after her, she nodded with a wave of her hand.

Marik walked into the room to find Malik asleep in a large bed with a mask attached to his face and the light hissing that came from the machine as it administered the medication to the child. Marik walked over and placed Ryou down on the bed the boy instantly woke up looking up at him, then over the bed and gasped. "Malik!?" He crawled over to the other.

"Easy Ryou, he's resting." Marik picked him up and placed him down closer to Malik.

"Malik's breathing stopped again?" Ryou rested his hand on Malik's shoulder. "Poor Malik." Ryou sniffled wiping at his nose. "This." Ryou pointed to the mask on Malik's face, very lightly touching it. "Is it going to make Malik all better?"

"Yeah, it is." Marik said leaning over a little running his fingers through Malik's hair. Light lavender eyes opened slowly and looked about tiredly.

"Malik you're awake?!" Ryou squeaked out, the boy started to cough and Marik helped him to sit up as Ryou moved back.

"Marik?" Tucker called sticking her head into the room with a soft smile.

Marik nodded knowing what she wanted. "Hey, you did a fine job in protecting Ryou." Marik said and Malik glanced at the said boy then back at Marik, who lent down and placed a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "You did real good." Malik smiled as Marik pulled back. "Wait here." He ruffled Ryou's hair and he turned and walked out of the room.

Malik went to remove the mask, but Ryou stopped him. "Don't take it off, Malik." He shook his head, eyes wide, stopping Malik's hands. "It's meant to make you better." Malik just frowned at him but didn't struggle against him. "I'm sorry that you got chased by the bad man too." Ryou bit on his lip as Malik just stared at him. "I was happy that I had you." He took Malik's hand in his. "But they took Kura away and I don't know…. Where he is." Ryou started to cry.

Malik had faith that Marik had saved Bakura and he was in this hospital getting help like he was. Malik sighed coughing a little as he for the first time pulled Ryou into a hug. The boy threw his arms about Malik still crying softly.

Out in the hallway Marik was talking to Tucker about Bakura. "Bakura's wounds received very little damage though there is bruising about his body and we had to place three stitches in his right brow. His black eye will be gone in a few days or so and his broken fingers will take time to heal, but other then all that and surviving a beating like that… he was one lucky kid." She smiled then frowned. "Oh, we got some tests back from the last time he was in here and surprisingly his age didn't match on what you gave us."

"What?" Marik shook his head.

"You said that Bakura was ten years old, right?" Her frown deepened even more, as she flipped open her clipboard that held Bakura's records in.

"No, that was the age he gave me." Marik corrected her.

"Yeah, but he's older than that." She shook her head as Marik gave her a lost look that he didn't understand what she was talking about. "Bakura's in his teen years maybe around the age of fifteen, one thing you can't hide and that's puberty." She shrugged. "We get it all the time, teens come in hiding there age from us." She closed the clipboard. "Bakura's in room twenty-six on the fifth floor."

"Thank you." Marik lent against the wall rubbing his eyes, he knew all along that Bakura wasn't ten years old, for one he was to tall and two he just didn't look it.

"Marik its hard taking in kids off the street like that, they are going to hide a lot from you, until they feel as though they can trust you." She bit her lip and smiled softly. "Kids like Bakura that have taken abuse from grown ups are the hardest kids to get to open up." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give him time, that's all he needs." She walked off slowly.Marik walked back into the room, Bakura was going to talk Marik would even make him sing.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Hmmm… stay tuned and find out what happens next. **Review** (Love and Cookie)


	19. Hope if for the Hopeful

I know this has been a long time coming and I just want to thank you guys that have review me and stuck about waiting patiently for me to put my fingers to work with a new chapter for you all to read, but this chapter has taken me about three days to write, so here you go and I hope you enjoy it.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, CHILD ABUSE! If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story ONLY and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note, as I'm very serious. (note) my frown and stern look.

**Chap 19: Hope if for the Hopeful**

* * *

Isis made her way down halls heading for Malik's room, though she had only met the little ones not too long ago, she couldn't help but call them all family and she had grow attached to them, as much as Marik had. Nephew, Nephews, a strange word that she had though she would never hear herself say so soon, neither of her brothers had been or looking for that one particular girl to call them, Wife… Speaking of such things, Isis pulled out her cell phone and found Elders number and pressed in a text message. The cell phone crashed on her. "Oh you cheap nasty bit of plastic." She hissed at it and tried again and this time it worked and she sent off her message to her friend and placed it into her pocket again. Just as she looked up she ran into someone quite hard and she would have been bumped off her feet and landed oh so graciously on her ass in front of the hospital staff, if it weren't for the hand that grabbed her arm and held her still on her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, quite well, thank you." She said looking up at him and she straightened herself out. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." Well, for one thing he wasn't bad looking his dark eyes and hair and he was tall at that.

"The pleasures all mine." He purred looking her up and down. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be involved with anyone?" He stepped in towards her.

"Picking up young women in a hospital? I'm calling you creepy." Isis said with a slightly pleasant smile as if joking with him, knowing how to deal with all kinds of people, _men_, in her line of work, frowning she noticed that he had yet to let go of her arm and it was uncomfortable.

"They do say that the most prettiest women in the world work in hospitals, something about their caring and loving nature." He said moving his hand, running it down her arm, elbow, forearm, wrist and hand and held it in his much larger one and brought it up slightly as if to kiss it.

Isis didn't blush like most would have or even felt flattered by his words, instead she became anxious and her heart pounded in her chest in slight fear in needing a quick exit. She glanced about at all the faces in the hallway, looking for that one familiar face, but everything she looked at was blurred, hoping her quivering voice didn't show, she said as even as her nerves would let her. "I'm not in the market right now and I don't really care in looking for someone to involve myself in a none necessary relationship." She pulled her hand away from him and placed it behind her back, her whole body trembling now. "So if you don't mind I have nephews that I need to see, now."

"But you haven't given me your name?" He blocked her path and stopped her from moving; her eyes widened as she took a step backwards and looked about for her Brothers knowing they were here somewhere.

"Because I didn't give it." She said, letting out a breath of relief as Rishid approached them at a fast pace, the man towering over most in the hallway and was easily seen.

"Did you find them?" Her Brother asked and the other man backed up, a little intimidated by the new comers size. Rishid glared at him and towered over the man by at least two and half feet. Yes he was the tallest of the Ishtar siblings and the bigger build. The man backed up a little, Rishid was satisfied with the distance between the guy and his Sister and turned his attention back to Isis. "Are you alright?" He held out his hand for her.

"Yes, I was just saying goodbye." With that she lead her Brother away without a second glace.

He smirked as he watched her leave and found that he liked her as no woman before shut him down like that, he turned on his heels and walked down the hallway… Now, what room was Meg in?

* * *

Marik walked back into the room after his little talk with Tucker and found Ryou curled about Malik in hug and both seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Marik glanced down at his hip upon hearing the cell phone ring making both little boys look up at him. "Are you going to sit with us, Daddy?" Ryou asked lifting his head up off the pillow.

"Wait." Marik mumbled pulling out his cell and walking back out of the room, hearing a soft whine sound coming from Ryou.

'_Ishtar, just how long do I keep this guy here in your garage for?'_ Otogi asked irritably, his voice shook and his teeth chattered together, he must have been cold.

"I'm on my way." Marik said, spotting his Sister and Brother walking towards him, he hung up placing the phone back into his pocket.

"How are they?" She asked looking into the room through the doorway.

"Fine, but I have to make a trip home real fast… I'll be right back." Marik walked into the room and explained to both the boys that he was going for a short time. Ryou and Malik were reluctant to let him go, until Rishid distracted them with the t.v and Ryou's favorite show, Malik just watched wide eyed as Ryou burst into the sing-a-long with the lady on t.v and encouraged him to sing too… all attempts failed.

Marik stopped in briefly to look in on Bakura and found him fast asleep, thanks to the drugs the Doctors had given him, he made a note to get Bakura some clothes as the ones that he had on before were in a bag wet from laying in the snow.

It wasn't long when Marik pulled up to his house and walked around the back to his garage, he opened the door and walked in. Otogi got up from his chair with a smile saying. "I'm frozen here." Marik threw him his keys to the house.

"Go warm yourself up." Marik's eyes were on the red headed teen cuffed to a chair before him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Otogi said glancing from Marik to the teen, he wasn't sure what the other had planned to do with the teen.

"I'm only going to talk to him and he's going to answer me." Marik growled a little to make his point; the teen frowned at him and looked away.

"Just don't do anything until I get back." Otogi said as he left, Marik waited a few minutes until the other was gone.

"Now, the sooner you tell me what I want to know the sooner I'll let you go without arresting you." Marik took the seat that Otogi had been sitting on upon his arrival.

"You're a cop, aren't you duty bound to arrest me anyway?" Alistar asked with a sneer. "This is kidnapping you broke the law, I'll have your badge for this."

"Really?" Marik smirked, he knew more about the law then this kid ever will in his lifetime of petty crime. "I'm sure your record, if I look at it, isn't something of a model citizen." Marik narrowed his eyes. "Why were you after my boys?" The teen pressed his lips together and looked away refusing to talk. "I see." Marik said. "I have a few friends that sit on the bench who love nothing more then putting away punks like you, and by the time you see the outside world, it'll be a really, really long time."

"You swear to let me go?!" Alistar asked, Marik just growled. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He sighed, but orders where to get the money owning no matter what and if this guy cared then he might do something about it or hand Bakura and Ryou over to them.

"Why were you after my boys?" Marik asked again sterner and angrier.

"Bakura and Ryou owe twenty G large, to my boss for bringing them over here, Bakura skipped out on us and only came up with five hundred eight months ago, and refused the job my boss gave him so he could pay it back quicker."

"Where did they come from?" Marik asked, so it was the price of changing countries.

"Merry old London." Alistar snapped. "That's all I know, the boss sent us out to look for Bakura and give him a reminder that rides aren't free. He was already kind enough to cut the price down by half because he liked Bakura, if you know what I mean?" Alistar smirked as Marik fought to remain calm after hearing such things, his thoughts cut short when the teen spoke again. "So instead of it being forty G. Bakura's only got to pay twenty for him and his brother or we take the little one as payment… so let me go." He tugged on his cuffs, Marik got up.

"Fine." He pulled out his key and unlocked the cuffs and Alistar made a run for it, Marik stuck out his foot and tripped him over and he landed hard on the floor with a sharp gasp of pain. Marik grabbed him and pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the nearby wall.

"You tell your boss, five days from now to met me in the park on the eastside at noon, I'll have his money with interest and he never comes after Bakura or Ryou again." Marik gave him a shake. "You hear me?!" He growled

Alistar nodded his head. "I'll tell him, I will, five days from now at noon, eastside park, you'll have his money with extras." Marik stepped back letting him go, Alistar rushed from the garage as if the devil himself were after him and ran out of the yard and down the street going back the way he had came.

Marik walked into the house and explained to Otogi that the teen had told him what he wanted to know and he gave the teen a scare before letting him go. Otogi wasn't happy but he let it go telling Marik if he needed help he knew where to look.

Marik grabbed Bakura's clothes from the boy's room and saw Otogi to the door, and then got into his car and headed back to the hospital, Bakura has so much to answer for, but he wouldn't do it at the hospital he would wait until he had Bakura at home.

* * *

Since Marik was suspended he couldn't walk into work and help with the investigation in getting this killer and all he could do was wait for his cell to ring with information from Yami. His mind wondered to Elder and how she was going, she was sure taking her sweet time getting back… and strange though on how she hadn't called him since she left. Marik was going to fix that and give her a call tonight.

All three boys in his care were fine and able to be taken home just after a few days. Marik could barely hold off on asking Bakura questions, but he had managed to stay quiet.

So now Marik settled in for driving them home from the hospital, Ryou's soft voice came from the backseat. "A is for…" Ryou frowned hard in thought for a few seconds then gave up. "Daddy, what's A for?" He lent forward as much as the seatbelt would let him looking at the older male who was driving; Bakura sat beside Marik in the passenger's seat looking out the window and staring off into the white world.

Malik and Ryou were seated in the back in their booster seats. "Apple." Marik mumbled not taking his eyes off the icy road, the boy really needed schooling and t.v wasn't much help; Ryou smiled and turned his attention to a board looking Malik.

"A is for Apple… come on Malik." Ryou tugged at his hand, Malik shook his head no pulling his hand back. "Like the lady on t.v. A is for Apple." He paused again in his song and looked at Marik once more. "Daddy what comes next?"

"B, Ryou." Bakura mumbled, his elbow rested on the door and his chin in his hand.

"I wasn't asking you Kura!" Ryou snapped a little irritated that the wrong person answered him. "I was talking to Daddy, not you."

"You want an answer don't you?" Bakura growled at him. "Then what difference does it make on who gives it to you?"

"I wasn't talking you!" Ryou yelled at him again, Malik's eyes now wide as he looked to Marik to see what he would do.

"How about you just shut up, Ryou!" Bakura snapped back almost turning in his seat to look into the back.

"Enough!" Marik growled at them but was ignored.

"I don't like you!" Ryou squealed loudly, Bakura froze in his seat his eyes widened then narrowed at his little brother.

"Fine." He spat. "Then I guess you don't need me anymore, huh?" Ryou not really taking any notice of the words shot back.

"I have Daddy now." Ryou stuck out his tongue at Bakura; about this time Marik had pulled the car into the driveway and to a stop. Bakura was the first out, slamming the car door behind him and stood waiting at the front door.

Marik pulled Malik out of his seat and then helped Ryou out as well. "Don't fight with your brother." He said, Ryou pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at anyone.

Ra had been the first into the house rushing for the kitchen, the puppy was yapping as she rushed through the house to greet them. "Come on Milly." Ryou ran with her through to the kitchen and out into the backyard.

Bakura went straight to the stairs, when Marik stopped him. "I want to talk too you later when the boys have gone to bed." Marik frowned as Bakura looked rather pale than normal as he stood frozen on the steps his body tensed up and his grip tightened so much on the staircase railing that his knuckles turned white. "Are you alright?" Marik asked noticing the boy had started to tremble.

Bakura just stared at him from over his shoulder, they were all the same no matter where he went, he always seemed to find them or they found him. He knew Marik wasn't any different that this nice personality was just for show… on the up side, he did take care of Ryou so well so maybe he could put up with it just for a while and maybe it wouldn't be so bad… "Fine." Bakura mumbled with his head down then without a word rushed up to his room and closed the door.

Marik sighed as he glanced at Malik. "I don't think that he's fine, do you?" He asked as he picked up a willing Malik. The boy shook his head no agreeing with Marik that Bakura wasn't fine at all. "Come help me make some dinner." He walked into the kitchen and pressed the rewind button on his answering machine and placed Malik down on the counter.

Ryou was alright as Marik could hear the boy's giggles in the backyard from where he was and with a turn of his head he could see the boy through the window and he would call him in, in a few minutes. The message machine beeped then played.

'_Marik, its John, I haven't been able to get a hold of you.' _He stopped as he had placed everything onto the counter, why would Eddy be calling him? He was suspended after all. _'Just thought that you would like to know that the house we were watching, turned out to be a shelter for some homeless people, a few kids and some adults, nothing much really.'_ Marik's face twisted up in confusion. _'I called it and it's been more than forty eight hours.'_ What was the point when this bastard kept slipping through his fingers and always seemed one step ahead of him? _'One more thing Marik, I think it might be best that you came down to the station to talk, something has turned up that you should know about.' _It beeped as it moved on to the next message.

'_This is Mai, you remember me, right? I wanted to let you know that I have managed to get the court hearing brought forward the day before Christmas eve, so I hope you pull your finger out and get those boys into a school and fast. I'll be coming around with a few people from the Social Services, just giving you a heads up, bye.'_

It beeped again.

'_Hey Mare, I'm not going to be able to make it over for dinner.' _Came his Sister's voice_. 'But I will see you some time tomorrow and I'll be bring Mom, maybe, I don't know. Work called and my load has doubled on me in the last few days and I've been called back, so much for time off… love you.'_ The machine ended with a beep.

"Well I'm just Mr. Popular today." Marik poked Malik lightly in the chest making the boy smile and push his hand away, he took Malik down off the counter. "Go get Ryou and tell him to come in." Knowing full well that Malik didn't talk, but Marik was making every effort to help the boy to do so. Nodding his head Malik walked to the back door and could see Ryou playing with Milly in the snow and opened the glass sliding door and stepped out into the chilly evening air.

Malik stood there near the door without a word and watched Ryou fall onto his back in the snow and Milly barked tugging on his trouser leg making him giggle. "Hi Malik!" Ryou waved at him.

Malik just stood there looking at him, Ryou was so strange, so talkative, always giggling at something that wasn't even funny and he would get angry at the smallest of things, and Ryou was so determined to make him talk. Malik sighed to himself as he bit his lip, it wasn't as easy as just opening your mouth to speak, oh no, punishment always came no matter where he was, in his room, bathroom, living room and even the kitchen. Sometimes when he thought his father wasn't around, he would speak or even smile at the pictures of nice smiling lady that used to be all over the house and with him in them, he liked her, but father would come out from nowhere and punish him for it, he was a ghost and waiting for him to mess up again. No, Malik shook his head, he couldn't risk it, what if he talked and his father came, he might hurt Marik or Ryou or even Bakura and himself.

_Smack! _Malik was hit, his thoughts no more as he stumbled backwards wiping snow from his face and glanced up as Ryou was in a fit of giggles. "You're it!" Ryou cried out as he was picking up another snowball.

_Oh it was on!_ Ryou had been bugging him for days now to sing those stupid songs on t.v with a lady that couldn't sing, always tugging him about to play in the parks that Marik took them too, Ryou wanted to play, so be it. Malik rushed forward and gathered snow up in his hands as quickly as he could, but fell onto his side as a snowball hit him in his side.

Ryou was cackling with giggles that he could barely gather up another ball, he gasped with surprise as he was hit in the chest and fell down and glanced up at a smug grinning Malik. "Oh yeah?!" Ryou got to his feet and gathered up a snowball, Malik still grinning took cover behind the only tree in the yard. "That's not fair Mal…" Ryou's words cut short as another snowball hit him in the face, perfect aim by Malik.

Ryou got up, a snowball just missing him as he too made a run for that tree and hid on the other side of Malik. "This is war, you know?" Ryou giggled out, another snowball hitting him in his side answered him, and then another game broke out as Ryou chased Malik about the tree to give him payback.

Malik ducked about the tree and was always a few steps in front of Ryou and mocking the boy with his grin of _'I'm faster then you.'_ Ryou wasn't going to give up until he could shove all the snow in the backyard down Malik's top or at least hit him a few more times with a snowball.

The whole time the golden Retriever puppy just watched the two boys tiredly; Ryou had worn her out, again.

Malik shot out from the tree and ran to the driveway in front of the garage, Ryou hot on his heels and chased Malik down the driveway to the front yard. Malik stopped dead in his tracks, Ryou ran right into him with an 'oopffh' and both tumbled to the ground. "Why you stop?" Ryou gasped for air, Malik's now wide fearful eyes were stuck on the white delivery van across the road and the man standing at the back of it looking at their house. No, no this was not good, he knew that he shouldn't have been playing about like that with Ryou, because now his father had sent _him. _Malik hated him more then he did his father. "Malik what's wrong?" Ryou asked not seeing or not caring who was just across from them. "I'm getting Daddy." Ryou went to push himself up off Malik's back to go and get Marik and bring him out here, but Malik grabbed his arm and pulled Ryou back down onto his back, hoping they wouldn't be spotted_._

Ryou gasped lowering his head a little and narrowed his eyes. "Is it a bad men?" He whispered into the others ear and Malik nodded his head. "We have to tell Daddy and he'll lock them all away, 'cause that's what Daddy does." Malik shook his head and stopped Ryou from moving, if they got up they would for certain be seen and that was the last thing Malik wanted.

"The bad men is leaving." Ryou pointed out and sure enough the delivery man walked to the front of his van and got in and soon drove off.

When Malik felt it safe enough to move, he got up and wiped the melted snow from his now wet jacket and turned to the garage and headed back inside. "Don't be sad Malik." Ryou rushed after him and fell into step at his side, brushing his short white hair from his eyes. "Daddy won't let anything happen to you and the bad men can't get in here, 'cause Daddy won't let them."

Malik's feeling of being safe here and out of his fathers reach was slowly seeping away, if Marik cared so much then why was he forced into that small room to see his father? Why did his father send that man to find him? Was his father right all along that there was no place in this world for him? "Don't cry Malik!" Ryou gasped pulling the other into a hug. "DADDY!" Ryou screamed out as loud as he could.

A few seconds and Marik came rushing around the corner of the house and approached at a very fast pace and was glancing about as if looking for someone before his eyes settled on the crying boy. "Malik." Marik scooped him up into a tight hug. "It's alright." Marik reached down and took Ryou's hand and led them into the house Milly followed them inside as well. "What happened?" He glanced at Ryou while Malik still cried into his shoulder.

All three now stood in the warm kitchen. "Malik saw a bad men." Ryou bit his lip and suddenly burst into tears himself. "I don't like Malik crying!" He wailed and Marik sighed as he got down on one knee and pulled Ryou into a hug as well.

Marik's mind raced with the possibility that whoever was after Bakura and Ryou might be watching his house, but then again Ryou's perspective of bad men, bad man, was just about everyone the child didn't know, but to have Malik so worked up like this, he had to consider that it might have been someone Malik knew himself.

"They're gone now." Marik lent back pulling both boys off him a little to look at them, glad that Malik hadn't stopped breathing, this time. "Listen to me both of you." Ryou wiped at his eyes with a sniffle glancing at Malik who was still crying but more to himself, his head was down. "I don't want you two to play out in the front yard anymore or play outside on your own, okay? No more going outside by yourselves." Ryou nodded his head, as did Malik. "Now, you two are very safe here and don't worry about these bad men, bad man." Damn Ryou and his miss pronunciation. "They aren't going to bother you anymore." He was more aiming it at Ryou than Malik, but what was he to say to the child. _'Sorry Malik, I can't get your father because he's a slippery bastard and I suspect him to be a Serial Killer, that has managed to kill girls all over the city for the last five years.'_

"Hey, everything will work out." Marik took off Malik's wet jacket and rubbed the child's arms, Malik didn't seem too convinced. "It's just going to take time that's all." He may have solved Ryou and Bakura's problem, or so he hoped, but there was still the matter of Malik's father and Malik. "Why don't you two go get washed up for dinner? And get Bakura to as well." Marik brushed the hair from Malik's face and lifted his chin up and gave him a smile.

Ryou leapt forward and wrapped his arms about Marik's neck in a hug and pulled back giving the older man a kiss to his cheek and turned to Malik with a smile. "Lets go Malik." Ryou took Malik's hand in his and led him out of the kitchen.

Marik rubbed at his cheek, well, at least Ryou was so easily cheered up, but Malik on the other hand, had the child suffered so much that he may never get the boy to speak or ever open up to him? A lot could be done with just a few words from Malik on how his life had been before he took in the boy, sighing and getting to his feet he turned back to finishing up dinner.

A littler later, the dinner table was full of chatter from Ryou, who had indeed cheered up quite a lot and who had managed to get food in his hair, on his shirt and down it, on his jeans, and even in his shoes, how Ryou had managed it Marik didn't know, but Ryou fussed and squirmed in his chair over this matter and kicked his shoes off at the table. Milly who had been under the table got up and proceeded to get the food out of the boy's shoes. Bakura pushed his food about his plate and kept his head down without saying anything or making eye contact with anyone and as usual Malik was quiet the whole time.

Afterwards Bakura retreated back his room without really eating and had just made a big mess of his plate, Ryou and Malik headed upstairs for a bath. Marik's bathroom could pass for the dead marshes in Lord of the Rings, ahh yes, the epic journey of Malik and Ryou washing themselves and putting their dirty clothes in the hamper, fifteen minutes of cleaning, Marik found both little ones in his room.

"Daddy you need to get a night light." Ryou pointed out as he crawled onto the large bed, he didn't even make it all the way up when he was picked up along with Malik and carried out and into they're own bedroom across the hallway.

"You have a nightlight in your own room." Marik dropped Ryou down onto his bed then Malik onto his own. "I'm to old for a nightlight." He had to at least try and get them to use their beds and room.

"Really?" Ryou's eyes widened.

Just down the hallway a little Bakura stuck his head out and listened to the conversations in the next room.

"Really." Ryou asked as Marik tucked him in.

"If I'm this many." Ryou said holding out both hands with his fingers spread out wide as they could go and wriggled them a little. "And Malik too and Kura is…" Ryou pulled his knees up and pulled out his feet and wriggled all his toes placing his fingers with them. "This many… then you're…" Ryou blinked not having enough fingers or toes to work out Marik's age. "Daddy? How old are you?"

"Old enough." Marik re-tucked him into bed; he placed a kiss to Ryou's head and walked over to Malik.

"But what about birthdays?" Ryou asked rolling onto his side watching Marik and Malik across the room. "You have to have a birthday."

"I have one." Marik said as Malik wriggled down in his bed, he was relieved to have the boys back and unharmed, he ran his fingers through Malik's hair and kissed him on the head, Malik smiled at him and Marik was happy to see that smile back, maybe there was still hope.

"How many are you?" Ryou asked looking at his hands again wondering if he could count up Marik's age on one hand or two? Maybe he would need his toes as well?

"Night Malik." He said as he walked over and tucked Ryou back into bed,_ again_. "I'm twenty five."

"Wow." Ryou gasped wide-eyed. "I don't have that many fingers and toes." Marik chuckled as he ruffled Ryou's hair. "Good night, Ryou." Marik flicked out the light and the soft glow from the nightlight filled the room.

Marik left the door open for them and headed for the stairs, but stopped on his way to knock on Bakura's door… not getting an answer he walked downstairs. He wasn't going to push Bakura right now though he wanted too, but he had told Bakura and the boy knew what he wanted and would come down soon enough… so Marik hoped he would.

Marik had everything cleaned up and turned off in the house and was laying on the couch, in nothing more then his long black pajama bottoms and top. Turning on the t.v to watch one of the many cheesy horror flicks in almost black and white, they were entertaining at some point and he didn't mind them at all. He settled down and relaxed, maybe this time off work and taking a break would put everything into perspective for him on catching this killer 'Malik's father.' Hopefully by that time, Bakura, Ryou and Malik would be more settled in their new life and take on the normal side of things and hopefully school would also help, and Malik would be at least talking, if not just a little, that was all Marik was asking for.

He had fallen asleep on the couch, not noticing just how tired he was until he couldn't keep himself awake or drag himself off to bed. It was the shifting of cushions under him that stirred his slumber a little and made him shift to get more comfortable, then a trembling hand up his shirt kneading his side and made its way to his hip, a thigh between his legs and against him as lips were pressed to his own as a comfortable weight almost laid on him.

Marik's mind was snapping awake fast as he hadn't had company that would turn out for something like this… very much alarmed Marik snapped his eyes open and his vision was filled with Bakura's dark eyes and white hair… Marik shoved him off and Bakura fell with a yelp onto the floor hitting the back of his head onto the coffee table as Marik sat up staring at him in disbelief.

Bakura held the back of his head with both hands, drowning both knees up to his chest, wearing pajamas of dark blue, long pants and his shirt was open. "What hell do you think you were doing?!" Marik finally found his voice and noticed that he was shaking.

Bakura glared at him his eyes narrowed, the only lighting was from the t.v and the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "It's what you wanted, wasn't it?" He lowered his hands from his head as the pain dulled down a little.

"What?" Marik asked still in shock. "What did I want?"

"Sex." Bakura said as if it was the most normal thing for him to say.

"WITH YOU?!" Marik's voice had pitched a little too high and had just yelled it out, Bakura's glare narrowed even more with such a look of hatred that Marik had never seen on a boy as young as Bakura.

Bakura's voice was low and it trembled, not with tears, but anger. "Is it Ryou you want?" Those dark eyes narrowed and if they could have they would have dug Marik's grave right here in his living room and buried him alive.

Was he psychotic? "What's wrong with you?!" Marik yelled at him, he couldn't even think on the same wavelength as Bakura and didn't think he ever could.

"Don't be so shocked." Bakura snapped coldly. "It's what you all want and in time you'll take it, there is always something appealing to taking a killer such as myself."

Marik was still shocked in place on the couch, he couldn't move, was he even breathing? "What? A killer?" What the hell was Bakura saying?

"I'm offering this once, so if your going to do it, then do it with me here and now, just leave Ryou alone." Marik was on his knees in front of Bakura and had grabbed him with one hand and hit him with the other. The resounding hit had drowned out the soft noise of the t.v and Bakura's head was turned away as he was leaning downward due to Marik still holding him upright by the arm.

He pulled Bakura back up to face him and growled out angrily. "Don't say such things! I would never hurt any of you like that!" Marik's grip was tight on Bakura's arm and shoulder and he trembled in his own anger.

"You said you wanted to talk!" Bakura yelled at him, his face still twisted up in anger. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Marik hit him again he couldn't control his anger, Bakura cried out as he held his face.

Marik didn't know how to handle this situation, the things that Bakura said were shockingly frightening, even though Marik had dealt with such horrible men and women alike, nothing compared to it coming from Bakura and accusing him of doing or even thinking of such vile things. "Yes I wanted to talk with you, damn it! Bakura!" Marik yelled at him "What the hell happened to you to think that I would do or even think of doing such things?" Bakura looked away even though Marik gave him a shake by his shoulders. "Answer me?!" Marik raged at him again.

"Why?" Bakura yelled back. "You think you can save me? You with your fucking happy family bullshit and I can save the world and everyone in it, crap." Bakura shoved him, but Marik didn't move by the forced used. "Save it Marik for your cheap ass confessions to the priest on Sundays."

"I'm not…"

The slight movement by the door got both their attentions as Malik stood wide eyed in the threshold of the living room. Marik instantly let go of Bakura and got to his feet and approached him slowly, not sure if Malik had seen him hit Bakura… Marik inwardly winched now that he had come back to his senses. "Why are you out of bed, Malik?" Marik was glad that the boy gave no resistance in letting Marik pick him up. "Are you thirsty?" Malik turned his eyes away from Bakura and nodded his head. "Ok, lets get you a drink." Marik started to walk out of the room. He turned looking over his shoulder and said. "Don't you dare move!"

After putting Malik back to bed, Marik walked into the kitchen again and made himself and Bakura a hot drink as he used this time to get his thoughts together after his shocking ordeal with the boy before. Marik walked back into the living room with two cups in each hand, finding Bakura still sitting on the floor now facing the t.v, Marik walked up to him and lowered his hand and the cup for him to take. Bakura glanced up a little surprised and reluctantly took the mug.

Marik too sat on the floor with his back against the couch and facing the t.v, with Bakura's back to him and sitting only a few feet away. "I thought that, if I ran with Ryou then all my problems would just melt away." Bakura said softly. "Even coming to another country, it followed me, all over the news, the papers, but it wasn't my first time, my father was my first." Bakura's eyes never left the t.v screen. "The worst was the price I had to pay to come here and life may have been a little better, but it wasn't by much."

Bakura had his legs crossed and his head down as he held his cup in his hands and lap, Marik didn't move or say anything as Bakura turned to face him. "It all started just after my fifteenth birthday." He glanced at Marik the anger was now replaced with something sadder. "You'll think less of me if you knew." Bakura looked away.

"Try me." Marik said, his voice was low and calm.

Bakura heaved a deep sigh his head now down staring into his mug of hot chocolate. "It started with the late night visits and worked its way up to murder." Bakura's shoulders trembled. "It was all for Ryou."

* * *

**TBC**

Oh yeah, next chapter you'll get a good look at what Bakura and Ryou's life was like so most of it, if not all of it will be flashback, so review please and I'm hoping not to take to long in getting the next chapter up, (Love and Cookies)


	20. Part 1: The Way Things Were

You have no idea on how much I have tried to make this chapter run smoothly, but I guess that came with me trying to shove everything into it in one chapter, SO, I'm making it a 1 to 2 part, maybe.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, CHILD ABUSE! Mild sexual abuse! If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note, as I'm very serious. (note) my frown and stern look, flames will be used to toast my marshmallows.

**Chap 20: Part 1: The Way Things Were**

* * *

_**England**_

"Are you listening?" Bakura's hearing and other senses snapped to the man in front of him, his father with very short dark hair and square large build, was an x-army general in his so called glory days and before he married. His father who provided such an extravagant life for the said wife and their now two children, though his father had a cold exterior and never made a move to hug his sons, or make any proud comments towards them and preferred to be called, Sir. Ryou who was learning to talk and a mother that thought he was to young for any kind of education and indulged on the baby of the family at her whim and Ryou was having trouble saying just that Sir word, where it should have been Dad or father, hell anything would have been sufficient, but the man would get angry and reprimand the child for his misspoken words.

Ryou still craved the man's attention and love like any child his age would expect from his parents, but life was more about money and social status, than making the ones that really mattered happy.

Social Status: In his short fifteen years, Bakura attended more dinners or balls that would make anyone's head spin. The long gowns as well as black and white suits, with more jewelry of gold and diamonds to make even Fort Knox jealous. Limo's taking up most of the yard and street, neighbors were invited so no complaints there. Bakura would watch his mother and father in the throws of social action of being the gracious hosts of the evening and entertained their guests well, everyone always left half drunk off their feet, stomachs full of food that their belts and buttons threatened to pop.

Where was Ryou? He was tucked away in bed with the live in Nanny watching over him, lucky little Runt, Bakura always thought as he sat bored out of his mind to all hours of the night listening to the grownups talk, laugh, tell jokes that made him shake his head that had others laugh and stories that would put anyone to sleep, Bakura always thought that if you were drunk enough then anything was entertaining.

His father, Steven Winhall always dressed on such occasions in his old army uniform and chest full of medals and ranking badges. He seemed he couldn't put away the army toys and move on with his life, but it was all for show for his friends that served along side him and just who was still in charge. Father's army buddies would snigger and still applaud and congratulate him on a catch well found, despite the children they had, his wife was still a beauty.

Steven was wealthy enough to live like this for ten life times; he liked money and power and hung with those that could provide such things, always among the party people was the Mayor Jack Winter, who was always accompanied with the biggest real-estate company owner Roy McCrypt and his partner Marcus Black or one would call him Jack's bodyguard, they were the ones that were powerful enough to make anything happen in this town with just a phone-call or a letter or make problems disappear, people his father liked the most.

A few of his father's army friends had pointed out on Bakura's looks and had made comments about his gender and what a pity it had been that he wasn't a girl, Jack and Roy agreed, but Marcus and a few of the others didn't mind the fact that he was a boy and ogled him when no one was looking or would notice. Now, on a rare occasion and plainly Bakura's bad luck, had a few times been cornered by so called friends of his father at such parties at home and advances had been made with little groping and comments that left Bakura's blood boiling. A maid or guest had saved Bakura on such times and he was able to make his escapes and back into the crowd of people where it was remotely safe and stayed by his mother's side for the remainder of the night.

"Yes, Sir." Bakura let his eyes fall to stare at the papers on the desk, one would say Bakura being the age he was and how much money his parents had that Bakura was on easy street, with the best private schooling in England from the time he could talk or even walk… not so.

Bakura's mother, Sakie Winhall was a loving woman and loved her children and husband very much, always kind and pleasant that always had heads turned and eyes on her whenever she walked into a room, and one smile from her and she could light up the room and have everyone smiling along with her. The woman with long blonde hair and green eyes and pale skin like her sons, she was the envy of every woman, so the walls in the ballroom had told Bakura just this… Sakie was a little dense when it came to truly seeing what was going on in the house and under her nose.

Sakie was happy as long as the money kept coming and the parties came every other day and she could show off her glamorous home and her happy family and she could buy just about anything she wanted, like their newly acquired private Island off the coast of Rio, bought on his mother's whim as it was something she didn't own and it was going cheep and so to please her, it was bought. She was happy as long as there were smiles on her family's faces, no doubt about it, they were that happy family everyone was envious about and wanted to be apart of, yes money, friends, parties.

"I get called at work because you are fighting, _again_!" His father scolded angrily at him but his voice was level. "And not to mention all your other classes have dropped dramatically in the last few months." He threw the reports down on the desk that separated them. Papers that his school had sent home and the phone calls to which fueled his father's anger, even though the man was scolding on the outside, Bakura knew he was raging on the inside. "Well, do you have anything to say?"

Oh yeah, Bakura had a lot to say, on how perverted his father had become towards him as well as his friends, that always had Bakura running and hiding in his own home when they came over. Bakura wanted to tell his mother and anyone that would listen… but truly, it was humiliating enough to think of it let alone speak of it. Bakura said nothing like always and pushed it all to the back of his mind where it would have one hell of a time coming back. "I blame this on you spending to much time with your so called, _friends_!" His father sighed glancing him over as if Bakura had been something he stepped in. "I'm concerned that you only hung with boys." Was his father trying to say that he was gay? Well this was new, even for Bakura who was being accused of such a thing. "I may have to call a psychologist for you and fix this little problem before it gets out of hand." Was there even a cure for such a thing as being gay? Well if there wasn't then his father would get right on it and find one. Oh yeah his father could cure the world and have it running the right way or what his father thought was his way.

"What? There is nothing wrong with me!" Bakura shot back. "My friends have nothing to do with it! And that's all they are, friends! I'm not gay." Bakura snapped now angry, but was everything that was happening his fault? His father didn't see Bakura's friends the same way his father saw his own friends, just because Bakura hung with guys all day didn't make him gay. He then realized his mistake on his outburst and shut his mouth and cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Are you telling me that you are to blame for this?" Bakura bit his lip and looked away. "So the words I'm think are that you're a delinquent?" His father frowned; mind games and words of a _caring _father were just to cover over the truth to what was really wrong here. "Do you know how much of an embracement it is to me having to come home to this? To you?! To find out that my son has no self control and gets into petty fights at school! A school I pay a good damn amount of money on, for your education!" Ah yes, did Bakura mention the _'you embrace me,'_ speeches his father was notorious for, just breathing air the wrong way was enough to get him started on lecturing him for hours on end that someone might have seen him breath the wrong way.

Though, through it all his father had never raised a hand to him never hit him in any way, he believed that people could be controlled through words and not violence, his father was a pacifist, strange for someone that had been in the army for years. "Maybe we should look into getting you into an all boy's boarding school, a Christian boarding school that should help fix that curious interest you have."

Oh the words that drove fear into the heart of Bakura, not because he didn't want to go, on the contrary, he would have chewed off his left and right arm himself to go to such a place. "You can't! You wouldn't?!" Bakura clutched his hands into fists at his side; his freedom from this prison with no bars was just handed to him, another way of torment. His father knew the truth why he was failing at school, the falling asleep in class and the fights everyday, but neither of them was going to say it; one too afraid to and the other didn't want his reputation or family ruined because of it, and he would be ruined.

A smirk that made Bakura's blood run cold fell upon his father's face. "I thought you of all would be running from this house given the chance, you have been recently saying that you have wanted to leave home, here's your opportunity." He placed down the forms that would have Bakura packing in a heartbeat and running for the door and never to look back again.

"I won't run away, Sir." Bakura glared at him knowing what would happen if he was forced or willingly left the house, it was always there in the back of his mind like an incurable sickness and it wasn't as though he could move elsewhere and live on his own, being fifteen on one would even give him place no matter how much money he gave them.

"I'll give you one month to pull your grades back up and get yourself right again and maybe I'll forget the boarding school, for now." Bakura wanted to cry, scream or even break something; he wanted to go to that boarding school, he wanted to leave.

As much as Bakura hated to say it, he did anyway. "Thank you, Sir." Bakura turned and fled the room without being dismissed and away from the freedom that was practically handed to him.

* * *

Later that night Bakura sat in living room watching t.v with Ryou curled up at his side and fast asleep. The Runt had managed to get away from his Nanny from hell after his bath and had went in search of Bakura, finding his older brother sitting in the dark room, until Ryou turned on the t,v and sat with him. "Ryou?!" Eleanor scowled as she walked by the door, her light brown hair a mess, her clothes still damp from Ryou's bath.

Bakura watched her; he wasn't going to give up Ryou's hiding place and pulled the blanket over him so she couldn't see him. "Bakura?" She walked into the room her hands on her hips. "Have you seen Ryou?"

"Lost him again." Bakura stated casually, glancing up at her as he flicked the channels on the t.v, he picked this side of the house because he knew that his parents didn't come here unless there was a party and no one bothered him here.

"Oh, he's fast on his feet I'll give him that." She sighed glancing about the room. "It's time for me to put him to bed, which he is later for by four hours."

"Sorry, can't help you." Bakura placed his chin into his palm of his hand and went back to watching t.v, Eleanor sighed as the clock softly chimed eleven, and she turned on her heels and left the room mumbling under her breath about how late it was at night for the child to be up.

Bakura smirked; Eleanor was the tenth Nanny to look after Ryou in his short four years of life, the Runt would hide from them for hours on end and would fall asleep in his hiding places, Ryou would purposely get himself lost on his outings with his Nanny. One time Ryou climbed the massive twenty-foot Christmas tree in the mall and made himself a nice little spot near the top and watched as his current Nanny had a heart-attack… They only managed to get Ryou down was when the boy had fallen out of the Christmas tree and fell through the large ribbons that slowed his fall and landed on the soft roof of the photo set and fell right onto Santa's lap causing the other children to scream and run, Ryou thankfully was unharmed but gained a big interest with the holiday character.

Ryou was all out sobbing when their father lectured his youngest son for two hours in his office on how the child should behave when in public, not once had he asked if Ryou was okay, if he had hurt himself. Bakura listened in, from outside the office and was pissed that he could do nothing about it, but let his brother stand there and take their father's stern and harsh words.

Bakura pulled the blanket off Ryou's head knowing they shouldn't be bothered again tonight, as the west wing was more so for guest and the help.

It was somewhere at the end of the movie when his mother walked into the room. "Bakura, I have been looking all over for you." His mother said walking into the living room.

"Why? I was right here." He glanced up at her.

"Eleanor said you were in here." She sighed exasperated as she walked over and picked her sound sleeping child up into her arms, Bakura barely moved. "It is one thing that you stay up to all hours of the night, but to drag Ryou into such bad behave will not be tolerated." She placed Ryou against her shoulder and glanced at the t.v then turned back to Bakura. "Turn it off and go to bed." She said turning for the door and saying over her shoulder. "You don't want another lecture from your father about your late nights, again." She reached out with one hand and flicked out the lights.

Bakura had been working up his nerves to get up and walk to his bedroom, he had hoped to secretly move to this part of the house and hoped that no one would notice or find him. He sat up straight; he had to tell someone and who better to know of such things then his own mother. "At night dad he comes and…" The impatient tired look on his mother's face told him it wasn't the time and she wouldn't believe him away or it would break her heart or she would be disgusted with him, it was hard to tell with her.

"What does he do?" She asked turning to face him, Bakura shook his head and stood up, so much for hiding out here for the night.

"When dad comes home he forgets to lock the garage, the butler has spoken of it."

"That's what we pay them for, is to do such things for us. Now go to bed you have been looking so horrid lately, you need more sleep." She followed Bakura out of the living room and back into the main part of the house.

Bakura lay under his covers in his bedroom and stared at the clock that read three in the morning, he had been laying there watching each bright little number change all night, waiting if tonight would be the night as he always came after they argued or whenever he felt like it… and the creaking of his bedroom door told him it was. Bakura's heart sped up as his breath labored with his fear, god this was happening more and more, before it used to be once a month and Bakura had thought his father had been drunk from the party as all acknowledgement from his father the next day wasn't there at all and it left Bakura confused and thinking, he may have dreamt it up? But then it happened again and became something that happened weekly and now every other night.

The bed moved as a heavy weight lay on him a hand found it's away under his shirt and instantly making its way down his body and fingers pressed against his lips. "Not a sound." The words whispered into his ear by his father, were always warnings, Bakura was too frozen in his fear to move or call out… this was why he couldn't leave, for if he did his father would surely go after Ryou.

Bakura always questioned himself if he was morally doing the right thing?

Bakura lay there staring tearfully at his ceiling not one movement, not one sound did he make, it was mostly touching and lips against his skin, until his father had had enough and retreated back to his own room. Bakura hadn't felt when his father had left or hear the soft snap of his door closing, leaving him still staring at his ceiling as he still trembled long afterwards, not one tear fell. He rolled over onto his side to stare at the clock and soon the sun was up and movement in the house told him that another day in his prison had started anew and another sleepless night.

He dragged himself out of bed and took along shower to get _clean_… funny enough he had never cried over such doings. Bakura always liked to think that he was strong minded and that what was going on would soon stop and that he could take it, but deep in the back of his mind, in the far corner that no one ever heard or listened too and beyond the reach of subconscious, was telling him that he was only getting off lightly and soon his father would take what Bakura wasn't ready to give at his age, and would and may every well break him completely… shoving those thoughts back to wherever the depths of his mind they had come from and hoped that they would never surface again, he dressed himself and left the bathroom.

Soon he was in the kitchen to hear Ryou fussed over Eleanor trying to give him his breakfast, the boy squealed and shook his head refusing to eat any of it. "Here." Bakura picked up the spoon of Oats and honey from the nanny. "Open up, Runt." Bakura smirked as Ryou opened his teary wide eyes, seeing who it was he opened up and took the mouthful of food and chewed happily.

"How do you do it?" Eleanor asked him with a shake of her head, Ryou did nothing his mother or nanny asked of him and Ryou always fussed and cried and fought them every step of the way.

"I'm his god, aren't I Runt?" Bakura ruffled his brother's hair and smirked at hearing him giggle and trying to catch Bakura's hand.

"He has a name Bakura and I wish you would use it." His mother said as she entered the kitchen in her dressing gown that dragged on the floor because of its length, her hair was done as well as her make-up and sat down at the table. The maids moved about placing her breakfast in front of her. "And honestly telling your brother that you're his god is inappropriate." She lightly scowled him.

"I do use his name and I am his god." Bakura said sitting down at the table next to Ryou, who was eating by himself now happily and leaving his nanny time to eat herself. Ryou took up an interest in trying to pull his older brother's hair, Bakura easily avoid his little and already sticky hands and gave the four year old another mouthful of oats as he downed his own juice and a toast, Ryou was so easy to keep happy, why couldn't his mother and nanny do it right?

His mother gave one of those sighs that said she couldn't be bothered in a conversation like this one with her son and looked up at him and frowned. "Honey, are you okay?" Sakie asked worriedly at seeing the bags under her son's eyes and his shabby appearance and the lack of ironed, clean clothes. Her son had enough clothes and school uniforms to never wear the something thing twice, she never did, so why was her son? Her son looked like one of those starving third world children, she realized with horror and too think that her son was going out in public dressed like, THAT?!

"To much t.v, video games, music and late nights with his friends." His father said sitting down at the table across from him and snapped open the newspaper. "I'm thinking of cutting back on what time you go to bed, Bakura."

Bakura was up on his feet and bit his tongue as he gave his father a scolding glare that was lost to the man behind the newspaper. "Bakura, honey, change and shower before you leave the house, you look positively ghastly." She giggled a little as if it was some kind of joke her son was playing on her.

"I'm going to school." He turned and left the room, he couldn't care less what he looked like and Ryou was the most safest during the day with his nanny and their outings.

"Bakura please change!" He heard his mother call out to him and Ryou started crying, loudly.

* * *

School days were spent with Bakura's head in his arms on his desk while his Teacher went on about something in the books or on the board or about homework and even projects, he wasn't sure and wasn't paying attention.

Bakura's years of school before all these late night visits from his father had started. Bakura was and had always been able to pull in top marks at the best of times without really trying. Bakura when he turned fourteen was coming in the top three of the high school and out did most seniors at the end of the year, and he was on an honor roll and listed in for the best University's England had to offer, all wanting him to attended after his final year at high school, even though he had years ahead of him first… now he could care less.

He was now an average student, no more University's letters, no more honor roll, most of his friends now avoided him, due to them touching him with nothing shot of being friends and Bakura had taken it the wrong way and hit them for it before storming away. Bakura had always been popular because he was that kind of person with the right personality and made friends so easily, now he glared at anyone that got to close, hit those that bumped or touched him by accident or not.

Bakura didn't prefer to be alone he was never a loner and would prefer to be around his friends, he wanted his friends, and he wanted someone to understand what was going on, someone to tell him what was happing wasn't right, or was it right. Bakura found it best to be on his own and everyone avoided him like the plague, most of everyone was baffled to what happened to Bakura to have his personality change so drastically in a short few months. "Winhall!" His name was called out sharply in the classroom, he snapped his head up and looked about for who interrupted his much needed sleep, since school was the only time that he managed to get any, he sighed thinking what had he done wrong now?

Seeing the teacher at the door looking at him and every eye in the room followed every one of his movements, Bakura ignored them and got to his feet, gathered up his things and left the room and followed the Teacher down the halls and to the office, a path that he could follow in his sleep.

"Go right in." The woman behind the reception desk said as the Teacher left, Bakura shot her a look as he opened the door to the principle's office. Bakura rolled his eyes, he had done nothing wrong today it was only, what? Ten in the morning, he had been in class under the watchful eyes of the Teachers all morning, was it because he was asleep in class again? Heaving a sigh, they threatened to send him to the school's shrink if he was caught doing it again, this was something he had done often and passed the time glaring out a window and ignoring the person, as they always put down that he was just another troubled rich boy student with too much time and money on his hands, more after school activities would straighten him out and getting him flying right again… it was so nice of everyone to place labels on him. Well he might as well face whatever they wanted to punish him for.

He opened the door and stepped into the office. "Ahh, Bakura?" The all too familiar tall woman said greeting him and she lacked her normally happy _everything is right with the world_ smile, was it that bad? Bakura pouted he loved nothing more then wiping that stupid grin from her face, no fun if it wasn't there to being with.

"Bakura?!" His mother was up out of the chair and rushed to him throwing her arms about him and sobbing on him.

Bakura twitched not used to being hugged by members of his family, well besides Ryou but he was still just a baby and Bakura liked him. "Mom?" He turned his eyes to the principle. "What's going on?" He asked worriedly wondering what could have happened.

His mother fell to her knees still clutching onto him and weeping, all that went through his head was if Ryou was okay as nothing he could think of would have brought out this kind of reaction from his mother.

Bakura couldn't get anything out of his mother besides mumbles and chocked sobs, when the limo pulled up to the hospital Bakura's heart had joined his feet in his shoes as his mind spun, on what could have happened, but his thoughts constantly wondered to Ryou and if something had happened to him.

His mother ran into the hospital and Bakura hot on her heels, they entered the waiting area as she flew at the desk to talk to the woman, a very familiar squeal of protest and Bakura turned about wide eyed and rushed over to the nanny and scooped Ryou up in his arms and hugged him, relieved that he was okay. "Kuwa!" Ryou giggled pulling on his brother's hair, oblivious to why his mother was so upset or Bakura for that matter. "Kuwa, Kuwa?" Ryou said looking up at him and bit his lip and chose to lower his voice even more just so his brother could hear and more so he wouldn't get into trouble for miss saying his words. "They took Ers." Ryou pointed to a set of double doors. "He had owwies all over."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, since Ryou couldn't say Sir; Ers was much easier for him to pronounce. So his father was the one the in hospital, no wonder his mother was so worked up, but still what could have happened, his father was flying over seas on a business meeting of some kind and wouldn't be back for a few weeks, much needed sleep Bakura had been looking forward too. "Thanks Runt." Ryou giggled and held out his hands. "Okay, okay." Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled out a small bag of soft lollies that he swiped from the cafeteria at school before class, normally he gave them to Ryou after dinner at night or when their father had pushed the small boy aside and ignored him, leaving Ryou to cry for some attention. Bakura would take Ryou into his room and let him play with whatever he wanted while he ate his lollies, this had become Ryou's favorite time of day were he got to play with the big boy toys and he had bonded with Bakura better then he had with his own parents.

His mother came rushing over and took Ryou from him and practically shoved the child into Eleanor's arms and took away the bag of treats. Ryou was instantly crying and fussed, as Bakura sighed irritable when his mother pulled him along by his arm and down a hallway with Ryou and his nanny in toe. "Your father." Sakie sobbed a little, her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. "Was in an accident, he's being operated on, he may lose his arm and who knows what else is wrong with him." She said, Bakura thought how ironic that the limb his father used on him was at risk of been taken… that was very little comfort the man still had another arm.

Hours later and his mother held him while they both stood at the end of the bed that now held a comatose Steven Winhall, one hoping for the mans fast recovery, while the other hoped for his…

* * *

Days rolled by and turned into weeks and Bakura was dragged to the hospital everyday to see his father in his comatose state with a fifty percent chance that he would wake up. The good points here that came from this was, Bakura thought while standing at the foot of the bed staring at his one armed father. Was that, he was getting sleep at night and one less arm and hand that would violate him at nights when everyone was asleep.

The said limb was taken from the shoulder; his father suffered third degree burns to his torso and a hole in his head from there the doctor had to drill into his skull to relieve pressure… well all things considering his father was doing just fine. "Oh we are going to have to do a few changes around the house." (aka) altering her husband's clothing and maybe find away to hide her husband's new deformities when having parties. His mother sniffled while holding her husband's hand watching over him. Ryou and his nanny out in the hallway, Ryou's cries for Bakura could be heard. "Some of the family is flying in, to be with him and us." No they were coming to see if his father was going to live or die and what would be left for them in the will, since there was plenty to go around.

Great! Bakura rolled his eyes just what he wanted, though the house he lived in was big enough to house half the country of England, with its, five floors and fifty six bedrooms, four libraries, three studies, a dinning hall or ball room, two kitchens and a court yard that sat in between the wings of the house and lets not leave out the seven acres of land that held a small stream and a personal small forest with all the little fluffy animals to go with it and the maids, butlers, gardeners, cooks and drivers that kept everything going, yes the house was fit enough to house royalty…. but it wasn't big enough to escape his father's relatives in Bakura opinion and poor Ryou would be forgotten as always… Bakura made a mental note to spend extra time with him. "Oh I have to see the Doctor upstairs." His mother got up from her chair and lent over carefully and kissed her husband's cheek and left the room.

* * *

A good month had passed and Bakura's mind had sometimes slipped into insanity mode where he could still feel his father crawling into bed with him and it seemed that from that dark deep corner of his mind seemed to snap at this point and all his feelings that he bottled away had exploded, he had finally reached breaking point.

Bakura stood with his rage and still lack of sleep. "This isn't fair!" Bakura hissed at his father one afternoon in particular at the hospital. "You're in here and I'm still suffering, you bastard!" He kept his voice down but loud enough for his father to hear… that was if he could. "It's never going to end as long as I'm in that house with you and once I'm old enough you'll have me move out and then Ryou will be at your mercy." Bakura walked around the bed. "I can't let you, you should have died." From over the months Bakura finally had the courage to say what he should have said and that it had been there all along, his tears finally fell down his cheeks. "Keep your fucking hands off me and leave me alone!" Bakura pulled all the plugs from the wall and stepped back wide eyed and watching as the oxygen machine stopped as well as the small hissing and thudding sound it made and the beeping of the heart monitor, and his father's chest fell still.

Bakura stood there shaking with tears running down his cheeks and he lost all sense of time, what had he done?

"We are doing all we can for Mr. Winhall." Said a Doctor from down the hall approaching the room. "At this time all we can do is make him as comfortable as we can until he wakes up."

"Thank you Doctor, it is comforting to know." His mother said, their voices had snapped Bakura out of his stupor and he jerked, stumbling backwards, what had he done? He turned to run, his foot got caught on the wheel of the bed and he fell hard on the floor, in his panic he scrabbled to his feet and fled the hospital room. "Bakura?!" His mother gasped. "Where are you going?" She called out after him watching her son.

Bakura had reached the end of the hall and heard his mothers pained scream and the doctor calling for help, he fled the hospital.

* * *

If Bakura had of known that an even bigger monster then that of his father was making its way into his world or the months to come that would turn his life upside down and shatter it. Bakura would have left his old man in that coma with a chance to wake up. Ryou clung to his hand at his side; in the few days leading up to his father's funeral, Ryou had been a permanent shadow and followed Bakura everywhere he went, the poor boy was just lost in the sea of relatives and his nanny took time off to the child's relief, which gave Ryou that time to be Bakura's shadow. The house was full of people that Bakura didn't even know and they claimed to be family on either his father or mother's side.

Bakura watched the news and read the papers and eavesdropped where he could when his mother was talking to the police or the detectives. He was a little happy that they had pointed the murder of his father at a few of his father's _enemies_ that he had made by crushing them in business deals and they were looking for revenge on his family and the man himself, it wasn't a case-closed but the killers they feared would never be found, that had been very little comfort to Sakie. Bakura was also a little upset that they hadn't found him guilty for killing his father.

It was another fine day for autumn of gray clouds and chilly winds as the priest spoke up kind words, which made his mother cry more and be comforted by her husband's friends and family members. "Where's Ers gone, Kuwa?" Ryou looked up at him, noticing that he hadn't seen his father in awhile and why they were all standing outside in the cold looking at a box and a hole in the ground. "What's in there?" Ryou having no understanding on what was going on asked quests to which everyone ignored and pushed him aside. "Why's mommy crying?" Ryou hissed tugging again on Bakura's arm demanding to know or get his attention. "Kuwa, Kuwa?!"

"He's gone." Bakura whispered glancing down at him, then taking off his black jacket and placing it over Ryou's shoulders to keep his brother a little warmer.

"Will we get a new Ers?" Ryou asked tugging on Bakura's hand. "Ones that I can call Daddy this time?"

"We don't need a father." Bakura glanced down at him; Ryou's brows furrowed in a deep frowned as he stared at his older sibling, then he slowly nodded his head, the vacant expression of not really understanding but agreeing with Bakura anyway.

Bakura watched the guests from the stairs, he had put Ryou to bed for his afternoon nap and moved his brother into his room to keep a better eye on him, since their mother drugged herself up so much at night to help her sleep that she didn't hear the baby monitor right next to her bed, but Bakura could hear the cries from all the way down the hallway, Bakura found out the hard way when he tried to wake her and failed and no one else in the house did anything but complain that the child had kept them up.

Once again Bakura was suffering from his own nightmares left behind by his father and comforting Ryou by making him something warm to drink and holding him until he felt ready to go back to sleep. Bakura for one thought that Ryou understood more about what was going on then he was letting on, but after all Ryou was only four years old…

"Sorry to hear about your old man." Jack lent on the railing looking down at the teen. "He was a good man."

Bakura by now wanted to hit everyone that said such things about his father. "Then obviously you didn't know him that well." Bakura got up and passed him, Jack grabbed onto his arm painfully tight and pulled him close.

"Watch your mouth boy, he was great man and you should think more of him." Bakura didn't know where it had come from, he threw back his fist and hit Jack square in the jaw and sent him on his ass.

"Bakura?!" His mother cried out at seeing her friend on the floor hold his face, he smirked up at the boy, the room feel silent as everyone in the house had gathered about to see what had happened and all eyes turned onto Bakura.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Bakura spat out and turned on his heels and ran upstairs.

"Jack I'm so sorry." Sakie helped him to his feet. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"It's fine." Jack said. "I understand the boy just lost his father, it's hard on you all." He glanced up the stairs in the direction Bakura had run off in and that grin tugged at his lips once again. "Give him time and if there is anything I can do for you let me know." Jack said holding her hand like he had many times at the parties and his way of greeting and saying goodbye.

"Thank you, but I should be fine." She plastered on a grin for show as Roy and Marcus bid her a farewell.

* * *

**TBC**

I think there will be one more chapter to his little part and I'm hoping that none of you got lost in what was going on… anyway updates should be going back to normal now so** Review. **(love and cookies)


	21. Part 2: Makings of a Killer

We are still in the chapters of Bakura's flash back and just letting you know that when it comes to Ryou talking read it as it is, I haven't misspelled anything, as Ryou is only four so his words/speech is still developing, though I can't say much else for the other small mistakes that get by me, I do try so that's a the main thing, enjoy.

**Warnings**: Rating M, swearing, CHILD ABUSE! Mild sexual abuse! If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. This rating will be staying the same nothing will change, so please take note, as I'm very serious. (note) my frown and stern look, flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. I own nothing including the SpongeBob SquarePants….

**Chap 21: Part 2: Makings of a Killer**

* * *

_**England**_

Bakura heaved the large fish from the ice crate and placed it into a shipping crate that would be taken to the fish market in the city or the supermarket and restaurants. "Bakura!" Someone called out from on board the ship. "When your done, hose out the ice holders for the next run, will ya?!"

"Yeah!" Bakura called back knowing just what he wanted, it was the holding ice bay for the caught fish to be stored on the ships until they returned to port to be unloaded.

"Hey Bakura!" The said teen glanced up at his work partner and boss, with his wild brown hair and brown eyes was just twenty and worked for some underground big boss that ran everything illegal from fights to drugs, Valon was dressed in blue overalls like Bakura and yellow gloves and black boots.

"You're late, Valon." Bakura mumbled as he tossed a fish into the crate then packed ice over it, it wasn't the job of his dreams, but it helped his mother out and Ryou with a little extra cash instead of wasting his time at school.

"I know, _my_ boss wanted to see me." He shrugged. "He wanted to talk about you." Bakura froze glancing up at him, all Bakura had wanted was a job and he got one when he met Valon one night on his way home from school after moving here a month ago. They got to know each other fast and were okay friends if you could take Valon's sense of humor, but over all his intentions were okay. "He just wanted to know how you're going in your new job?"

"Fine." Bakura said as he started to make his way to the ship to hose out the holding bays, Valon followed in a more leisurely way.

"No dramas with anyone?" Valon asked.

"No." Bakura said. "Just tell him thank you for the job, I really needed it." Bakura walked across the small bridge onto the ship. He worked all day, unloading the fish and packing them for shipment into the city, a smelly job, but it paid okay and no one bothered him about his age or asked questions as most that were working here weren't legally recognized by the government.

"No worries." Valon smirked as he ducked in front of Bakura and forced him to stop. "He told me to tell you if there is anything else you need not to hesitate to call me and we'll help you out, no _matter_ what it is." Bakura narrowed his eyes at him; the urge to hit him because of their closeness was making him highly irritable and nervous. "He can make anything disappear." Valon winked at him. "If you get my drift."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bakura roughly shoved passed him and headed down into the bow of the ship. "Come on, we have another seven hours left."

"Easy on the goods precious." Valon pretended to brush the dirt off his stained overalls, ignoring the hours comment Bakura had made. "These threads are a real chick magnet." He followed Bakura.

"Yeah, if your chicks like the smell of gutted fish." Bakura grabbed the hose from the wall and attached it to what looked like a metal hole in the wall of the ship and flipped the switch to hear a loud rumble of pumps from outside.

"Mix it with a little cologne and they are all over me." Valon laughed and was drowned out by the sound of the high-pressure hose Bakura now controlled.

* * *

The sun was setting and Bakura sighed as he stopped outside his new home that loomed over him, casting its cold dark shadow over him and stood thirty-seven stories high of a building that was tidy and livable. He glared at it almost hatefully as he wiped at his nose that had been bleeding and stained his shirt and a split lip a long with a black eye and bruised ribs.

He headed inside the building, Bakura had to travel by train for forty-five minutes each morning and pass a really bad area of the city to get to and from work everyday. Today had been a really bad day as three men, who had stolen his pay, his shoes, watch and jacket, had mugged him on his way home.

Bakura sighed as he walked into the lift and lent against the wall as the doors closed. He felt so bad that he didn't have the money now to take Ryou to the new animal park that he had been on about for the past week and a bit, the mugging saw to that and Bakura would have to wait until his next pay to take him as they had taken everything he had. He rode it up to the seventh floor and stepped out to walk along the narrow, but tidy hallway, though the place needed a paint job and the carpet replaced, this had been the best apartment building his mother could afford now.

Bakura walked up to his apartment door and was about to knock when he noticed it was slightly open and hearing the roar of the t.v and winced wondering why it was up so loud? He pushed open the door and walked in.

'_If nautical nonsense be something you wish!… SpongeBob SquarePants!… Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!… SpongeBob SquarePants!'_ Ryou sang out on the other side of the room and was jumping about as Bakura shut the door behind and locked it. _'Ready?… SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants…'_ Suddenly Ryou spotted him and rushed over to him eyes wide and delighted to see him, but frowned when he saw his brother's face. "Kuwa?" He gasped loudly as Bakura ruffled his hair and walked by him without a word and headed for the small bathroom down the short hallway.

Bakura noticed his mother's bedroom door was closed as he pulled off his shirt while walking into the bathroom and threw his now ruined shirt into the hamper and grabbed a washcloth. "Kuwa, mommy said no fighting and you was fighting 'cause you have owwies."

"I wasn't fighting." Bakura mumbled as he checked his side to find black bruising on his ribs where he had been kicked repeatedly, hearing that stupid cartoon going on in the background and loudly was making his headache worse.

"You was." Ryou pointed at him, his tone said _you are so in trouble_. "You have owwies and you get owwies from fighting or if you falled over." Bakura rolled his eyes as he pressed the cold washcloth to his lip, then he cleaned his nose free of blood along with his neck and chest, he needed a shower.

"When you get bigger you'll understand." Bakura mumbled as Ryou still held that look that he was in trouble. "Go watch your cartoons and turn it down before you make us both deaf." He gave Ryou a growl; he wasn't in the mood to be bothered now.

"Kuwa my tummy is all grumbley." Ryou patted his stomach while looking down at it; Bakura frowned and turned his head slightly, the washcloth pressed to his lip.

"Did you have lunch?" Ryou shook his head no. "Where's mom?" Bakura asked wondering if she had forgotten about Ryou again, it was happening more and more often now. Bakura not too long ago came home to find Ryou beside himself having been left on his own for most of the day while she had gone out.

Everything had gone down hill after their father's death, within the month they had found out that Steven Winnhall had landed them in debt by way of his company and they now owed more money then they had. The house, the cars, his mothers jewelry, were sold off along with any other property and anything of value were now all gone… so now the three of them lived in this small two bedroom apartment, one small bathroom with only a shower, a kitchenette and a small living space.

Their mother Sakie had been so devastated had turned to drinking more then any one person should consume in one sitting while taking medication to help sleep when she wasn't working down at the diner across town. She slept her days and nights away when she could. "She..." Ryou bit his lip and seemed to squirm a little as if he needed to use the toilet, a tell tail sign that there was something he didn't want to say.

So their life style of parties, dinners and balls were nothing but a dream now as living from day to day was now a constant battle.

"Ryou." Bakura growled low and warningly.

"Kuwa make me something." Ryou asked as he was practically jogging on the spot now.

"Ryou, what's going on?" Bakura narrowed his eyes at his little brother; he was too tired for games now.

"I can't!" Ryou whined at him wrinkling his nose up and shaking his head. "Roy said…" Just the mention of that name and Bakura dropped his washcloth and walked out of the bathroom and banged on his mother's bedroom door a few times. "No, no… you can't go in, Kuwa." Ryou squeaked as it became too much for him too bare, he turned and fled into the living room out of sight in fear of getting into trouble as well.

Bakura pushed open the bedroom door and froze in place as Roy was just pulling up his pants and doing them up as his mother tied her dressing grown about her waist while holding a fist full of cash. "What the hell?!" Bakura yelled at them shocked and furious.

"Bakura." Roy grinned as he picked up his shirt. "Didn't think you would be home so soon." Bakura moved in and punched him one, Roy stumbled and fell to the ground knocking over the nightstand and breaking the lamp that fell to the floor as well.

"I told you before she doesn't need you!" He was about to kick Roy to keep him down until his mother rushed around the bed and grabbed onto him.

"Bakura stop!" She cried while holding her son back.

Bakura shoved and forced her off him and she landed on the bed on her back. "You lower yourself to this scum!" It was on the occasion that Bakura found Roy in the apartment with his mother but never in bed together.

"He can help us." She whispered glancing at Roy then at Bakura.

"How?!" Bakura yelled at her. "By you being his whore? And while Ryou is just outside the room!"

"He has money!" She snapped at Bakura angrily. "And don't talk to me like that!" She snapped at him standing up and stumbling on her feet a little from the effects of mixing alcohol and medication.

"I have the money and you need it." Roy said and Bakura growled as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and rammed him into the wall behind them.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" Bakura seethed at him. "And don't come back or I'll kick your ass."

"Really little boy." Roy moved swiftly and punched Bakura in the stomach and when he had doubled over gasping for air and holding his already injured side, Roy backed handed him sending Bakura to the floor.

"NOOOOOO!" Ryou screamed and came rushing in throwing himself practically over Bakura protecting him, unaware the he had caused Bakura more pain in doing so. "Don't hurt him!" Ryou shook his head crying as he buried his face into Bakura's side.

"Ryou." Bakura gasped for air as he tried to sit up not wanting his little brother to be involved with what was going on.

"I give the orders around here now boy." Roy snapped with authority in his voice. "So watch yourself." He turned on Sakie. "If you want the cash to keep coming, then you do something with him when I come over."

"Yes, he won't be anymore trouble, Roy." She said with a nod of her head while looking down at Bakura who was finally sitting up and Ryou clinging to him.

"Don't forget my offer, two thousand." He kissed her roughly on the lips and turned away pulling his shirt straight. "Cya chump!" Roy said smirking as he made sure to step on Bakura's hand making him cry out as he left the room and the apartment.

"Bakura I'm sorry." Sakie said as she slid to the floor before her huddled sons.

"Don't!" Bakura snapped at her, still unable to move just yet due to the pain he was in.

"Kuwa?" Ryou was shaking so badly and hadn't let go of his older brother yet.

"He can help us, he really can, he pays me more then enough and I don't have to work at that diner anymore." She said reaching out for Ryou to comfort him, he whined with a shake of his head and pulled away out of her reach and snuggled more into Bakura.

"At least it's honest work." Bakura said feeling his side and feeling helpless to stop what was happing to them. "We don't need him, I can do more hours at the docks." Bakura already worked a six am to five pm shifts, but there was also the weekend shifts as well as nights. Valon would help him get the hours he needed.

"It wouldn't be enough." She sighed. "I want my old life back and Roy can help me do it."

"How? With this offer of his?" Bakura managed to get to his feet, Ryou grunted loudly as he tried to help Bakura stand.

"I'm thinking on it." She mumbled, Bakura shook his head disgusted with his own mother.

"I'll get you something to eat, Ryou." Bakura slowly and with a limp walked out of his mother's bedroom, Ryou clung to his hand, Bakura soon was going to find out just what that deal was.

* * *

"I'm sorry Bakura." Said the older woman; she was a little heavy and round on all sides, a cigarette between her lips and poorly applied make-up. She sat behind an old worn desk that rocked when she lent on it and a room that had nothing in it but a filing cabinet in the corner. She wasn't really looking at him while she handed out pay slips to all the others workers that were practically lined up out the door and all eager to get home. No one paying them any real attention as it wasn't uncommon for someone to be asking for more money, they all had done it at one point and most still did. "I already gave you an advance about two weeks go."

"I know." Bakura sighed, in the few weeks since Roy's last visit, he had found out that his mother had quit her job, relying on the scraps that Roy was throwing her way, for a woman that loved the high society so much, she sure as hell lowered herself and her standards that it made Bakura sick to even think about it. "Please, I need it, if I can't make this months rent, they'll kick us out." Bakura was about to get on his knees and beg her. "I have a baby brother to look after as well… we can't be kicked out."

"I'm sorry, you haven't paid all of the last one back, yet." She glanced at him and lent forward a little taking his hand in her slightly larger one and slipped something into his hand and said. "Look kid, I know what it's like and I feel for you, I really do… but I can't help you. Get on out of here." She pulled her hand away and went back to what she was doing.

Bakura, confused, walked out of the small office and down the long steps and walked along the pier, glancing back briefly as he opened his hand and found an extra pay slip for a few hundred dollars, knowing that he would have to work a few extra hours to pay it off, he didn't care and was so grateful, grinning like a mad man, he ran off.

A little later Bakura burst through the front door of his apartment building; feeling completely on top of the world, and the reason for that little feeling of joy had been the slip of paper in his hand. "Miss, Gentry!" He called out as he knocked on the door to the Super's office.

A young woman with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and about his height and to be around mid thirties answered the door. "Bakura?"

"I got the rent for last month we owe." Bakura handed out the slip of pager he was given and his normal wages as well.

"I didn't think you could…"

"Please don't kick us out." Bakura cut her off. "I know it's late and I still have this months to come, but I'm working on it."

"I know, but if I give you leeway then I have to do it for everyone else." She sighed as Bakura looked suddenly down; she kinda knew that he was having some kind of trouble, as he should have been at school instead of leaving every morning to work. "Look, get this month caught up soon and I mean soon, okay."

"Okay, thank you." Bakura said turning around, he was planning on getting Ryou and taking him out for dinner, as Roy would be there and Bakura didn't think he could be around the man without hitting him one.

"Bakura?!" Gentry called out. "I thought it odd, but Ryou was on his own and heading out the back of the building." She said turning to walk back inside.

Bakura came to an abrupt stop. "Oh fuck! You didn't stop him?!" He rushed for the back doors, past the broken down lift, down the small hallway and out the backdoor. "RYOU!" Bakura yelled out as he desperately looked about the over grown yard.

It had been the blue and white that stood out against the green sludge pit that was once a swimming pool back in the glory days when the building was new, but in the setting sun the water looked black. "RYOU!" Bakura's heart just about stopped as all his insides froze up, Ryou was floating face down in the old pool. He didn't think as he ran across the yard and jumped in feet first, the water only rippled, it had been so deep that Bakura came up a few seconds later coughing and his hair a little green. "RYOU!" Bakura made his way over and grabbed his little brother, turning him over and pulling him to the edge, and tossed him out onto the grass, Bakura followed hoisting himself up out of the slime.

Ryou gasped, coughed and burst into tears, sobbing loudly, Bakura trembled so badly from his fright, he pulled Ryou towards him by his shoulders and yelled at him. "What were you doing out here?!" Bakura shook him a little and Ryou's sobs increased and he was hiccupping and shaking. "I told you not to play out here for a damn reason!" His grip tightened as he was still shaking Ryou as if it would ease his still worked up nerves. "You're so stupid, Ryou! You could have drowned!" Ryou just cried wanting comfort from his own scare and it had been frightening.

"S, sorr… sorry." Ryou gasped out, Bakura sighed pulling him into his arms.

"You have to listen to me." Bakura growled out, he was sitting in the grass and couldn't bring himself to move just yet.

"R… Roy pushed me outside." Ryou hiccupped as he clutched onto Bakura. "And shut the door." Ryou coughed again calming down in his crying. "I cried for mommy but she didn't come." Bakura's fright now turned to anger, that bastard had locked Ryou out of the apartment.

Bakura stood up taking Ryou in his arms and carried him back inside the building and back to their apartment. "Oh you found him." Miss Gentry said seeing the two brothers walk by her to the stairs.

"Fill in that pool by tomorrow." Bakura hissed at her. "It's a bloodily deathtrap or I call a building inspector." He warned her not caring right now if she threw them out on the street.

Once inside Bakura found the place empty, which was a good thing other wise he would have killed Roy, but it wouldn't stop him from giving the bastard a good smack down. Ryou shivered as Bakura ran him a warm bath and afterwards got Ryou dressed and now he sat at the table eating his dinner.

Bakura took his warm shower, as the slime seemed to be everywhere on him and was kinda hard to wash off, and it smelt. It didn't matter on how much he tried not to think about it or how much he reassured himself that Ryou was fine. It had been the fact that if he was a few minutes later or had never been told that he was out on his own, then Ryou would still be laying face down in that pool. Bakura slid down to the bottom of the tub and couldn't seem to stop himself from shaking or the tears that came forth and fell down his cheeks with the water. It was short lived as he heard voices outside the bathroom, getting to his feet he turned off the water, dried himself and dressed in clean jeans and t-shirt.

Bakura walked out of the bathroom and instantly spotted Roy and his mother walking towards him, the anger was still there and Bakura made straight for Roy, pushing his mother aside as he rammed Roy into the wall and hit him one on the jaw and as he grunted and fell slightly to the side, Bakura punched him in the stomach and Roy went down, and Bakura repeatedly kicked him. "Ryou could have died!"

"Bakura stop!" His mother was holding him again and Bakura pushed her off as he grabbed Roy and dragged him out of the apartment.

Roy hit the wall on the other side of the hallway; the attack from the kid had come so suddenly and left him with little opportunity to defend himself. "Don't come around here again!" Bakura slammed the door.

Ryou stared wide eyed at Bakura and his mouth wide open, he had never seen his older brother so worked up, he then turned his eyes to his mom, knowing Bakura was going to get it now for sure.

"You!" Bakura snapped at his mother and grabbed her by the wrist and forced her backwards into the small living area, she gasped and tired to move away from her older son but found it useless as Bakura had such a good grip on her. Ryou whipped his head about to watch. "While you were doing him favors." Bakura raged at her. "Ryou was locked out of the apartment and I found him face first in the pool."

"I didn't want him inside… he can hear us." She whispered glancing at the baby of the family.

"He could have died!" Bakura lowered his voice. "Do you understand that?!"

She shook her head in a negative way. "We need the money."

"More then Ryou's life?!" Bakura yelled at her. "He's just a baby! He can't be out on his own!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" She yelled back at him and stood up. "I'm doing this for us! You ungrateful brat!" She snapped at him, Ryou started to cry the first time he had heard or seen his mother angry. "Your father would be turning his in grave if he saw how you're talking to me!"

"Well he's dead…" Before he could say anything else his mother slapped him hard across the face, it had been Ryou that gasped out of shock and not Bakura, who stood there glaring at her.

"Go, just go to your room and stay there!" She yelled.

"Going!" Bakura snapped back and turned leaving the room, Ryou slid from his seat and rushed after his brother.

* * *

A few days had past and Roy hadn't been around and his mother hadn't been talking to him at all but gave him glares on her way out the door. Ryou was once again following him about the apartment. Bakura coughed into his hand, he had been sick for about two days when he had jumped in that pool that was now covered over with dirt.

His head hurt, his nose was stuffy and he ached all over now that he had finished work and looked forward to having a hot shower, as he never took one at work. He couldn't, not with so many others about and the smell of fish kept the freaks away from him on the train, but most of all he looked forward to crawling into bed and sleep it all off.

He pushed open the apartment door to find the room dark. "Ryou?!" Bakura called out worried that his mother had left him on his own again; suddenly he was grabbed and shoved to wall as the lights were flicked on.

"Do you think that your pathetic threat would have worked on me, boy?!" Roy snarled, Bakura also noticed that Jack, Marcus and his mother were in the room and Ryou sitting on the couch.

"Don't touch me!" Bakura struggled to get free.

"Bakura." His mother spoke up. "Jack, is willing to take you and Ryou off my hands for a little while."

"What do you mean?" Bakura stopped his moving about, Jack and Marcus had been the ones of the few that always cornered him in his own home to grope at him, but now after all this time Ryou was going to be involved… was she insane?

"They can get you help and they paid me." She said glancing at the three men in her living room. "You have just become such a handful lately Bakura and becoming a bad influence on Ryou. I… I don't know how to handle you anymore."

"Mom." Bakura almost choked out. "You can't do this… whatever I did I'm sorry I won't do it again." He pleaded with her.

"Bakura, you need a father figure and Roy has promised to take care of everything, including getting you help." She raised her hand. "We are getting married, we'll have our old life back."

"What? NO!" Bakura couldn't free himself from them.

"After our little talk, you won't be so mouthy, _son_." Roy grinned as he and Marcus started to pull Bakura from the apartment, Ryou fused and cried for Bakura as he was picked up and carried out by Jack.

"Take your fucking hands off me!" Bakura yelled as he was pulled out into the hallway, he kicked and struggled to get free, and then hearing Ryou's cries only made him more angry. "Put him down!" Bakura got the words out and he was suddenly backhanded, his hair was yanked on and his head forced up to look at Marcus.

"If you don't settle down." He said leaning in. "I'll be forced to hurt him." Bakura snapped his eyes onto Ryou who cried out suddenly, Bakura hadn't seen what Jack did but he was going to pay for it.

He heard his mother reassure the neighbors that there was nothing wrong as Bakura was dragged along with Ryou from the building and shoved into the back of a limo.

* * *

The limo soon pulled up to a stop and Bakura and Ryou were pulled from the car into the heavy rain, Ryou hadn't stopped crying. "Inside." Jack hissed. "I'll take him." He took Ryou from Roy and walked towards a run down building, keys were unnoticeably dropped onto the ground.

"Give him back!" Bakura went to follow and take Ryou back, but he was grabbed and hit on the head, but not hard enough to render Bakura unconscious, he fell to his hand and knees in the mud while holding the right side of his head.

"Get him up." Bakura snatched up the keys and held them tightly in his hand and vaguely felt them moving him into the building, but saw what room Jack took Ryou into.

The rain fell heavier than it ever had that night, Bakura could hear it from where he was, it roared in his ears along with his pounding heart as he gave Marcus and Roy a dark look as they handcuffed his wrist above his head and over a water pipe. "Don't worry." Roy said grinning as he ran a few fingers down Bakura's cheek, neck, chest and his stomach. "I'll be back and we'll have our own little celebration to my up coming wedding and you'll be in for one hell of a sex education."

"You're delusional, Roy." Bakura shook with so much anger that he felt that he would explode, and he held in his gasp as Roy's hand moved far to low for Bakura's liking. "Because when I get free, you're all dead." Both Marcus and Roy laughed at him.

"Your mother is too money hungry and dimwitted to see or know what was going on tonight." Roy removed his hand from between Bakura's thighs. "It must just eat you up inside that she, your own mother, betrayed you." Roy pulled away and the two walked out.

Bakura got to work on moving the keys about and started to pick the lock, he spotted a gun on the other side of the room on a small stand that Marcus had carelessly left behind… all brawn and no brain.

His hand soon coming free of the cuff, he quickly freed his other hand and swiftly got up dashing across the room picking up the gun, checking the chamber to find it full. For the first time he thanked the gun club his father belonged too. Bakura then ran from the room.

Gun in hand; he entered the main room to find Marcus and Roy making drinks at a small bar, _Two? _Bakura's mind swam making him dizzy almost, there was three. Bakura raised the gun taking aim, they hadn't seen him yet as the two laughed. '_Bastards_.' His hand shook as he griped the gun with his other hand holding it out in front of himself, he had watched the men shoot their guns, but never had done it himself. '_Just don't miss_.' He squeezed the trigger and the gun went off, he almost lost his balance by the kickback, he fell against the wall. Marcus fell to the ground twitching.

"What the hell?!" Roy turned around, the glass from his hand falling, Bakura lifted the gun not as high this time pulled the trigger again, taking out Roy's right knee cap. The man in his late forties thin as a skeleton and as greasy as a rat, now sat huddled in the corner by the small bar.

Bakura cautiously approached him, he shook so bad that the gun trembled in his hands and his knees were about to give out… but he wouldn't go back to being touched when everyone was asleep and most importantly he wasn't going to let Ryou share the same humiliation as he did.

Roy held up his bloody hands and bleeding from his knee that now pooled at Bakura's feet. "Roy McCrypt." He growled out and couldn't help but glance down at Marcus, he was dead Bakura knew that from the blood pooling about the back of the man's head and the bloody empty right eye socket.

Bakura pressed the barrel of a gun to Roy's forehead; it still trembled in his tight grip his hand was so white that he would have difficulties letting go, the barrel burnt the skin on Roy's head. "You fucking prat!" Roy let out a pathetic sob and dribbled from his mouth and nose as he started to cry.

"Where is he?" Bakura asked and all he got was incoherent mumbling and sobs. "I won't ask again, Roy!" He yelled as he pressed the gun harder to the man's head. Roy whimpered closing his eyes for a brief second.

"I own you!" Roy snapped looking up and giggled a little. "There is no way out, you're fucking dead already you just don't know it, go to hell." Roy spat, it landed on Bakura's cheek, who didn't wipe it away still holding the gun in place.

"Then I'll see you there." The gun went off and Bakura stood there for a second as Roy fell against the small bar and sat there.

Bakura turned and left the room, he walked down the rubbish littered hallways, where rodents scurried about for a quick feed at his feet, the revolver held tightly so much that he couldn't feel his hand anymore.

Bakura stopped at the door that he was after; he had remembered it from before as they dragged him by it and Jack had walked in with Ryou. "I want Kuwa!" Ryou squealed.

"But we are going to play a fun game." Jack had said, Bakura kicked open the old worn door and stepped into the room to find Jack the Mayor trying to pin Ryou down, the man was already half undressed as Ryou struggled to get out from under him. "Bakura, we were…" Bakura lost it and the regard for Ryou's safety as he pulled the trigger over and over again until it empted and was still pulling it long after the man had fallen. Ryou wriggled away, the man had only managed to remove his jacket and shoes, not fully understanding on what had almost taken place. "Kuwa!" Ryou cried as he rushed up to his brother and hugged him about the legs, his ears rang and he was cold.

Bakura fell to his knees the gun clunked heavily on the wooden floor beside him; Ryou threw his arms about his neck and hugged him. "I wanna go home." Ryou mumbled.

Bakura hadn't been sure on how long he had sat there for, before he got up to his feet and picked Ryou up in his arms.

* * *

There was only one place Bakura could think of going so late at night, he held Ryou close to him as he ran through the streets and kept to the shadows as police now swarmed the area where he had killed the three men and now they were everywhere, looking for him… looking for a murderer.

Bakura moved up the steps to a house and shifted Ryou about in his arms and knocked on the door and waited. The lights came on and Valon glanced out his little window and then opened the door looking confused. "What's up?"

"I need a place to stay the night." Bakura pushed by him and walked into the house without being asked.

"Well obvious if you are here this late at night." Valon said as he closed the door and followed Bakura into his house.

"Shhh." Bakura whispered as he placed a slumbering Ryou down on the couch and brushed his hair from his face.

"You look like shit, by the way." Valon added as he watched his friend. "Why are you guys wet?"

"Do you have something… I need. Ryou's cold." Bakura said glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Valon left the room and came back a short time later. "I got Ryou a T and you a change of clothes." He handed them to Bakura and walked out of the room only to walk back in a few minutes later. "A blanket." Bakura changed his sleeping brother's clothes and covered him with the blanket. "You get changed and I'll make us something to drink."

Bakura changed while trying to work out his thoughts and what he had done and what he now was… everyone was going to be after him, and Ryou would be taken away. He couldn't let that happen Ryou would be swallowed up and lost in the care of the state or returned to their mother.

Bakura stepped out of the bathroom in cotton pants and a t-shirt; he was too tired to think. "Here." Valon met him halfway back to the living room. "So what happened?"

Bakura couldn't come out and say what he had done or the reasons why, so he lied. "We were kicked out and I'm in trouble." Bakura glanced at him. "You said once that if I needed anything at all I could come to you, right?"

"Yes." Valon nodded his head. "My boss did say that he would be more then happy to help you."

"I… I want to leave the country." Bakura gripped his cup as he sat down on the edge of the couch Ryou slept on. "No matter what the cost, I'll pay it."

"Good, that's the one thing my boss likes to hear." Valon stood up. "You look like crap, rest for tonight and I'll take you to the boss in the morning and we'll have you shipped out by the weekend."

"Thanks." Bakura said gratefully as he didn't think he could drink right now and didn't want a heavy conversation. Bakura moved Ryou over and slid in next to him on the couch and drifted right off to sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

There is still one more chapter to come, though I can't fit everything into Bakura/Ryou's past, because then it would be taking over the whole story, though I'm trying to get in the more important things. So **Review **please. (Love and Cookies)


	22. It's All Out

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse, Mild Sexual Abuse, Violence, Character Death. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. I own nothing!!

**Chap 22: It's All Out**

* * *

_**England**_

The next morning, Bakura felt his arm being tugged on. "Kuwa, Kuwa." He opened his eyes and saw Ryou standing by the couch, holding himself with both hands, his knees bent in together as he hopped from one foot to the other and a desperate look on his face as he whined out. "Kuwa, I have to goooo." Ryou's little dance increased to show his brother that he really had to use the bathroom.

Bakura sat up and glanced about wondering where he was, then everything came back to him on what happened. "Kuwa?!" Ryou whined sparing a hand to tug on Bakura's t-shirt.

"Alright." Bakura ran a hand over his face to wake himself up more and took Ryou's hand in his and led Ryou to the bathroom. The child never looked so happy to see a toilet.

"Kuwa, I can't goes ifs you're watching me!" Ryou was dancing on the spot, Bakura shook his head and closed the door and waited.

"Breakfast?" Valon asked on his way past, fully dressed. "You guys slept in." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Bakura mumbled as he heard the toilet flush and the door opened. "Come on." He mumbled.

"Kuwa I have to wash my hands." Ryou held them up. "Turn the tap on, please." Bakura walked in and did as Ryou asked; the child washed his hands and followed Bakura into the kitchen.

"I called the boss and he is happy to met you before lunch. Please, sit down." Valon said and started cooking, Bakura and Ryou took a place at the table.

Soon the food was on the table and Bakura filled Ryou's and his plate up. "With what you want to do." Valon said doing the same. "Are you sure you really want to?" He hadn't pushed Bakura for answers on why he had turned up on his doorstep so late at night.

"Yeah, we really need to leave." Bakura knew that what he was asking of Valon's boss, it was going to cost him more then he had, but he hoped Valon's boss would willing to working something out.

"Kuwa, are we going away?" Ryou whispered tugging on his shirt again. "What about mummy? Is she coming too?" Ryou shifted nervously, he didn't think they should go anywhere without her, they would get into trouble and Bakura; well he was in trouble for hurting that man.

"Be quiet." Bakura hissed at him and Ryou gave him a scolding look.

"We can't leave without mummy!" Ryou half yelled at him, Valon silently watched the two.

"She doesn't want you any more!" Bakura snapped at him, Ryou shoved his food away and got down off the chair with tears already starting to fall.

"Mommy loves me!" Ryou shot back and ran from the room.

"Maybe before you doing anything you should talk to him." Valon suggested.

Bakura shot him a look that said he knew what he was doing as he got up and left the room. He found Ryou huddled under the blankets that were still on the couch. "Go away." Ryou sniffled.

Bakura sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the couch, Ryou sifted away from him. How did he tell someone as young as Ryou that his mother loved money more than them? "Ryou." Bakura said as he pulled off the blanket from Ryou's head. "What happened last night… mom only pretended to love us."

"Pretended?" Ryou wiped his eyes.

"Like… when they play dress up on T.V." Bakura said and watched as Ryou's eyes widened.

"Like when the lady was dressed likes a cat, but she was only playing a game and wasn't really a cats?" Ryou gasped.

This could work, he didn't want Ryou knowing the truth and saving his little brother the heartache on what she had done to them. So it was better to go with it "Yeah, she was only playing dress up."

"She wasn't my mommy?" Ryou burst into tears finding it hard to believe that she hadn't been his mother, and at the same time believing Bakura.

Bakura sighed as he pulled Ryou into a hug. "It's going to be okay… we're going far away were they don't play dress up."

"Can I?" Ryou glanced up at him tearfully. "Can I get a Daddy that I can call a Daddy and not Ers? One that won't play dress ups?" Bakura sighed hoping that day would never come and it wasn't as if a family was waiting to take them into their home and look after them… no if Bakura had anything to do with it, he would get some place to live and get a job, they didn't need anyone else but each other.

"Sure, whatever you want." Bakura mumbled and lifted Ryou's chin up. "So will you come with me?" Bakura asked him. "Because I don't think I can do this without you."

"Yes, Kuwa." Ryou wrapped his arms about his neck and hugged him.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou now, stood in the entrance hall that reminded Bakura of home and sent a cold chill up his spine and warning bells in his head, he wanted to run but held his ground. "Kuwa, Kuwa does Ers live here?" Ryou whispered looking about.

"No." Bakura said and glanced to his right as voices could be heard over a slight commotion.

"Don't worry." Valon said. "You're in good hands." He reassured the two brothers.

"Ahh, Bakura I presume?" Said a tall man with very long white hair and odd coloured eyes of blue and yellow, dressed in a white suite and polished black shoes. "My boy here tells me you're in need of help, yes?" He asked as he signed something on a clipboard a man held out to him, then turned his attention onto Bakura with a smile.

"Yes, Sir." Bakura just then wanted to rip out his own tongue, stab it a few times for having to say that one word, he never wanted to say again. Ryou gasped beside him, bewailed on why his brother called this man Ers.

"Please call my Dartz." He said, and Bakura caught the man's eyes roaming his body up and down, and then turned to Valon. "The child, Valon." Dartz waved a hand at Ryou.

"Yes boss." Valon said seeming to know what the boss wanted, he crouched down to Ryou's level. "Hey, lets go do something." Ryou glanced up at Bakura with an unsure look and pressed more into his side and not wanting to be out of his brother's sight. "We have games, t.v, ice cream, ponies, dogs…"

"Puppies?!" Ryou squealed letting go of Bakura's hand hearing what he wanted too.

"Yes, we have puppies, a litter was born about seven weeks ago and are very playful, all of the Doberman breed." Dartz said almost proudly.

"Can I Kuwa?" Ryou gasped practically bouncing in place in his excitement.

"Sure." Bakura nodded his head and giving Valon a warning look that he had better take good care of his brother. Ryou was pulling Valon away by the hand; the guy had no idea on how much of a handful Ryou could be.

"Come, we'll have a little talk in the study." Dartz said, and Bakura right then was reluctant to follow him, but did anyway.

"Valon tells me you wish to leave the country?" Dartz took his seat behind the large personally designed desk. The study was almost similar to what his father had and everything screamed money… why this man was never at his parents parties? His father would have loved to have been in this mans company as Dartz seemed that he had more power then Roy, Marcus and Jack together.

Bakura took a seat and felt that the man's eyes were on him a little to long. "Yes." He replied.

"The price is forty grand each, no matter your destination." Dartz said, as he relaxed in his chair more, with a look Bakura knew all to well and was starting to get annoyed with it and held onto his temper with wanting to lean over the desk and hit the guy or gouge his eyes out with the pencils that sat in the small holder on the desk before him.

"I'm willing to pay you every cent, once I'm out of England." Bakura tore his eyes off the pencils, they were there if he needed them. He didn't have that kind of money and was starting to feel that he was never going to get out of the country.

"See that's a risk on my behalf, I normally take a down payment first. Which would be half of the total price… but I'm willing to let it slide for you and your brother… if you tell me why you want to leave?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes a little at the man before him, tying not to show how annoyed he was. "I shot three people last night, they were going to…" Bakura trailed off not wanting to think about it and it wasn't as if Dartz was a model citizen either, the man probably had more of a body count under his belt then anyone in England.

"I see, messy business killing people for whatever reason." Dartz mumbled his tone honest and understanding.

"I'm not a murderer." Bakura growled back.

"I didn't say you were." Dartz smirked, and then suddenly became very serious and got down to why Bakura was here. "I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow night. I have an estate there and business to attend. Since I don't have any shipments going out any time soon, you and your brother will be accompanying me on my yacht." Dartz turned his chair and glanced out the large window behind him, pulling back the curtains a little. "My twelve o'clock is here." He turned to Bakura and added. "You'll met us at the marina on the north side tomorrow night at nine pm sharp." He stood up and Bakura followed. "Once in Japan, I'll fit you up with a job within my company, where I'll take a cut of your wages as payment."

"Thank…" Bakura grunted out as he was pushed roughly against the wall and Dartz lent in so close that their noses were almost touching.

"I expect you to do the job I give you. I expect you to pay me back in full. If you don't, if you try and run away, I'll kill everyone that would help you and then I'll kill your little brother and you'll be dragged back to do the job you are appointed, am I understood?"

"Yes." Bakura nodded his head; Dartz stared at him for a few more moments before stepping back.

"Good, I have a feeling about you Bakura, that you won't let me down and we are going to get along swimmingly." Dartz smiled and wrapped his arm about Bakura's shoulder and led him out of the study.

"Thank you." Bakura pulled himself out from under the man's arm.

"Remember nine pm sharp." Dartz said as he walked off.

* * *

Four nights, the yacht and its seven man crew, and eight more as guests, were well and truly out in the middle of the ocean making its way to Japan. The yacht with its three floors and many bedrooms, entertainment rooms and a bar, it was more like an ocean liner, than a personal boat.

"FUCK!" Came a scream of pain, shortly followed by a door bursting open and Bakura running out, still holding a letter opener that was dripping blood and clutched in his hand and while pulling his jeans on.

Bakura ran at full speed to the end off the narrow hallway, slipped on the polished flooring and slid a little ways and hit his side on the edge of the staircase. "You little fuck!" Dartz stumbled out of the bedroom door that Bakura had just fled from.

Bakura scrambled to his feet and rushed up the stairs to the next floor, coming to another hallway he rushed towards the stern of the ship. "Ryou!?" Bakura called out as he pushed open a door to the entertainment room, which held a large theater screen, a pool table, a bar and much more to keep one occupied.

Bakura spotted his little brother jumping about while listening to music via headphones and a portable CD player that was hooked to his waist. Bakura rushed in and grabbed him; Ryou gasped out of fright not sure what was going on. "What's going on, Bakura?" Valon asked frowning at seeing the teen in a state of almost undress.

Bakura rushed out of the room having so much speed he hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. "Get back here!" Dartz yelled at him as he was still holding his bleeding left hand and followed Bakura, who was now running towards the stern of the ship again.

"Boss?" Valon asked, coming out with three more men one a tall blonde and well built.

"Stop him!" Dartz yelled at them. "Get him back here!"

Bakura rushed down to the lower deck while holding Ryou close to him and slid to a stop, as he now faced nothing but black water and sky. "Fuck!" Bakura growled, then remembered that every boat had a life raft.

"Kuwa?" Ryou gasped finding it hard to keep his breath from the way Bakura was holding him; he pulled off the headphones to rest about his neck.

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped as he found what he was looking for and ran over, his bare feet hitting the floor with soft padded sounds. He placed Ryou down before him as he climbed into the raft and held his arms out. "Come on!"

"Hold it, Bakura!" Valon said. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving!" Bakura grabbed onto Ryou, who had his back to everyone.

"Don't be stupid Bakura, I'll shoot a hole in the raft and let you both drown!" Dartz said, wrapping his hand in a bit of cloth. "Get back on board the ship." The two men with Valon raised their guns aimed right at Ryou's back.

"Kuwa, I'm scared." Ryou whimpered he didn't like the look of all that water and in such a small little boat.

Bakura growled he saw no way out of this; he turned his attention onto his little brother. "Ryou, listen to me." Bakura grabbed the headphones that were about Ryou's neck. "Whatever happens don't take them off and keep your eyes shut tight, don't open them at all, can you do that?" Bakura gave him a smile.

"Yep!" Ryou nodded his head as Bakura placed the headphones over his ears and turned up the volume, Ryou shut his eyes as tightly as he could and placed his hands over them.

"I should have put it through your head and not you hand." Bakura said as he climbed back out of the raft and onto the deck.

The two men rushed him one taking Ryou by the back of his shirt and the other guy twisted Bakura's arm behind his back and forced him over to Dartz. "I'll make you pay for that!" He delivered Bakura a backhand to his face as he grabbed a handful of Bakura's white hair and forced him to look as Dartz took a gun from the hip of one of his bodyguards and aimed it at Ryou. "Say goodbye."

"No, no." Bakura begged knowing Dartz would do it. "I'll do anything you ask, just leave him alone."

"Throw the brat overboard." Dartz waved the gun a little pointing out to the water, the guy turned and held Ryou out at arms length over the edge ready to the drop the child.

"NO!" Bakura struggled.

"Boss this is to much, let the kid go!" Valon said, he pulled out his guns, one aimed at the bodyguard that held Ryou over the edge, the child safe for now and the other at Dartz's head.

"Are you questioning me, Valon?" Dartz growled at him, not affected by the live gun pointed at his head.

"Yeah, I am." Valon shot back. "What you're doing to them is wrong."

"Wrong?!" Dartz laughed. "And yet you Valon, sit with me at every meeting, every deal, every illegal shipment I do, you're in everything we do."

"Don't be stupid." The blonde hissed at his younger brother.

"Shut up, Rafael." Valon snapped back at him and turned his attention back to Dartz. "Not anymore, I'll pay for Bakura and Ryou's shipment to Japan and once we are there you'll let them go or else." Valon stood his ground guns held tightly in his hands, he had been looking after Ryou for the last few days and had grown quite a liking to the boy.

Bakura had his eyes on Ryou, who still hand his hands over his eyes and the music playing in his ears, the boy missed everything, which Bakura was glad for. "Or else what?" Dartz hissed.

"I'll turn us in." Valon twitched, then glanced over to Ryou and back to Dartz.

"I'd like to see that." Dartz growled.

"I have someone, so even if something happens to me, you'll be taken down anyway." Valon moved in and pressed the gun to Dartz's head. "Let them go, I don't want to do this." He half pleaded.

Dartz moved in knocking Valon's hand away and a shot ran out, they struggled. The bodyguard dropped Ryou over the edge into the water as he clutched at his chest and fell to the deck. "RYOU?!" Bakura got free and ran for the edge of the boat, only to be tackled to the floor by the same bodyguard that held him. "Get off!" Bakura brought his leg up and kicked him in the face, breaking the guys nose.

Bakura jumped to his feet and saw Dartz turn on the gun on the one called Rafael, the tall blonde backed up. "I'll teach you that one betrays my, Valon!" Dartz growled and shot the tall blonde through the head and the blood splatter hit Bakura on the back just as he threw himself overboard, a cry came from Valon seeing his brother had fallen.

"RAFAEL!" Valon screamed.

"Stop the boat!" Dartz called out. "Get them back here!" Alarms sounded and lights were thrown on as the yacht was stopped.

"Ryou!" Bakura coughed out as he swam, thankful that the ocean was relatively calm and not as cold as it had looked, but cold enough to raise goosebumps on him, just up a head Bakura saw Ryou splashing about to stay afloat. The lights of the ship where thrown upon them. "I'm here." Bakura didn't have to grab onto his little brother, Ryou did it for him and almost choking him as he clung onto him for dear life. "It's alright I got you." Bakura fought to keep his head above water and Ryou out of the water as much as possible… they were going to drown for sure… it was better then going back there, but it scared Bakura so much that he felt the greatest of guilt for having to take Ryou with him, he was getting tired and couldn't tread water forever.

Bakura for the first time let out a scream that was cut off as he went under again and held Ryou up, then coming up once again for air. "I'm so sorry Ryou." Bakura let out a sob as he was slowing down in kicking his legs and felt to tired to keep going.

The raft pulled up next to them. "Lets talk." Dartz said leaning over the edge of the boat, Bakura fought with everything he had to swim, pulling Ryou with him and hung onto the edge of the raft and caught his breath back. Ryou was sobbing on his shoulder and shaking from the cold water.

* * *

**Present.**

All of Bakura's senses seemed to come back to hearing the sound of the fire crackling off to his side, seeing the flickering glow of the Christmas tree lights and the soft sound of the t.v behind them in the dimly lit living room of Marik's warm house. "I made a deal with Dartz that even after I pay him back his money, I would still work for him and be there when ever he called for me. A few days later I saw what Dartz would have me do and I just couldn't do it… Ryou and I we ran soon after." Bakura whispered so softly that the sound of the t.v almost drowned him out.

"We found this farm to stay on and I worked for this old woman for a few months around her house, Ryou loved it." Bakura was looking at anything, but Marik. "I liked her, she was so nice, I really liked her… she became ill and we had to move on." Bakura then started to take an interest in picking at the rim of his cup that now sat empty in his lap and cold. "Then after a while we ended up in this town and we found a place in that old warehouse, Ryou soon started to get sick when winter settled in. I didn't have the money to take him to a doctor, so I went out and stole what I needed, from food to medication and little things to sell for that little extra cash."

Marik listened, there were no words on how he felt hearing what had happened to Bakura and Ryou; he was so angry that he trembled. "And it had been that guy dumping that dead girl into the trash that got me mixed up with you and living here. Ryou's talking got better and he seemed unaffected by it all."

Marik sighed running a hand through his hair and braced himself for what was about to come as Bakura left something out, something Marik didn't want to know, but had to find out. "Tell me what happened on the boat between you and Dartz?" Bakura trembled so much that he dropped his cup; he pulled himself almost into a ball, well as much as his sitting position would let him and started rocking himself.

"Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened." Bakura mumbled shaking his head and tears fell from his dark eyes.

'_Fuck!' _Marik hissed out in Arabic as he moved closer to Bakura and gently grabbed him by his elbows in strictly to get the boy's attention, "Bakura…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bakura yelled at him pulling himself away hitting his back on the coffee table and Marik backed up, hoping Bakura's outburst didn't wake the boys. "Nothing happened!" Bakura repeated over and over again in whispered words to himself. Marik knew that something terrible happened on the boat that Bakura wanted to forget. "Ryou though, was so happy that you came along." Bakura mumbled still rocking himself, Marik thought it best to let him keep talking or keep him talking. "Since Ryou found out that our parents were playing pretend with us, Ryou was on a mission to find a father, a nicer one, one that he could freely call a Dad and actually be one to him." Bakura wiped at the tears that he couldn't stop from falling.

"What about you?" Marik asked keeping his voice low and calm.

"I don't need you." Bakura hissed at him eyes narrowed. "I was happy living on the streets, I don't need another person calling themselves my father or telling me they care, just to molest me in my sleep."

Marik understood now, why Bakura was so distant and cold to everyone around him, trust that should have come from the people that cared for Bakura the most, had stabbed him in the back and thrusted the boy into a world he wasn't ready for. "I didn't want to do any of it, I just wanted to be like everyone else." Bakura broke down sobbing onto his knees that were tightly pulled to his chest.

Marik moved slowly and pulled an unresisting Bakura out of his ball and hugged him, the boy tensed for a moment as he then continued to cry, Marik hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

A while later Bakura had calmed down and rested against Marik in a hug and his head on the older male's shoulder and Marik was quite content holding him until Bakura had had enough. "I was on that boat with Dartz for seven days…" Bakura let out another sob his hold tightened on Marik. "He had Ryou and could easily kill him at anytime in front of me… I had no choice in letting him continue rapping me." Bakura broke down again wrapping his arms about Marik's shoulders.

"It's all over now, you're safe here with me." Marik tried to calm him down, Bakura's sobs had turned load and uncontrollable and shook his body so much that he had almost fallen from Marik's hold on him.

"P-please, please." Bakura choked out in between his sobs. "Tell me… that everything they did to me was right." Marik closed his eyes for a minute trying to contain his rage and didn't think that Bakura noticed his own shaking.

"No." Marik shook his head, moving his hand up to pat the back of Bakura's head. "It wasn't right. They are the ones that took advantage of you, you should have never had to do anything like that."

Bakura was in one hell of a mess, four murders, a witness to a murder and most likely a fugitive and a kidnapper as the relatives left behind may be looking for them, and from what Bakura had told him, Marik didn't think they would be looking for Bakura and Ryou anyway. Marik also couldn't ignore this and he didn't know how the boy was going to get out of this one, but maybe talking to Mai might help bring up some options, but first Bakura needed sociological help.

A short time had passed and Marik was numb from the waste down due to sitting on the hard ground and Bakura on his lap. The boy had settled down in his crying and was just sitting there. Marik had to wonder if the boy had fallen asleep on him. "Bakura." Marik mumbled and moved his shoulder Bakura's head rested on and lent back slightly when the boy lifted his head up. "I'll need you to talk to Mia about all this…"

"NO!" Bakura yelled and moved away completely from Marik noticing for the first time that he had been sitting on the others lap and had been held and it unnerved him. "I told you and that's it." Bakura growled looking at him as he wiped away his tears from his own face, his eyes swollen and his cheeks flushed. "I don't need a life sentence behind bars, no one understands and Ryou needs me." Bakura wrapped his arms about himself. "I can always leave with Ryou."

Marik shook his head, it had seemed that Bakura had been on the run for sometime now. "Bakura this isn't going to go away, no matter how much you run. I'll find away to help you." Marik said watching Bakura closely; if he needed then he could call his friend that worked higher up in the police force then him. "You can trust me."

"Trust you?!" Bakura laughed at him. "Trust you?!… I'm in this mess because I trusted my father and mother, what makes you so different from them?"

"I'm better." Marik growled his eyes narrowed in his anger not liking how Bakura placed him with the bastard that had started this living hell for Bakura. "I don't need to get my kinky kicks from molesting a boy and it makes me sick to think of it." Marik had snapped, Bakura flinched and took a step backwards, Marik then sighed seeing Bakura's reaction. "I can't say that I know what it feels like and what you have been through." Marik glanced at him a sad look to his eyes as he spoke. "And it would be insulting to even try, my father was a kind man and loved his family very much." Bakura glared at him not believing that a father could love his family let alone his own kids.

"You know?" Marik said his tone smooth. "I love Ryou because he's so out spoken and knows what he wants but still needs so much care and attention. I love Malik even if he refuses to talk, but I notice that everything he is thinking shines through his eyes and it's amazing that Ryou sees it. I don't mind Ryou calling me Dad and I love you, Bakura." The boy gasped and tensed up ready to run or fight if need be. "As a brother." Marik said. "Even if you give me the glares, like Malik does and think I'm nuts or from another planet. Malik I'm not sure what he wants, Ryou wants a father… and me. I would prefer to be a brother then act as a father, for you at least."

"A, a brother?" Bakura looked thoughtful as his mind process the word.

"You don't need another father or a friend, though it would be nice to see you with a few friends, but I'm happy to take on another brother and I know Rishid and Isis want to get to know you better, if you let them."

"I, I don't know." Bakura backed up frightened, never had he been subjected to such an offer or kindness like this in anyway.

"Lets just…" Marik said taking in a breath, he knew that getting Bakura back to what he once was, was going to take time and a lot of hard work. "Lets just take one step at a time, okay… the first one is you being here with me and feeling safe."

"I can do that." Bakura nodded his head shifting on his feet.

"The second one is I would like you to see Mai." Bakura went to protest but Marik cut in over the top of him. "You don't have to tell her what you told me, but just to talk to her, she can help you and she is understanding and nice and won't judge you at all."

"I'm not some broken doll!" Bakura raged at him angrily, knowing who this Mai person was and he didn't need another shrink placing a naming label to what was wrong with him and trying to fix what wasn't even there. "I'm not broken! I will not be broken! You can't break me!" Bakura panted, he was so worked up, his chest heaved, his eyes wide and his body shook.

"Bakura." Marik took a step forward towards the boy.

"No, no I'm not." Bakura's voice broke as if his mind had just woken up from a long winters nap and realized what had happened in the last year. "I took everything they did to me and still then I did not cry or ask why me." Bakura shook so badly Marik could see it. "I'm strong I don't need you, I can take care of myself and Ryou!"

"You don't have to carry that responsibility anymore, I just want you to be like all the other teens your age." Marik tried and suddenly Bakura collapsed to the floor sitting on his rear end.

"I don't know how." Bakura glanced up at him as Marik knelt down in front of him and held out his hand.

"In time you will and with help, let me help you." Bakura shook his head no, refusing. "If Ryou likes me so much, then I can't be that bad of a person, right?"

"I'm tired." Bakura mumbled, truly he felt all his energy gone and he was still recovering from his injuries. Marik said nothing as he helped Bakura to his feet and walked up him up the stairs. Bakura had been tense as Marik helped him into bed and covered him over with blankets; he was so sure that Marik would get into bed with him.

"Goodnight." Marik mumbled as he turned out the light and was about to close the door.

"Marik?" Bakura called out softly, the older male stopped in the doorway and glanced back into the dark room. "Could you, you know…" Bakura blushed and felt so embarrassed to ask. "Leave the door open a little and the hallway light on." He covered it over with. "You know, incase I have to use the bathroom, only until you go to bed."

"Sure." Marik held back his smirk as he left the door open half-way and turned on the hallway light, hearing a soft thank you from Bakura as he walked up the hallway a little to look in on both little ones.

Marik raised an eyebrow and not surprise at all to find their beds empty, he turned and found both Ryou and Malik tucked away in his bed sleeping soundly… with that he headed back down stairs.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review** (love and cookies)


	23. A Note of Flesh

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse, Mild Animal cruelty. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. I own nothing!!

**Chap 23: A Note of Flesh**

* * *

The next morning Marik once again woke to find feet in his back and hands in his hair, even though his bed was a large double bed, Ryou always found away to take up most of the room and so Marik ended up cliffhanging on the edge of his bed. Marik sat up running a hand through his hair and got to his feet. Ryou rolled over into his spot and then rolled onto his other side, making Malik the victim in Ryou's hug. Marik walked out into the hallway and headed for the stairs stopping by Bakura's bedroom door and looked in to see the boy asleep on is back, Marik moved on.

He just sat down with his first cup of coffee when he got up again and walked to his front door and opened it, instantly expecting Ra to come running his way into the house like he did every morning to eat, then finding some place to sleep. Instead Marik found nothing, he closed the door and went back into the kitchen, finding it odd that his cat hadn't come.

Marik picked up his phone and dialed in Elder's number and waited, he soon hung up, as she hadn't answered. He left the kitchen and went upstairs to shower and dressed in black jeans and a blue and black long sleeved top. He stepped out of the bathroom and almost fell over Ryou, saving the boy and himself he picked Ryou up and stumbled a little. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Milly." Ryou smiled fiddling with Marik's collar.

"She'll be around here somewhere." Marik said walking down the hallway with Ryou in his arms.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Ryou asked with a tilt of his head, not missing on how the man was dressed.

Marik reached the bottom of the stairs. "We are going to go look at some schools." A knock came at his front door, sighing Marik changed direction.

"School?" Ryou frowned. "Will Malik be there with me?"

"Don't know, maybe." Marik said as he opened the door, finding Mai standing there with a rather bright smile and two others with her, a short woman with dark blonde hair and green eyes, the other was a tall male with short black hair and brown eyes. "Do you ever sleep in or go home?" Marik mumbled.

"What work would I get done if I spent all my time sleeping?" She smiled even more. "I love mornings, especially around Christmas time."

"Daddy." Ryou whined out in a loud whisper. "I don't want to go if Malik's not going to be with me." His eyes widened. "They might be mean to him." Ryou gasped, knowing all boys and girls were mean, having been picked on himself when playing in the park and his older brother coming in to scare them all away.

"Why would they be mean?" Marik turned and headed back to the kitchen leaving the door open for Mai and the others to follow at their own free will.

"Silly Daddy." Ryou scolded him. "'cause they can."

She closed the door and took off her jacket, scarf and gloves as she followed him into the kitchen. "The world is wicked place Mr. Ishtar and it's people like us who keep the wicked… good." She grinned adding. "Or making them pay in punishment."

"I like wicked it makes the world go round." Marik mumbled as he picked up his coffee. "What do you want?"

"Oh I came for your delightful tea party." She sat down and placed her black briefcase onto the table as the other two that came with her looked nervous and didn't know what to do.

"My tea-set is broken." Marik glanced at the other two then at Mai as he sat Ryou down on the counter. "I meant as in coffee, tea."

"Pancakes!" Ryou nodded his head, throwing in his order on what to have for breakfast.

"Coffee is fine." Mai said standing up and opening up her briefcase. "Oh I forget, how rude of me." She laughed a little pointing towards the two that had come with her. "That's Ms. Foster and Mr. Taka."

"Hi, I'm Dacey Foster." She smiled making her way to the table.

"I'm Ryou." He giggled and waved to her, she smiled back.

"Han Taka." He gave a bow, and Ryou giggled but stopped at the cool glare Marik gave him.

"So." Marik lent on his counter, arms on either side of Ryou and looking over the boy's head to his guests. "What brings you here? Since I only got a phone call from you last night."

"The court hearing was brought forward as you are aware of." Mai said, going through her briefcase. "The three of us will be representing Malik and yourself in court." Mai pulled out a large folder and placed it down onto the table. "This folder holds Malik's court date hearing and other information that will be needed, as in proof of his unwillingness to talk."

"It's not as if Malik just woke up and decided not to talk." Marik bit back angrily.

"Daddy?" Ryou tugged on his shirt. "Malik's talking has just gone away it'll came back soon." Marik glanced down at him as the room fell silent for a moment, he only hoped that Ryou was right and that Malik would soon be talking.

"Yes, I apologize." Mai said breaking the silence. "With the little one in the room. I didn't want too say it." Mai said glancing at Ryou, he was quick to pick up on things.

"We are gathering all the needed information we can to make this as fast and painless for Malik." Mr. Taka said.

"With proof of a stable home and Malik receiving the care he needs and use it as evidence, it shouldn't take long at all especially with the help of Mai." Ms. Foster said.

"Okay." Mai said. "Have you picked a school for the boys?"

"I was doing that today." Marik said.

"Good." Mai nodded her head. "I'll need to see Malik for an a evaluation from me as well." She tapped the folder with a hand and said. "Everything you'll need is right here. I'll come by in a few days to pick it up." Everyone's head turned as Malik rubbing at one eye now standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh good, this is Malik." Mai said introducing the two lawyers to Malik.

"He just woke up!" Marik growled at them to back off as Malik still looked asleep on his feet. He walked over and picked him up, Malik instantly snuggled into him and rested his head on Marik's shoulder almost going back to sleep.

"Right, we should be off." Mai said gathering up her things. "Let you get back to what you had planed." Marik quickly placed Malik down on a chair and rushed over taking Ryou down off the counter and ran after Mai, stopping her at the front door.

"Mai." He came to a stop. "I want to make a few appointments with you for Bakura."

"The older boy?" Mai looked confused, Bakura and Ryou had seemed to be the only ones that seemed normal.

"Yeah, a few things he told me and I know he needs help, but I can't do it on my own." Marik glanced up his staircase to make sure Bakura wasn't lurking about to over hear them.

"Sure, I have a few openings this week, just call me when you're ready." She smiled again and turned about and with a startled yelp she jumped back almost into Marik at seeing the rather tall man before her. "My aren't you tall." She smiled even more looking up at him.

"This is my brother Rishid." Marik said, Ryou came running out, pushing by Marik's legs to get to the taller male and be scooped up into his large arms.

"Are we going to the park again?" Ryou asked him.

"Nice to meet you Rishid, I'm Mai." They shock hands for a moment, when Mai said with a good blush. "I must go." And with that she was getting into her car with the other two.

"She seemed… nice." Rishid said watching her a little longer and with a smirk on his lips.

"I bet." Marik shook his head and walked back in.

"Uncle Rishid, girls are yucky." Ryou wrinkled up his nose in distaste, Rishid laughed as he walked into the house.

"Are pancakes yucky?" He asked.

Ryou giggled with a shake of his head. "No!" He then squealed. "Are you going to cook them for us?!" Ryou gasped his eyes widening. "Can you throw them in the air like, Daddy?"

"If you want them to end up on the roof or the floor." Marik said as he was pulling what he needed out for cooking.

"Marik has been the only one to do that." He said placing Ryou down on his feet and ruffled Malik's hair in greeting, the boy only smiled at him.

Bakura walked into the room glancing at Marik. "We are having pancakes." Ryou bounced on the spot.

"You know he is going to have you cook that every morning." Bakura said to Marik as he took his seat.

"I don't mind it saves Rishid doing it and the emergency ward the trouble." Bakura gave him a confused look as Rishid raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that bad." He said walking over and leaning on the counter.

"Not that bad?!" Marik said sounding surprised as his brother just brushed off the horrid incident. "You remember the tenth grade and your cooking class that was hosting a function for the end of the year prom." Marik shook his head and turned his attention back to his cooking and Bakura. "Anyway, _Mr. I-can-cook-anything_ bakes up a storm and puts everything into the fridge over night and forgets to turn down the temperature. The whole school was out for a few days as everyone had food poisoning."

"Don't leave out what trouble you caused Marik." Rishid said, Bakura smirked liking how this conversation was going.

"I'm not done." Marik said cutting in again. "Anyway, Isis was holding a formal dinner party and we offer to help her with preparations and cooking. Mind you the day before the Pest control guys had been to vacate any mice and rats" Marik paused for a second as Rishid groaned at the not so pleasant memory and bowed his head with a hand rubbing at his eyes. "Half way though the party people were dropping like flies and rushing to the bathrooms to be sick, I'm talking total chaos of over five hundred people, there was throwing up, passing out, seizures."

"You can stop anytime you want now?" Rishid growled and Marik smirked liking nothing more then seeing his brother squirm, so he continued.

"The hospital treated all the sick and had found that Rat Poison had been the cause. We found out that Rishid had mistaken the box for mixing ingredient." Bakura laughed a little, but stopped at the look Rishid gave him.

"Alright, lets talk about Isis's hair, Mr. Albert Einstein." Rishid said and had wiped that smug ass grin from his little brothers face. "Twelfth grade, science lap. Marik here decided to make a nice perfume shampoo for our Sister for her birthday. Made it at school and brought it home before letting the Teacher test it and grade it. Oh no, Marik wanted Isis to be the first to use his new wonder shampoo. And what happened Marik? I'll tell you." Rishid turned to Bakura, while Ryou and Malik just stared at him. "She use it, and with in a few minutes of putting it into her hair, the shampoo had turned into a glue. The hospital had to shave her head bald and she ignored us until it grew back, I'm talking about hits,weggies, toilet flushes while in the shower, cold water thrown on us in the mornings and our pocket money handed over every week."

Marik chuckled finding it all funny really, though Isis had made it her mission to make their life a living hell until her hair grew back, but forgave them soon after, when her hair had grown to her shoulders. "Lets not forget that you used that damn stuff to glue the Buts of half the faculty to the toilet seats." Marik burst into laughter along with Bakura and because they were laughing Ryou giggled with them.

Ra at this point walked into the kitchen from the backyard and sat down licking his front paws. "Marik your cat!" Rishid said, pulling Ryou and Malik with him, stopping Ryou from trying to look at the cat.

"What the hell?!" Marik dropped what he was doing and approached his cat; he hadn't opened the back door yet. He glanced up and saw the lock on his glass sliding door had been bent as well as most of the metal farm around it; someone had used something to break in using a screwdriver, maybe? Bakura stood up his eyed wide and worried as the gray fur was stained with blood about his paws, snout and neck. "Come here Ra." Marik crouched down clicking his fingers, the cat instantly got up and walked forward and Marik stopped him, running his hands over his cat and not finding any wounds on him at all.

"What happened to him?" Bakura asked coming up beside Marik. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's fine." Marik stood up and walked to the front door not wanting to disturb anything that might be evidence to who had broken in. Ryou rushed to meet him, stopping Marik at the front door, Malik right behind him followed by Rishid. "Daddy, Daddy, I can't find Milly!"

"She's around Ryou, look harder." Marik brushed him off as he walked outside; Bakura went to follow him to see what the cat had gotten into. "Stay here." Marik stopped him and Bakura shot him a look.

"I'm not a kid, Marik." Bakura slightly snapped at him.

"Stay here." Marik gave him a stern look not to argue, then said. "My cell is beside my bed, get it and press four, ask for Yami, tell him my house was broken into." With that Marik walked down the few steps and around to the back of the house.

"Watch the boys for a minute." Rishid said following Marik out side.

Marik reached the side of the house and was walking down his driveway when Ra came rushing around the corner of the house and running by Marik to the front. Marik turned to follow and almost ran in to his older brother. "The cat went back there!" Marik moved around Rishid and saw Ra ducked under a bush, Marik moved forward and parted the leaves and growled out. "Fuck!" Milly lay on her side and bleeding badly. "Get me a blanket!" Marik said as he bent down, Rishid ran to the front door and into the house.

Marik every gently pulled his dog out from under the bush, leaving a trail of blood on the snow. "Shit!" Marik sighed as he placed his hand over his month in thought, while looking at the mass of wounds on her side. He had locked everything up last night and Milly had been a sleep on Malik's bed, he had seen her in the boy's bedroom before going to bed himself… had the intruder done this to his dog? And he didn't know how long Milly had been out here in the freezing cold and laying in snow. Fuck! Ryou was going to be so upset to know that his dog was dead. The puppy gave a very soft whined and opened her eyes part way.

"What happened to you, huh?" Marik mumbled as he gave her a pat on the head gently for some kind of comfort to the puppy as she gave another whine. "Such a good girl."

"Here." Rishid came back and held out the blanket and watched as Marik wrapped the puppy up, then picking her up, Milly gave another whine.

"I brought you your car keys." Rishid said walking over to Marik's car that he had left sitting in the driveway and unlocking it for him.

"Can you watch the boys, while I take Milly to a vet." Marik said going to his car and placing Milly on the front seat. "Don't tell Ryou if he asks about her, I'll explain to him later."

Marik rushed into his house and grabbed his jacket. "What happened?" Bakura asked him.

"Milly's hurt, I have to take her to a vet." Marik pulled on his jacket.

"Where are you taking Milly?" Ryou asked worriedly that there might be something wrong with his puppy; Malik frowned knowing the dog had been fine last night.

Marik cursed himself as the boy always seemed to just pop-up or appear from thin-air, he said. "Milly is sick I have to take her to a vet."

"What?" Ryou looked ready to cry. "I don't want Milly to go to a vet! I like her."

"A vet is a doctor for puppies if they get sick. I have to go, Rishid is going to watch you."

"Could I come?" Bakura asked, Marik stopped for a moment looking him over.

"Come on." Marik said holding open the door, Bakura rushed by him as Rishid walked inside the house and Marik followed Bakura.

"Daddy?" Ryou snagged the end of his jacket. "You'll look after Milly and bring her back?"

"I'll look after her the best I can, but I have to go." Marik bent down and placed a kiss to the top of Ryou's head, turned the boy around and gave him a light push back inside, grateful when Malik took Ryou's hand. Marik turned and made a run for his car and Bakura waited in the front seat with the puppy on his lap.

* * *

Bakura watched as they took Milly from him and handed Marik a clipboard of forms to fill out. Marik turned around and gave a small tug on Bakura's sleeve getting his attention and nodded towards the line up of chairs.

Both taking a seat, Bakura glanced about; people had cats in carry-cages, dogs of all breeds on leashes, posters of how to take care of pets and illness that all pets can suffer from covered every wall. "Will Milly be…" Bakura trailed off, he still felt awkward about what he had told Marik.

"What?" Marik asked as he filled out the paperwork, his head was down slightly and the pen seemed to fly across the paper leaving ink of written information behind.

"Milly, do you think she'll be okay?" Bakura asked glancing away at a cat that started growling and hissing at the dog a few seats away.

"Don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." Marik said as he flipped a page. "Did you call Yami?"

"Yes, he said he was coming right over." Bakura said putting his hands deep within his pockets and lent back more in his seat. "Ryou is going to be so upset if Milly doesn't make it."

"I'm aware and I'm doing all I can to help her." Marik glanced at him for a minute before turning back to the forms; they both fell silent.

Marik stood up and took the clipboard back and spoke to the girl behind the counter again. Bakura got up out of his seat when he saw the vet come out to talk to Marik. "What happened to your dog?" The man looked to be in his late fifties, thin, though short, and no hair on his head at all.

"I found her like that in my front yard this morning, she was in the house last night, I don't know how she got outside." Marik glanced down at Bakura as the boy now stood at his side listening to them.

The vet looked confused as if he wasn't sure on what to say or how to say what he was about to. "Your dogs wounds were inflicted by someone."

"What?" Marik and Bakura said shocked. "How can a person do that to a little dog?!" Bakura was angry he couldn't get his mind around it. "That's sick!" He spat.

"You'll be surprised what comes through these doors, young man." The old man said.

"Take it easy." Marik placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"We'll do all we can." He glanced at Bakura then at Marik. "Is she your dog?" He asked Bakura feeling a little sorry for the boy should the puppy die during treatment.

"No it's my little brother's dog." Bakura frowned at him and moved away a little more.

"I left my cell number." Marik said.

"We'll call when we are done." The older man said.

"Come on Bakura." Marik said over his shoulder as he was already walking towards the door, Bakura turned and followed him.

* * *

"What's that for?" Came Ryou's voice standing in Marik's kitchen and as Yami worked.

"So I can lift up finger prints from the glass and doorframe." Yami said, he was crouched down and dusting a fine powder with a small brush over the glass and the metal of the door.

"Why?" Ryou asked looking at his hand, Malik tilted his head to the side when Ryou picked up his hand as well and looked at it.

"So I can take the finger prints back to the office and put them into the computer and then match them up with someone." Yami said, placing everything into his bag.

"Why?" Ryou asked pulling Malik with him as he followed Yami outside.

"So we can tell who broke into the house last night and ask them questions." Yami walked a straight path looking over the snow for any evidence left behind.

"How?" Ryou again asked, not sure on how or why Yami could do this.

"Boys." Marik said walking outside. "Leave Yami to his work."

"Was Milly okay?" Ryou rushed to him, Malik on the other hand was still following Yami watching everything he did.

"We have to wait and see if she gets better." Marik patted his head.

"But, Milly is a good girl." Ryou said close to tears.

"I know." Marik crouched down. "Why don't you go inside while I talk to Yami." Ryou nodded his head and walked inside.

Yami twitched and glanced up at the silent child that was watching every one of his movements. "Something you want to say?" Yami asked, he was sure that Malik's looks had told him that he wouldn't find out who had been here last night.

Malik glanced away looking over the backyard, they would find nothing, his father and the other were to smart to leave something behind that would give them away. He also knew that it had been_ him; _the man who hung about his father who had hurt the puppy, he was sure of it. _He_ had been here yesterday afternoon at the house and Malik knew that the dog was more hurt then what Marik had let on, though it was more so for Ryou and Malik was sure that it would soon be one of them next.

"You know telling people what you know can help so much in making you feel better." Yami said standing up and walking again, not taking his eyes off the snow covered ground. Yami was still trying to work out just how Malik's DNA had ended up on that dead girl; his suspensions were that Malik had some kind of connection to the killer or knew of him and could very well point him out and give them a positive ID, but the child didn't talk.

How could talking make anyone feel better? Malik glanced up as he felt a hand on his head. "You're not bothering Yami, are you?" Marik asked.

Malik shook his head no and looked back at Yami, if what he was doing was so damn good, then why hadn't his father been taken away already? What made his father so scary that it kept people like Marik and Yami away from him? "Go get ready Malik." Marik turned the boy about and watched as Malik walked back into the house.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Marik said.

"It's okay." Yami shrugged his shoulders. "What happened here?" He hadn't been told much over the phone; only that Marik's house had been broken into.

"Besides the back door being open all night and nothing was taken, I'm a little freaked out. The puppy my Sister brought for the boys, was hurt at some point last night." Marik followed stopping as Yami crouched down and taking a bit of the blood soaked snow into a clear vile and placed it into his bag. "I'm hoping she pulls through." Marik placed his hands into his pockets. "I'd hate to tell Ryou the dog died."

"Kids and pets will be the hardest thing you'll ever have to deal with." Yami sighed. "Yugi's goldfish got the royal burial in the backyard this morning, he even painted a headstone for it. I would have preferred to have flushed it." Yami shook his head looking at Marik. "I wish you luck with the dog." Yami glanced about one last time.

"That's it."

"Thanks Yami, I would have hated to have put in an official report on this." Marik said, if he had of then his house would have been over run by defectives, police officers and forensics and then only to have someone big mouth hotshot saying that this was a personal attack from the Serial Killer as a message to Marik to back off or the Killer knew where Marik lived and decided to mess with him.

"I'll get all this into the computer and run tests and then get back to you." Yami walked to his car, then stopped after placing everything onto the back seat. "Though, I would like to take a look at your dog's wounds." Yami lent on the car his hands deep in his pockets.

"I'll call the Vet Clinic and let them know you're coming." Marik gave him the address. "What are you thinking?" Marik asked.

"Thoughts… just be a bit more careful." Yami said as he got into his car and called out. "Get that back door fixed." With that he backed his car out and drove off.

* * *

Later that day, Marik sighed glancing about the colourful office of the elementary school, paintings all over the walls and noise of happy sounding kids in the background made Ryou all jumpy and wanting to join them.

They had spent a good hour on Ryou talking to the boy and assessing him on his education level and found the child had none at all; Ryou would start in the kindergarten area but that had been more to do with his age then anything else, as all five year olds had started schooling already. They, being the Headmaster and a few specialists had found Ryou to be bright and a fast learner when the child wanted to be and was so easily distracted.

Marik had talked to them before hand on everything he knew about the little ones, though it wasn't much, but he had hoped it had been enough, he really wasn't that great at this kind of thing and had wished that his Sister was here with him.

Ryou was happy drawing on the small table while Marik and Bakura sat by, Malik was on the other side of the room and going through the same thing as Ryou had, though they were getting nowhere fast.

The specialists was a young man and a woman, holding up flash cards with words and pictures; Malik just pulled his knees up to his chest and looked away. "Can you tell me what this is?" She asked, holding up a card with a picture, Malik's testing wasn't going as easily as Ryou's had, Malik's questions were harder on the account that he was a year older and would be in the first grade.

He knew it was a ball that was on that card, but did they think that pretty pictures and kind words would get him talking? They had no idea what punishment came with speaking, there was no longer a safe place for him now that his father had found him and hurt Ryou's puppy, yes it was Ryou's puppy. Malik didn't dare like it to much because he knew that it would have gotten hurt at some point and he had been right.

"Okay something a little easier." The man picked up a card with a word. "Can you read this?" He had asked with a soft voice, Malik just looked at it then looked away out the small window. "Malik pay attention and try! Read the word out loud." She was getting a little frustrated at having all their attempts fail, never had she come across a child so unwilling to do anything. Even the children like Malik who found it hard to talk or ones that were hard of hearing or had some kind of disability, had all tried in the testing to the best of their ability. Malik flatly refused to do anything.

"What about this word?" She asked holding up a new card. "Say it out loud Malik, read the card." She sounded out the word couch for him hoping to encourage him to sound it out with her. "Now you say it!" Malik's vision blurred with tears, he couldn't read it anyway and he wasn't going to talk no matter what they did to him, he just looked away again.

Ryou had been watching and listening, he had broken four crayons in his anger at hearing the why she was talking to Malik and he didn't like it at all. At that moment Malik had glanced at him and Ryou had snapped upon seeing the tears in the others eyes. "Leave him alone!" Ryou rushed up kicked the woman in the shin and then pulled Malik from his chair and into a hug. "He can't talk and you're mean making him cry!" Ryou yelled at the two and swung his arm out and knocked all the cards off the guys lap onto the floor. Bakura raised an eyebrow, there was nothing new about Ryou's fits of anger that had come up in the last few months.

"Ryou you don't hit people!" Marik scolded him as he got up and approached them.

"They made Malik cry!" Ryou said justifying on his out burst. "I don't like them!" If Malik couldn't talk then Ryou would do it for him, since no one really saw what Malik wanted to say, his new brother spoke volumes through his facial expressions if everyone took the time out to see what he did in Malik.

Marik was surprised to find Malik actually hugging Ryou back. "Malik." The boy turned around from Ryou and held out his arms for Marik to pick him up. Malik trembled in his arms and clutched onto him.

Ryou burst into tears and threw himself at Marik's legs and hugged him about the knees sobbing. Marik sighed placing a hand on top of Ryou's head to comfort him and glanced at Bakura.

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders saying. "Ryou has a temper." Marik shook his head, he could see that.

"Well lets get started on showing them their class rooms." Ms. Hide the principal said, she had dark hair and eyes, thin and just as tall as Marik with her high heels. "Tests for any child is stressing enough." She smiled opening the door for them.

"I want Malik to hold my hand!" Ryou jumped up and down holding out his hand, Malik rubbed at his cheeks as he was placed onto his feet.

The four walked with Ms. Hide down the hallways, the walls and lockers were either painted or had some kind of bright picture, most likely done by the students of the school. Malik held Bakura's good hand and Ryou held his other and he stared at the ground they walked on. "Ryou will be starting in the kindergarten area because of his age and never being in school." She stopped and opened a door and Ryou's eyes widened as seeing all the other children his age running about, playing games and painting.

"Ms. Mazaki?" Ms. Hide walked into the room and a happy greeting came from the all children in the room.

"Ms. Hide." She approached them wearing an apron smudged with paint of all colours, over her t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes, blue eyes and short brown hair. "This is Ryou, he'll be joining your class." All the other children in the room stopped what they were doing to see their new classmate and whispers started up.

"This is Malik, he'll be joining you from time to time for social interaction and communication." Hide said, Bakura shifted on his feet a little nervously as Ryou had never been to something like this before and looking after Ryou himself would be cut back quite a lot.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Mazaki your teacher." She smiled at them both, and then glanced at who she presumed to be their father. "Will they be starting today?"

"No." Marik said, it was already now into the afternoon. "Tomorrow."

"This is my Daddy, Marik." Ryou said, trying to get a look over the woman's shoulder on what was happening in the room.

"I'm Marik Ishtar." He said shaking her hand when she held it out.

"Anzu." She was still smiling, than winced at the loud crash sound in her classroom. "I have to get back before they destroy my class." She bent down at the waist. "Nice to met Ryou, I'll see you here tomorrow at eight-fifteen sharp, and you Malik, I'll be happy to see you in my class as well." With that she turned about and walked back into her room.

Ms. Hide led them down the hallway a little and stopped at a door, but didn't open it. "This is Malik's classroom." She glanced at Marik.

"There are only six kids in the room?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, this is our class for those like Malik who have a speech or hearing impairment." She said walking again.

"Malik isn't deaf!" Bakura said and Ryou gasped looking at Malik, did they think he couldn't hear… was that why Malik couldn't talk? Was his hearing broken as well? No wonder why Malik never sang along with him.

"I know… wait did you have his hearing tested?" Hide asked Marik.

"He can hear just fine." Marik was sure of it as Malik responded to sound quite well and made a note to have the boys hearing and eye sight looked at anyway just in case, Bakura's as well. "Well even though Malik can't talk, we are hoping to teach him another form of communication other than speech, like through Sign Language."

"You're also placing him in with the kindergarteners, when he should be in the first grade and you're placing him in a…"

"I know what you are trying to say." Hide cut in over Bakura and stopped just outside her office, not taking a liking to Bakura at all. "Since we have no record of Malik being in school at all or having any education. I can't simply throw the boy in the deep end and expect him to know what all the others in grade one know."

"Just don't treat him like an idiot." Bakura growled, looking away when Marik raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you for taking them in so close to the end of the year." Marik said.

"Not at all, but I must remind you that both Malik and Ryou may need to repeat the year if they aren't up to standards." She glanced over at Bakura for a moment. "You will be attending the high school, right?"

"Tenth grade." Bakura said.

"The high school is about two blocks from here, so you'll all be close." She said, Marik's cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry, it was nice meeting you." Marik said, and then answered his cell while walking away, Malik, Bakura and Ryou followed him.

* * *

"The dog is recovering nicely." The vet said. "But I was about to call the police to come see what I found."

"The owner of the dog is a detective." Yami said, his large black bag hung over his shoulder as he followed the older man down the hallway, hearing dogs and cats calling out, wanting to be free of the small cages they were confined to.

"I was shocked to see this and can't fathom on who would do such a thing to a small animal." He walked into a room and Yami saw the puppy laying on her side and on a cushion, wrapped up in a blanket. The Vet pulled the blanket back and stepped away.

Yami dropped his bag with a gasp as the word _Malik_ was neatly carved into the dog's side, the stitches made the word even clearer to see. "I can." Yami shook his head and picked up his bag. "Have you given her something for the pain?" This was one reason Yami never wanted to get his son a pet larger then a fish. "When you were stitching her up, did you happen to know what was used on her?"

"Yeah." The Vet walked over to a draw and pulled it open and held up a scalpel, Yami bent down to get a close look at the wounds, the letter i looked familiar… "How deep were each individual cut?"

"You really want to know." The older man said. "I identified the weapon used for the police so they could charge the who did this. Each cut struck each rib bone from the M to the L and it got deeper for the I and K." The Vet picked up a folder. "I wrote down all my findings in here for the police."

Yami thanked him and took the folder and picked up his camera, giving the puppy's head a pat, then started to take pictures, the cut marks looked to close to the bastard that had cut the word bitch into the breasts of his victims. Yami had only hoped that it had nothing to do with the Serial Killer and the puppy had been some one's idea of a sick joke.

* * *

**TBC**

Okay, your thoughts on the chapter, I know the treatment on the dog may seem cruel but it's part of the plot and I couldn't really kill off a little puppy, . so for those of you who can't wait, Milly the puppy is okay. **Review** (Love and Cookies)


	24. The Caller

Been a while since an update and I'm just trying to find my grove in writing again, but mostly I would like to say thank you for the support you guys showed with my accident that my editor had posted up. I'm sorry if I missed someone with the small thank you notes I sent out. My E-mail box was playing up aka full, but I'm still recovering and only got the use of one arm, so this chapter took ages write, but enough about all that, you're here to read so enjoy the update.

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. I own nothing!!

**Chap 24: The Caller.**

* * *

"Take a look at this." Yami said, pinning A4 size photographs onto a whiteboard in his lab of the police station. He spoke the names of each girl. "Hami, Orika, Tomoyo, Rei and Abby." Yami stepped back looking over his work for a moment. "All prostitutes, no real drug use… except for Rei, she liked her cocaine."

"Your point Yami?" Marik asked, he knew each of these girls by name, age and background without the need to look into their files; he studied them so much in hopes of catching their killer.

"My point." Yami said. "Is that each girl here was killed by the same man, and that same man carved up your dog." Yami walked over and pulled out all the photos of Milly's wounds and placed them flat onto the table in front of the whiteboard.

"He wrote Malik's name on their dog?" Marik raised an eyebrow, he be damned if he called it his, it was more Malik and Ryou's dog. This was a new twist.

"No, yes." Yami said, walking over and grabbing the photo of Abby and placed it down. The pictures were all of the woman's breasts with the word bitch carved into the flesh. The killer's calling card. "The downward strokes of the B, I, T and H are the same depth and length as the M, I, L and K of Malik's name. The C curve in bitch matched the A in Malik." Yami said a little excitedly as they really hadn't had anything new on the case in awhile.

"The Serial Killer knows Malik somehow, we covered this with finding his hair on one of the victims. I'm placing all my money on his father." Marik said picking up the photos and looking them over closely. The poor dog was going to have to go away for a while until she healed. Marik didn't want the boys getting upset in seeing the dog how she was. His Sister was the better option for looking after said puppy for awhile… Ryou though was going to be beside himself when he finds out.

"You could want it to be Malik's father so badly it'll make it easier on you to take full care of the boy." Yami frown. "A conflict of interest on this case would have you bared from it." Yami ran a hand through his hair in thought. Marik glared at him and his friend couldn't be fast enough in covering over what he had just said. "There is that… or the killer has taken an interest in you, Marik. Since you are the one that's there to find the girls that he dumps."

"You're saying he's stalking me?" Marik asked, this just heightened the worry within him that the bastard had been in his house without him knowing. The guy could have done anything to any of them.

"Could be and he found out Malik's name and used that to scare you." Yami turned back to the board. "He'll hit you wherever he can to hurt you and the boys seem the better option for him to use against you."

"If I was the killer I would aim for the boys too." Marik growled wanting to kick something or to hear the satisfied sounds of something smashing. "You know Malik is never going to talk with this bastard stalking me and Malik's father around… and my hands are tied because I still don't have the evidences to put either of them away. Malik's so insecure as it is and I have to get him in the same room as his father again and I'm hoping the bastard is the killer just so I can lock him up… hell I want Malik to tell me it's him."

"Court hearing coming up?" Yami asked as he started to pack everything away, Marik often would fall off track when stressed about something and rant.

"Soon." Marik sighed. "If Malik goes back to his father, there will be no hope or help for the boy." He handed back the photo to Yami.

"Lets hope that'll never happen." Yami said.

"There is also something else I'm going to need help with." Marik said, it was only a few more nights away from his little meeting, he asked Yami. "What do you know about a man named Dartz?"

Yami paused in what he was doing, the name sounded familiar, but where had he heard it from? "Not sure, but leave it with me and I'll find out all I can." Yami said as he started to gather up his things.

"You never leave work early." Marik frowned.

"I promised Yugi that I would take him to the mall to see Santa for that last minute wish for some toy he doesn't need." Yami stopped and groaned letting everything he had in his arms to fall onto a desk.

"What?" Marik asked as he had been slowly following him out the door.

"I was meant to speak with this woman who has been hanging about the station for the past four days." Yami picked everything up. "We picked her up from a street corner and brought her in. she stands there looking over the missing persons wall and watches everyone we bring in. They have tried to talk with her, but she walks away and comes back a few hours later."

"Good luck with that." Marik said, he was suspended and couldn't talk to her himself, besides right now he had too much on his shoulders and truthfully he was thankful for the days off. "I still have to convince my Sister that she needs a puppy for a while and I have three boys starting school in the morning."

"Good luck with that." Yami grinned as Marik turned off all the lights.

* * *

"I have no idea on where I'm going to put her." Isis said, holding a few bags of shopping in her hands. The mall was jam-packed full of last minute shoppers that it took them a good two hours to get what she and Marik needed. Not to mention the horrid Christmas music playing throughout the mall. "Does she chew?" She asked Marik, foreseeing all her good furniture going to ruin with puppy chew marks.

"Worried for your Prada?" Marik nudged his Sister, the older sibling always dressed smartly, the dark blue jacket and long black dress pants and the shoes were all designer, her hair was pulled back and a little make-up left over from her day at work, still turned a few heads in the mall.

"Hardly." She rolled her blue eyes. "I keep all my shoes packed away."

"Well, lets not forget who got me that dog in the first place." Marik reminded her of having the puppy that would be a large dog in time just thrusted upon him unexpectedly.

"I know, I know." They both stepped into the lift that was also packed that the two siblings crushed together near the buttons. "This is nice." She grinned glancing up at Marik, both chest to chest and her younger brother stood whole head taller then her, even with her high heels. "I feel like a damn sardine." She didn't have the room to move and Marik was trying not to crush her into the wall, when more people squeezed in.

Marik chuckled at her. "Why are you so irritable?"

"I get a call this morning from my boss to take a good four hour drive away to the next city to look at their new stock and give them the stamp of authenticity. It'll only take like five minutes of my time and I have to drive all the way back again." She huffed a little.

Marik's cell went off. "Hold this." He passed a bag to his Sister with some difficulty and pulled out his cell and answered it. "Hello?"

'_Daddy, Malik and Bakura said they want pizza and me too.'_ Came Ryou's excited voice.

"Malik said, huh?" Marik raised an eyebrow looking at his Sister when she mouthed out, 'who is it?' "Ryou." Marik whispered back to her.

'_He wanted pizza too.'_ Ryou mumbled. Marik and Isis stepped out of the elevator and walked to the car park.

"Fine, I'll get pizza and why are you using the phone?" Not liking Ryou playing with his phone at home, Isis laughed finding it cute that Ryou was ringing him.

'_Uncle Rishid pushed the buttons for me, he wants pizza too.'_ Ryou explained.

"Okay, I'll get the pizza." Marik grinned. "I'll be home soon."

Ryou called out '_Daddy is going to be home soon with pizza!' _ As he hung up the phone, not giving Marik a chance to say his goodbye, he placed his cell back into his pocket.

"Keys?" Isis asked stopping at the back of the car.

"Jacket pocket." Marik said taking all the bags from his Sister, Isis dug about in his breast pocket for his keys and opened the back of the car.

Marik's cell went off again, he pulled it out and placed it against his ear and before he could say anything a voice spoke up first. _'Evening Detective Ishtar.'_ The voice was covered over by a device making it deep and hard to make out if the person was a male or a female.

"Who is…"

'_Don't talk, listen.' _ The voice cut in, '_you got my little message? And don't bother tracing this call, I'll know and hang up.'_

"Yeah, I got it. What do you want?" Marik kept his voice even as possible and asking who he was talking to would only get him laughed at or hung up on. Isis gave him a look, she knew that tone all to well, Marik used it when he was talking to someone he didn't like.

'_You have a child in your care, Malik.' _There was a long pause; Isis placed her hand on Marik's arm a little worried. _'You see Detective, I have done a lot of bad things and I'm looking out for number one.'_

"I have a VIP cell waiting just for you with all expenses paid for." Marik wondered what the outcome of his conversation was going to be.

_'Now, now Detective lets not get ahead of yourselves.' _The voice held an eerie smooth, calm tone that it made Marik angry as it came to him on who he was talking to. He wanted to reach down the phone line and straggle the bastard. _'I have to say that I have had so much fun watching you over the last five years trying to catch me. I'm existed that I'm finally talking to you.'_

"Sorry I can't say the same about you." Marik almost snapped back.

_'I must congratulate you on making Detective Marik Ishtar. And at such a young age, none the less and landing your first and only big case… me.' _The voice chuckled.

"I don't think anyone will be rolling out the red carpet or handing you an Emmy-Award on being a Butcher." Isis shook her head but new better then to say anything; Marik turned his back on her.

_'You should feel honored Detective Ishtar, that I'm taking an interest in you.'_ The voice purred.

"You're not my type." Marik said smoothly.

'_No, but I bet you like the girls with a tan, long back hair and blue eyes, sexy too in that dark blue Gucci jacket.'_ Marik turned about staring right at Isis, who was still giving him a worried look; the guy just gave off what she was wearing right now. _'Wouldn't mind having her over for a little get together… but wait? Doesn't that sound like your Sister? Or what about the one you call partner? Works in Internal Affairs, Elder Hoshi. Or there is your mother.' _Marik glanced about the car park, was the bastard watching them? There were a few people getting into their cars, not one of them was talking on a cell phone. _'Now you're looking for me. I assure you Detective that I'm no longer in the area.'_

The bastard had his sights set on his Sister and his fiancée… Marik's blood ran cold; did this bastard already have Elder? Was that why she never picked up her phone? Marik grabbed Isis's arm firmly and pulled her about the car to the passenger side, he opened the door and watched as she got in. "They have nothing to do…"

'_Oh but they do, Detective. They have everything to do with what I want and I always get what I want in the end. Once you are out of the way, they shall be my playground.'_

"What do you want?" Marik snapped, his anger getting the better of him, not wanting to hear anymore of his twisted bullshit.

'_You'll be in court soon in getting custody of little Malik… I want you to tell the judge that you made a mistake, you don't want the boy anymore.' _The voice now had a harsh authority bite to it.

"It's all too clear." Marik said watching the area around him closely not believing his words on not being near them. "Poor Psycho Serial Killer, so insecure and paranoid, that he had to beat up a child and threaten him. In fact you got so comfortable in knowing Malik wouldn't speak a word to anyone about what you are doing to all those women, that you got careless. Malik escaped. Landed right into the hands of the very man who is trying to catch you." Marik grinned a little. "I to get an interest with things as well and you are my interest is you, Mr. Psycho. You don't mind me calling you that?" The line was silent, but the person was there listening. So Marik continued. "Worried that a little boy can point you out?"

_'I'm not worried.'_ The deep voice spoke up once again, though that bite was still there. _'I know for a fact that Malik won't talk, ever, I made sure of that.'_

"And I'll make sure that you'll be seeing the inside of a cell, soon. I won't hand Malik over so go fuck yourself!" Marik hung up the phone and got into the car.

"Marik, are you alright?" Isis asked placing her hand on his arm, still very worried.

Marik didn't answer her as he called Elder's cell, the ring went on for a bit until voicemail came up. "Hey, call me when you get this, night or day, just call me." Marik hung up and said to Isis. "Lets get that pizza and go home." Marik backed his car out and left the shopping mall. He wasn't sure if he had made things worse with what he had said, but he wasn't going to give Malik up without a fight. "You're staying the night at my place or with Rishid. I don't won't you alone."

"What's going on Marik? Should I be worried?" She asked.

"Could you just listen to me for once." Marik said firmly, Isis fell silent glancing at her younger brother. Whatever was on his chest he would say in time, so she let it go for now.

* * *

The next morning, Marik hardly got any sleep; he sat at the kitchen table with a hot coffee in his hands and had yet to get dressed. Elder still wasn't answering her cell phone or called him and the call from Mr. Psycho didn't help on what he might try next to get to Malik. "Daddy, it's all funny." Ryou complained as he walked into the kitchen, pulling at his clothes irritably.

The uniform was a gray winter jacket, matching pants and a white t-shirt and white tennis shoes for easy playing. "Here." Marik stood and picked Ryou up and placed him to stand on a chair and straightened his clothes up. "Is that better?" Ryou only nodded his head and was placed back onto his feet on the floor. "Where are Malik and Bakura?"

"Upstairs." Ryou huffed squirming and still tugging at his clothes; Marik just stared at Ryou for a moment, asking himself if this was such a good idea sending the boys to school with everything that was happening… but if he wanted to have a very good chance at keeping Malik, then he had to go. Marik was also sure that it would also help Bakura and Ryou get back to something a little normal.

Marik sighed as he left the kitchen to get ready himself. He found Malik first; the boy was sitting on the floor in his bedroom trying to tie his laces up. Malik's foot was against Ryou's bed and teeth gnawed away at his bottom lip in concentration.

"Need a hand?" Marik asked, the boy looked up wide-eyed for a second as if being caught doing something that he shouldn't have. He walked in and picked Malik up under his arms and placed him on the bed and crouched down. Placing Malik's foot on his knee and tied his laces up, then the other foot. "Ryou's downstairs." Marik straitened out Malik's jacket.

Marik left the boy's room and walked into his own and gathered up his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Pushing open the door and walked in to find Bakura standing at the sink in long pants and shaving cream on his face and shaving. "I didn't know you were in here." Marik mumbled.

"I was just…" Bakura blushed somewhat and moved about to grab a towel to wipe his face clean. Marik held back his smirk, the teen didn't look old enough to start shaving yet and Marik wondered if it was a curiosity Bakura had.

"It's alright." Marik said and was about to walk out when something got his eye, he walked up to Bakura. "Has anyone shown you how to shave?" Marik asked, Bakura shook his head no. "Do you know how?" Marik asked, and again Bakura shook his head no.

Marik walked up and turned Bakura about to face the mirror. The teen tensed up at the contact and went to pull away when Marik got a little to close for his comfort, and found he couldn't move. "You are dong everything right so far, but." Marik picked up his razor and noticed the blades had been changed. "Do you mind?" He asked, Bakura nervously shook his head watching Marik's movements very closely. "Lightly so not to cut yourself, but still firmly enough to remove hair and cream," Marik pressed the razor to Bakura's left cheek and moved the razor down. "And go with the grain." Within a short time Bakura relaxed a little more and with the guidance from Marik, Bakura had his first shave and he was quite pleased with himself.

A soft giggle came from the door and two head of white and sandy blonde ducked back out. Marik placed the razor down and moved away. "Better hurry or we are going to run out of time."

Bakura walked out of the bathroom without a word.

"Anytime." Marik said to the empty room.

Ryou rushed in dragging Malik with him. "Daddy, us too!" Ryou said, Marik chuckled as he picked them both up, Malik looked unsure about getting a shave. "Not right now, I have to get ready and pick up Isis." Marik said getting a small complaint from Ryou.

An hour later Marik stopped his car out the front of the high school, all the teens including Bakura wore dark blue jackets and pants with black shoes, the girls wore matching skirts and tops and all rugged up in big jackets, scarves and gloves.

Bakura got out of the car and gave his school a weary once over look, Marik joined him on the path a few feet away from the car. "I got this for you." He held out a brand new cell phone.

"For me?" Bakura asked taking it and looking it over, not sure what to say, not even his parents gave him a cell phone.

"My cell number is one, the house is two, the station is three, Isis's cell is four, her home is five, Rishid's cell is six and his home is seven." Marik pulled out his wallet and took out a few notes.

"I don't need your money." Bakura said rejecting it and giving him a skeptical look.

"Take it." Marik growled and placed it into Bakura's jacket pocket for him and straightened it up a little with small hugs. "Now if there is any after school activities you wish to do, go right ahead." Bakura nodded his head still glancing about a little. "I also made you an appointment to see Mai this afternoon." Marik sighed glancing over the school then back at Bakura, who was about to retort back. "You don't have to tell her everything, just talk to her about whatever you want."

"I'm not asking you to do all this, the phone, money, clothes and food, I can get a job and look after Ryou and myself just fine." Bakura placed the cell phone into his pocket anyway.

"I know you could, though I would prefer you to go to school and just be like all the others." Marik said firmly.

"I'm not like all the others." Bakura mumbled as he walked off, following the stream of teens into the building.

Marik turned to get into the car, when he heard his name being called out; he glanced over to see Bakura looking at him. "Marik, I'll see you later." The teen gave a small smile before jogging off.

"Sounds like progress." Isis said with a grin when Marik got into the car.

"Maybe." Marik said starting the car up and headed for the Elementary School.

The hallway was filled with squealing children and parents helping their kids get ready and into class and Teachers talking to each other while keeping a watchful eye for troublemakers.

Malik clung to Marik's hand and side in fear of being run over or knocked about, Ryou on the other hand giggled every now and then. "Here we are." Marik said walking into the room that was a little quieter then out in the hallway.

Ryou hooked his backpack up and glanced about at all the children wearing the same thing. "Malik can put his bag here next to mine." Ryou said, Malik shook his head no and clutched his backpack to his chest.

"Malik isn't going to be in the same class as you are." Marik said, Ryou glanced up at him worriedly. "He will be from time to time."

"No, I don't want to be here without Malik." Ryou grabbed his bag and pulled it off the hook and threw it to the floor. "They'll make Malik cry again."

"Malik will be fine and he is just across the hall." Marik said picking up the bag again and hanging it on the hook. "You'll have lunch together and playtime."

"I'll be lonely." Ryou's chin trembled as tears started to fall; Marik sighed as he glanced at Malik.

"Hey, lets go talk to your Teacher." Isis said taking his hand and led a reluctant Ryou away in hoping to distract the child. Marik took this opportunity to take Malik to his classroom.

Malik's classroom was silent even with the few students in the room; Malik didn't know what to make of it. The room where Ryou was was on the silly side with all the noise and chaos, but it looked fun.

The room wasn't without it's brightly coloured walls and pictures here and there… it was just so silent. "Mr. Ishtar?" Said a woman walking into the room with a student. "I'm Mary Sanders and this must be Malik."

Malik ducked about behind Marik to hide. "He's a little shy." Marik said when she glanced at him.

"They all are on their first day." She glanced about the room. "My class is small so, Malik find a desk you like."

Malik shook his head and clutched onto Marik's legs tightly with his bag, he wanted to go home and stay with Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Isis and Rishid. "Hung your bag up." Sanders said, Malik knew that if he gave up his bag he would be staying.

"Here Malik." Marik picked him up and walked him over to a desk that was near the window and sat him down in it; he then crouched down beside the child. "Malik it's just for a few hours a day and then I'll be back to pick you and Ryou up." Malik buried his face into his backpack. "Malik? Malik?" Marik tried to get his attention.

"Mr. Ishtar." Sanders interrupted with a faint smile. "I ask of all parents to do a swift goodbye, it helps the child to understand that they have to stay and they calm down a lot faster when you leave."

Marik gave her a hard glare, she closed her mouth and backed up a little, he turned back to the child. "I have to go." Marik said standing, Malik latched onto him and shook his head no. "Alright, how about I give you…" Marik patted down his pockets and found his badge and pulled it out. "You can hold this until I came back." Malik took the badge and looked away still holding his backpack.

Marik walked to the door and found his Sister waiting for him. "Ryou is doing okay." She said looking in on Malik. "They aren't taking this well." She murmured.

"It's got to be done." Marik said he didn't like it either leaving his boys here, his boys? As strange as it was but it did seem that Malik, Ryou and Bakura are his. Marik looked after them and was fighting to keep them; he was no longer living alone and liked having his house full with the three.

Marik drove Isis to her apartment, that was a two bedroom, one room was the master bedroom and the other turned into a study, nothing but the best in furniture and polished wooden flooring, ceiling to floor windows for the sunlight and everything was tidy, it reminded Marik of a bachelor's pad then an apartment for a woman.

Isis stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready, she grabbed what she needed when Marik stopped her by the door. "Look, something has come up and my work has become personal, he has made it personal."

"What do you mean?" Isis paled a little; she knew Marik was working on a case; he was always a little vague on detail with his work.

"Where is your taser I got you for your birthday?" Marik asked.

Isis frowned. "I keep it in my car."

"Keep it on you at all times." Marik said walking out the door, Isis followed him locking up her apartment.

"What is this all about, Marik?" She asked.

"Just taking precautions." He grinned at her and slung his arm about her shoulder and walked her to her car.

* * *

**TBC**

An update after a while and I feel a little nervous, I'm not sure if the chapter isn't as smooth as what it should be, anyway, **Reviews** are always a good thing (love and cookies)


	25. School Day

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. I own nothing!!

**Chap 25: School Day**

* * *

Bakura had found himself struggling to keep up with what the Teachers were talking about in class. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed out over the year. Marik had offered to get him extra help at home to catch up, that would make it easier on him before coming here. Bakura knew he could handle it and be caught up and ahead of everyone else in this school within the month… if he wanted too.

Bakura walked out of the library with a book in hand and headed across the grounds flipping mindlessly through the pages. Bakura didn't see a point in getting good marks and getting comfortable here as Marik was bound to get sick of Ryou and him and kick them out. He stopped glancing at the city that bustled beyond the fence line of the school. He should really leave this place and get a job or should he place what little trust he had left on Marik and stay? To be a normal teenager was so foreign to him, but something he truly wanted.

Bakura walked on, he wasn't interested in getting a girlfriend or a car or even friends and Hell only knew that he wasn't after a family to take care of him. Bakura could take care of himself and Ryou just fine… if Marik didn't want him for sex and money, which wouldn't have been all that bad to have slept with Marik if forced too. Bakura growled and scolded himself for his thoughts; Marik had been furious with him and had hit him, twice for bringing it up.

What _did _Marik want? No one in their right mind would take in two street kids.

Bakura sat down at a stone table under a tree and placed his book out in front of him and cradled his chin on the palm of his hand. Marik had placed an interesting offer to be more like a brother then a keeper-father like figure, god knows that a father was the last thing Bakura wanted for him and Ryou. Marik, to Bakura seemed a brother roll would suit him much better anyway. "You're in my seat!" Snapped a voice from behind him, Bakura glanced up to find four teens glaring at him.

Bakura sighed not really wanting to make trouble on his first day and his injuries were still on the mead so fighting anyway was out of the question and he wasn't a lover of pain. Bakura got up and had every intention of leaving and letting them have the table. "I didn't say you could leave either." Bakura was grabbed onto and slammed up against the tree, "fresh meat should learn who I am." Bakura gasped out in pain from his wounds being knocked. "I'm Keith; those three are Bones, Rex and Sid." Keith wore his uniform untidily and screamed the rebellious type, with his scruffy blonde hair, facile stubble, told Bakura that this Keith was an older student and maybe had repeated a year or two. There were guys like him in every school.

"Take your hands off me!" Bakura growled while glaring and give Keith a hard shove to the chest knocking him away, a small crowd had started to gather around them.

"Don't let him talk to you like that!" The shortest one had called out, dark hair, pasty pale skin and rather thin, going by the name of Bones, when the taller one next to him hissed his name out for him to shut up.

"Rules are, you give me your money and I might consider you a friend." Keith grinned and surged forward hitting Bakura in the stomach.

Bakura fell to the ground gasping in pain and coughing as he clutched at his still healing stomach and mumbled out a few curses. "Why don't you go hang with the girls they at least could show you how to put up a better fight." Bones said and laughter came from all around Bakura and the ones laughing the hardest were the four that started this.

Bakura shakily got to his feet while placing his own hand in through his jacket, jumper and shirt to his wound and pulled his hand out and saw no blood, which was a good sign. Bakura hit rage point, the time spent fighting against gang members for rights to stay and sleep in some run-down-rat-infested-dump had taught him was to take out the leader then the rest would leave him alone… sometimes he had to be brutal. "Get back here and say that!" Bakura lunged forward hitting Keith in the ribs and it was on. Chants and calls came from the bystanders as they pushed and shoved each other to get a better view of the new guy and the well known bully fighting.

Like bloodhounds after the fox, Teachers swarmed the area to stop the fighting and students fled the area so not to get caught up in the fight by accident. Bakura had straddled Keith's waist and delivered a good hit, breaking Keith's nose just as he was pulled off and dragged away along with the bully.

Bakura now sat in the office and could hear Keith getting chewed out by the principle in the room across from him, the door closed for privacy. The woman behind the administration desk didn't even glance up at him once, most likely used to seeing troublesome students. "Why so down?" Someone asked and Bakura glanced up to find two males grinning at him and a girl.

"Get lost." Bakura turned back to staring at the principle's office door; he looked back at them as the three sat around him anyway.

"So what did you do to get Keith's attention?" Asked the girl, she had long blond hair and wide green eyes and had a rather impish look to her features that screamed she could be trouble at times.

"A bug in a jar would keep Keith entertained for about two days." Grinned the guy with hair just as wild as Marik's and dark eyes with a strange scar on his left cheek. Bakura just stared at them in disbelief, were they deaf or just stupid?

"Keith has gotten a lot more violent lately." She mumbled glancing over to the other teen that was with them, long black hair and wide storm gray eyes. "Not even the girls are safe from him."

The one with the long hair and gray eyes glanced at Bakura again. "I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Mokuba, Mako and Rebecca…"

"I don't care." Bakura snapped as he stood up swiftly walking towards the door when it was opened and Keith walked out. "Find someone else to bother." He said to the three and without another word or looking back Bakura walked into the office and strangely had reminded him of his old friends back in England.

* * *

Malik was still clutching Marik's badge and his backpack well after the bell had rung for lunch. It was horrible sitting in that room and having the woman pushing him into doing what everyone else was doing. Malik had broken down into tears quite a few times. They didn't understand at all. Now he sat outside by himself under a tree. "Everyone is playing, Malik." Ms. Sanders said, almost standing over him like she had all morning. They had told her that Malik was a hard case, though she never thought this hard.

Malik could see them all and how they were just like Ryou, so interested in playing on the equipment and with each other. "The whole point in you being here Malik is to learn. Now, I can't teach you if you don't want to learn." She frowned as Malik pulled his knees more tightly to his chest and crushing his bag as well. "Do I need to call your father and tell him how uncooperative you have been in class?" Malik placed his face into his backpack and sobbed, _again_. "Malik, tears will not work here!" She said firmly though felt pity for the child. "You have to learn that you can't ignore everything around you." She was only doing her job and times did call for her to be a little hard on them as special needy children were often hard to get to do anything, just like Malik was now. It took time and work to get them to open up.

Malik clutched the backpack and… _oh no_, that really uncomfortable feeling of needing to use the bathroom washed over him. Ms. Sanders wasn't letting him go anywhere without asking in one form or another, she had made it so clear that morning… so how did he get to go to the toilet? "Malik," Ryou said approaching him at running speed… "Come play with me Malik." Ryou fell to his knees in the thin layer of snow beside him, Ms. Sanders sighed as she turned away to patrol the play area. "I made lots of friends and they want to play with you as…" Ryou trailed off as Malik gave him a look. "What is it?" Ryou lent in closer with a tilt of his head a frown of concentration on his little face.

"Was someone mean to you?" Ryou gasped he knew it; just wait once he found them Ryou was going to shove snow up their jumpers until they cried, that would show them.

Well beside the Teacher being pushy, no one had been mean or said anything nasty to him, the others in Malik's classroom were very friendly… Malik shook his head no.

"Are you hungry? Did you eat all of your lunch? I have some food still in my bag; you can have it if you like?" Again Malik shook his head and bit his lip, he had eaten. Ryou wrinkled his nose up a little. "Are you sick?" Ryou placed his hand against Malik's forward to feel his temperature. "It's not that," Ryou sat back with sigh as Malik gave him that strange expression… when it came to him… well he had pulled that face on Bakura quite a few times. "You need the toilet!" Ryou just about yelled out to the whole school happily. "Come on." Ryou stood up and brushed the snow from his pants and took Malik's hand in his and led him back inside.

Ryou stopped outside the boy's bathroom facing Malik. "You can't hold that while you go." He took Marik's badge and inspected it a moment before opening Malik's jacket up and snapping it onto his shirt. "There," Ryou zipped Malik's jacket back up. "You don't have to hold it anymore and no one can take it from you." Retaking Malik's hand Ryou pulled him into the bathroom.

A short time later both boys stepped out of the bathroom and headed back outside, and only made it half way down the empty halls. "Well, look at you Malik." A rather tall man dressed in pale blue overalls and matching hat and black boots. "All dressed up and looking like a little boy."

"You can't talk to us!" Ryou said firmly well Kura always talked and often people ran away, use big words with a growly voice. "You're a stranger or even a bad men, so go away." The man turned his dark eyes onto the pale boy with a sneer … oh what were those other words his brother always said at the end… "Or else." Ryou growled out though not even sounding half as aggressive as Bakura would have.

The man moved forward and placed his hand on Ryou's head and shoved him away, Ryou hit the ground hard on his side. Malik wide eyed was backing up slowly as the man was walking towards him. "Wow Malik." He said with fake niceness, Malik wasn't fooled he knew his father's friend better then anyone. "You look so good, being fed, dressed nicely and even going to school like all the other vermin." He said smoothly, Malik was trembling so badly that he didn't think that he could stand on his own two feet. "Got yourself some sucker to look after you… but what about your father?" Tears finally broke free running down Malik's cheeks, to afraid to close his eyes and wish the man away. "He worries about you, he misses you."

Malik's eyes widened even more when his back hit a row of lockers. "But me Malik, I worry more that you have opened your mouth and talked." He stopped only a foot from the boy, towering over Malik and casting his shadow over him. Malik shook his head again, he hadn't talked, hadn't said one word or one sound… wait he had laughed that time with Marik and played with Ryou in the snow.

"Leave him alone." Ryou charged at the man and latched onto his arm and bit him as hard as he could.

"You little bastard!" The man grabbed Ryou by the back of his jacket and pulled him off his arm and pinned Ryou to the floor using his knees to hold him down and pulled out his pocket knife.

"Get off, get…" Ryou's rant was cut off as the man tightly grabbed Ryou about the face, adding pressure to the jawbone joints on either side his face and forced his mouth open.

"You know what happens to boys who talk, right Malik?" Ryou whimpered and thrashed about to get free, clawing and kicking to no effect. Malik couldn't take his eyes off the man. "I cut their tongues out, don't I?" Malik let out a loud whimper when that knife got too close to Ryou's face; Malik threw both of his hands up to cover his mouth. The man let go of Ryou and now had Malik pinned flat against the lockers, the pocket knife right in his face. "Or should I cut _your_ tongue out Malik and make you eat it?" His eyes narrowed and shadowed by the hat. Malik's heart just about stopped in his fear and he would have wet himself by now if it hadn't been for the fact that he had just gone, tears were falling freely without sound to accompany them, his breath was labored and his chest heaved with every breath. "That Detective will end up like all the girls, dead." Malik shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Listen to me Malik, I know what's best." He roughly grabbed Malik's chin and pushed his head against the lockers making a banging sound and Malik snapped his eyes open to stare into the man's eyes. "This Marik guy, doesn't want you, no one wants you because you're a bad little boy and people don't like bad boys." He gently brushed the hair from Malik's face. "So, when you see your father next, you are going to go home with him where you are loved and looked after, right?" He narrowed his eyes and gave Malik a hard shove into the locker. "Right?!"

Malik nodded his head yes just as the shrill sound of the bell echoed through the halls.

The man pocketed his knife away swiftly; he grabbed Malik by the front of his jacket and hissed. "Just one word Malik about this and we'll come and kill everyone you know and then when we get you home, you're going to get it big time." With that he turned and walked away vanishing around a corner as students and Teachers filled the hallway.

Ryou even though was shaken and still very much frightened he scrambled to his feet and rushed forward, "Malik, Malik are you alright?" Ryou was so going to tell on that bad men and his Daddy was going to lock him away forever.

* * *

Marik stepped out of Yami's office, they had a plan set for the money drop off with Dartz and arrest him at the same time and hopefully have the charges stick or maybe Bakura would speak up and they could charge Dartz with murder. "There she is again." Yami said with a nod of his head.

"Who?" Marik glanced about.

"Her." Yami pointed over to the poster wall of missing persons. "Every day for a few hours she's here, we approach her and she runs."

"Oh her… she looks like a pro to me." Marik said and taking a better look at her, dressed in a tight black skirt, ladder-net stockings, high heel black boots that stopped just under her knees and a old brown fur coat, her short dyed blonde and black hair was pinned up and her worn out look on her face told Marik that she hadn't had a descent night sleep in a while or she was on withdraws from some drug she couldn't afford.

"I'll get the paper work done and organize a few things." Eddy said walking out of the room Marik and Yami had just come out of.

"Thanks Eddy." Marik said still watching the woman. "Boss?" Marik stopped him. "Do you mind if I chat with the woman, find out why she's here?"

Eddy glanced at her then back at Marik. "You're still suspended."

"C'mon, no one can get them talking like I can." Marik flashed him a grin.

"I don't know if I should be pleased to hear that or concerned." Eddy frowned then nodded his head. "I'm going to lunch, play nice."

Marik with that same grin turned to Yami holding out his hand. "Cuffs."

"Don't have them." Yami said looking anywhere but at his friend. "I gave them to Yugi for show 'n' tell." Marik raised an eyebrow knowing he was lying. "Oh alright, but what are you going to do?" Yami sighed pulling them out and handing them over.

"She broke a law." Marik's grin widened. "I think we have to have a little chat about it, she could be planning to rob the station."

"What?" Yami followed though confused. "What the hell are you on? And could I get some?" Marik shot him look from over his shoulder and Yami gave him a mischievous grin of his own.

"Ms?" Before she could turn about Marik had her pushed to the wall face first and was slapping the cuffs on behind her back.

"What? I have done nothing wrong!" She yelled struggling a little. "You can't do this! What I'm charged with?"

"Loitering," Marik pulled her away from the wall by one arm and down a hallway into an interrogation room, where he forced her to sit down.

Yami called for Shizuka to sit in with them and observe, she stopped what she was doing and followed behind him and stood in the room with the two-way mirror and watched them in the next room.

"I want a lawyer and my phone call." She struggled against him when she was seated and kicked the table a little in her anger.

"You'll only get a lawyer who couldn't give a shit about you and I don't think your pimp will pay to bail you out." Marik sat down on the other side of the table as Yami just stood by the mirror and watched. "All we want here is to talk to you." She glared at him then at Yami and back to Marik. "You keep running from us and loitering doesn't look good. I can however drop the charge if you tell us why you're here every day for the past few days."

"I'm missing someone." She said with annoyed sigh and asked. "Could, could you please take these off?" Yami walked over and undid her handcuffs and walked back to where he was standing before, she thanked him softly and rubbed her wrists a little.

"Who are you missing? We maybe able too help you." Marik said smoothly leaning back in his chair, there was something about her that he couldn't quite place; it seemed that she had some class or manners on the way she spoke as most prostitutes or anyone they brought in would be throwing up a profanity storm and threats while trying to get away.

"Officer, I have been looking for them for a year with good clues on where they could be and I still haven't found them, so what makes you think you can?" Her eyes locked with Marik's.

"Our computers are linked with every other police station in the country, plus we have the best officer who specializes in missing persons, if we can't find them with your help then they aren't on this planate anymore." It was half truth and most likely not even that, but Shizuka was the best Marik had ever seen and she did her job damn well.

"I just want them back." She said with tears in her eyes, before Marik could say anything his cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Marik was up on his feet and left the room while answering the phone. "Hello Detective Ishtar speaking."

'_It's Principal Hide.' _Came her stern though soft voice. _'We ran into some trouble with Malik and Ryou.'_

"What trouble?" Marik knew that his boys weren't the trouble making kind.

'_Malik had an attack we had to call an ambulance and Ryou won't talk to us about what brought it on.' _She sighed. _'Both children have been taken to the hospital and I'm here with them and I'll wait for you so we can talk; I'm sorry Mr. Ishtar I really am.' _She then gave Marik the name of the hospital, not waiting for a goodbye Marik just hung up on her.

His cell phone went off again, growling in announce he answered it. "Detective Ishtar."

'_It's Principle Mr.__Gellor.' _Marik raised an eyebrow at the rather snide voice. _'Bakura is here ready to be picked up now, and while you do we must talk on his behavior and fighting on school grounds.'_

"I'm on my way." Marik said and hung up while walking back into the room. "Yami I have to go, my boys are in some kinda trouble at school."

"It's fine Marik." Yami said moving towards the table and woman. "I got you covered." He watched as Marik left the room and then he turned to the woman.

"Now," Yami smiled while opening up a small book. "Let's start with your name and who went missing."

She hesitated for a moment wondering if it was such a good idea. "I'm Sakie Winhall and my two sons went missing a little over a year ago." Yami nodded writing it down.

"Your son's names and ages?" Yami said only glancing up for a moment.

"Bakura Winhall fifteen years old and my Ryou who's four… no wait… he had his birthday last month." She corrected herself sadly on missing out on his birthday. "Ryou's five."

"Bakura and Ryou?" Yami stopped writing, could she mean Marik's Bakura and Ryou? "Do you have a photo of them, something recent maybe?"

"Yes." Sakie nodded going right for her pocket and pulled out a worn photo and handed it over. "I know I hadn't done the right thing by them before… but I know I can make it up to them. Once I find them." Yami felt like smacking his head on the table, why was he always the one lumped with bad news to give?

* * *

Marik walked into the high school office and up to the administrations desk. "Marik?" He turned about at hearing his name and saw Bakura stand up from a small row of seats with his backpack in hand.

"What happened?" Marik said firmly and noticed Bakura's torn up shirt and dirty pants.

"Some jerk wailed on me for cash." Bakura said as Marik stopped within a foot from him and titled the teen's head back to look at the good bruise on Bakura's jaw. "I get hauled here like it's my fault and get chewed out by that wanker in there." He nodded towards the principle's office; the woman behind the desk cleared her throat unimpressed to hear such a thing. "Can-it granny!" Bakura said irritably. "You were probably listening at the door."

"Come here!" Marik's short tempered grabbed Bakura by his jacket and pulled him away a little from the woman to get his full attention. "What were you thinking staring a fight on your first day of school?"

"He started it, comes out from nowhere, starts mouthing off and I'm meant to take it?" Bakura growled back.

"Look," Marik said sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Let's just get this over with for now and we can talk later about this."

"Why? What happened?" Bakura asked suspiciously and truthfully he had expected Marik to chew him out as well as every damn Teacher in the school already had a piece of him.

"Ah, Mr. Ishtar," Came the rather short round man from the office door holding out his pudgy hand to be shaken in greeting.

"Mr. Gellor." Marik shook his hand firmly and Bakura rolled his eyes and held back a snort.

"Would you please step into my office?" He gestured with a wave of his hand.

"No, I'm in hurry." Marik said lightly grabbing Bakura's arm to leave.

"I wish to speak to you about your troublesome son." Gellor said shooting a glare at Bakura; it was noticed by Marik.

"He's my younger brother." Marik said before Bakura could let out a snide comment and was left staring at Marik, not sure if he heard right.

"Well, then maybe I should be taking to his parents and not you." He said rudely and turned to leave.

"I am taking care of Bakura and you'll speak to me, not down to me." Marik said exasperated with him already.

"Bakura here was found beating up another student." He turned his eyes onto Bakura. "I do not tolerate such behavior from students… so I suspended him for two weeks and when Bakura returns he'll have detention for a month."

"What?!" Bakura snapped ready to give this bastard a beating.

"What does this other student get?" Marik asked, not pleased at all on how unfair this guy was being to Bakura.

"Nothing, Bakura here was the culprit and will be punished as such." Bakura growled and took a step forward and Marik quickly raised an arm and stopped him.

"Bakura told me that this student is a known bully in this school." Marik said.

"He has been known to make trouble from time to time and punished accordingly, but he is no bully." Mr. Gellor said sounding quiet proud that he didn't have such students in his school.

Marik narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step forward that Mr. Gellor looked ready to run into his office and hide. "If this student touches Bakura again I'll have him slapped with assault charges that'll make his head spin, then I'll take a complaint about you to the department of education." Bakura flat out grinned and couldn't have been more pleased with Marik sticking up for him. "So I suggest that you take the care to listen and then do something about this mess."

"Mr. Ishtar that's not necessary." The principle flustered.

"It is when Bakura gets beaten up and when he is still recovering from serious injuries, then taking the rap for something that isn't his fault." Marik took in a deep breath and glanced at his watch, he had been here too long. "Now, if you don't mind I'll be happy to discus this at a later time with you, but as I said I'm in a hurry." Marik shot him a glare. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Gellor." All politeness void in Marik's tone.

"Yes, yes, I'll get to the bottom of this mess before this week is out." He said as Marik and Bakura left.

"You were awesome." Bakura grinned walking along side Marik and nudged the older male playfully while adding. "You sure put him in his place."

"I think he needed it." Marik said with a slight smirk. "But this means that you can't go around making trouble and thinking I'm going to get you out of it every time." He warned the teen.

"Scouts honor." Bakura said did the salute as well.

"I doubt that you have ever been a Scout." Marik snorted.

"Was one for seven years," Bakura said as they stepped out into the car park and the two stopped beside Marik's car, then suddenly Bakura was right against him with his arms about his waist and head on his chest in a hug, Bakura added seriously and voice muffled by the others jacket. "Thanks Marik."

Marik hadn't been sure what to do at first so he asked, "for what?" He glanced down at the teen as he returned the hug.

"For sticking up for me… no one has done that in a long time." Bakura's voice had fallen to an almost whisper.

"You're welcome." Marik said, and then Bakura pulled away on his own, Marik add. "Let's go we have wasted enough time taking to that idiot of a principle."

* * *

Marik walked through the doors of the hospital with Bakura close behind him and approached the waiting area. Ms. Hide stood and greeted them. "What happened?" Marik asked her.

"I truly don't know." She said. "Malik was found passed out and Ryou in tears saying something about an attack." She looked generally worried and upset. "My staff is looking into seeing if one of the students is responsible, but I wouldn't count on finding out that way." Marik knew no child would own up to something like this.

"Marik?" He turned about and saw Tucker walking towards him. "I've been looking after Malik and Ryou."

"Has Ryou said anything?" Marik asked.

"Ryou had a panic attack, shortness of breath… He's not talking right now and just hides under a blanket." She said.

"What about Malik?" Marik asked wanting to know what had happened to his boys to have them both end up in here.

"Malik's attack was more serious, though he did stop breathing on his way over. He also went a little hysterical to the point that I had to sedate him. I'm afraid that something big set him off."

"Can I see them?" Marik asked now worried as all kinds of set backs with Malik would take place and he would never see Malik happy or smile again and with Ryou not talking Marik just didn't like the sound of that.

"Sure." Tucker said stepping back and waited for him.

"Can I see them too?" Bakura asked.

"Can you get back to me if you find anything at all?" Marik asked Ms. Hide. "I also want a record of all employees and visitors that have been on school grounds for today."

"I don't think I can give out that information." She said. "But I'll see what I can do." Marik thanked her and followed Tucker with Bakura at his side.

"Malik would be still sleeping, but Ryou is, right, in, here." She opened a door and stepped aside to let them in and followed after them.

"Ryou?" Marik walked right to the bed and pulled the covers off his head, the boy glanced up and looked right to Bakura and started to cry, loudly. Ryou got to his feet on the bed and held out his arms for Bakura.

"Hey Runt." Bakura said softly and picked him up in a hug and let him cry into his chest. "Who was it?" Bakura asked patting Ryou's back to help calm him down. Ryou shook his head and gripped onto his older brother more tightly.

"You two will be alright while I go see Malik?" Marik asked, not at all upset that Ryou choose Bakura for comfort and not him.

"Yeah," Bakura nodded his head.

Tucker and Marik walked down to the next room where Malik was resting. "Malik will be pretty much out of it until some time tomorrow morning." She opened the door and followed Marik in; a nurse was looking in on the boy and filling in his chart. "He's breathing fine now."

Marik walked over to the bed and saw Malik laying in the middle of it, fast asleep wrapped up in a blanket on his side, "When can I take him home?" Marik asked. He hated seeing Malik in a place like this.

"I don't think that is a good idea in case Malik needs further sedation from whatever it is that happened to him today." Tucker said. "Until we know for sure, Malik should stay hospitalized until we can get a psychiatrist to look at him."

"And drugging him is your answer until then?" Marik growled at her turning to face her, "Malik doesn't need drugs, and I have a damn good shrink for him."

"He is a traumatized little boy." Tucker shot back anger etched her voice. "I sedated him due to the fact that he was hysterical."

"Right and the best place for Malik would be at home, drug free." Marik narrowed his eyes at her. "Now, can I take him home?"

"You are going to make things worse from him." Tucker growled at him then said giving in. "I'll write something up for him to take at home should he have another _lapse_." Walking out of the room she threw over her shoulder. "Just call me if you need me, you have my numbers."

* * *

Later that night Marik finally gotten the boys home from the hospital, Ryou refused to leave Bakura's side and Malik was still sleeping.

Marik walked into his bedroom and pulled the covers back and placed Malik down into his bed and started to remove the boy's shoes, shocks, jacket and jumper. Malik opened his eyes a little as Marik covered him up. "Hey." He lent in a little so Malik could see him. "Do you want something to drink?" Marik asked, Malik tired and heavy as his limbs were, he reached up and touched Marik's face. Marik took his hand in his and said. "Whatever happened today at school doesn't matter right now, okay? I just want you to rest." He brushed Malik's hair from his eyes.

The boy did a long tired blink before he refocused on Marik again. "You're safe here Malik I promise." He lent down and kissed Malik on the forehead and tucked him in a little more, Malik was already fast asleep before Marik could walk to the door.

He stopped just outside Bakura's bedroom door and looked in to see the teen laying on the bed and a lump next to him, Ryou was curled up under the covers. "I'm getting a drink, you want something?" Marik asked.

"Yeah," Bakura whispered back and carefully stood so not to wake up his little brother and followed Marik downstairs.

* * *

**TBC**

I'm in full mental-meltdown for the next chapter of My Dark World, it's just this one spot that I'm stuck on and can't get over, so once I make up my mind the posting will come, anyway **Review** please, (Love and Cookies)


	26. Makings of a Plan

I'll be posting/writing whenever I get the chance to… as for Demon Nights, I may be scrapping it, I don't know I'm in one of my moods/tired right now, though to me Demon Nights could be better or I just place it on a further hold for now, -shrugs- donno. My Dark Work is coming along nicely and the next chapter will be my next update… Ah, enjoy.

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. I own nothing!! But for the plot, the plot belongs to my Bunnies and Muses.

**Chap 26: Makings of a Plan**

**

* * *

  
**

Malik was still sleeping off the effects of the drug into the late hours of that morning. Marik wanted to ring Tucker and let her have it on what she did as the child was in such a heavy state of sleep, that it didn't matter what he did, he couldn't getMalik to wake up_._ Marik sighed; it would accomplish nothing in doing so and it wasn't as if Tucker could snap the boy awake. Besides he had another pressing issue to deal with today… he had that noon meeting with Dartz and to pay him what Bakura and Ryou owed and have the man back off and hope to arrest him at the same time for _something_. A very soft knock came on the bathroom door and then it opened slowly. "Daddy?" Ryou stood in the crack of the open door, seeing the older male in only long pants and a towel wrapped about his shoulders.

"Come in Ryou," Marik pulled away from the basin and mirror to see the boy step into the room with his eyes to the floor and fiddled with his own fingers nervously. Marik was glad that Ryou hadn't stopped talking to him. The child still looked upset and Marik was truly missing the child's optimistic personality. "You want that shave?" Marik asked since that was what he was starting to do anyway.

"Really?" Ryou seemed to brighten up at the offer and walked forward.

"Oh sure," Marik picked him up and sat him down on the sink in front of him, grabbing Ryou by the chin gently and titled his head this way and that with narrowed eyes. "I so see growth." Marik confirmed.

"Really?" Ryou touched his cheek with a big grin. "Like yours?" He reached out and ran a few fingers across Marik's cheek feeling the rough stubble there, though he took no real notice of his own smooth skin.

"Yes and if you don't shave you're going to end up looking like a pirate." Marik smirked as he wiped the white foam over Ryou's cheeks and chin. The child giggled and squirmed. Marik did the _mock _shave on the boy and much to Ryou's delight at the attention. Though looking like a pirate didn't come as such a horrid idea, but what was a good pirate without good treasure to hide. "There," Marik pulled the towel from about his shoulders and wiped away what was left of the foam from the child's face.

"Daddy?" Ryou asked watching in complete fascination as Marik did the same to himself in shaving. "Does Malik have a tongue?" Marik stopped and glanced down a little at the boy.

"Of course he does… why are you asking that?"

"The bad men said that he was going to chop it off." Ryou bit his lip.

"What man?" Marik frowned his full attention was now on the boy.

"The one at school… I tooks Malik to the toilet 'cause he had to go and whens we finished he was there. He said mean things to Malik and he had a knife and said he was goings to chops Malik's tongue off if he did" Marik held in his anger as Ryou told him what had happened at the school. "He said that Malik had do go with his Daddy." Ryou frowned in hard concentration, his mind working over time trying to piece together information that was beyond his years. "He said that, that Detective will be like a girl… dead." Ryou wrinkled his nose up, "he was so mean saying yous not Malik's Daddy."

"What do you mean I'll be like a girl?" Marik fought so hard to work out what that had meant; surely he hadn't meant that he would turn into a girl… Marik played with the words in his mind for a few moments, adding words in, taking words away and changing words about to make more sense of it. It hit him and he couldn't believe that the killer that he had been chasing all this time might have slipped up so stupidly. "Ryou, did he say that the Detective will end up like all the girls, dead?"

Ryou nodded his head yes. "He said it to Malik, but why would he say yous isn't Malik's Daddy?" Ryou really pressed to know and was rather upset about it.

"I'm…" Marik didn't think that Ryou would understand. "Malik was hurt and needed a good home like you and Bakura. So I'm looking after you all." Marik knew now why Malik wasn't talking… he would have to tell Mai what she would be working with. Marik still held that hope that in time Malik would talk. "Do you think I'm doing a good enough job?" Marik wondered if the boys were happy living with him.

"I like you as my Daddy. Malik and Kura does too… but my last Daddy was mean to me all the time. He liked Kura more." Ryou leant forward and cupped one hand beside his mouth and whispered to Marik, "I sawed them in old-Daddy's office he was hugging and kissing Kura on the desk like what the bad men Roy was always doing to mummy." Marik knew already but to have Ryou know as well and not quite understand, this would be so hard to explain if Ryou pressed the matter further.

"No Ryou your father was very wrong to do that to Bakura." Marik tried to explain though lacked the words to say in a way that Ryou would understand and not be traumatized by it.

"But you hug and kiss me and Malik." Ryou looked confused, was it different?

"Not like that," Marik sighed wondering if Ryou had the wrong impression. "It's kinda like how you hug Bakura and how I hug and kiss Isis and Rishid, they're small gestures of affection or comfort…. If you're uncomfortable about it, I won't do it anymore."

"No," Ryou shook his head with a gasp and his eyes widening, "I likes hugging and when you kiss my head."

"Alright," Marik's smirk fell to a smile and he continued shaving while Ryou watched. A thought came to Marik about what they had been talking about previously. He glanced down at the boy before him, "Ryou, was the bad man at the school, a teacher?"

"No," Ryou shook his head. "He had overalls on and a hat." Ryou winkled his nose, "it was yellow and a badge on his clothes. Like the one you gives Malik."

Marik sighed, an emblem in the shape of a police officer's badge, which narrowed it down to half a dozen companies in the city. "If I show you some pictures in a book, do you think you can remember what he looked like or what he was wearing?" Ryou nodded his head. "Good boy," Marik praised.

"Am I going to be a detective like you today Daddy and lock some bad men away?" Ryou asked excited to be helping out.

"You bet kido." Marik gave him a wink and soon after Ryou was out of the bathroom and heading downstairs while Marik showered. Ryou settled in for a little t.v and soon after he was singing along with that same woman. "Never smile at a crocodile. Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile," the doorbell rang. Ryou jumped off the couch and walked to the front door and peeked out the side window and saw his Aunty. "Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day." He opened the door with a big grin and his singing forgotten as he was scooped up from behind and into Marik's arms.

"Hey," Marik greeted his sister; she did a quick exchange of a brief hug and a kiss to her brother as she entered his home and removed her gloves and jacket, then shaking snow from her hair.

"Cold morning," She remarked with a smile. Spotting the child she held her arms out for Ryou who wriggled out of Marik's hold to get a hug from the older woman. There was just something soothing about her hugs and seemed far more comforting and soothing then Marik's… yes Ryou liked this woman as much as he liked his Daddy. "Morning baby," Isis hugged him while she followed Marik to the kitchen.

Bakura sat at the table with a freshly empty bowl of cereal and nodded his head in greeting. "I want pancakes?" Ryou was placed down on his feet and he rushed over to Marik. "Make pancakes for me Daddy?"

"Told you," Bakura said, standing up with his bowl in hand.

"Alright," Marik picked up the boy and sat him down onto the counter to watch. "You want a few?" He asked Bakura.

"A few," not like he was going to pass on such an offer as pancakes, Bakura grinned to himself. He rather liked the hot breakfasts in the morning and Marik was rather a good cook.

"I'll go look in on Malik," Bakura said walking out of the room.

"Malik's still sleeping off the drugs he was given last night?" Isis asked worriedly, even to her it had seemed rather extreme.

"Yes," Ryou answered. "I went in to see Malik and he is sleeping so much," he turned to look at her and not realizing that he was telling on himself. "That when I poked him in the cheek he didn't wakes up." Isis tried to hold her laugh in, looking at her brother.

"You don't poke people." Marik said sternly.

"When I wants to wake Kura up, I pinch his nose, like this," Ryou squeezed his nose with his fingers, blocking his own air off and made funny snorting sounds. "He does that and wakes up and yells at me," Ryou had a short moment of confusion on why he got such a reaction from his brother.

"How cute," Isis ruffled his hair making Ryou giggle, "just like I used to do to Marik." She lent in towards the child with a big grin, "he was also hard to get out of bed."

"Don't encourage him," Marik scolded her. Isis brushed him off with a few well placed comments of her own.

Isis brought his attention back to the more important subject. "Just remember that I have to go to work about three this afternoon," she said moving around Marik to make them both a coffee and hot chocolate for the little ones.

"I should be back well before then," Marik said flipping a pancake into the air and catching it again perfectly. Soon Breakfast was on the table and they all sat down to eat.

She sighed leaning her elbows onto the table. "The museum called again with a new shipment I have to inspect today. Once they hire a new curator I won't have to travel the three hours there and back again."

"You love your job," Marik grinned at her; and more so the paycheck that came her way each week.

"Yeah, I do, but traveling wasn't part of the deal I signed for… but I also don't trust anyone else to do it." She frowned pointing her fork at him. "You better be back before three," she warned him, Marik gave her a mute nod of his head that he would be back in time.

"Oh, Malik has that valuation with Mai at one today, can you get him there." Marik watched as Bakura pulled a few pancakes onto his plate.

"But he is still out of it…" Isis protested angrily, "she can't possibly think on doing it today. Can't she wait until he is a little better?"

"I wish," Marik watched Ryou drag pancake after pancake onto his plate. He knew the child was listening to them as well as Bakura. "He has to go whether we like it or not."

"I don't mind helping out Marik. I know you're busy with work as well, but you can't push him like that for everyone else's needs." She shook her head, changing her dialect to Arabic. _'It's not good for him,' _Bakura and Ryou looked at her not understanding what she was saying anymore.

Marik too changed his dialect as easily as his sister had. "_You prefer me to have everything held off because of what the doctor did to him… if I let this appointment slide; I'm at a higher risk of losing him." _Ryou stared at Marik wide eyed and a half of the pancake hanging from his mouth and fork.

"_I think all of you forget that he is just a little boy with a troubled past and should be treated as such and not one of your damn witnesses for your murder case," _she scolded him from across the table. Marik had told her about the hair follicle found on that poor dead woman and how Malik may be linked somehow to the Serial Killer or know of him or may have even seen him in person.

"_The appointment with Mai is for Malik's own good and you'll take him for me without anymore moaning from you or I can find someone else to do it for me," _Marik growled at her. He was doing what he thought was best for the boys in his care.

"_You can't do that?" _She snapped at him, her hands tightening on the table in frustration. _"Isn't it bad enough that he has to face his bastard of a father in court and having you and everyone else pushing him to speak?"_ Tears gathered in her eyes.

"_I would rather Malik be upset or even hate me, then stand by and let his real father take him back again… at least here in my care, he is better off."_Marik narrowed his eyes even more at her and Isis glanced away. _"Look,"_ Marik sighed calming a little, he did always hate to see her upset. _"If it was up to me it'd let Malik hide away from the world in a closet if he so wished, but it's not going to happen. Malik has to do this so he can be free and what damage was done to him can really start to heal…don't make this harder for me as it is."_

"_I hate what's been done to him and what he has to face." _She let go of the table and was surprised on how much she had become attached to the little ones in such a short time.

"_It'll get harder before it gets better."_ Marik spoke more softly.

Isis smiled, _"if you want it better faster, just shoot the fucker in the head." _Marik laughed, more so at the words as his sister hardly used such language, unless she was quoting something their father had once used, plus she sounded so odd saying it.

Marik turned his attention onto Bakura, "I got work; I need you and Isis to keep Ryou and Malik busy for a while."

"…Sure," Bakura glanced at Isis. The siblings looked a little more relaxed and he had a feeling that they had been agreeing about Malik, since his name came up a few times.

"Are you fighting?" Ryou bit his lip looking back and forth between the grownups. The words sounded mean and he didn't like it when his Daddy and his Aunt spoke like that to each other… he didn't understand them at all.

"No," Marik and Isis reassured him. "Just eat," Marik pushed the plate closer to the child to emphasize his point.

Ryou had to wonder if they were fighting because of him…

**

* * *

  
**

A little later that morning Marik watched Isis, Bakura and Ryou walk down the path towards the main part of town. She had agreed to take the boys out for a short time and be back again before Marik needed to leave. He was also relieved to see Ryou once again being his usual happy self.

Marik stepped back to close the door when two black cars pulled up out the front of his house. Yami was the first one out of the car and greeted him with a wave. Seto and Otogi soon stepped out, grabbing bags from the boot of the car. The second car Marik's boss and chief of police John Eddy followed by three others.

Marik stepped aside and allowed them all in, taking jackets and hanging them up. "I hope you didn't mind doing this here," Eddy said, stomping his feet to be rid of the snow.

"I thought it best that you didn't come to the station for this." Yami added on his way in, "just in case you're seen leaving and then going to the park."

"It's fine." Marik said, "we'll set up in the kitchen. I'll be there in a moment." Yami nodded and walked on to the suggested room. Marik turned and dashed upstairs and into his bedroom.

Malik still slept soundly and unmoved from his position from the last time Marik had looked in on him. Marik walked over and pulled the covers up more and tucked him in. He wished that he had the powers to stop all the events that were about to happen to Malik. The gods knew the kid needed a break and Marik felt helpless to get Malik out of it. All that Marik had to offer was his support and it didn't feel enough. He brushed the sandy hair from Malik's face and then turned leaving the room.

Marik found everyone in his kitchen and Yami was handing out cups of coffee to the other officers. "Let's get started I have only a few hours," Marik got their attention.

Yami grinned as he picked up a smaller black bag and placed it down on the counter and waved Marik over. Yami rummaged through the bag and pulled out a small case, "put this in your ear." It was a tiny earpiece. "You'll hear us, but don't respond," Yami placed the empty case back into his bag and pulled a slightly larger one and then hooked it onto the cuff of Marik's long sleeved tee-shirt like jumper. "We'll hear everything that's being said clearly. This little baby can pick up a conversation from another room." Marik glanced over the small objects that were being placed on him. Yami loved his small toys and it wasn't often that he got to use them. "Well have visual so don't worry." Yami stepped back as Seto and Otogi moved in.

Seto dropped a large black sports bag at Marik's feet and bent down, "there is a tracker sown into the bag itself and there are twenty or so marked bills."

"How much?" Marik asked.

"Seventy grand," Otogi said as if it was nothing, "the forty, plus extra."

"Don't worry," Seto stood up after making sure the bag was zipped up tight, "Dartz won't get out of the park."

"Seventy grand?!" Came an angry tone, everyone in the room turned to see the teen in the threshold of the kitchen.

"Bakura…" Marik moved forward pushing by the others.

"Were you planning to buy me like some cheap whore?!" A few of the officers slinked their way out the back door unnoticed, leaving Yami, Seto, Otogi and Eddy in the room. "I trusted you!" The tone of Bakura's voice was heart wrenching and so full of hurt. "And Ryou loves you more then he has anyone else, AND YOU BETRAY US?!" Bakura raged at him, fists clutched at his side, he knew this was all too good to be true. It had been a good thing that he had come back at Ryou's request to get his scarf and gloves. Marik's true nature had reviled itself and all it took was time.

"I'm not buying you," Marik stopped before him.

"Not buying me," Bakura scoffed almost mockingly. "Then what do you call what's in that bag? Because to me it looks like a hell of a lot of cash," Bakura stepped back a step, tears had gathered in his eyes and fell from them slowly and down his cheeks, either from his anger he was holding back or the sorrow he felt.

"Do you think that Dartz is going to let you walk off scot-free?" Marik narrowed his eyes, his tone sharp.

"I'd pay him back," Bakura retorted.

"How?! You're only fifteen years old," the teen seemed to deflate a little at Marik's words. "Bakura, I'm not buying you and I wouldn't betray you in such a way." Marik dared the chance to place a comforting hand on Bakura's arm. "All this is a ploy to get Dartz, it really has nothing to do with you or Ryou; I wouldn't do that to you."

"You're arresting him?" Bakura was surprised and looked it. He had know Dartz for some time, and no one had come close to even getting something worth sticking to the man that would hold up in court and have him placed behind bars. Dartz was slimy as an eel and just as hard to catch with bare hands.

"We are using the fact that he wants payment for you." Seto spoke up; Otogi elbowed him and shot him a glare to keep his mouth shut.

"Is that all?" Bakura again scoffed at them like they were idiots. "Do you know how many people before you have tried and failed? Not to mention fell off the face of the planet."

"We are able to get him on drug and people trafficking." Seto spoke up again, not liking their well set out plans shot down by a mere child who knew nothing about what they were about to do.

"Do you have proof?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, knowing they didn't, no one ever did.

"We were hoping you could help us with that." Marik asked. "You know and seen more than anyone else."

"Dartz would be very happy to have his men make me a perfect set of cement boots and a splendid lift time view of the ocean floor, if he ever found out I was a part of this." Bakura shook his head. "Not on your life, just pay the money and walk away." Bakura suggested to them.

"Bakura, a thug like Dartz, is never going to let you and Ryou free, no matter how much you give him… you'll always be running."

"But, I'll go to jail too." Bakura shook his head; there was no way he saw that he would come out of it alive or free.

"No you won't," Marik reassured.

"Yes I will, I was there, I was right there when it happened," Bakura stepped back.

"No," Marik pulled him a little closer and to prevent Bakura from making a run for it. "It makes you a witness and there is nothing Dartz can do to stop it if you go against him." Bakura bowed his head, not sure what to do, what if it all back fired? "Once Dartz is taken down then the rest of his men will fall apart and run like the vermin they are."

"Wait," Eddy spoke up. "The kid is a witness to seeing Dartz committing murder?" That was just enough to put that man behind bars for the rest of his life.

Movement behind Bakura got Marik's attention and the room fell instantly silent, a very sleepily looking Malik stood there rubbing at his eyes and yawning. "Malik," Marik moved about the teen and picked up the child.

Through blurry tired eyes Malik saw the kitchen full of people he didn't know, all he was after was Marik. "I'll be right back," Marik shot over his shoulder, then left the room with the child in his arms. Bakura looked the others over once, before rushing after Marik.

Marik sat the boy down on the basin in the bathroom and gave Malik's face a light wash over with a cloth to help wake him up a little more. Marik knew the effects of the drug would be hard to shake off. "You had me worried," Marik gave him a small smile and handed the child a glass of cool water.

Malik drank it down thirstily in large gulps before handing it back. "You want to tell me what happened?" Malik just stared at him, he wasn't sure himself. His father's friend had shown up at school and then he was at the hospital. All Malik had wanted was to be with Marik and to be reassured that he was still wanted. The doctor named Tucker stopped him and he had thrown a fit that had seemed so shocking that she had hurt him with the needle in his leg and then… he woke up in Marik's bed and he was home again. "Hey," Marik lifted Malik's chin up. "What's wrong?" Malik burst into tears and instantly he was embraced in a hug.

Malik didn't want to see Marik hurt and he was so sure that his father and his friend would live up to their threat as they always did. "Marik?" Bakura pushed open the door a little more and stepped in to see the older male hugging Malik.

"It's alright," Marik stepped back a little, cupping the child's small face in both his hands. "We'll talk later." Bakura raised an eyebrow; the only talking that would be happening would be from Marik.

"Is he alright?" Bakura asked moving closer.

"I think so," Marik picked Malik up once again and walked out of the room, Bakura followed right on Marik's heels.

He carried Malik downstairs and made the child comfortable on the couch with a blanket and pillow, then turned on the t.v for him and left the room. "Glad you're okay." Bakura said kneeling down in front of the boy. Malik tiredly hugged the pillow to himself. Bakura gave a weak smile. "Ryou was so worried about you." Malik glanced away; he hadn't meant for this much trouble to happen.

"Malik!" Ryou squealed happily and rushed to the couch, in his hurry he bumped into Bakura who helped his brother up to sit next to Malik.

The teen was once again after Marik and found the older male in the hallway talking to Isis. "There you are," She said looking over Marik's shoulder, their conversation ended right away.

"Sorry," Bakura said.

"That's alright, Ryou really didn't want to go," she walked by Marik, placing her hand on Bakura's shoulder. "He wanted to be with Malik," she walked by him and into the living room.

"Marik, take me with you," Bakura now stood before him, almost pleadingly.

"No," Marik shook his head.

"Why not?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, "I need to know personally that he'll leave us alone."

"I don't want you to be further involved then what you already are," Marik hissed back.

"I was involved before I knew you," Bakura crossed his arms to his chest.

"No," Marik said again.

"Besides with me there he'll say something stupid to me and you can all jump in and arrest him." Bakura shifted his weight from one foot to the other; it didn't look as though Marik was going to give into him any time soon.

"No," Marik said again.

"You know," Yami said moving towards them and he had heard everything they had been saying. "Let Bakura go with you."

"No," Marik's right eye twitched, why didn't they see that he was only trying to protect him.

"We don't really have anything that'll stick…" Yami glanced at Bakura in thought. Eddy stopped just behind them. "Bakura, are you willing to go against Dartz in court if it comes to that?" Yami pressed.

Bakura pressed his lips together in thought… in one hand he could be free of Dartz and that meant that Ryou and himself could live a comfortable and a somewhat happy life here with Marik… in the other hand, he could be sharing a cell in the same block as Dartz and branded a killer and Ryou would live the somewhat happy life here with Marik. It was all about Ryou being safe and happy… "I'll go as far as you need me too," Bakura said a little hesitantly and glanced at Marik.

"I want him as safe as possible," Marik growled, "If anything happens I want him to be the first one you get out of there."

"Come with me," Eddy beckoned Bakura to follow him.

Once Bakura was out of ear shot Yami spoke up again, "You remember the woman you were going to arrest for loitering at the station?"

"... Yeah," Marik raised an eyebrow, truthfully he had forgotten about her.

"Her two sons ran away from home," Yami's voice lowered, hoping Marik would catch on and he wouldn't have to say it.

"Did she file missing persons?" Marik asked, wondering why his friend was bring it up now when he already had so much on his mine.

"No," Yami said, thinking it was best to bring it up later when he had a better chance at having Marik's attention.

Marik placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and walked by him, "then we can't help her," he shrugged.

"Oh," Marik turned about. "Get Shizuka to pull out the books on all the companies that have their employees wearing overalls and their logo in a shape of shield, Ryou saw the bastard that threatened him and Malik at school." Yami sighed as Marik vanished into the kitchen… he would have to tell Marik after their small operation.

**

* * *

  
**

**TBC**

I'm leaving it there it has taken a little while to get posted but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, so **Review**, (Love and Cookies)


	27. Encounters of the Worst Kind

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. I own nothing!! But for the plot, the plot belongs to my Bunnies and Muses.

**Chap 27: Encounters of the Worst Kind**

**

* * *

**

The only sounds that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the faint sounds of the traffic below them that came through the glass windows across the room. "Malik, do you understand why you're here?" Mai asked shifting a little in her seat.

Malik shook his head no, he didn't understand, but knew that it had something to do with him not talking, why were they pushing him talk? He glanced about the room nervously, a nice big desk sat before the windows, plants and bookcases were placed about the room. It truly didn't look like a friendly kind of place at all… Malik's eyes were set on the five pigeons outside on the window ledge; they were pruning themselves and making soft cooing noises.

"You are here because we believe that you need a little help." She was going off from what Marik had told her and the reports from Doctor Tucker. "You might have seen something scary or someone might have hurt you or they might have hurt someone else." Malik pulled his knees tighter to his chest and kept his eyes on the pigeons, fascinated on the way they let each other pick at their feathers. "The point is Malik, here anything you say doesn't leave this room, no one else will ever know."

Malik twitched and looked at her, he knew what she was saying but didn't understand the full extent of the meaning… he averted his gaze back to the birds.

Mai saw the look; she had seen it on so many faces of her clients, young and old. "This room is a special room, you can say anything you like and no one in the world will ever hear. It'll stay in this room forever."

Malik nodded his head, he understood now, but it didn't ease the fact that he knew what happened to those that went against his father. He suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that he wanted Marik here… He clutched tightly at the badge; it held great importance for the older man. It held his number on it an ID of what job he did, gave Marik the power that other's didn't, the power to put others away…did this power also work if Marik ever came face to face with his father? Then what? It wasn't as if all those girls could talk, they had been silenced as well. He didn't want to end up like them; he knew he would if he spoke up, and there was no protection, his father's friend had been at the house that afternoon when he had been playing in the snow… Malik now felt sick he wanted to go home.

Mai smiled relaxing more in her chair… "Ryou is sweet, how do you two get along?" She would start with something simple first and work her way; she needed to know how deep the damage was.

Malik looked at her for a moment, then turned his eyes onto the birds. He liked Ryou, a lot, even if he couldn't sing and was pushy at the best of times. Bossy Ryou, always demanding to have them do something together and did Ryou have a temper when angered. Marik had said it was because Ryou had had a hard time where he used to live and that he was happy to have a new brother the same age as him. Malik had never had anything like that before; it had always been his father and himself.

Mai wrote down in her note book that was sat on her knee. "How do you find living with everyone, Marik, Bakura and Ryou? I hear Marik has an older sister and brother?"

Bakura he liked, the teen most of the time was quiet and ever watchful; he had read stories to them a few times before bed and played with them in the backyard, other than that, Bakura mostly kept to himself. He knew that Bakura had been hurt much like himself and wasn't sure of the people around him. Bakura had come to the house injured and was still healing.

He loved Marik, Ryou had gotten up the courage to call him Daddy, Malik too saw him that way, Marik would make the perfect dad and he had such a big nice family. They were all so nice to him. Isis gave great cuddles and read to them whenever she was over, she would at times scold Marik as if he was a child too. Rishid was great to he teased Marik a lot of the time and he would watch t.v with them or play out in the backyard making snowmen. Yes Malik could see himself living with Marik forever.

A smile broke out on the boy's face as his own thoughts wandered on the people he now lived with and how happy he was to do so.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mai said and Malik gave her a small smile, she wrote down again in her book and then looked at him; the questions from here on in were going to be for the evaluation.

**

* * *

**

Across town in the city's park, children from as young as Ryou to the grownups that watched their young children play. Some were walking their dogs, jogging, having lunch or just wondering about. The groundskeepers were trying to keep the snow under control and off the paths. The sky was gray and Bakura was practically freezing. He glanced about wringing his hands in his lap and fighting off the urge to just run. "He isn't going to let me walk away… even if you pay him."

"I know." Marik said leaning casually in the stone bench seat, but kept a watchful eye on everyone around him. He knew that this Dartz guy would be some trouble, but Marik had back up if needed. He would have Bakura and Ryou free from any hold Dartz had over them.

Bakura glanced at him; tugging at his jacket, the bulletproof vest was rather uncomfortable. "He'll want to take me with him."

"That's not going happen." Marik said looking at him for a moment. "The only way he'll be leaving this park is in custody."

"How can you arrest him when you have nothing on him," Bakura shook his head.

Marik turned slightly in the seat, his arm rested on the back of the bench behind the teens head, Bakura hadn't taken his eyes off him yet. "Don't worry about that, we have it covered."

'_Dartz has entered the park with two others.' _Came Yami's voice in the ear piece of Marik's right ear. Marik wordlessly stood up; Bakura hesitantly followed looking about nervously. _'As soon as you hand him the money, walk away, so we can move in.' _Yami went over the plan again just in case and Marik silently listened even though he already knowing it.

Marik walked down the path, he spotted Yami dressed in overalls and shoveling the snow back off the path with three others. Marik completely ignored him as if he hadn't seen him and walked on by; Bakura didn't notice him at all and silently followed Marik.

Dartz soon came into view and as Yami had said he had two other's with him. Bakura moved to Marik's side. "The one on the left is Alistar the one on the right is Valon." Bakura whispered.

"No matter what happens stay with me and keep quiet." Marik warned him coming to stop beside the large water fountain. Marik kept his face masked of any emotions, even though he was suddenly surprised to feel Bakura so suddenly gripped his hand and held it tightly. "Hey," Marik got his attention, Bakura looked up his cheeks were slightly flushed. "I'm right here with you, it'll be okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

Bakura nodded his head. "Thank you Marik, it means a lot to me that you are willingly going this far for Ryou and me."

"Thank me later when we are out of here and he is behind bars." Marik didn't mind at all he held Bakura's hand as long as the teen needed him to.

"Detective," The tall male greeted them, his eyes on Bakura for a long moment, taking in his appearance and so much more, and then he glanced at Marik sizing him up and then held out his hand. "I'm Dartz." He introduced himself.

"I know who you are." Marik said firmly while looking at the offered hand and refused to shake it in a form of greeting. This had nothing to do with pleasantries or politeness.

Dartz frowned and pulled his hand back, his face hardened and his eyes narrowed. "You are aware that for Bakura's freedom…"

"Seventy grand." Marik cut in as he threw the bag at Dartz's feet like the amount of money meant nothing to him. Two that were at Dartz's side bent down and opened the bag to show that the money was in there.

"I like that." Dartz grinned as the bag was zipped up and the one known as Alistar picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. "You are a man of your word." Marik's eyes narrowed as Dartz turned his gaze onto Bakura. "But this only covers you and not your brother."

"What?!" Bakura stepped forward outraged. "Forty was the agreed amount for both of us. This is more than enough!"

"Yes that was until you caused me all this trouble," Dartz growled holding up his hand to show an oddly shaped scar in the middle of his palm, the whole hand looked discolored, paler then the rest of his skin. "The damage you did to me. It's a useless limb now." He lowered his hand covering it over with the sleeve of his top.

"If I hadn't been in such a hurry to get away from you I would have stabbed that pen through your eye." Bakura growled his hand clutched Marik's tighter.

'_Drop the conversation and walk away,'_ Came Yami's voice through the earpiece in Marik's ear. _'Orders from a higher up authority have turned up. It's out of our hands now. Marik end the conversation and walk away.'_

"Take the money." Marik suggested to him, hearing everything Yami had said. "Leave the boys alone."

"Are you willing to take their place?" Dartz asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're a little old and you won't get me as much as what Ryou would." A smirk stretched across his face as he looked at Bakura.

Marik had prepared for Bakura to react to Dartz's tormenting and grabbed the boy by the arm and held him back. Bakura spat out profanities angrily. Enraged and yelling all kinds of threats while trying to get free of Marik's hold.

"Enough." Marik snapped at him and suddenly they were surrounded by men with guns, who had them aimed on Dartz and the other two with him, Yami pushing his way forward to get to his friend. The people around them were guided away from the area by other officers.

Dartz growled and raised his hands to show that he was no threat, he didn't care. They had nothing on him. Alistar dropped the bag and did the same, raising his hands above his head.

Valon growled eyes wide as he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, "You're the reason Rafael died." Officers around them shouted for him to drop the gun. "Why should I suffer while you walk free?!" The first shot went off followed by a few more. The shots crackled like thunder and echoed about them.

All Bakura saw was Marik step in front him and he stumbled forward, Bakura was there to hold him up, however he crumbled under the weight of the detective. "MARIK!" Bakura gasped breathlessly from the crushing fall and was unable to push him off. Bakura's mind raced, thoughts crammed into his mind… Was Marik shot? Was he dead? He wasn't moving and lay like a dead weight on him…

"Marik!" Yami's voice rang out over everything as he rushed to their side. The officers rushed about to get the paramedics. Yami gently rolled Marik off the boy. Bakura took in a deep breath as he scrambled to his knees watching wide eyed, as Yami tore open Marik's jacket like a wild animal.

**

* * *

**

"Malik wait?!" Ryou looked up from his colouring-book to see Malik rush by him in tears and the woman Mai was running after him.

"What happened?" Isis asked surprised while standing, Ryou was up on his feet and rushed after Malik. "Ryou get back here!" Isis called out and followed Mai in trying to catch the boys.

Ryou was ahead and saw Malik duck into another room and crawled under a big desk. He knew the woman wasn't nice, Ryou growled and turned about just in time to kick Mai hard in the shin and stopped her from entering the room. Mai had cried out holding her leg in pain and hoping about and accidently blocked Isis from reaching the same destination.

Ryou rushed into the room locking them in and backed away from the door with wide eyes.

Isis pounded on the door angrily with her fist. "Ryou, you open this door right this instant!" She barked her order through the hard wood and rattled the handle.

Ryou sighed and turned his back on the door, she wasn't going to be able to break down the door because she was no superman. He walked across the carpeted room, his sneakers making no sound as he walked around the desk. "Malik," He had gotten down on his hands and knees and poked his head under the desk.

Malik curled himself into a ball, silently sobbing into his knees. "Don't cry Malik." Ryou said crawling in as well. "Daddy said she was meant to be nice…" Ryou's tone held a note of anger that Marik had lied and Malik was crying because of it. "Did she say something mean?" Ryou could picture the woman saying all kinds of nasty things to make Malik cry like this.

Malik nodded his head. She had brought up his father and asked about a mother, he didn't have a mother, whatever it was; he just had those girls his father brought home. She had talked about some upsetting things. She had talked as though she knew what his father had done. Asked him if he wanted to talk about it. Questions after questions. Malik had just felt so overwhelmed, he had no answers to give or to speak them out loud… he couldn't answer any of them. "It's ok." Ryou scooted forward on his rear end, legs crossed as he patted the other's head gently. "It's okay that your voice is broke. I loves you just how you are." Ryou smiled as Malik raised his head, waterlogged eyes locked onto light brown ones. "Don't listen to them, nothing, they know nothing. Just 'cause every big grown up can talk it means that everyone has toos." Ryou sighed irritably. "they'res so bossy!" Ryou huffed; Malik gave a short smile.

"I'll have to call maintenance to get that door open." Mai turned; there was a slight limp in her walk.

Isis sighed as she pulled out her cell phone to call Marik. "Hello again." Isis glanced up with a frown at the tall dark haired man before her. "Don't recognize me?" He smiled.

Isis suddenly felt uneasy, her grip about her cell phone tightened and the urge to call Marik strengthened. "Yes of course." She smiled weakly despite herself and her feelings. "Where are my manners. You are the creepy guy picking up young women at the hospital."

"I think I should be flattered." His smile widened. Her frown deepened. "You're so polite and formal. Are you always like this?" He mused moving in a little.

"Yes." Isis said inching back, fear slowly crept up, but it wasn't entirely the man before her that brought it up, only partly.

"I'm sure there is a wild, naughty girl waiting to get out, but she is locked away and tamed by this, shell of etiquette that is before me." He raised an eyebrow mocking her now.

"Are you suggesting that I am… "

"Oh no." He cut her off, hands raised in a passive way at her sudden outburst. "I was just joking with you. It wasn't my intention to upset you."

Why didn't she believe him? "All joking aside." Isis regained her composure, not that she had lost it, but she had felt as if she had. She had to be rid of him. She just didn't like him at all or was it the fact that her brother's previous phone call and his distress made her a little too weary. "I'm in a bit of a predicament, so if you'll excuse me." She turned slightly to emphasize the end of their conversation as she raised her cell phone a little to call Marik.

She stopped however when he extended his hand. "It was good seeing you again. But the way I'm…"

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she yet again moved away from him. "Hello?" She said after placing it to her ear. She shot him a fake apologetic look. Mai soon approached with a man in overalls. She watched the guy _slinked _away… she noted that he too was wearying overalls and a cap that belonged to a delivery company as he bent down and picked up a few boxes and turned for the elevators.

**

* * *

**

Bakura stood lost and worried in the mass of police officers, ambulances medics and on lookers. He watched as Dartz and Alistar hand cuffed and were shoved into two separate vehicles and driven away. Valon was pushed by him on a stretcher with a large white sheet over him; they rolled him into the back of a van and soon drove off. "Hey, are you alright?" Marik asked from his sitting position from the back of the ambulance, winching as the medic poked about his injury looking for further damage other then the bruising.

'_Good afternoon boys and girls!'_ A man approached flashing his badge, blond hair and clean cut black suite, though no one really saw the ID that clearly, but Marik, Seto, Yami and Otogi seem to recognize it right away. He continued with a smug and confident tone. "Joey Wheeler, government agent." He looked the group over with a smug expression. "Glad to see you weren't all that harmed."

"Speak for yourself." Marik said icily and hissed in pain at another prod from the medic.

"So you all just thought you could walk in and arrest him?" Wheeler clicked his fingers and a man walked up to him and handed him a folder and then walked away without so much as a word.

"That was the plan." Marik said, looking down with another hiss of pain the medic inflicted on him.

Wheeler snorted and looked put-out by the simple none caring reply. "You could have blown years of undercover operations with this idiotic…"

"Just who are you again?" Seto asked cutting in, noticing that Wheeler didn't elaborate on what position of the government he worked for.

The agent shot him a glare that could have melted the skin from Seto's bones. "Joey Wheeler, let me know when you catch on?" Wheeler turned his attention back on Marik. "I have been sending in undercover agents for six years and not once have the authorities been able to have anything stick to him."

"Then maybe you weren't doing your job right." Seto remarked in a teasing manner.

"I'm not doing my job?" Wheeler mumbled to himself insulted and looked rather upset. "If you got your head out of your ass and read the files on the criminals once in a while Detective Kaiba then you'll know that not even shit will stick to this guy."

"Alright Mr. Government Official." Marik got to his feet once he got the okay from the medic. "The only reason we were stepping on your toes was because we had a witness to protect who could place Dartz behind bars."

Wheeler looked shocked and flustered as he flipped through the folder in his hands. "It doesn't say anywhere here about that…." He trailed off then looked to Marik again. "We have a witness as well, that can place Dartz behind bars for a every, every long time. How reliable is your witness?" Wheeler asked.

Marik's eyes darted to Bakura for a split moment; if Wheeler had a better witness, then he thought it best to leave the boy out of it. "Not every, he is doing it out of," Marik lowered his tone, his eyes darted to Bakura again, "fear."

"Agent Wheeler?" Marik's boss John approached and shook the agent's hand in greeting. "Shall we continue this back at the station?"

"Please," Wheeler agreed with an at ease smile as he followed the older man without so much as a glance back.

Tears gathered in Bakura's eyes at feeling so overwhelmed. Marik getting shot that like, Dartz finally was being arrested by authorities higher up on the ladder then the common police officer or a detective. The sudden thought of Dartz not able to worm his way out of this washed over the constant fear that festered within him and pushed it away with relief. "Bakura," Marik placed his hand on his shoulder. "I don't think Dartz will be getting out any time soon." Even though Marik knew they had a lot of work to do before Dartz would be sentenced for his crimes, it would help the boy in knowing the bigger outcome. "The Government sent in their agents, Dartz isn't going to walk away this time." Marik gave Bakura a small smile, he gasped though as the boy threw his arms about him in a hug.

"Just got word that every known house, business and brothel that belongs to Dartz is being raided and heaps more are being arrested and brought in for questing." Yami said with a grin as he patted Bakura lightly on the back and walked by them to spread the good news with his workmates.

Bakura couldn't say anything as the lump in his throat choked all his words anyway. He broke down sobbing into Marik's chest. Marik didn't want to celebrate too early and would prefer it in writing, but the boy needed it and hearing and seeing all that had happened now it was a sure thing that Bakura would never have a run-in with that man again.

"Thank you so much Marik." Bakura mumbled into his chest.

**

* * *

**

A short time later Marik was walking through his front door, "I'm going to tell Ryou," Bakura rushed passed Isis and into the living room.

"Well, he seems happy." Isis said taking her jacket. "In fact that's the happiest I have seen him since he moved in here with you."

"Yeah," Marik smirked agreeing, he had yet to tell her what really happened.

Isis kissed his cheek and moved for the door, "Oh, Elder called a few moments ago." She was grinning, "She's going to be back by this weekend." Marik's grin widened, his partner would be kicking herself for missing out on the fun.

"I have to get going." Isis said looking at her watch. "But call Mai." She added a little abruptly. "Malik didn't do well and Ryou kicked her." She sighed adding. "That boy has one temper." She wrapped a scarf about her neck and pulled on her gloves.

"I will." He reassured her. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"No," She shook her head, "My neighbor is watching Milly for me, the mongrel is making herself right at home using my shoes as chew toys." She huffed. "And sleeping on my rugs, _white_ rugs." She gave him a pointed glare that she was not happy about the flee-bitten-mutt in her house.

"I'm sorry; I'll buy you new ones." Marik offered, Isis snorted and walked out of the house. "Call me when you get back," Marik followed her out into the snow covered yard. "Have you got your cell?" He held open the car door for her.

"Yes." She got in the divers seat and closed the door and wound down her window.

"Is it charged?"

"Yes,"

"Is it working?… Here take mine." Marik pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out to her.

"I don't need it." She refused.

"Take it; I don't like you driving such a long way by yourself."

"Marik don't worry about it, I'll be fine." She refused again, "And what if work calls for you." She was right; Marik reluctantly took his cell back.

"Promise me you'll get a new one." He said sternly that left no room for her to argue.

"Alright." She hissed giving in, she knew how much Marik hated her cell phone, he always did find it to be unreliable.

"Tomorrow," Marik urged her firmly.

"Yes, tomorrow."She gave him a flat look, "now can I leave?"

"Go," He stepped away from the car and watched her pull out of the driveway.

The car stopped for a moment in the middle of the road, "Give Mai a call." She called back through the crack in the window before driving off.

Marik turned and walked back into the house, missing the van that slowly passed and followed Isis's car.

**

* * *

**

"Take care it's really coming down out there!" An old man called out as Isis left the gas station, she stopped for a second as she unfolded the news paper and held over her head and made a dash for her car and slipped inside the vehicle.

She wiped the water from her face using the mirror and then started the car and pulled out back onto the highway; soft music filled the car with the sound of the window wipers against the glass.

"Damn it." She hissed and said in a mocking male tone. "Isis we need your professional advice, you don't mind a four hour dive to look at some mannequins." She hit the string wheel. "Yes, I do bloody mind!" She had been so annoyed that her four hour drive to the museum in the next city over had taken her about two hours to complete her work and leave, so now, it was dark, raining, snowing and she was still an hour and half from home.

Isis glanced at her cell phone that sat in the center between the two front seats; she picked it up and held it at eye level so she could watch the road as well, when suddenly the car gave a jolt and slowed down, then started up again. "Don't you break down on me!" She growled dropping her cell phone onto the passenger's seat.

The car did it again and all the lights dimmed down and the engine clunked and rattled before stopping and the car rolled. "No, no, no, no, no." Isis pulled off the road a little and stopped the car completely to try and start it up again. The engine just rumbled and didn't start, she growled in frustration and cursed up a storm in Arabic as she turned the key only to have the car die.

She fell back against her seat, there was no point in her getting out to look at the engine, all she knew about cars was where to put the fuel in and where the boot was, Marik or Rishid always looked at her car to put in the oil and water and told her when the car needed to go to the mechanics. This always ended in the endless _loving _tormenting on how much of a girl she really was by both her bothers.

Isis picked up her cell phone again and dialed in for an off-road-assist to get her car going again, it was going to be a long night. Someone answered and she gave off her location and what had happened. The voice on the other line told her someone would be out to help her in about twenty minutes.

She glanced about the outside of her car, the road was silent, wet, icy and dark, the shrubs of trees that lined the road on both sides were even darker and dusted in a light coating of snow.

She shook her head free of the horrible thoughts that started to creep in her mind and dialed Marik's number to just have someone to talk to while she waited. Her phone rang the number and shut down, all the little lights going out. "Did I do something wrong in another life?" She growled and turned it on and redialed Marik's number, only to have it shut down again. "I'm replacing you in the morning, your days are done." She glanced out the windows to see nothing but darkness.

Isis pulled her jacket from the back seat and shrugged into it, crossing her arms over her chest and snuggled down in her seat and placed her cell into her jacket pocket and waited.

It had happened so fast that her door window was smashed and bits of glass cut her cheek, she didn't really see as it was a blur. She undid her seatbelt to crawl out the other side, her door was ripped open and she was grabbed about her waist. "Get off me!" She brought her knee up and kicked whoever it was back out of her car as she opened the passenger's side door.

"Come here!" He moved in after her again and pulled her back and turned her about so she was awkwardly on her back. Isis was momentarily frozen as past memories came flooding back to her and with it rose fear and panic, his face was covered by the classic ski mask, gloves and a heavy jacket, he was dressed as if he had been here all along waiting for her in the snow and the freezing night. "It's better if you don't struggle." He roughly pulled her up more towards him. "But I like it if you do."

Isis brought her hand up and hit him in the throat, he choked and flailed about and fell backwards out of the car, she struggled and wriggled her way to the other side of the car and she too fell out hitting the hard wet ground and knocking the air from her lungs.

She rolled onto her side and coughed, glancing about for her attacker, and couldn't see his feet anywhere, was he above her in the car? She couldn't stay down here forever he would came for her at some point. She swiftly got to her feet just in time to see him coming at her through the car, she grabbed the door and slammed it on him and ran down the the highway. She was curtain that she had hit him with the door.

She pumped her arms and her boots thudded on the cement, splashing through small puddles that wet her legs, glad for once that she was wearing boots and not high heels, her long cream colored jacket flapped wildly behind her. "You're going to pay for that, bitch!" Isis glanced over her shoulder to see him running after her.

She glanced about looking for anyone to help her or for an escape. The highway was dead at this time of night. She hadn't seen a car pass her in such a long time, she wiped the water from her eyes and her wet hair, something fell behind her and she couldn't help but look back to see her cell phone lay on the road, she slid to a stop and rushed back to get it.

Isis snatched it up and ducked left as her attacker just missed her and ran back towards her car as she dialed Marik's number, her hope lifted just a little as the phone was picked up, not waiting and to desperate she called out. "Marik, help! I'm on the highway …" Her jacket was snagged on her own car and she was pulled backwards and she landed heavy on the ground and the resound smack of her head on the road.

"Thought you were smart did ya?" The man huffed as he lent his hands on knees, her cell phone made a funny sound and an automated voice could be heard saying that she had no servers, the last thing Isis saw before passing out was him reaching down for her.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

I hope it isn't too choppy, but I thought it best to leave out the fillers for this chapter, like Isis walking about the museum and Marik and Bakura getting to the park, that kind of filler, anyway **Review**, (Love and Cookies)


	28. Mother

Okay, the long awaited chapter is up, I had a lot of fighting over the direction of this chapter/story. The muses/bunnies never let up and they all wish to have their say. Updates may have slowed down, but nothing; nothing is forgotten or slips my mind.

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. **Disclaimer**: I own nothing!! But for the plot, the plot belongs to my Bunnies, Muses and me.

**Chap 28: Mother**

**

* * *

**

Ryou huffed and grunted loudly with so much effort as he carried a large box by the kitchen door. Marik raised an eyebrow seeing nothing but that large box and small feet. He turned his attention back to the conversation over the phone.

Ryou entered the kitchen and walked right by Marik and out the back door. "If you're playing outside Ryou, put on a jacket!" Marik covered the phone up with his hand; he frowned when Ryou walked back in with a big stick and left the kitchen. Marik's attention was now on what Ryou was doing.

Again Ryou walked back into the kitchen, walking by Marik to the counter draws and pulled them open one after another, searching for something. Marik approached him, his curiosity now eating away at him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Malik won't play with me," Ryou replied with a huff, a deep scowling frown of what could be summed up as concentration and determination. He pulled out a ball of string and left the kitchen once more. By the looks of it the boy was on a mission.

"Hey Runt," Bakura side stepped the boy, "Don't hung yourself with that." He joked; Ryou muttered something under his breath that he knew what he was doing.

"I'll call you back." Marik hung up the phone, placing it down and left the kitchen. He was feeling rather anxious about the news of the court hearing being moved up once again. Seemed as though Malik's father was getting nervous and wanting his kid back, _over his dead body._ Mai had reassured him that he didn't really have to do anything since she had everything she needed that would land Malik's father behind bars and the boy safely in his care. Still, he was nervous for both Malik and himself. He soon found Ryou in the living room as was Rishid.

Ryou wrapped a long bit of string around the stick, and then placed it vertically in the carpet and the box to balance on it. Ryou taking the string in hand. "What are you doing?" Marik knelt beside him, he had a rough idea, but when it came to Ryou no one really knew.

"A trap," Ryou sat back looking over his handy work. "I pull the rope and the box falls down and… it's a trap." He grinned at the older male.

"A trap," Marik mimicked skeptically, he glanced at his brother who shrugged and was happy to just watch, "Why do you need it?" Marik asked.

"Because," Ryou huffed again as if what he was doing was obvious and said nothing more about it. He wriggled his way under the box and was careful not to knock the stick. It would make him look foolish if he was ensnared by his own device.

"Okay," Marik mumbled scratching at his cheek looking rather lost on this purpose. "So what are you hoping to catch?" Marik thought maybe Ryou indented to capture his cat; however, Ra was curled up under the Christmas tree watching them and looked as though he had no intentions of moving from his spot any time soon unless food was on offer.

"I'm catching a Malik." Ryou said from under the box, legs crossed, string in hand. "This ways he can't gets away from me."

Rishid chuckled finding the situation rather amusing, "Oh yeah, that one's going to be trouble when he's older." He taunted Marik. "He'll be setting up such traps to capture girls or guys to steal their first kisses and their hearts." Rishid hooted with laughter at his own lame attempt at a joke.

"It's not funny!" Ryou scowled him from under the box, the meaning behind it going over his head. "Now go aways, Malik won't comes if he knows."

"Umm, Ryou…" A tune filled the room cutting off anything he was going to say, he stood up pulling out his cell-phone and glanced at the ID, which was lit up in bright blue. "Isis," Marik said leaving the living room.

'_Marik.' _Came her soft voice over the line.

"Hey, need to know, are you coming for dinner tonight?" Marik asked walking back into the kitchen.

'_No.'_ There was a longer pause before she spoke up again. '_I need you to go over and pick up Milly for me. I kinda had a bit of a car accident.'_

"Are you alright?" Marik stopped what he was doing, "Want me to come get you?"

'… _No, I'm fine. I decided to stay in the city for a while. The Curator has more work for me then he first thought.'_

"Wait, I need you here, Malik's court case is coming up. Are you going to be back in time?" Marik was now getting worried; his sister wouldn't miss something so important, especially when she knew that he needed her there and for her support as much as he needed Rishid.

'_Marik I've been…" _the line went silent for a moment before she spoke up again. '_I have to go.'_ The line went dead, frowning Marik hung up as well, her voice sounded so… strained. His stomach churned in a sickly way telling him something wasn't right; he hastily dialed her number and got the automated voice that the cell phone was turned off. Marik hung up; she never turned off her phone when she was away…

"I GOTS YOU!" Came Ryou's excited squeal from the living the room.

"Is everything alright?" Bakura asked from the table, hot drink in hand.

"No," Marik turned to face him. "I have to go pick up Milly."

Bakura stood up taking the cup with him. "She won't be healed properly. Ryou and Malik will see."

"I know, but there isn't anyone else and Isis is staying in the next city for work." Marik lent against the counter with a sigh.

"Don't they have… dog coats or something?" Bakura placed his cup in the sink. "I mean, couldn't we buy her one and that way you can bring her home."

Marik smirked as he ruffled Bakura's hair and left the kitchen. Pulling out his cell he punched in a message: _Isis, call me as soon as you read this, no matter the time day or night. Be safe. _

He pocketed the phone into his jeans and called out, "Guys we're going to get Milly."

Ryou threw the box aside and was up on his feet heading for the front door while dragging a rather annoyed Malik behind him.

**

* * *

**

Ryou felt the need to pat and cuddle every baby animal that was in the store and with a pouty face he could muster, tried to at least take home a kitten or two. It took Marik a good twenty minutes to get the boy out of the store. "Are you sure this is what you wanted?" Bakura asked Malik, holding up the new pink puppy jacket, with sliver rhinestones that spelled out: Cat Eater. It even had a hood with bunny ears.

Malik nodded and took back the coat when Bakura handed it to him. "I like it, it's cute" Ryou was all grins. The trip to Isis's apartment wasn't that long by car. Ryou chattered happily to Malik all the way about the kittens and the ones he liked the most, which was all of them.

Marik hoped he would drop the subject once they had Milly back.

Soon all four were at Isis's front door to her apartment. "Just give me a second." Marik said as he slipped through the door with the coat and lead in hand.

The apartment had been just as he remembered it, clean and tidy, though the air was a little stuffy from being closed up over night. "Milly!" He called with a whistle and walked through the open living space and stopped at seeing the dog gnawing on one of Isis's leather boots. "Mutt, you are so dead." Milly let out a few playful happy barks and bounced towards her master. Marik gathered her up in his hands and gave her a good pat. The wounds were starting to be over grown by fur and in another few weeks, no one would be able to see the name that had been carved into her side. He pulled the coat over her; it fitted snuggly and hid the wounds very well.

"That's her!" Ryou squealed happily hearing the puppy yap and rushed through the door.

"Ryou wait!" Bakura was after him as was Malik, all three young ones stopped in the threshold, eyes wide and mouths agape at the impeccable open plan apartment. Bakura let out a low whistle; everything was so expensive looking and so so … _clean._

Marik put the dog down as Ryou was the first to rush up to her and hug her. "Be gentle Ryou, she is still not well." Marik said after hearing the dog whimper.

"Like Bakura?" Ryou asked looking up, Marik nodded his head.

"It's okay Milly, me and Malik will helps you get better," Ryou reassured the dog with gentle patting and giggled at how cute she looked in her new jacket.

"Do not expect me to be seen out in public walking her dressed like that." Bakura huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where's Aunty Isis?" Ryou asked standing up once Malik picked up the Golden Retriever and silent giggles as she licked at his chin and cheek.

"She's gone away for a few days." Marik only hoped that she would be back sooner than that. "I just have one more stop to make before going home," Marik said, leading everyone out of the apartment and back to the car.

**

* * *

**

Marik soon pulled up outside the police station and lead boys inside. "I'll be a few moments. Wait right here, don't move." He sat Malik on his desk and Ryou on a chair with the dog, Bakura sat himself down in Marik's arm-chair and placed his feet up on the desk. Marik pushed them off and gave him a warning, "Behave."

Marik crossed the office, through to large double doors and down a long corridor, passing co-workers along the way. He opened a glass door and entered a room full of computers. He glanced about for a moment before he spotted the one person who could help him. "Kaiba." He greeted as he sat down in a chair beside the tall male.

"Hey Marik." Otogi was the only one to return the greeting kindheartedly.

"Need you to run a check for me." Marik wrote down a few numbers on a bit of paper and handed it to Kaiba. "It's a Lotus Esprit S4s, dark green."

"Nice car." Kaiba raised an eyebrow glancing at Marik. "Why am I looking?"

"Because, it belongs to my sister and she had a car accident." Marik wrote down Isis's cell phone number. "Track down her car; I want to know where it is." He passed Kaiba her cell number, "Track the signal for that cell phone."

"Why?" Kaiba gave him a level stare, both bit's of paper in front of him containing all the information he needed, why couldn't some cases be as simple as this.

"She hung up on me." Marik gave the simple answer.

"She hung up on you?!" Otogi mimicked, thinking it was strange. "You can get into a lot of trouble if the boss finds out that this is a personal search." He warned.

"Otogi, shut up." Kaiba hissed at his partner and then ignored him. "Why am I looking for your sister?"

"I have a bad feeling; she may be in some kind of trouble that she's not telling me." Marik stood up.

Kaiba heaved a sigh. "Does she have a GPS in her car?"

"No, I have one for her as a Christmas gift." Marik bit his lip.

"Fine, I'll do what I can." Kaiba said nothing more as he turned back to the computer in front of him.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Marik patted his shoulder and left the room and headed back to where he left the boys. He moved aside as two officers ran down the corridor and through the doors that led to the office part of the station. Suddenly Milly's yapping could be heard along with shouting.

Marik broke out into a run and burst in through the doors, with a gasp he fell back against the hard wood as office supplies were thrown across the room and shattered against the wall. All aimed for a woman, who was trembling and huddled behind a desk for protection. "Get the hell out of here!" Bakura screamed at the woman.

Malik stood frozen by Marik's desk, too frightened to move and watched the scene unfold before him.

"I said leave. We don't need you anymore!" Bakura was across the office and had grabbed the woman by the arm and dragged her towards the front doors of the station. "I know what you want and you're not getting it!" He shoved her against the door so hard that the glass cracked under the force, her head hitting it and almost instantly bleeding.

Yami and Shizuka stepped in keeping the woman from falling to the ground.

"Easy," Marik embraced the boy and pulled him back before the other officers could step in. He glanced over his shoulder and recognized the woman that had been hanging about the station for the past few days.

"I don't want her here!" Bakura struggled wanting to get the woman to understand that there was nothing here for her.

"Bakura, I'm your mother." She burst into tears, pulling a tissue practically out of nowhere and sobbed noisily into it, Marik turned his head to get a good look at her. She held no resemblance to the two boys at all, except her pale skin. "I've been worried sick about you. I thought you were dead in some gutter." She turned to Yami big green tear-filled eyes. "He just ran away one day and took my baby with him." Her eyes suddenly on the crying child and she moved forward, arms out to engulf the small boy in a hug. "Ryou honey, Mommy is here now. Everything's going to be alright."

Ryou shook his head, face twisted up in confusion and fright, he didn't know her, didn't understand why Bakura was so upset by the mere sight of her… was she one of the bad mens? "Daddy!" He turned and ran right for Marik wrapping his arms about the older male's leg and hid himself.

"What lies have you been telling my son?" She yelled at Marik horrified and angry to hear such a word come from her baby.

"Don't talk to him like that!?" Bakura yelled at her again, he was furious and having to be held back by Marik. Milly behind her masters, bounced in place, bravely yapping warnings that the woman was a threat. "Marik's more of a parent to us then you ever could be."

"They are my only children." She snapped at Marik.

Shizuka walked over to Ryou and picked him up and taking Malik by the hand and the dog lead and took all three to the safety of her office. "We want nothing to do with you… we were running away from you!" she fell silent. "Don't you get it, Ryou doesn't know you anymore. I can't stand you! We don't want anything to do with you."

"Enough," Marik growled pointing at the woman, he had to do something. "Get her into an interrogation room for questing." Yami nodded his head as he pulled the woman towards the doors at the other end of the building.

"You know what she wants and I'll be damned if she's getting her hands on Ryou." Bakura fell limp against Marik, allowing the older male to hold him now that he wasn't struggling. Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, it felt like everything that had been going so well for him and Ryou was quickly been taken away with one foul swoop. Ryou would be so heartbroken if he was forced to leave Marik and it would all be his mother's fault.

He snapped his eyes open and pulled from Marik's hold. "I have to get Ryou." He blurted out without thinking. His mother would open her month, bat her eyes and place on the charm and he and Ryou would be handed over to her… not if he could help it, he had to do everything in his power to keep them both away from her, to keep Ryou safe.

"What?" Marik grabbed his arm.

"We have to leave, now!" Bakura tried to pull away and called out. "Ryou!" He turned to get his little brother.

"You're not going anywhere." Marik pulled him back again and forced him to sit down in a chair.

"You know what she did to us." Bakura hissed at him, tears filled his eyes. Marik remembered and he wanted nothing more than to walk into the room and shoot hear point-blank range right between her eyes. "Please, just let us go."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere. Move and I'll handcuff you to that chair." Marik warned as he waved Mai over. Since he couldn't just shot the woman to keep the boys safe, he had to rely on the next best thing, Mai. She was the Knight in shining armor for children like Bakura, Ryou and Malik. Only if Bakura would open up to her and tell her everything that happened to them, what she sold them for.

"I can't do it again." Bakura stood up only to be shoved back down into the chair by Marik. "If she gets her hands on us… you know what she'll do to me… to Ryou. I told you." Bakura said desperately, wanting nothing more than to run as far away as possible.

"I know." Marik lent down slightly, "Trust me, I'm not letting anything happen to you or Ryou." Marik knelt down before him, "I want you to tell Mai everything. She can help you."

"NO!" Bakura jerked back it was to humiliating the first time he told Marik and what about the men he had killed, he'd surely go to jail for that. "If anyone found out, Ryou and I will be separated… I can't, I can't survive without him. I don't know how." Bakura broken down in tears and all the barriers and walls Bakura had placed up around him to give himself that strong untouchable front for the world to see, crumbled right before Marik's eyes.

"It's okay." Marik embraced him again and whispered in his ear. "Aren't you tired of running? There is only so much I can do." Marik pulled back, cupping Bakura's face in both hands. "Mai is the real miracle worker for such things. I can't just take custody of you without reason. You must give Mai that reason."

Bakura found it unbelievably tiring being on the run all the time, having to look over her shoulder very few minutes. He knew sooner or later his mother would pull herself together and find them, catch up with them somehow, he didn't think it would be this soon. He really didn't want to leave Marik or his house that he and Ryou started to look at as home.

"I'll tell you something that so few know." Mai walked around to face Bakura; she had heard the small conversation between the two. "This is not a job for me… this is more of a fixation. You wouldn't believe the amount of children I have helped get emancipated from parents that shouldn't have been allowed to breed in the first place." She held out her hand for him. "There is nothing you could tell me that would astound me." She gave a soft reassuring smile. "It would be confidential."

Bakura bit his lip; he didn't think he had the courage to tell his story to this woman all by himself. "Could… could Marik come with me?" Bakura asked holding onto the older male's hand.

"Anyone you want sweetheart." She reassured him.

**

* * *

**

**TBC.**

Everything now is falling into place and there isn't too many more chapters left, I was hoping to get into Malik court hearing next chapter, but this is something I can't rush and now the drama just keeps on coming lol, anyway **Review** (love and Cookies) **  
**


	29. Room to Breathe

Another update, I kept getting interrupted when I sat down to write this, so I'm posting before I lose my inspiration for the next few chapters. Anyway enjoy.

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. **Disclaimer**: I own nothing!! But for the plot, the plot belongs to my Bunnies, Muses and me.

**Chap 29: Room to Breathe.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakie Winhall paced back and forth in the interrogation room like a caged tiger, snapping and snarling. "I want my baby! You can't hold me here or keep my son from me."

"Baby, do you mean Ryou?" Yami asked casually unaffected by the woman's behavior.

"Who else am I talking about?!" She snapped.

"What about Bakura?" He raised his crimson eyes to her light green ones. She fell silent for the first time of being dragged into the room. She turned away looking out the small barred window, Yami was thankful for moments silence.

"I just want my sons back." She sighed a lot calmer now. "I've missed them so much and it's taken me so long to find them. I know I'm not perfect and I've made mistakes just like everyone else, but I love them." She rushed at Yami surprising him enough to make him stand as she took his hand in hers. "You know what I'm talking about; you have children, don't you? You know what I'm talking about?" Yami freed himself of her and forced her to sit down.

Mai entered the room followed by three others. The woman needed a lawyer. "Let's talk about Bakura, Ryou, your husband, Roy, Marcus and Jack." Mai slammed a folder down onto the table, making the woman jump in fright at the sound it made.

"I need to make a phone call," Yami glanced at Mai for a moment then at Sakie adding. "This is going to be a long night."He left the room.

**

* * *

**

"It's alright." Marik muttered as he placed Ryou down on to his bed and covered him over with blankets. Ryou mumbled in protests at having been moved about so much. He checked again on Malik to find the boy was in a good slumber.

Marik turned out the light and instantly the room was illuminated with a soft yellow glow from the moon-shape nightlight in the power-socket. He stood there for a few moments, wondering if their past lives could be put out of their minds and they could move on. Ra, walked between his feet and into the room, leaping effortlessly onto Malik's bed and curled up right next to the boy with a yawn and a purr, blinking sleepy at Marik.

A clock chimed from downstairs indicating that it was well past midnight. Marik was thankful that Mai gave him the okay to take the boys home. He didn't know what he would have done if Bakura and Ryou were taken from him.

Marik turned and started down the hallway, stopping by Bakura's bedroom door a moment and listened… no sound, no movement, no lights. Marik turned and headed back the way he come and entering his bedroom across from Malik and Ryou's.

Once changed he flopped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh and a cell phone in hand, with a few pressed buttons he sent a text message to his sister for her to call him. A few soft whiny yaps and Marik glanced down to see Milly beside the bed; he picked the dog up with one hand and placed her down on the covers. "You've had a pretty shitty start to life as well." The dog flopped down and wriggled about for a moment, before she became still. Marik reached down and patted her ear. "You're kinda cute, for a dog."

"Daddy," Came Ryou's soft pleading voice from the doorway, Marik only turned his head to the sound of the child's voice and Ryou had moved so fast that the boy was already climbing up onto the bed. "I wants to sleep with you." He muttered crawling over Marik to the other side of the bed. The older male grunted as Ryou unknowingly kneed him in his more sensitive places. To save himself grater pain, Marik picked the boy up and placed him down beside him.

"Hey Marik, do you mind?" Bakura asked beside the bed and had already lifted the covers to climb in; Malik too wriggled his way onto the bed. Not having much of a say, Marik moved over as all three boys settled down around him. Malik made himself rather comfortable on Marik's chest, Ryou and Bakura snuggled on either side of him, making it impossible for him to move.

A short time had passed and even breathing came from Malik and Ryou indicating that they were fast asleep and Marik too was starting to fall asleep himself. "Thanks Marik." Bakura whispered, his back to the older male.

Marik mumbled, "It's fine, the bed is big enough, once Ryou moves over."

"No, I mean" Bakura heaved a big sigh before speaking again. "For being there for me. Giving Ryou and I a place to live. A second chance at a real life… It, it means a lot." Marik didn't need to see Bakura's face for he heard the blush and strain in the other's voice.

"Get some sleep." Marik shut his eyes; he felt Bakura shift beside him before the boy spoke up again.

"Marik, you won't, you won't let her take us, will you?" Marik opened his eyes to see Bakura in the dark staring down at him.

"All I can do is try my damn hardest to not let that happen."

"What if she lies? I know she will and everyone will believe her!" Malik shifted at the raised voice but remained asleep.

"It'll be alright," Marik reassured him. "Mai is damn good at her job that she can see through any lie. Besides, Mai works for you not your mother."

Bakura laid back down his back once again to Marik's side. Still, anyone who faced off against his mother had to have a strong resolve not to fall for her have-pity-on-me act. Bakura had seen so many fall before his mother and take her side, even their father had from time to time.

Sleep didn't came that easy for Bakura that night, despite the feeling of being safe, warm and cared for, for in the back of his mind told him that a darker time was fast approaching for them all.

**

* * *

**

"The seat is hard?" Ryou complained as Marik had placed him on the bench like seat. He pouted when Marik didn't take any notice of him, but ruffled his hair and gave him a half smile, before turning and talking to Bakura and Mai.

Malik intently watched all the people file into the room. It was all confusing for him, Mai had called that morning and right after the phone call Marik had rushed them from the house. Marik hadn't said much at all as all his attention was on Bakura and Ryou didn't stop his complaining in wanting Marik's attention the whole time.

"Daddy." Ryou slid from his seat and walked over tugging on the older male's jacket. "Daddy." He gasped as Marik picked him up, but was still ignored as Marik listened to Mai in what she had to tell Bakura.

"Just be honest and we'll get you through this," Mai said looking through folders and papers in her hands making a last minute check to see if she had everything. "It's going to be quick as you're not the only one to be seen by the judge today." Bakura glanced about and saw the rows of seat filling up rather fast. "It's more of a hearing to see where'll be the best place for you and Ryou."

"I want to stay with Marik." Bakura said knowing what he wanted without having to think.

"I understand that, but it has to be made legal by the court seeing as your mother is being held in custody and I don't think she'll be let out any time soon."

The Bailiff called for attention and announced the arrival of the judge who entered the court room and sat down. "Miss. Valentine." The old man waved her to approach the bench. "What have you got for me this morning?" His eyes swept over his court room summing up what kind of day was before him.

"Morning." Mai greeted, handing up the folders and took a step back from the bench as she listed off all the charges and offenses that Sakie Winhall had committed. Sakie was brought into the room from a side door and was seated across the room.

The judge placed down the folders Mai had given him and lent back in his chair for a moment, before the very businesslike conversation broke out between Mai, Sakie and her lawyer that lasted a good few moments. "What are they talking about?" Ryou asked not understanding anything they had said, he slid from the chair again only to be stopped and placed back on the bench by Shizuka.

"Sakie Winhall," The judge called and the woman stood before his bench. "You'll remain in custody until your bail can be paid and this hearing will be adjourned and resume in three months. As for your children they'll go into state care until suitable places can be found for them."

Sakie cried about in protest as she was being pulled away. "You can't take them from me!"

"That's not far!" Bakura shouted out at the judge over his mother.

"Your honor," Mai stood up and spoke over the noise. "The children have a place!"

"Silence!" The Judge slammed his gavel down a few times the room once again fell quite and Marik had gotten Bakura under some control. "Miss. Valentine." He urged her to continue with what she was saying.

"Your honor, the children Ryou and Bakura have a place to live in the home of Detective Marik Ishtar, who has cared for them for the past weeks. They both now hold a normal schedule for children their age, a bed time and they both attended school. They wish to remain in Mr. Ishtar's care where they can stay together." The old judge nodded his head and turned his attention on Marik.

"Mr. Ishtar. If I recall you already have a child in your care, to which you'll be facing me for full custody for this child within days. Two more seems like a handful for someone as young as you and the income you earn. A state home would be able to find the boys a home where they could be together."

Marik stood. "Despite of how many children are in my care. The boys get along with me, each other and my family and I'm financially able to care for all of us just fine and I've grown attached to them in our time together."

The room fell silent again as the Judge study them for a moment, Sakie glanced from her children to the judge waiting. "Ryou, would you come forward and talk to me for a moment." Whispers again rose in the court room as Ryou stood and was guided to the large bench and seated next to the judge. He glanced at his brother and Marik for a moment and both males gave him a reassuring smiles.

"I am goings to jail? I've been a good boy, Santa said I was good."" Ryou suddenly gushed out and the court room was filled with soft laughs.

"I'm sure you're a good boy." The judge smiled and lent forward a little to better see the child and said. "But I wanted to talk to you about living with Detective Ishtar."

"I don't have to call my new Daddy Ers, I asks him that's what I wanted to call him and he said I could call him what I likes. I don't like Ers, I like Daddy." A little confused the judge glanced at Marik and Bakura.

"Our real father preferred to be called Sir. Ryou was more than ecstatic when he was free to call Marik dad." Bakura filled him in.

Ryou nodded his head, "And I gots a new brother, Malik, but he doesn't likes playing much but I make him… he doesn't talks, it's broken, but I knows what he wants." Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped standing up on the chair and leaning over the bench, startling the Judge a little. "If Malik can't talks do you think Santa will knows whats to get for Christmas?" The court room was once again filled with chuckles.

"I'm sure Santa would know." Judge held in his laugh and tried to keep the conversation on track. "But tell me Ryou, what about your mother? Doesn't she take care of you? Don't you miss her?" Ryou pulled back and glanced at the woman for a long moment.

"No, Kura always takes care of me, even whens I was sick. Kura worked all day and he gots into a lot of fights because bad kids wanted his money. I had to wait outside because mommy was always having tea parties with mean men who didn't likes me. Kura always got mad at her said I was too little being outside on my own. But it was okay; I waited for Kura and didn't talk to anyone."

"Thank you Ryou, you can step down now."

Ryou got down off the chair and turned back to the judge. "No one took care of Kura before, but now a new Daddy takes care of him." Ryou was guided back to his seat.

"That's a lie!" Sakie called out. "He's manipulated my sons."

"Given on the information just heard, I'm giving Marik Ishtar full custody until your next hearing three months from now and I'll evaluate their situation again." He slammed his gavel down and Sakie was pulled away from the court room by a side door. "Next case!" The judge called out.

"What does that mean?" Bakura asked as he was lead out of the court room.

"It means that you can legally stay with Marik." Mai said with a smile. "Though I was surprised that he took the time to speak with Ryou."

"Ryou, did you hear the good news!?" Bakura turned about and picked up his little brother. "We get to stay with Marik."

"I already knows that," Ryou rolled his eyes, wondering where his brother's head was at considering they had been living with their new Daddy for the past few weeks and he did say that they could stay with him forever.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Marik picked up Malik.

"Yeah!" Ryou cheered and listed off a few places. "Kura," He lightly tugged on Bakura's hair. "Did I get mommy into troubles?"

"Mom got herself into trouble." Bakura explained while Marik and Mai walked ahead of them talking.

"What will they do with her?" Ryou's eyes widened and he gushed out. "They won't hurts her, wills they?"

"Mum will be put in a very long time-out."

"Oh." Ryou shuddered not having fond memories of Kura putting him on a time-out when he had miss behaved. "I don'ts like time-out."

"Neither will she." Bakura smirked and by the time they entered the car-park it had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and the days ahead seemed a little brighter.

* * *

Isis paced the small basement like a caged animal looking for a way out. Her head was throbbing with pain and crusty dry blood from a wound on her forehead covered one side of her face. He had taken her cell phone and forced her to call her brother and lie to him about what she was doing and where she was. She only hoped Marik was smart enough to see through that lie… he wasn't a Detective because of his good looks. How those looks would be twisted up in grief once Marik found her body, mutilated and bloody and put out like house-hold trash.

She shook her head as she once again lightly fingered the wound on her head and grimaced in pain. She had to stop thinking like that, but it was hard. She had searched every box and unused object that was stored down here with her and found not one thing that would make a good weapon or help her to escape.

She shivered again and rubbed at her bare arms. The bastard had taken her shoes, jackets, shirts and pants, leaving her in her bra and g-string… oh god, why did she have to wear it? She could see the head-lines in the news papers: _'Dead prostitute found with a taste for good lingerie' _She wondered if the forensic anthropologist would clean her lingerie up, gift wrap it and give it to his wife or girlfriend as a gift… what a shame that she never really got to show it off for that someone special.

"Stop thinking such stupid thoughts and look for a way out." She hissed at herself. She moved once again to the bared window for another inspection. The snow and ice had built up over the glass. He took her shoes in case she did escape her feet would be the first thing to go numb and the lack of clothing, she'd have a few hours, maybe one to find help before hypothermia set in. "Fuckers!" She hissed angrily at the glass, she'd make him pay. Isis wouldn't play the victim, not again, she wouldn't cower in the corner and sob and cry for mercy nor would she give in without a fight.

She placed her hand on the cold glass and wiped away the fog, to see nothing but white. She couldn't tell if it was night or day. "Hurry up Mare and find me." She whispered felling tears sting at her eyes.

Someone was at the door, Isis spun about upon hearing the door handle jingle and the door creaking open. She rushed to the stairs and hid under them and waited.

"Isis…" The stairs creaked with every step he took. "Come out, come out wherever you." He didn't get to finish his little song as she grabbed his ankle and tripped him over. He tumbled down the rest of the way and hit the floor hard at an awkward angel.

Isis not hanging about to find out if he was okay, she moved out from under the stairs and leapt over his sprawled out limbs and charged up the stairs. "Not so fast!" He grabbed at her leg and tugged her back. Isis gasped falling face first on the stairs; she turned as he grabbed her knee and tried to pull himself up over her. She pulled back her free leg and kicked him square in the face to get him off and a few more hits to get him away from her.

Isis scrambled up the stairs on her hands, knees and feet until she reached the top and fell out the door landing face first again, in what looked to be a living room. She pushed herself up, only to be pushed back down by a heaver weight. She growled into the dusty dirty carpet for a moment before she was flipped over onto her back. "I like them with a little fight in them." He slapped her across the face hard and grabbed her chin as he lent down to her. "I was going to take you somewhere a little more comfortable. But if you prefer it here, I don't mind treating you like the whore you are." He crushed his lips to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth as she screamed.

Isis brought her knee up hard and getting him right between the legs, he howled in pain and rolled off her grabbing at his crouch. She stumbled to her feet and backed up a few steps, spitting on the floor and wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand watching him the whole time. Something came over her as she minded screamed that he was all too willing to rape her.

"You bastard!" She snapped moving forward, she started to kick him, landing a few good blows to his body. She felt his rib break under her foot, his nose when she got him in the face for the second time. She was going to make sure that he couldn't follower her that her escape was insured or at least she would have a damn good head start before he pulled himself together.

She turned and ran, stopping briefly in a hallway, a few doors were closed and a staircase leading up to the second floor. She didn't want to go up, she wanted out. Which way was out?

_That one!_ She rushed forward to the end of the hallway and pulled open the door. The cold gust of window stunned her for a moment, but not so much as the darkness of night. It was going to make things difficult to see where she was going and easier to hide in from her captor.

She took in that moment to take in her surroundings and for the best direction. Trees surrounded the house in all directions. Was it a forest? Or was it her captor's love of trees that he grew them so thickly around his house and there was help on the other side. A sob tore from her lips as sickening realization struck her; she was in the middle of nowhere. No sound of cars on a highway, no lights from other homes… nothing. There was help beyond those trees, but the coat was the distance she would have to go to find it, before he found her.

Isis threw herself down the stairs and started running at full speed across the yard.

A cracking sound filled the area like thunder and pain ripped through Isis's leg and with a scream she fell into the snow. Twisting herself about she saw blood spilling out from her outer thigh onto the white ground, she clutched at her leg to stop the bleeding and pain. There was so much blood, her mind raced and her heart hammered in her chest. "I'll be the hunter, you be the doe." She looked up at him as he cocked the bolt and the bullet-casing popped out, landing near her foot as he reloaded it casually, then aiming it at her head with a grin, blood drooled from his mouth and down his chin from her well placed kicks, it gave her a little satisfaction that she caused him some pain. "Nothing personal, sweetheart."

Isis looked away, not having the courage she thought she had to see it her own end coming head on. "NO!" Someone shouted and then hot pain surged through her arm and she cried out again falling back onto the snow. "We need her alive if you wish to get Malik back." Isis glanced up to see not only one, but two men fighting over the gun. "This will all be for nothing if you kill her now."

"She fucking kicked me. The damn bitch knocked out a tooth."The rifle was lowered and the attention on her was gone momentarily.

"I think you'll live." Was the snide comment as her ankle was grabbed and she felt herself being dragged back to the house by her wounded leg, a trail of blood followed them from her wounds.

"Fucking bitch," Was the snarl as Isis opened her eyes and looked up, all she saw the was the butt of the rifle coming down towards her face.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

Okay, I don't know the workings of a court room procedure and T.V shows only give you so much information and to be honest I haven't wanted any such shows in months so lack of knowledge is limited unless you know what you're looking for in goggle and if I had to research such information then this chapter would take months. Anyway **Review** (love and Cookies)


	30. Out There

Sorry this has taken so long, but the ideas and inspiration doesn't hit that often and I wasn't too clear on how I wanted it to end... but YAY got a massive dose of ideas came back for what I wanted to happen to end this fic, so enjoy.

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! But the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 30: Out There. **

**

* * *

**

Yami took the last sip of his hot coffee in hopes to wash away his tiredness from having gotten up so early. The sky was still darkish and the snow was falling and the chill of the wind was cold enough to snap-freeze any bare skin left uncovered by clothing and Yami did feel snap-frozen.

Shizuka followed with a bouncy step as if the weather was an all year thing for her and didn't seem effected by the chill.

The highway was partly blocked off and some of the scrub land on the side as well, men walked back and forth with dogs, cameras flashing here and there as little markers marked spots on where evidence of the crime lay, scattered all over the highway . "Morning Motou... Shizuka."

"Hey." They both muttered back, Yami rubbing his hands together and breathing into them to get feeling back and keep them from frost-bite... how he hated the cold. Yami took the small worn in path in the long grass and through the tree line to see more officers and dogs walking around. "What happened here?" Yami asked approaching Kaiba and Otogi, it looked as if the driver of the vehicle drove off the side of the road and abandoned the car. The funny thing was Yami saw no marks on the grass from where the driver would have applied the brakes and why the car wasn't halfway rammed into a tree. "Nice car." He stopped beside them.

"Female driver breaks down due to tampering and then attacked." Otogi said standing with his hands deep in his pockets, completely ignoring the glare from Kaiba from taking the wind out of all his work that morning. "They took her and pushed the car off the road." He said rather proudly for their morning work.

"How do you know it was a female driver?" Shizuka asked looking puzzled since no real identification was handed over for them to look at and Kaiba didn't go off hunches.

"Because this car belongs to Marik's sister, Isis." Kaiba held out the bits of paper Marik had given him. "Marik reported to me that something might have happened with his sister and came to see me, giving me her car details." Kaiba went head on in his explanation. "This car was reported at two-fifteen this morning by a teenage couple looking for a spot to have a 'good time' we've been all over it since." Kaiba looked at Yami, his face showed nothing but the professional solemn look he always had. "You better wake Marik and get him down here." They stood there for a few moments each looking at the other, none of them wanted the job of telling Marik that his sister was missing.

"We'll get Meg down here in the mean time." Otogi offered knowing they would need her now more than ever and hoped what information she had would help.

**

* * *

**

"Don't feed the dog Ryou!" Marik said sternly from the kitchen, watching all three boys at his table and happy to say that two of them were legally his. Marik was still a little worried for Bakura in having received a summons back to court for his own hearing for Jack Winter, Roy McCrypt and Marcus Black. Malik's hearing was just in two days, the court jumped it forward once again due to having all the information they needed and wanted it resolved before Christmas. Marik was doing all he could to stay calm... he wouldn't lose Malik.

"But she's hungry." Ryou pouted giving Milly another pancake from his plate, which just happened to be his last one.

"She's always hungry." Bakura replied while eying the dog as she jumped up against Ryou's leg for more food.

Ryou then sadly realized that Milly had eaten the last of his breakfast and he was still hungry, Bakura had already finished and was getting up. Ryou pouted, he wouldn't be getting anything extra from his older brother. However, hope was not lost; Malik still had one on his plate... maybe Malik would share.

Malik wide eyed realized just what Ryou wanted, he wrapped his arm about his plate and moved away as Ryou wriggled closer with his fork in hand. "Share with me?" Ryou asked so sweetly, though it was lost on Malik as he saw right through it and glared back, no way was Ryou getting his breakfast again.

Suddenly Ryou's lips and chin started to tremble and his eyes filled with tears and with that Malik's resolve caved in faster than a rock slid, he rolled his eyes and passed his plate, Ryou giggled throwing his arms about Malik's neck in a hug and resumed eating.

"Don't give in so easily next time." Marik said, placing down another pancake onto Malik's plate.

The doorbell rang and Ryou shoving the last of his breakfast into his month while muttered out an incoherent. "I gots it!" As he rushed from the kitchen.

"Don't run with food in your mouth!" Marik walked after him.

"Daddy, it's Yami and Shizuka!" Ryou shouted making sure that he was heard from the other side of the house and possibly the street.

"I'm right here." Marik picked him up and slung Ryou over his shoulder as he gave them a greeting and let them in.

"Morning Marik." Yami greeted looking fair too solemn for anyone's liking and Shizuka's stare of sympathy.

"What's with you two, someone die?" Marik joked; it was so unusual to see these two look so down.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck and Marik's grin was wiped off his face. "You have someone who can watch the boys?" Yami said all too serious for Marik's liking.

Marik frowned. "Yeah." He put Ryou down on his feet, "Go see if Malik's done eating." Ryou glanced between the adults for a moment before walking off. "What's going on?" He asked once Ryou was out of ear shot.

"It's about Isis." Shizuka said bitting her lip.

"Her car was discovered by highway patrol early this morning." Yami sighed knowing there was no other way to sugar coat something like this.

"And?" Marik urged him to continue, but just this little information already given was enough to send off all panic bells and have his heart racing and his palms sweating.

"It would have been passed off as abandon and toed if it didn't look so suspicious... the driver's side window..."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Marik's anger leaked out in his voice, this was the information phase that they would give family members or lovers of victims to help easy those for the more harsher words that would send anyone into months or years of grief and Marik hated it with a passion. "Spit it out and tell me what happened."

Yami unaffected by his friend's outburst continued. "The driver's side window was..."

"Isis was on her way back to the city last night." Shizuka cut in. "It was radioed in that her car broke down and she was attacked and she's missing." Marik backed up a little his mind racing. "To where we don't know nor has there been any calls for ransom." She fell silent.

Marik turned from them heading up the stairs. Yami and Shizuka just looked at each other on what to do. Bakura right at that time had walked by them heading up the stairs just as Marik was coming down. "Bakura call Rishid and get him over here and don't let Ryou and Malik out of your sight today." Marik ordered as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yeah, but why?" The teen asked looking confused as the older male stopped before him.

"Tell Rishid that I'll explain later... Be good and keep those boys and yourself inside." Marik patted Bakura's shoulder and headed for the front door.

"But where are you going?" Bakura followed him; something didn't feel right Marik seemed more agitated than ever.

"Detective work and I'm needed."

"Marik?" He followed him out the door; Marik turned so unexpectedly that Bakura almost fell on his rear end to avoid actually running into him.

"Just do as I ask of you!" Marik snapped at him, Bakura stood frozen on the spot, eyes widened as he took a step back; Marik was extremely intimidating when he wanted to be. Marik took a deep breath while running both hands through his hair. "I'm sorry." He placed his hands onto Bakura's shoulders. "Isis is missing and I'm going to go help find her, take care of Ryou and Malik for me and tell Rishid to call me as soon as he gets here." Bakura now understood nodded his head, smiling softly when Marik cupped his cheek. "Lock all the doors when you get in and I'll be back later tonight." With that Marik turned and walked away, getting into a car with Yami at the wheel and Shizuka in the back.

Bakura turned about and headed back inside to call Rishid and do what he had been told.

**

* * *

**

Isis groaned the pain in her leg and her head throbbed and made it nearly impossible for her to open her eyes or move. "Glad to see you're not dead." A hand roughly grabbed her about the chin and jerked it back, she gasped out at the pain that shot through her head at the sudden movement. "I was slightly concerned for a short time." He let her chin go, Isis's head fell forward before she raised it to glare at him. "Don't look at me like that." He walked away.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your victims?" Her month felt as though it was full of cotton and she was so thirsty and hungry... Her mind cleared a little and the pain from the blow didn't seem as painful. She glanced down at her right leg and saw the wound was still oozing blood, that couldn't be good, but there was nothing she could do about it now. The second thing to come to acknowledgment, but not at all surprised, that she was strapped to a chair, her ankles to the legs, her arms and hands to the back of the chair and a strap across her chest. She also did a mental check of her body; she had been unconscious for some time and made sure that none of them had their way with her while she was out of it... she _felt _fine besides the pain her head and leg was in. "I forgot a bastard like you wouldn't have morals or etiquette." She tested the rope and straps for weaknesses and her heart dropped to find that the rope was tight enough to cut off circulation.

He laughed, the sound was deep and generally amused, she could tell as his shoulders shook. "I like you, I really do." He said.

"Yeah, I can change your mind on that opinion. Untie me and let's step outside, I'll show who the better woman is!" Isis seethed through her grit teeth.

"My." He turned about, something small in his hand but big enough to make Isis break out into a cold sweat and her heart stop in her chest as panic really set in. "I bet you do think you're the better woman. Think you're good enough to be Malik's mother... acting like my wife didn't matter to him at all!" He slowly approached her, needle in hand; the plunger was filled with a clear fluid. He stopped before her, lifting it to eye level and flicking the syringe and squirting out a little of the clear fluid.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Her voice pitched higher in pure panic and fear, she struggled in the chair to get free, her mind raced so fast that she could barely comprehend what he was saying... Malik's mother, his wife... did this mean this man before her was Malik's real father? This man who was responsible for the way Malik was. If he was treating her like this she didn't want to imagine what Malik had to live through. "I'm not trying to replace anyone; Malik is a sweat boy..." Her words cut off as he rushed at her grabbing her face and the needle point inches from her left eye.

"What the hell would you know?" He growled at her. "Malik was the little bastard who took all my wife's love for himself. I saw the looks he gave me, laughing at me for the fool I was for letting it go on for so long and even on her death bed her last words and thoughts were of him."

Isis eyes widened her focus no longer on the needle. "Malik was her child it was only natural for him to love her. Malik would have loved you too if you weren't so damn paranoid and saw it as something more then what it really was." She snapped at him, it was natural for a mother to love her children, but this man had been so jealous of his wife's love for their son that it twisted and warped his mind into this monster before her.

"WHAT ABOUT ME! I WAS WITH HER BEFORE HIM! I KNEW HER FOR LONGER! I LOVED HER FOR LONGER!" He was in a fit of rage, that needle point was too close to Isis's eye that if either one of them moved the wrong way, it would go through her eye. He was panting his eyes wild and wide, burning with years of rage. "Now I got myself a teacher, someone who knows how I feel and showed me how to properly deal with _you_."

Isis knew what he meant. "So you rape and murder women, to teach who that lesson. Those women were innocent."

"You deserve it. You all deserve it." He pulled back looking down at her.

"Malik saw it all." Isis felt sick the bile sitting in her throat choking the words before she could breath them out. "You made him watch... that's why you want him back so badly, why you kidnapped me to force my brother to hand Malik back to you... because he knows everything you did."

"Like I said before you are smart, smarter than all the other girls I've had here." He plunged the needle into Isis's arm, "Just a little something to keep you quite."

"No!" She whimpered and tried to pull away, but the rope that held her in place wouldn't allow it. A few seconds later he pulled if from her arm and stepped back. "The thing is, it's you that has been replaced." She glared up at him, feeling her body starting to weight her down. "Your wife knew and hated you for it." Isis laughed through her panting. "She knew how you felt about Malik, I don't blame her for loving Malik more then you, anyone would love Malik more then you." Her laughter became stronger like the situation had become humorous. "Poor little man, I have the urge to chant 'no-body loves-you' you're so pathetic that you take it all out on women and a baby." She knew it wasn't the brightest idea to torment her capture in such away, but she couldn't help it, all this was over because his wife loved her son... maybe there was some deeper physiological damage that dwelled within the man that was beyond any one's capability of helping him. If she was going to die here, then she sure wasn't going to be the model victim.

"Shut up!" He covered his ears but her laughter still came through, only it was magnified by a lot more little high pitched laughs and tormenting chants and he was surrounded by all the children from his school in his childhood. He stood there listing to them teasing him, about his black eye, torn clothing from a beating his mother had given him that morning. "SHUT UP!" He swung his arm out, hitting Isis across the face and knocking her and the chair to the ground and with it the apparitions vanished from his mind and ears.

He stood over her panting, his foot on her head, he could crush her into the floor and everything would be right again... they all had to be taught a lesson, each and every last one of them, but his son could ruin that for him, if he opened his month he'd be behind bars far too soon... something had to be done now. "Rot in hell you bastard." Isis whispered out as her mind and body submitted to the drugs.

He untied her from the chair and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack, he left the living area. Majed plucking up his jacket and car-keys with his free hand, he left the house. He wasn't going to risk a court hearing for his son, he knew that he wouldn't win against the Detective. He also felt that he was losing time the longer he kept her alive, his partner and mentor was getting anxious and wanting to get rid of her and he was getting harder and harder to control. Majed changed the plan without a word, this was his show, his life, his son... he'd get Malik back today, dump the Detective's sister somewhere and phone it in and while Detective Ishtar was fretting over his sister, he and Malik would flee the country and start anew, somewhere where they weren't known, somewhere where no one had heard of his _Lessons. _No one could say that he never thought ahead for what he was and what he did he _needed _to see what was to come before it happened.

The snow crushed under his feet as he made his way to the large shed; he pulled open the back doors of the white van and dumped the woman inside it while he opened up the shed doors.

He took the highway on where he had picked up the Detective's sister and slowed down when an officer flagged him to slow down. Suddenly the passenger side door opened and closed and his partner sat in the seat. "They found the car." He hissed looking at Majed. "They'll be all over us in a matter of hours. They'll get that bitch Meg to show them the way." He growled through clutched teeth. "I've never had any of them get away from me before... we got sloppy, it won't happen again." Majed had the van at a crawling pace as were other vehicles in front of him and behind him, it gave him a good opportunity to see what was going on.

"They can search the house all they like, they won't find anything." They both looked into the back and all that could be seen were Isis's hands cuffed to a rail in the back.

"We need to get your kid now." The shorter male faced the front once again.

"Just what I had in mind." Majed muttered, once they were clear he got the van up to speed and headed for the city.

**

* * *

**

Marik inspected the car and hoped that someone had it wrong and it didn't belong to his sister, not only did all the signs point out that the car belonged to Isis but also that something foul had happened to her. "We have men and dogs scouting the area." Shizuka said.

"Bad news." Seto approached with Otogi at his side. "Meg was discharged from the hospital a few days ago. She went home."

Marik had to calm his racing mind that was all over the place in thought, calculating the time up on those who were kidnapped and how big of a window they had of being found alive and all the previous victims of the serial killer. Did they take her by car or did they drag her into the forest. Was she still alive? Was he too late?... what was the last thing he said to her? When was the last time he spoke to her? "Marik." A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts. "Breathe." Yami guided his friend backwards and sat him down on a broken stump and looked at him worriedly, his friend was almost hyperventilating.

"She's been missing two days... I think... could be longer." Marik placed his head in his hands. "She won't survive this, not this time." Marik looked up at him pleadingly as if Yami had the power to snap his fingers and have her appear before him safe and sound. "She's already been through this..."

Yami sighed. "I know, I was there too." And he had been, he gotten the call that Isis had a break and enter at her old apartment, but when he got there he found that Isis had been raped was being taken away by ambulance. The intruder had been shot six times in the chest and head on his run in with Marik. It took Isis months to work up the courage to leave Marik's house to get the mail, he had done a number on her, she wasn't properly healed and that day had done something to Marik as well and Yami didn't think it was for the better. "We'll find her."

Marik suddenly shot up to his feet and called out to Kaiba, a few officers stopped what they were doing to hear as well. "The hunters that found Meg in the woods get them down here." Kaiba nodded his head as he pulled out his cell phone. "We should start there." Marik said to Yami. "Kaiba!" He called out again. "Have someone check out the Jihad residence." Kaiba waved his hand that he understood while he was on the phone.

"Malik's father?" Yami followed Marik back towards the highway.

"I've had a bad feeling about him since I first met Malik, something isn't right about him." Marik still couldn't shake the images of Malik and how he looked upon hitting the boy with his car or Malik's reactions to the man when they met. Marik pulled out his cell phone to call home and fill his brother in on what they were doing.

**

* * *

**

By mid-afternoon Isis's car was towed away and all the evidence that could be taken under Marik, Yami, Kaiba and Otogi's supervision were taken. Marik had kept his brother up to date on what was going on, but the news didn't seem to ease either of them. Rishid must have been going out of his mind sitting back at home and waiting for his calls... "We found her about here." The elderly man said, pointing to a map and where they were currently standing.

"This area has a few houses, mostly cabins and properties and a hell of a lot of trees and a few creeks and caves." The second man rubbed at his chin. "She had been running from that direction when we found her."

"You can guide a few of the teams?" Yami asked, the two men nodded their heads. "Alright!" Yami turned about to face the large group of men. "Three teams." He called out walking among them and handing out photos along with Marik, Otogi and Shizuka. "We are looking for this woman, Isis Ishtar." Marik didn't miss the few surprised looks he got. "We are also looking for this man, he maybe a possible suspect for all the murders for the past five years, caution must be used if you see him." Yami and Marik watched as each officer glanced at the photos and pocketed them in their jackets.

They started moving out, dogs barking and pulling on their leads as their handlers struggled to keep pace as everyone spread out. One group wondered towards the creek on the right following Kaiba and Otogi. The other team veered off to the left following Yami, Shizuka and one of the old men towards a few old sheds. The last team followed Marik and the other old man towards a few houses.

A few hours later, Marik stood back looking over an old two story house that seemed to sit in the middle of nowhere. The house had been empty but for a few items of furniture and other things in the house that spoke volumes that someone either lived there, a homeless person maybe. "I found something!" Someone called out.

Marik approached a woman who was crouched down lightly digging in the snow, a few men pulling their dogs away. "What is it?" Marik asked as Yami joined him.

"Blood I think." She muttered taking a small sample and bagging it up.

"Human or animal?" Marik and Yami asked in unison.

"Not sure." She stood up. "Until the labs run some tests." She saw the look on Marik's face and added. "Hunters like this area for the game this time of year."

"That's a great image shooting Blitzen and Prancer right before Christmas." Yami shook his head.

The woman smiled slightly and continued. "Some times they shoot a stag and it runs off leaving a blood trail behind, a lot of campers find them days later dead and being this close to a road... it happens." She shrugged walking away looking at her watch.

Yami too took notice of the time and the setting sun. "Marik." Yami placed his hand on his shoulder. "We need to call it a night."

"What?' Marik growled looking about at everyone that seemed to be heading slowly to the main road where they left their vehicles a good forty-five minute walk through forest. "There is still so many more places..."

"Marik." Yami tried to reason. "It's getting dark... the men can't search or see that well out here, it'll be pitch black."

"Leave then." Marik growled checking to make sure he had his gun and his cell phone it was all he needed to kill the bastard that took his sister.

"We've been at this all day, you're tired." Yami tried again but his patients were wearing thin.

"I'm not leaving until I find her!" Marik yelled at Yami, a few officers stopped making sure their help wasn't needed.

"You want to be thrown off this case? Because it's what will happen if you fight me on this, you're still on suspension." Marik narrowed his eyes, Yami was right; he shouldn't even be out here since it is his sister. He was now too close and involved in this matter, but he'd be damned if he was going to sit at home and wait for the phone calls. "Your boys will want to see you and I'm sure Rishid could use your company." Marik seemed to deflate a little in his stubbornness. "We'll start back up in the morning after you've rested up, we'll find her just be patient." Marik took one long look at the house that seemed to be hidden by the forest. No neighbours, no passing traffic, just trees and this house... if anyone was kept here no one would know and fast help would be so hard to find.

Marik reluctantly turned away from the house and followed Yami into the forest; he pocketed the map into his vest.

**

* * *

**

Unlike Ryou who was occupied with the line up of cartoons, sat glued to the t.v and singing with all the catchy tones, Malik noticed the way Rishid seemed to be on the phone for most of the day. The man was so jumpy, practically running for the phone when it rang and fidgeted when he sat still.

Bakura too looked worried but not as bad as Rishid did and Ryou was just plain oblivious to what was going on. Malik glanced over he's shoulder at the sound of Ryou's excited singing. _'the doom and gloom up__ in his room__is broken instantly__by his magic little fish__who grant his every wish__ cause in reality...' _

"Come watch it with me." Ryou called out not moving from his place. "Malik, whats you looking at?" Ryou pouted what could possibly be more interesting out the window. "This is better."

"Ryou. Malik." Bakura called out as he entered the living room. "Bath time."

"But it's just started." Ryou whined when Bakura turned off the t.v.

"Now." Bakura picked Ryou up and forced him on his feet, Ryou unwilling walked to the stairs like he was walking death row.

"I'm telling daddy not to leaves you in charge agains." Ryou mumbled.

"Malik?" Bakura walked over and glanced out the window for a moment to see what had Malik standing in front of it for what seemed like an hour. "C'mon Malik." Bakura picked him up. "You need to get ready for bed." Malik rested his chin on Bakura's shoulder never taking his eyes off the van that was parked across the street in the shadows. "I'd let you stay up but Marik will be home late." Bakura really didn't want to leave Rishid on his own, the man seemed really upset and Bakura did all he could to keep the little ones occupied and Rishid busy, but there was only so much Bakura could do.

Bakura had escaped the bath-time from a good soaking, however the floor was swamped. Drying each of them up and helped them dress. "Will you makes us a hot choc..." Ryou stopped as Milly growled, her heckles stood on end as she stalked forward towards the open bedroom door, Bakura stood up and moved towards it, silencing the dog with a pat and glanced down the hallway to the stairs.

Two loud popping sounds came from downstairs and Bakura's heart raced knowing what it was. Milly's growl became a pitch higher and a savage warning that whatever was going on downstairs she didn't like at all as her teeth became visible and her snout pulled back and trembled.

"What was that?" Ryou whimpered moving to stand closer to Malik. "I want my daddy."

"Boys." Malik and Ryou snapped their eyes off the dog and doorway to Bakura. "We're going to play a game." Bakura flicked off the light. "We're going to play hide and go seek." Ryou shook his head he wasn't in a mood for a game. "I'm going to go downstairs and you're going to turn off all the lights and hide."

"But I'm scared of the dark." Ryou whimpered and started to cry rubbing at his face.

"You'll have Malik with you." Bakura glanced at the door again. "And you must not come out no matter what you hear or see... don't come out either of you until I call out rover is over, okay." Malik's hand trembled as he grabbed onto Ryou's hand. Bakura turned for the door and went down the hallway whispering loud enough. "One, two, three." He glanced back to see Malik and Ryou duck into Marik's room and then towards the bathroom looking for a place to hide.

Before Bakura was half way down the stairs all the lights in the house turned off. "Fuck!" He hissed stopping for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark, before he continued down the stairs. "Rishid?" He whispered out softly using the light from the streets that came in through the windows. He crossed the hallway, stopping for a moment to pick up the phone to call for help when all he got was a dead tone, he hung it up and moved by the living room door, sticking to the walls and shadows as he made his way to the kitchen. "Rishid?" Bakura called out again in a hiss. "Rishid!" He made his way to the back door and stopped upon seeing the said man face down on the floor by the back door, laying in a black thick substance.

Bakura rushed to his side knowing now that Rishid was laying in his own pool of blood that was coming from a hole in his back. "Rishid!" Bakura hissed not knowing what to do; he didn't want to leave the little ones in search of help. Pain suddenly exploded through Bakura's head and he crumbled on top of the man he was trying to help.

**

* * *

**

Malik had a tight grip on Ryou's hand as he dragged him down the hallway to the bathroom, ignoring Ryou's complaints of wanting to find Bakura and wanting Marik, Malik wanted him here too. Malik stood in the bathroom and glanced about for a moment before going for the dirty laundry hamper and pulled out some of the dirty clothing and indicated for Ryou to get in. "But its smelly." Ryou shook his head.

Malik gave him a hard glare and pointed to the basket. "Okays Malik." Ryou struggled a little to get in it without tipping it over, with a little help from Malik he got in and the clothes that Malik had pulled out threw them all back on top of him. "Malik." Ryou gasped and stopped as Malik lent down and placed a finger to his lips for him to keep quite. "Don't leaves." Ryou watched almost horrified as Malik walked back out of the bathroom and leaving the door ajar.

Malik took to hiding under Marik's bed watching for Bakura to come back up, at least here he could see who would walk down that hallway and stop them if they got to close to the bathroom. Milly however followed him licking at his face and whining. Malik tried to shover her away or to keep her quiet, it worked as the dog laid down beside him enjoying the hug she was getting.

Everything was hypersensitive; Malik could hear his heart racing in his ears, his breathing so shallow that he almost stopped completely, the dog panting... Malik struggled to hear anything that would give away that Bakura was coming back up to get them.

Big black boots came into view in the hallway and Malik slunk back even more under the bed, he gripped Milly tightly when she started to growl again. Malik did all he could to make her quiet, he glanced out from under the bed and found the big black boots gone. Malik wide eyed looked about the room from where he was, Milly leapt out of his arms and dashed from the room towards the bathroom in a fit of high pitched barking and growling. _Ryou! _Malik started to hyperventilate, what should he do, he knew it wasn't Bakura up here because those boots were so _big _and the teen didn't own a pair of shoes like them... Malik wriggled out from under Marik's bed, he had to see, had to make sure Ryou was still alright. It was okay; he could take a really fast look and be back under the bed faster than the Flash.

"There you are!" Malik was grabbed and spun about and he came eye to eye with his father, so panicked that he couldn't help it, Malik wet himself where he stood and let out a horrified scream.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

The next chapter will be up really soon, because I'm not stopping this while the ideas are still with me and fresh. Oh the song Ryou was singing was the theme song from a cartoon called Fairly Odd Parents, just in case some of you didn't know and which I don't own.** R&R **(love and cookies)


	31. Captured

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! But the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 31: Captured**.

**

* * *

**

Yami stopped the car in Marik's driveway and cut the ignition. "Don't think for one minute that we don't care because the search was called off." Yami had turned in his seat slightly, Marik had been silent the whole trip back into the city, frowning when Marik didn't acknowledge him and followed his line of sight. "Is your house usually that dark?" Yami lent forward peering at the house through the windshield.

"No." Marik got out of the car in one smooth movement. The car door closed behind him and before Yami could get himself out to follow, Marik was already at his front door and unlocking it. The house was darker inside and too quiet for a house with two little boys and a teen. However, it was late and the house shouldn't have been this dark with the boys asleep upstairs and Rishid downstairs watching t.v or whatever he would be doing to keep himself busy. Marik pushed open the door and his hand went right for the lights switch and flicked it on. The lights should have lit up his entrance way, nothing happened. He flicked the light switch a few more times to be sure and still he stood in darkness.

"Is the power out?" Yami asked confused as he took a few steps back and glanced down the street to see the neighbours had power. He saw windows and outside lights were all on in some houses.

"No." Marik hissed. The sound of soft clanging came from the kitchen and before he could even move, Ra came running at them with a growl and ducked between their feet. Marik cursed under his breath at his cat and watched it vanish into the night.

"Marik." Yami had pulled his gun and nodded his head in a way that made Marik look down at the floor. Ra had left paw print tracks of blood across the floor. "Kitchen," Yami was moving taking the lead, Marik mimicked him taking out his gun and following.

Both men moved in synchronized movements throughout the bottom floor of the house searching and checking each room they passed. Marik tried to keep it together on what he was doing and what needed to be done, fighting back the urge to run through his house to see who was hurt or possibly... dead. It would help no one if he was killed in his haste to find out. He gripped his gun tighter and reminded himself to look before shooting; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he accidently shot one of his boys.

The pots that hung from the ceiling on a hanging rack above the island counter clunked together softly, like wind-chimes. They were both confused until they felt the chill in the air and swept their flashlights over to the glass door and found it open. Moving at the same time, around the counters and between the kitchen table.

Instantly he was spotted. "Rishid!" Marik gasped, the beam of light from his torch revealed the man laying face down on the kitchen floor. "Rishid!" Marik rushed by Yami to his brother's side. "Call an ambulance!" Marik was on his knees accessing the bullet wounds in Rishid's side and chest and for a pulse.

Yami already had his radio out and called it in as he approached, looking outside the back door and giving despatch the address for back-up and an ambulance. Yami's radio crackled back with a reply that help was on its way.

"Rishid." Marik was relieved as his older brother groaned but didn't move and his back expanded slightly with the intake of a breath. "Helps on its way, stay still." Marik gently patted his shoulder for reassurance that he was no longer alone. "I'll be back, just hang in there." He whispered rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked. "Marik they could still be in the house!" Yami whispered loud enough not to be heard beyond the kitchen door.

"Watch him." Marik vanished from the kitchen and up the stairs. "Bakura! Ryou! Malik!" He called each of their names as he opened the first bedroom door, gun clutched in his hand. "Bakura?" The room was empty so he moved on. "Malik?" The boy's room was the same as Bakura's, empty. "Ryou?" Marik moved about the room, throwing open the closet door. "Malik! Ryou!" He left the room and into his own to find it empty as well. "Ryou! Bakura!"

Marik had already felt the cold grip of desperation and worry the moment he saw his brother face down on the kitchen floor and thoughts darker then he could have imagined on his own flooded his mind on what at this very moment could be happening to his boys.

"Malik!" Marik just about kicked open the bathroom door and his torch light swept over the room, he even checked the shower. It was empty as the other rooms. His mind momentarily shut down... this bastard had taken his whole family.

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring, snapping him from his thoughts as he pulled it out and was shocked to see Isis's ID glowing on the screen. Marik answered it, placing it to his ear. "Isis..." laughter cut his words off and he knew that it wasn't his sister but the bastard that took her and possibly his boys.

'_Detective Ishtar.'_ Came the smooth voice with background noise.

Marik growled at the title and couldn't help himself but place blame where his gut-instincts told him too, the guy's voice grated on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard. "Where are they?" He snarled down the phone. A new hatred for this guy was so overwhelming that Marik's whole body trembled.

'_Finding yourself all alone, are we?' _There was an amused chuckle in his voice.

"You'll be finding yourself dead when I get my hands on you!" Marik tried to keep the rage from his voice, wishing he could reach through the phone and strangle him.

'_Detective, I gave you warnings and you could have avoided this if you had just listened to me... so now you have forced my hand to do something I really don't want to do.'_ The voice turned smug which only infuriated Marik more.

"Don't get comfortable." Marik cut in. "I'm coming for you and don't think that because I'm a cop that I'll be restricted by law." Marik's voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom.

'_In the five years of this game you haven't even come close to finding me, so what makes you think you can find me before I use their insides to paint the walls?' _

Images flashed though his mind of Ryou, Malik and Bakura, laying in a cold dark room somewhere with their faces twisted up in fear and tears still trapped in their focused unseeing eyes... Marik snapped screaming down the line. "GIVE THEM BACK TO ME THEIR MINE!" He was hung up on and a dial tone filled his ear, lost in his anger and despair he smashed his cell phone onto the basin counter and repeatedly kicked cabinet door over and over again until his foot went through and bits of his cell phone lay in pieces beyond repair.

Ryou huddled himself further down in the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper holding in his whimpers and tears. He had waited for forever for his Daddy to get home. Now Marik sounded so mad that it had Ryou frozen up in fear that Marik was somehow angry at him. That it was his fault that the bad mans had taken Malik and his brother. But it didn't stop Ryou from crawling out of the laundry hamper in search for his brothers, only to find his Uncle dead and blood... so much blood. Seeing as Malik had gave him such a good hiding place and it seemed the safest place to be, Ryou ran as fast as he could back to the bathroom to hide and do as he was told by Bakura... When was the best time to come out? He didn't want to get into trouble for hiding and not helping Malik and Bakura... Ryou bit on his bottom lip to hold back a sob, but he should have done something to help them.

"Marik." Yami eyed the new damage and said nothing. "The Ambulance is here."

Marik took a moment, his back to Yami as he hunched over the basin. _What was his next move? What should he be doing now? _

"Ahh... Marik... look." Yami pointed to the hamper right beside where Marik was standing.

Marik backed up and the gun that was still in his hand fell with a clutter to the tiled floor. "Ryou." Marik rushed over and ripped the clothes off the top of the child.

"Daddy." Came a soft and meek little reply, Ryou gasped as he was grabbed onto and pulled out of the basket only to be engulfed in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you." Marik muttered into Ryou's shoulder not willing to give up his hold and until he was reassured enough that Ryou was at least safe.

"I'm sorry!" Ryou started to sob almost instantly. "Bakura tolds me not to move and I did." Marik knelt down and put Ryou onto his feet.

"Is he alright?" Yami asked entering the room.

"Ryou," Marik not willing to let Ryou go held the boy by his arms. "Where's Malik and Bakura? What happened?" Marik reached out grabbing a towel from the basin and wiped the child's face dry of the tears.

"I heards Malik scream." Ryou hiccupped as he tried to control his sobs, he had been frozen up in cold fear that tied him down by invisible bonds, the fear had even taken his voice and breath and whispered in his ear that whatever was happening to Malik, he was next. Marik felt his inside twist up and he had a good idea on who had Malik, it was the same bastard that had his sister, he was sure of it and that bastard was most likely Majed. For who else would have come into his house and take a child. There was no way that he was going to let the bastard live once they crossed paths. Marik wouldn't risk this happening again in the future.

"What about Bakura?" Marik's grip tightened on the child.

"I don'ts know." Ryou cried again, he had been so frightened and he'd only seen that worried scared look on Bakura's face a few times, so when Bakura told him to hide, he did with Malik's help. "I wants my brothers back." Ryou so openly sobbed, Malik had given him such a good hiding place.

"It's okay." Marik picked him up in his arms, he couldn't expect much at all from a frighten child. "I'm glad you're okay." He tried soothing the boy the best he could.

Yami cleared his throat. "Marik, you should get him checked out downstairs."

"Daddy?" Ryou enjoyed the hug and the security of feeling safe once more as he was carried downstairs. The bottom floor of the house was lit up by lights from inside as well as outside. Men and women walked in and out of the house, some walking over and over again the same path, officers were even looking in the gardens outside, people from the neighbourhood had gathered across the road and most were still in their pyjamas, police officers trying to keep them back behind a yellow ribbon that stretched across the whole front yard. "Are yous mad at me?"

Marik wasn't listening when he spotted Rishid on a stretcher being pushed across the yard with paramedics keeping up as they rushed him towards one of the few ambulances parked on the snow covered lawn. "How is he?" Marik asked walking along side them, with Ryou still clutched in his arms.

"He's been shot." The woman said not even slowing down or looking at him. "Twice, one in the side and one to the chest." They lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

"Where are you taking him?" Marik stepped out of the way as the doors were closed on him, but the driver answered as he ran by and they were pulling away with sirens blasting and lights.

"Don't worry Marik I'll give them all the info they need." Shizuka called out getting into her car. "I'll follow them and keep you up to date. Just take care of the little one." With that she was pulling out onto the street as fast as the ambulance had.

"Are yous mad at me?" Ryou asked feeling tears once again fill his eyes and fall, was Marik so mad at him that he couldn't even talk to him for not helping Malik, but that scream Ryou had never heard anything like it before, but the images that had been in his head at the time were horrifying. "Daddy I promises to never let anything bad happen to Malik agains." Ryou gave out such heart wrenching sobs.

"What? Ryou." Marik placed the boy down on the back of an ambulance. "I'm not mad."

"Yes yous are because I didn't stops the bad mans from taking Malik and Kura." Ryou fiddled with the hem of his pyjama top.

"No Ryou." Marik placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder but his hand was so big that it was holding Ryou's neck and the back of his head. "What matters the most to me is that you're here and safe." Marik sighed and thought on how this affected Ryou as well. "No more crying." He didn't really mean it or expect Ryou to hold it together and put what happened out of his mind... but for now Marik couldn't really deal with his tears and questions. Ryou nodded his head and wiped at his face. "That's my boy." Marik pulled Ryou's head forward a little and kissed his forehead.

Ryou gave a half-hearted smile that turned owlishly as Yami approached as well as a medic. Ryou fussed not liking all the touching and cold objects on his skin or the bright lights deliberately flashed in his eyes. Soon enough the paramedic was backing off and Ryou gave her his hardest, unhappy glare he could muster. "He's in shock, but other than that he's fine." As soon as the paramedic had spoken the words, Marik picked up Ryou again and headed for his car.

**

* * *

**

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, finding himself unable to move or open his mouth, bound and gagged. He was in a boot of a car; everything around him was cast in red from the tail lights. He moved slightly, hearing the crumpled sounds of paper under him. He shivered from the chill that felt something close to being in a freezer and the roar of the engine and the tyres on the road told him they must be going at a fast speed. Were they on a highway?... he stopped moving upon hearing dull voices over the noises and couldn't make out the words or whether it was female or male that were talking...

The pain cut through again in his head and it dragged him back down to the depths of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

It was strange to be sitting up front; Ryou glanced at Marik, seeing his face only when the lights of other cars passed them, lighting up the inside of the car for a moment before it was thrown into darkness of the night once more. The man's face was set in a deep frown of anger and concentration. Ryou had protested that he was too small to sit in the big seat on his own and once again Marik had ignored him.

"Daddy." Ryou muttered softy his voice almost lost by the sounds of the engine that droned inside the car and over the fan of the heater. "Its okays... Bakura always takes care of himselfs." Marik's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the steering-wheel that his knuckles turned white. Sure Bakura could take care of himself, but not against a full grown man, he was only a kid after all and it was Marik's responsibility to take care of Bakura... he shouldn't have to take care of himself.

Ryou bit his lip and glanced down at his lap, he wrung the sleeves of his jumper nervously. "Wheres are we going?" He couldn't really see out the window and even if he could it was too dark to see anything.

The car lit up and Marik turned off the engine and got out. Ryou shifted nervously in his seat, jumping when the door was pulled open and Marik lent over him, undoing his seat-belt and throwing a heavy jacket over Ryou's shoulders as he was pulled from the car.

Ryou clung to Marik wide-eyes as they walked into the brightly lit hospital, doctors and nurses were running about and the waiting room was so full that some people were standing. "Is Bakura and Malik here?" Ryou asked looking about to see if he could spot them first.

"Marik!" Shizuka waved walking towards them. "They took Rishid into the OR a few minutes ago." She glanced at Ryou and then back at Marik. "He didn't look to good." She said grimly lightly touching his arm. "There's one of the doctors that saw him when they got here." She pointed.

Marik turned about and rushed after the doctor. Ryou only listened into part of the conversation Marik giving Rishid's name and asking question that he couldn't understand... it was important that his Uncle Rishid was here but the doctors could make anyone better, nothing short of miracles and magic in Ryou's eyes, they had mended his brother. "It's too soon to give any updates." The doctor was refusing to say anything more.

"Daddy." Ryou tugged on Marik's jacket, but the grown-ups ignored him and kept on talking and Marik seemed to get more worried and angrier. Ryou wasn't going to be ignored any longer and tugged more impatiently on Marik's jacket and talked over the doctor on a more important matter that seemed to slip everyone's mind right now and Ryou really didn't want to be an only child. "Daddy, we haves to find..." They didn't seem to hear him and Ryou frowned and increased his tugging on Marik's jacket. Only this time, Marik said nothing as he placed Ryou down on his feet and took his hand. "Daddy we haves to find Malik and Kura." Ryou gasped now tugging on Marik's arm. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

"Ryou be quiet!" Marik said firmly while he placed his hand on Ryou's head while he still talked with the doctor. Ryou huffed crossing his arms over his chest and glared at the doctor, he wasn't going to take being ignored anymore. Ryou wanted Marik's attention and he wanted it now. Uncrossing his arms and moved forward and brought his leg back and with one hard swift kick to the doctor's shin had the man hopping about in pain and Marik was picking him up... Attention was received.

"Ryou..." Marik started to scold him.

"We haves to find Malik and Kura, now!" Ryou said with tears in his eyes. "The bad mans haves them." He couldn't think of anything more terrifying, not even the scary monsters that lived under beds or in closets could be compared, bad mans were far more frightening.

"I'm trying, baby." Marik sighed, maybe if he had Malik here, he'd at least have a chance of finding something that would lead him in the right direction, but for now he couldn't leave his brother and needed to wait around for the doctors.

Ryou fidgeted and fussed wanting to be with Bakura and Malik and hated the waiting room and why they had to wait so long. It didn't take long for Marik to settle the child down and soon enough Ryou was fast asleep in Marik's arm and his head rested on his shoulder.

About midnight Yami left with an apology, wanting to go home for a shower and fresh change of clothes and a stop by the station, he promised that he would try to be back as soon as he could. Shizuka was a trooper; she stayed despite having been up already passed twenty six hours, but she was curled up on a hard plastic chair fast asleep. Marik had draped his jacket over her, since he was holding Ryou, the child was warm enough.

Marik had suggested to her to go home, but she was as stubborn as Ryou and wanted to stay. "Ishtar!" Finally, Marik was up on his feet, making sure to hold Ryou close so not to drop him and approached the doctor. "How is he?" Marik asked.

"Stable." The doctor spoke with a sigh to his voice and rubbed at one eye. "He sustained one flesh wound in his side, nothing vital was hit."

"But." Marik added for him knowing there was more.

"But the one in his chest gave us the most trouble. If the bullet was an inch to the left, it would have killed him instantly... he's one lucky man." Marik gave a small grin in relief. "We are now taking him to the ICU you're welcome to sit with him... but." The doctors eyes landed on Ryou and Marik knew what his next words were going to be 'no children allowed.'

"It's okay Marik; I'll go sit with him and call you as soon as he awakens." Shizuka said getting up from her chair. "You and Ryou could really do with a good night's sleep."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Marik said, he didn't know how he was going to sleep without taking a whole bottle of sleeping meds. He was so tense and edgy; he needed Isis, Malik and Bakura back. "Just rest and we'll pick it all back up again in the morning." She lent up and kissed Marik's cheek and snugly tucked the jacket about Ryou.

**

* * *

**

Marik pulled into his driveway, Ryou was sound asleep on the seat beside him. Ryou stirred a little when the door closed and the door right beside him opened up with a cold guest of wind. "C'mon." Marik grunted closing the door with his elbow and walked down the snow covered path.

The two police officers sat in an unmarked car out the front of his house. Great his place was being watched, but it didn't ease him at all considering that the damage had already been done. They had what they wanted and they weren't going to come back for him.

Getting the door open with one hand and Marik found the house as dark as when this hellish nightmare had started. His brother left for dead on his kitchen floor and Malik and Bakura missing along with his sister... what did he possibly have left to give in order to get his sister and boys back?

Marik shook the thoughts from his head and moved for the stairs, moving up them swiftly, he passed Bakura's bedroom door and into his bedroom. Pulling back the covers, he removed his jacket from Ryou and laid the boy down and covered him over.

"Don'ts leave me." Ryou grabbed onto Marik's shirt and held fast.

"I'm not leaving." Marik sat down and ran his fingers through Ryou's hair a few times. "Sleep now."

"I can'ts sleep without saying goodnights to Bakura and Malik." Ryou yawned and each blink of his eyes took longer to open and focus. "I'm scared."

Marik frowned and glanced about rising to his feet at hearing a soft whining sound... _what was that? _

"Daddy," Ryou sat up watching him, he heard it too.

It was coming from under the bed, Marik knelt down and lifted up the covers and there in the far corner was Milly, shaking and scared. Marik sighed, out of everything that happened he had forgotten about her, the poor thing. He gave a small whistle and the puppy gave a frightened bark and whine, shook itself and leant against the wall, she wasn't moving. "Milly, c'mon." Marik clicked his fingers trying to coxes her out. Reluctantly, the dog gave in to her master's calls and crawled on her belly towards him, so unsure. Marik gathered her up once she was close enough and gave her a good pat before placing her down by Ryou. "Will Milly do?"

Ryou nodded his head and hugged the dog like a soft toy and Milly was happy for the warm comfort. Marik gave his face a rub over with both hands before running them through his hair... _what was he to do now?_ He couldn't sleep with the thoughts of what Malik, Bakura and his sister might be going through right now... tried as hard as he could to block those thoughts up but they kept pushing through. Bakura and Malik in some dark scrub land, laying on the cold ground while their killer digs up their graves, to leave it unmarked and never found and Isis having make-up applied to cold skin and clothes changed to make her look like a prostitute and dumped somewhere in the city like the Serial killer's personal calling card, the only thing missing is his phone number.

Marik growled shaking his thoughts and moved out into the hallway and paced, it was no good just heading out with no leads, no direction... he needed something, just one small clue and this bastard was his.

Marik stopped in his pacing between his bedroom door and the bedroom Malik and Ryou occupied, when they weren't usually sleeping the night in his bed. It was so dark in that room and he didn't like it. Marik walked in and instantly located the night-light he had put in for them and turned it on... the room was lit with a soft glow. He glanced about the room and the mess it was in, the beds unmade, clothes on the floor and under the beds, the small table was littered with drawings, crayons and pencils and paper.

Marik started to straighten the room up for no real season, but having it tidy for when he got Malik home and to keep his mind off certain thoughts that would have him going insane by morning. He soon moved to the small table and chairs, packing away the crayons and colour pencils, separating the blank paper from the ones that were drawn all over... he grinned at seeing a drawing of Milly and Ryou's name printed on the bottom, he forgot the Y in his name. Marik sat down without really thinking as he went through the drawings the boys had made while spending time upstairs with each other. Most of them were of him, his cat, Bakura, Isis, Rishid and his house. Malik's drawings had improved, no more where they filled with monsters in white coats, but similar pictures to what Ryou had drawn.

Marik pulled out a folder to place them all in it and got to his feet and froze, there on the wall were a few more drawings the boys had pinned up, there was a drawing of an old two story house, a few trees and a shed. It looked like the house he had been standing in front of that afternoon, the drawing held all the details perfectly. "It couldn't be." Marik stepped over the chair to get a closer look. Was that a girl in what looked like a basement window? Marik ripped it down off the wall and moved to the nightstand and turned on the lamp and held the paper under it.

Instead of snow Malik had drawn grass just under the window and there beyond the glass was a face of someone crying. Marik looked over it more closely and moved the paper to the left corner where the shed was and there in the doorway was... was that Malik? Had he put himself in his own drawing?

Marik turned and rushed back into his bedroom and went right for his wardrobe. He reloaded his gun with a new case and placed it in his holster. He turned for the bed and pulled Ryou from it. "Sorry Ryou, we have to go." He wrapped his jacket about the child, who protested and wanted to go back to sleep. Marik ignored him picking the child up and carried him downstairs and out the front door to his car.

Milly yapped as she bounded after them, not wanting to be left behind again and managed to get into the car before the door was closed on her and she nestled down on Ryou's lap.

"What's going on?" The officer got out of the car and approached.

They wouldn't let him leave if they knew what he was about to go and do, but they would report this anyway. "Going back to the hospital. My brother woke up." Marik said getting into his car and reversed it out of his driveway and speed off down the street.

"Where are we goings?" Ryou asked waking up a little more.

"I'm taking you to a friend's house where you'll be safe." Marik soon pulled into the curb outside a house. Ryou watched Marik get out and walk around the car, he took a moment to look at the house, it was nice looking, like home, a few of the windows were lit up with soft lights... so someone was home.

The door opened and Ryou gasped as the cold air that hit his face. "Milly." Ryou made sure to grab onto her and held her tightly. "But I wants to go wherevers you go." Marik was up the few steps and knocked on the door loudly, Ryou thought it was going to break with the amount of force Marik used on it. "Daddy."

Marik saw a head peer at them through the frosted glass before hearing the locks snap and the door opened. "Marik?" A woman with blond hair pinned up and blue eyes; half hid herself behind the door as if unsure of what to make of such a late call.

"Sorry Rebecca, I know it's late." Marik apologised.

"It's fine." Rebecca stepped out from behind the door and opened it wider. "Yami's gone back to the hospital." She frowned in confusion. "To be with you... how is your brother?" her eyes fell upon Ryou and then darted back up to Marik's face.

"He's stable and in the ICU. But I've come over because I have a lead and I really need someone to watch Ryou for the night." She bit her lip as she looked Ryou over. Marik spoke up before she could say anything. "I have no one else I can trust to watch him. They have my sister and my two boys... if I don't leave now, who knows what'll happen to them."

Rebecca from her years married to a detective that there were time limits in finding a victim alive or dead... if it was her son she wouldn't want to wait around either. "Okay." She nodded.

"Thank you." Marik knelt down and placed Ryou on his feet. "I'm going to leave you here in Rebecca's care."

Ryou glanced at the woman and back at Marik with tears in his eyes. "Don'ts you want me any more?" He knew it was his fault for not doing anything when Bakura and Malik were taken and Uncle Rishid was hurt... Marik was mad at him. Ryou started to sob, "I don'ts want a new mommy or daddy, I likes you."

"Ryou, listen to me." Marik gripped his shoulders. "I'm not giving you up, okay; I'll be back in the morning to get you." Marik hopped that whatever events were to happen he would come out alive. "This bad guy has Isis, Malik and Bakura, right?"

"Right." Ryou wiped at his eyes.

"So I'm going to kick this guy's ass and bring them back for you." Marik grinned a little at seeing a small smile on Ryou's face at his choice of words.

"Will you put the bad mans in a times-out?" Ryou sniffled.

"He'll be in time-out for so long he'll forget his own name." Marik's grin widened when Ryou gave a giggle. "But I can't take you with me, so you have to stay here." Ryou glanced at the woman again; she looked nice enough and then glanced back at Marik.

"Buts I want to kicks ass too." Ryou really didn't want to be left here and what if something happened to Marik, there'd be no one to help him.

"I need you to stay here." Marik gave Ryou a hug and a kiss to the side of his head and ruffled his white hair as he stood up and said to Rebecca. "I need to go." She nodded her head and took Ryou's hand.

Ryou panicked in seeing Marik walk towards his car, what if the bad mans hurt him, who would be there to help him... "Don't gos!" Ryou cried out. "I can helps you!" Rebecca gripped onto him more tightly. "Daddy!" Ryou struggled to get free but the hold him was like iron, it didn't move or give way. "DADDY!" Ryou screamed through his tears and sobs that made it hard for him to breath and he struggled with all he could and was feeble against this woman.

Marik faulted in his walk for a second, it took all his will power not to turn around and comfort the child a little more, however, Malik, Isis and Bakura needed him more right now. Ryou was in the safest place he could be and he would be fine. Marik got into his car and sped off down the street.

"It's okay Ryou, he'll be back." Rebecca said as she picked up the still struggling child and carried him inside. She only hoped she was right, but as soon as Yami got home, she was going to send him and the whole police force after Marik as back-up.

**

* * *

**

His head felt like it had been crushed and put through a blender and shoved back into his skull, even to open his eyes took concentration and too much effort for the pain he was in. "Bakura, Bakura." As if the frightened voice had control over his body, his eyes obeyed and opened with a will of their own. "Oh, thank goodness." Isis breathed, her face taking up his complete vision. "I worried that you might have been hit too hard; you've been out for ages."

"My head." Bakura grumbled out his obvious pain as he tried to sit up and his stomach churned with the spinning room, rolling over onto his hands and knees and moved away slightly and vomited.

Isis cringed and patted his back and swallowed thickly trying not to follow in his actions, because she had done that already so many times and didn't think there was anything left to throw-up.

"Where are we?" Bakura gasped out in pants moments later, shutting his eyes again to stop the room from spinning.

"Don't know. I was surprised to see them throw you down here." She sniffled and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Them?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, he couldn't recall how many were in the house, but he had a good idea of what they wanted.

"Yeah, there are two of them... sick bastards." She muttered as an after insult.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Bakura turned his head looking at her, instantly spotted the open wound on her forehead that was closed over by dried blood and a black eye on her pretty face. It made him instantly furious, that someone had done that too her.

She mutely shook her head, besides her capture, her escape attempt and them drugging and leaving her locked up down here, no real harm had been done yet, but an uneasy feeling ate away at her more than ever that Bakura was down here with her.

He could tell that she was holding it all in. He glanced about the small basement, rising to his feet upon seeing the small window that was so badly frosted up to see out of. "They came in from the back door." Bakura moved towards the window for a closer inspection. "They got Malik and I, Rishid was out cold downstairs he'd been shot... they didn't get Ryou." Bakura was in away thankful that his little brother wasn't here, he didn't think he could deal with the boy sobbing or screaming while he looked for an escape... no doubt there wasn't one because Isis was here and she sure would have tried to get out. It didn't hurt to look anyway and with the two of them something could be done.

"What about Marik?" Isis moved closer, leaving out the fact that she had been trying to pry the window open for days now with no luck.

"He wasn't home at the time." Bakura grunted shoving his palms against the icy cold glass and when it wouldn't move he glanced about over his shoulder at all the boxes of stuff... it looked as though a wild animal had torn through them all looking for something to break free with. Bakura shuddered at the thought of how long she had been down here on her own, fighting those men off. Bakura wasn't naive nor was he ignorant to the wants that drove some men and none would have them treat a lady properly.

Isis closed her eyes and sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt or worse killed and that there was hope that Marik would find them. Bakura turned himself and used his good arm to try to smash the window open with his elbow. The only succuss he had was causing pain to shot up his arm.

"What about the door?" Bakura abandoned the window and started up the stairs.

"It's locked." Isis followed him to the foot of the stairs and watched him. "I haven't heard anything from up there." She bit her lip. "No movement, no sounds since they put you down here... gods help me, I even hoped Malik would cry just so I would know that he was in this house with us at least." A snow-flakes chance in hell that she would leave the child on his own while she ran for safety, if there was an escape then they would all take it together.

Like the window, the door didn't move nor did it creak as if it was going to give way under his efforts to get it open. Bakura stepped back, was it made of, iron? He didn't have the heart to remind her that it didn't matter Malik never made any sounds at all... Bakura fought off the thoughts that invaded his head like a hostile enemy at what just might be happening to Malik now and no one would know... the boy would keep it to himself. "We have to get out of here." Isis nodded her head agreeing. "No matter what, right?" He needed to make sure she would be willing to do anything, kill anyone that stood in their way.

It was kill or be killed, for they weren't going to get out of this alive, she knew it. "Right." Was it so wrong to have hope and courage renewed, by a mere teenage boy? She was the adult; it should have been her giving such words of reassurance to him. "Right." She muttered to herself once more.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

I really didn't want to leave this at a cliffhanger, but if I kept going this chapter would have been over 20 something pages long, but I'll be updating this again in a few days, since I already have most of it typed up. But you get to enjoy a few more chapters (love and cookies)


	32. This Year's Boy

I had a little more trouble with his chapter then what I had originally thought, this would have been posted almost after my last post only I could have made up my mind on how it all goes down from here, so I took my time and worked my magic and here you go enjoy.

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! But the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 32:** This Year's Boy.

* * *

Marik stood shin deep in the snow in the middle of the woods, with a torch and a gun... since Kaiba took all the maps back to the station to find better access to the remote houses in the area and tagged the ones that needed better searching and warrants should they met any resistance with the residents, Marik had no aid to get him in the right direction.

Marik, having a good memory retraced the steps they had taken that morning, it was hard since the terrain around him looked so much more different in the dark.

He was lost.

On top of that, a storm was building up and it started to rain. Good, the storm would act as a sight and sound cover for when he got his hands on the bastard that took his boys and shoot the fucker in the head. Marik placed his hand over his sidearm; constantly checking to make sure he hadn't dropped it as he stumbled his way through the woods.

Marik growled at himself, feeling that he was running out of time and the impatience that he was in... he should have found the house by now. He pressed himself onward, suddenly his cell-phone rang making him jump and turn around, gun aimed at nothing but darkness. He reached in and pulled it out and answered it. "Ishtar." He muttered putting his gun back in its holster.

'_Marik, its Kaiba.' _ The line went silent for a second. '_I have some information that you'll want to hear.'_

"I'm listening." Marik replied.

'_Marik, this guy has been doing this longer than we thought, Meg ID'd him this afternoon.'  
_

"Name?" Marik asked, at least he'd know who he was going to kill and make sure he had the right person... but still he couldn't shake Majed from his mind and that he had to be involved in this somehow.

'_Hiroto Honda.' _

Marik stopped walking... that wasn't right; Majed was at the centre of all the killings, Malik had practically confessed on paper through the means of art... could it be that there were two of them? Stalking women, killing them and dumping their bodies around the city...

'_Shizuka pulled up a profile on him_, _He spent most of his fifteen years of his childhood in a high security mental facility... for killing pets about his neighbourhood. Wherever this guy moves too, the killings start that week, when Detectives got to close, he moves on to the next city or town leaving his partners to get the full blame that's why he's never been caught. He acquires a new partner every time... he teaches them how to kill. Shizuka said it's the __mentor and disciple syndrome, ever heard of it?' _

"All the time." Marik replied sarcastically as he walked at a much slower pace.

'_She said, they're serial killers who hunt together. Marik, we're not just looking for one, but two. If this Honda guy is the mentor the student could be anyone.' _

"He isn't anyone, I know who it is." Marik said more to himself; it would explain on why he had never gotten this guy sooner, he was so busy looking for one person and then when Malik came into his life he was too focused on Majed.

'_You can't make assumptions just because you wish it to be Malik's father... I know how you feel about the kid, but to blame someone for this, you need to be sure you're right.' _

"Malik drew a picture of the house, we, all of us, had searched and stood out front of it this afternoon... If we had waited we could have gotten them and I'd have Isis back. Bakura and Malik would never have been taken. I know for certain that Majed is the disciple and Malik saw it all... everything they did." Marik couldn't hold back the anger, which only fuelled him forward.

'_Alright, we'll get a team going first thing in the...'_ Kaiba's voice trailed off and the line went silent for a few moments, he asked. _'Where are you?... You can't go at them on your own, you'll get yourself killed.' _Kaiba growled over the line. _'You're acting irrationally because you're too close to the situation..." _

"You want to help me?" Marik cut over him. "Then get here." He hung up and once again looked about, nothing looked familiar and he still felt lost. "Shit!"

* * *

The locks on the door began to snap open, Bakura rushed down the stairs to stand with Isis. She gripped his shoulder and whispered. "Do as they say, no point in doing anything down here, they placed in automatic locks on the door yesterday." Malik's father came down the stairs rather slowly. "There are two of them. Watch out for the shorter one, he's a nasty bastard. Lost count on how many times he wanted to kill me." Her grip tightened and her voice lowered as their capture moved in closer. "This one's Malik's father Majed, both are responsible for the rape and murder of woman all over the city... possibly, we'll be added to that list."

"Nothing funny boy." Majed hissed nodding his head towards the stairs indicating for them to move. Isis was the first; she stepped out from behind Bakura and made her way up the stairs. "Let's not be shy." Majed grabbed Bakura's arm and hauled him up the stairs. As soon as Bakura stepped out onto the upper floor, he swept his eyes about taking in the room, where the furniture sat, windows, doors possible weapons and most of all... suddenly Bakura's legs were unable to move him forward and he almost tripped as Malik had wrapped himself about him in an iron hold. "Malik." Bakura gasped so happy to see that he was alright... however the bruising that marred Malik's bare shoulders and arms, told Bakura that he had been right to his earlier thoughts on what might have happened to the boy.

Malik was grabbed far too hard and yanked away; his body followed stumbling towards his father, a swift backhand threw Malik to floor. Bakura wanted to kill him where he stood, since he didn't have a weapon, he used what he did have. "kids." Bakura muttered blocking Majed from advancing on Malik. "You can beat them around for awhile but there's only so much they can take." Bakura's eyes swept to the other male in the room who was preoccupied with tying Isis up, then to Malik silently sobbing on the floor... if there was any chance of Malik talking, it was gone and the child would spend the best years of his life sitting on some shrinks couch '_not'_ talking about how fucked up his childhood had been and most likely if Bakura was to survive this, he'd be right next to Malik on that couch doing the talking for the both of them.

Another shove brought Bakura back to reality. The man was rather good looking for a serial killer; Bakura supposed Majed would have to be to attract all the girls, charm had to be in there somewhere... and what he did to all those women something in the primitive-twisted-sexual desire lay deep, rotting and unsatisfied in this man. Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat; Marik was still better looking. Bakura placed his hand on Majed's chest softly kneading whatever fell under his hand. "Why get yourself so worked up over a child when I can put you in a far more relaxing mood."

"I'm not..." Cheeks a flamed with a red hue as Majed backed up few steps looking everywhere but at his captive, shocked and so unexpected.

Bakura followed with ease keeping the distance between them rather close, anything to keep this bastard's mind and hands off Malik... even if it meant that they would be on him in the most inappropriate and so unwanted ways. Bakura lent against the other and rose up on his toes. "Gay," Bakura offered the word for him. "Neither am I, but I still could blow your mind, make you use muscles that you never knew you had and I'd make you ache so bad that you'll still beg me for more afterwards."

Isis froze in her struggles as did the guy tying her up to watch what was happening... she wanted to scream at him _'what the hell are you thinking?' _Bakura was far too young for what he was doing or offering himself up for... then she noticed the way Bakura's hand trembled so badly that she had no trouble in seeing it from all the way across the room. The way Bakura shook his hand and opened and closed them a few times before they became steady like a surgeons hand as he pressed it against Majed chest. .. Bakura was quite the actor, she thought, however it didn't make it any easier to watch.

Majed stumbled and fell back into a chair looking like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing and eyes bugging out of his head, Bakura straddled one of his legs and lent in. "It's okay if you've never been with a guy before, I'll show you what to do." Bakura gasped as he was grabbed about the back of the neck and pulled back on his feet only to be slammed face first to a wall.

"Get your dick back in your pants!" The shorter male yelled at Majed. "We have a job to finish." He then turned his attention onto Bakura and spun him about. "Don't worry; I'll pound your pretty ass into a mattress." He nodded his head in the direction of Malik, Bakura couldn't help but look and with it, his heart felt as though it shrivelled up and plummeted to his stomach, Malik who still lay on the floor unmoving, but for the shaking of his shoulders as he sobbed silently into the carpet. "His too... soon enough." Bakura was shoved down into the same chair Majed had fallen into moments ago and tied up, hands behind his back and legs bound to the chair.

"When I get out of this chair you're a dead man." Bakura growled in his ear, Majed seemed to be just as angry by the comment and pulled his partner away just outside the door and the two began to argue angrily, Bakura could only hope that they would kill each other.

Bakura glanced down when there was a weight upon his lap and arms wrapped about his thigh. "Malik, Malik... look at me." Bakura bend over as much as his bonds would let him, he just wanted to be able to hold the boy in his arms or brush the hair from his wet tear stained cheeks.

Malik let out a shuddering breath as he only turned his head against Bakura's leg and looked up at him... all he wanted was Marik and to curl up in Marik's nice, big, soft bed with Milly and Ryou and wake up to find this to be nothing more than a nightmare. It felt so real, he ached everywhere and he had been sick a few times only to have his father beat on him for it.

"It's going to be ok... Marik will come for us and make them pay... just, just..." Words were lost on Bakura, he couldn't tell the boy that it was going to be alright, when it wasn't, Marik for all he knew could be days away from finding them and they would have to endure whatever these men had planned for them. Majed seemed to show some small ounce of care for his only son, so maybe, just maybe, if he and Isis were murdered, Malik still would have some chance of living and Marik finding him. "Hey, you know I couldn't have been prouder to be your big brother... You make Ryou and I so happy to have you around, Marik, Isis and Rishid too." Bakura glanced at the two men still in the midst of their argument, over hearing _'getting rid of them'_ and _'dumping their bodies soon.'_

"Yes, we are your family Malik; I love you as much as I love Marik and Rishid." Isis whispered from across the room, tears filling her eyes; she smiled when Malik glanced her way. "I have the best job of all, being your Aunt."

Bakura looked down at him with a dazzling sad smile that Malik had never seen on Bakura's face before. "Just don't forget that ok... no matter what you hear or what they tell you, your place is with Marik and Ryou and as soon as you get a chance to, we want you to run." Malik shook his head and his grip on Bakura's leg tightened; if he ran away he'd never see them again, they'd end up like all the rest. "Malik you run as fast as you can and don't stop until you find Marik again."

"It's okay to forget about us and run." Isis hissed, if any of them could get away Malik could, he'd done it before.

Malik started to hyperventilate; his small rapid gasps were silent. The chair creaked along with the ropes as Bakura bent forward and strained against them as much as he could and rested his forehead against Malik's. "Breathe baby, just breathe." Bakura muttered to him, but Malik couldn't stop, not after being with Marik and getting a taste of what life could really be like and then having been dragged back here, he hated it here as much as he hated the man he once called his father... Marik was his new dad and Bakura and Ryou were his brothers, this man that held him here was nothing more than a cruel stranger that they all had to get away from. "Malik, look at me." Bakura whispered to him hoping to stop the attack before Malik passed out.

"Bakura!" Isis gasped out as she was pulled from the room by the back of the chair and dragged up the stairs... Bakura couldn't wrap his mind about what their next moves would be, what would happen to them and the words that so clearly rang in his mind from parts of the conversation their capture had just outside that door.

Malik was yanked off his feet and under an arm of the shorter male. "Get your hands off him!" Bakura seethed straining against his bonds. "He's having trouble breathing!" A punch to his jaw almost knocked Bakura onto his side, the chair titled on two legs before slamming down again the right way.

"I'll be back to deal with you in a moment." He turned away; Bakura only got a glimpse of Malik's panicked and frightened stricken face. .. it hit him them, that when he came back, Bakura knew he wouldn't be alive for much longer and hoped that if death was knocking at his door, he wanted it to be quick.

"Bakura!" It was a whispered gasp; like fallen dried leaves of autumn skittering across a cement footpath, a voice that hadn't been used in such a long time. "Bakura!" Malik rasped again his arms outstretched towards him, reaching for him. It broke Bakura's heart to hear what would be Malik's first spoken word, was his name and it was spoke with begging and pleading to be saved.

Bakura growled through grit teeth and tears as he was helpless to do anything. "You are talking you little shit! I knew it! Your old man didn't believe me." Bakura's heart stopped beating and his hearing became hypersensitive as he tried to track their movements.

A door slammed shut on the top level followed by a lot of thumping around with a few incoherent yells. It seemed to last forever and Bakura struggled furiously against the chair and rope that kept him in place... Bakura would kill them, starting with that bastard. He'd done it before to save Ryou the same fate that threatened to befall Malik.

Bakura panted as he struggled to get free, the rope cutting into his wrists and ankles.

* * *

"You were warned about talking!" Honda again backhanded Malik, who fell against the wardrobe and tumbled to the floor on his knees. "Did you tell that cop everything?" Honda advanced once again and Malik was too small to defend himself against the onslaught. "I could have been happy here! It's always! It's always something that stands in my way! You've ruined it all!

"Honda!" Majed pulled the man away from his son, not really seeing it as anything more then what Malik deserved for his betrayal against him, him of all people... but if anyone was to give Malik this lesson then it would be him. "Back off, I'll deal with him."

"What's the point?" Honda panted, over heated and worked up; he wiped the sweat from his top lip. "That little bastard has probably told that Detective everything." Honda lashed out and kicked Malik.

Majed didn't want to say it, but the hurt of what Malik had done to him outweighed what little love he had for his own son, not that he really had any for the small useless lump of a child. "Fine." Majed sighed. "We'll get rid of the others tonight... but I'll take care of Malik myself and we'll take out that Detective as well." His dark emotionless eyes fell upon the child, laying on the floor curled up in a ball and sobbing at the new open wounds, bruises and possibly broken bones.

"Whatever." Honda stuck his nose in the air as if he had been offended and walked out of the room.

Malik ached all over and his chest felt as though it was on fire, but the conversation didn't pass him. His father... No! This man was finally going to kill him... at least he wouldn't be alone; Bakura would be with him in whatever grave his father had prepared in the woods. Isis would be found by morning somewhere in the city and soon after that; Marik would met his end as well. Malik grit his teeth and gripped at the carpet. Malik right now would give anything to get out of here and save them all, even if that met putting up with Ryou's constant bossy, pushy, cry-baby, demanding ways forever, he would, he really would. This man was going to destroy all that had made him so happy.

"Malik... son." His father moved closer and knelt down before him. Malik's grip on the carpet tightened enough to make his blood covered fingers and knuckles turn white and he tried to pull himself away... How long had he wanted to rip the word 'son' from this man's lips and have him never to utter such things that were meant to be so meaningful, yet spoken with such contempt? Too afraid to speak out, but screaming roared on the inside for someone to help him, anyone that could safely take him away from this man forever and all that came to mind was Marik. He'd even bend to Ryou's every whim for those games he always likes to play. He'd even open his month and speak to Marik and tell him everything that happened, he'd tell the whole world if it was willing to listen to him on what this man had done to him and those women. Anything that was asked of him Malik would do so willingly, if someone just saved him, NOW! "I tried... I tried so hard to love you but you were born so wrong. You took everything from me, my wife's love and her life... if you were never born she would never have gotten so sick. What my wife saw in you, I'd never understand or want to know... nor do I want to. So I'm sending you back to whatever Hell you crawled out of."

Majed rose to his feet. "So speak all you like Malik, no one will listen or hear you ever again." Malik turned over and scuffled backwards as far as he could to get away, only coming up short against the wall as his father aimed a gun at right at him.

All Malik saw was the gun as the world around him blurred and darkened, but how that gun seemed larger the life itself the way is shone in the dim lighting.

The gun trembled in his hand. "Goodbye son."

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

* * *

Honda approached Bakura. "While Majed's busy with the boy and the woman... I thought I could get to know your body a little better." Bakura glared at him, his heart racing as well as his mind on how to get out of this. He most likely had to wait until he was untied... by then he'd be at this man's mercury and likely it would be too late.

"Don't touch me!" Bakura growled pulled his face away when Honda reached out to touch him.

"I got so bored with only having women all the time." He slowly circled Bakura lightly running his fingers across Bakura's shoulder s, back and neck. "I was rather excited that you so bravely offered yourself to Majed like that." His fingers wove their way into Bakura's hair and gripped tightly and yanked his head back, Bakura grit his teeth against the pain. "You look like the kind that wouldn't scream easily, all tough and brave." They both jumped at the sound of gunshots popping one after another upstairs. "Wow, didn't think he would shot his own kid like that." He gave a chuckle.

"Malik?" Bakura couldn't wrap his mind around that Malik was dead, murdered in such a horrific way. It was so many shots that went off, it wouldn't matter if help came now or not, Malik wouldn't be able to be saved with that many bullet holes in his body.

"Hey!" A voice rang out and Honda turned just as two gunshots went off in the room and Honda's body jerked with every hit and went down with a pained cry. Bakura turned his head just as Marik moved by him in a blur and went right for Honda. Both men struggled, but it was Marik who laid in the punches and came out on top when Honda finally stopped moving. "Bakura." Marik rushed to him, pulling out his pocketknife to cut the ropes.

Instantly Marik pulled Bakura into his arms as soon as the teen was free. "Marik?" Bakura was shocked more than anything, not expecting to see Marik... "No." Bakura pushed himself from Marik's arms and got to his feet. "I have to see, I have to know." Bakura ran from the room and up the stairs.

"Bakura wait!" Marik went to go after him; he heard those shots from outside. "Bakura!" Suddenly pain exploded in the back of his head and he went down, rolling onto his back he saw Honda standing over him with what looked like a baseball-bat.

"I told you not to shot'em in the living room." Majed called out in annoyance while coming down the stairs just as Bakura was running up them.

"You bastard!" Bakura being younger and more nibble, ducked about Majed and used all his body weight and shoved the male down the stairs and kept going up.

Majed tumbled down the stairs and landed hard on the bottom floor, he lifted his head and saw through the doorway Honda and the Detective in a struggle over a gun. Leaving Honda to deal with the Detective, he headed back up the stairs; things were getting out of hand.

At point-blank range Marik shoot Honda through the shoulder twice and shoved him off, getting to his feet and aimed his gun right at Honda's forehead. Marik couldn't delay. His boys and his sister where in here and they needed his help.

* * *

The gun trembled in his hand as smoke flowed from the barrel, what was wrong with him? Wide eyed he stared down at Malik curled up against the wall between bullet-holes that by some twist of fate refused to let them hit the child... only one, just one had hit Malik's arm and still then not a sound came from his lips, no screaming, no rolling on the floor in agony. Malik just held his arm... what a freak of nature. Shooting the boy should have been the easiest thing he had ever done. Maybe, just maybe this was better left in Honda's hands. Sure Malik's last moments would be filled with so much pain and absolute pure horrific horror that no child Malik's age should endure, but it was fitting for the child's betrayal... Majed did feel betrayed and felt that Malik had to pay by any means.

Malik still sat curled up on himself, three bullet-holes around his body in the wall and only one had hit him, blood flowed down his arm... it didn't matter how much it hurt or how much he wanted to scream out and run, he'd not give this man the satisfaction of taking more pain and tears from him.

Malik however did let out a whimper as another gun-shot went off, but somewhere else in the house and it had taken Majed's attention from him. "You move from that spot and I'll make you regret it." Majed left the room cursing Honda's name and how the man couldn't do anything right, before the door slammed shut.

Malik collapsed on the floor, eyes unfocused and unseeing, his chest burnt like never before and air wasn't even getting passed his lips, his arm felt like it had been severed from his body, numb and heavy at the same time... something in the back of his mind told him, that if he wanted to live he needed to do as Bakura and Isis had told and that was to escape. Help of any shape or form wasn't coming... he had spent a few summers here, hiding from that man and his friend in this house and on the extremely rare opportunity he got to play in the woods that surrounded this house when he wasn't under close watchful eyes. Malik knew this place inside and out so very well. Escape was easier here then it was in the house in the city.

Malik blinked and coughed a few times a small window came into view. He pushed himself up on shaky limbs and rose to his feet. He wasn't going to wait around, he'd hide and wait out his chance to run away like Bakura and Isis told him too. However, he wouldn't let them get away with what they had done, Malik would tell on them and in Ryou's own words they would get a very long 'time-out.'

Malik clambered up onto the old bed and pushed open the small window, the rain and wind almost had him tumbling back off the bed; it was so cold and gusty that it took his breath away. He could get out onto the roof and down the tree that grew on the other side of the house and run into the woods unseen and unnoticed. Using what strength he had, Malik hauled himself up and out the window.

Malik hoped he would be fast enough to get help for Bakura and Isis; his eyes scanned the area he could see and everything looked strange covered in snow and darkness. He lost what little balance he had, falling out the other side of the window and slipped on the wet tiles of the roof, heart racing and eyes wide, he frantically moved his hands about to grab onto something; anything to stop him from falling off the roof, he wouldn't survive the fall.

* * *

Bakura threw open the door. "Malik!" instantly searching the room preparing himself to find the worst, a small body and a pool of blood. He found none. Bakura turned about thinking he had the wrong room when a cold gust of wind brought Bakura's attention to the open window and there he saw for a brief moment before he vanished so suddenly. "Malik!" Bakura rushed across the room in a few hurried steps.

The storm that had rolled in was at its peak. The wind, rain and snow blew in through the window into the bedroom. Bakura grit his teeth, grabbing onto the windowsill and threw himself out and after the child, Malik went over first, Bakura latched onto the gutter and lashed out with such reflexes and caught the child in mid-fall. "I got you!" Malik glanced up and saw that Bakura did indeed have him. "Climb up." Ignoring the pain in his arm and used what strength he had and started to lift Malik up towards the roof. Malik using Bakura's arm he crawled up it a little and reached. "Shit, don't move." Bakura gasped out as the gutter creaked and came apart from the roof. Malik lost his grip and fell once more, Bakura got a better grip on him, used the swinging motion the fall caused and practically threw Malik up onto the roof.

Malik hit the roof with a thud and almost had the wind knocked out of him and the pain shot through his arm like wildfire.

Bakura glanced down hoping to see something that would cushion his fall, a bush or a small tree and saw nothing but snow covered ground. The gutter creaked filling the area with the sound of metal bending and snapping. He was jerked out away from the house a little more. Bakura swung himself kicking his leg up onto the roof and glanced up when he was grabbed onto. Malik let out small grunts as he helped Bakura back onto the roof.

Bakura rolled onto his back for a moment to get his breath back. Malik knelt beside him doing the same and as soon as Bakura sat up, Malik threw himself at the teen and hugged him tightly. Never had Malik been so happy to see anyone. "Let me look at you." Bakura pulled back a little looking the child over. "I really thought he had killed you." Bakura gave a grim smile that was meant to be reassurance that the boy was okay.

Malik showed Bakura his arm hoping he could do something about the pain, there was a lot of blood and it looked nasty enough, but most of it looked like cloth from his jacket. "We'll get it fixed as soon as we are out of here." Bakura glanced about; looking for a possible way down, visibility was zero from up here. Suddenly a shot went off and bounced off the gutter making a pinging sound right next to Bakura's foot. Majed was at the window reloading his gun. "This way!" Bakura was up on his feet and took Malik's hand and they moved swiftly across the roof top.

"Tree." Malik gasped out, but Bakura didn't hear him as he was grabbed and pulled behind a window arch as Majed stumbled his way towards them, fighting against the roaring wind.

"He's out here with us." Bakura bit his lip and glanced about. "Up there." He shoved Malik upwards to get over the peak of the roof to the other side. He needed to find a way back into the house and maybe escape that way or hide until Marik found them.

* * *

"Stay down!" Marik's words were drowned out by the gunshot as it tore through Honda's kneecap and the pained scream that filled the room as Honda grabbed at his knee and rolled on the floor like a wounded animal, he sure screamed like one. At least Marik now wouldn't have to worry about him coming after him.

Marik backed to the living room doorway to be sure, Honda cursed angrily, spitting blood as he cursed Marik to all levels of hell and back again and how it would never be over. Marik had a better satisfaction for Honda rotting his life away in jail with a large cellmate who wouldn't take no as a deterrent that would be a great start to unwanted relationship. Marik rushed up the stairs and stopped at the top, five doors and only one open. Since the basement door was open, Isis had to be up here along with Bakura, Malik and Majed. Marik gripped his gun and tried as he did to remember how many bullest he had left as he kicked down the doors on the upper level.

The last door at the end of the hallway, he found Isis naked, bound, gagged and blindfolded on a bed. "Isis!" Marik rushed across the room and cut her free. Her reaction to him was sluggish and slow. "Isis?" Marik ripped the blindfold from her eyes forcing her to sit up against him. "Hey!" He gripped her face making her look at him.

"Marik." She mumbled out trying to fight the drugs in her system. "What took you so... long?"

"Traffic was terrible." Marik pulled off his jacket and wrapped it about her; he did glace her over looking for injuries, beside a few buries and the cut on her forehead she looked okay. "Did they... did they..." He stopped when she shook her head no.

"Malik and Bakura are here, they... they're going to kill them. Kill us. You have to... you have to help them. Don't... don't worry about me." She closed her eyes wanting to give in to the oblivion of unconsciousness. She couldn't remember ever being this tired.

"Isis, stay awake!" Marik shook her, she blinked her eyes open and gasped as he pulled her to him and swept her up into his arms, he couldn't leave her alone like this and not while Honda was down stairs and Majed still on the loose.

A dull thump came from somewhere above them, they were on the roof. Change of planes. Marik placed Isis on her feet against the wall. "Take this and stay here." He shoved the gun into her hands. "I have to go after Bakura and Malik." Marik moved away to lock the door and came back to her to give her another shake... he hoped that whatever they drugged her with would wear off soon. "Isis, look at me." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "If Majed or that other guy comes in through that door, shoot them." Marik shook her again when she became unfocused. "Isis! Do you hear me? You shoot them!"

"Yes Marik." She gasped and nodded her head; she slid down the wall watching as Marik turned from her and climbed out the window into the night. She turned her attention onto the door and gripped the gun in her hand. "Stay awake." She mumbled to herself even though she was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

Bakura slid down the other side of the roof, holding onto Malik as he did. "This way." Bakura was moving too fast for Malik to keep up, it felt as though he was being dragged and Malik was trying his hardest to keep up, but he was cold and he ached all over and the roof was so slippery that keeping his footing was hard, but still thankful that Bakura was with him and knew what to do.

Bakura tried to keep a sharp eye open for any signs of Majed out here with them and it made Bakura nervous that the bastard hadn't shown himself yet. Suddenly Malik yanked on his arm that hard that it almost knocked him off his feet. "Bakura!" Malik yelped, the teen spun about and as he did Majed struck him across the face with the gun. "Bakura!" Malik watched horrified as Bakura fell and rolled towards the edge of the house.

Malik pulled himself free and went after Bakura, Majed reached out and yanked Malik back by his shirt and the child hit the roof hard. "You're in trouble again Malik and this time no one can save you." He reloaded the gun making Malik jump at the sharp snapping sound it made. Malik backed himself away on his rear-end using his hands and feet. "And I won't miss this time." He aimed it at Malik's head; closing his eyes Malik stopped all movement and waited.

The shot went off and no pain followed, opening his eyes he saw Bakura and Majed fighting over the gun and still in the midst of their fighting, Majed was still trying to aim at Malik. Three shots went off in random directions, only one went through the roof right next to Malik. "Get off the roof!" Bakura yelled at him.

They were both too close to the edge. "No." Malik wanted to stop them from fighting; he wanted to pull Bakura back away before he... "NO!" Malik rushed at them, as Majed hit Bakura and kicked him so hard that Bakura left the roof for a moment and ended up on his back. Majed brought his leg back to deliver another kick, until he was shoved hard from behind.

The male turned stumbling on his feet, shock flashed over his face that his son could do something like that too him. Malik backed up wide eyed. Majed tittered right on the edged, the gutter creaking, arms flapping to gain balance. Malik growled and went to rush in to make sure Majed would fall the right way, instead he fell forward and as he did he grabbed onto Bakura's leg and dragged the teen with him.

What had he done? Malik watched as Bakura vanished over the edge of the house. He had killed Bakura when he was only trying to protect him. "Malik stay back!" Malik glanced up as Marik rushed by him to the gutter and reached for the teen. "Bakura!"

"I can't hold on!" Bakura gasped out, his fingers started to slip with the extra weight of Majed clinging to his leg. Marik grabbed onto Bakura's arm tightly. "Get off!" Bakura felt it safe enough and started to kick at Majed.

"STOP MOVING!" Majed called up and Bakura cried out as the gun Majed still held onto dug painfully and deeply into his side. "You're going to pull me up too or I put a bullet in this kid's side and I'll take him with me."

"Alright!" Marik had no choice.

"Don't." Bakura shook his head; he knew that once Majed was back up on the roof they were all dead. "I can survive the fall, Marik. Let me go."

"Shut up!" Marik was losing his grip the longer Bakura hung over the edge and Majed held on.

"I'm losing my patience Detective!" Majed yelled up.

Isis was suddenly at Marik's side helping him to pull Bakura up even if it meant Majed would be saved. Marik would deal with him once Bakura was safe.

Isis grabbed onto Bakura and tried to pull him free, Majed did a good job of pulling himself up over Bakura. "Thank you Detective." He aimed the gun right at Marik and before any of them could react, a gunshot went off and they all froze. Majed grunted placing his hand over his stomach everyone else out of confusion watched. Blood blossomed through his shirt; Majed looked just as confused as Marik and Isis for a moment on where the blood had come from. Majed looked up across the roof, Marik, Bakura and Isis looked in the same direction and all eyes landed on Malik. Majed sneered as blood dribbled from his mouth as he toppled over the edge of the house; he turned and shot twice as he fell over the edge to the ground landing on his back in the snow.

"Damn it!" Marik gasped out as he fell back collapsed on the roof.

"Marik!" Bakura screamed as he rushed to his side, placing his hand over the bullet wound in Marik's chest to try and stop the bleeding. Malik dropped the gun and scuffled backwards away from it. Isis had passed out using up what energy she had. "How... what do... there's so much blood."

"Malik... where's Malik?" Marik tried looking about just as Malik crawled over and stopped at his side. "You're okay?" He reached up and cupped Malik's cheek. The child nodded his head and gripped Marik's hand tightly. "It's over." Marik whispered to Malik reassuringly. "He'll never touch you again; you're safe now from them. This hurts a lot more then I imagined." Marik gasped and started to cough again and this time blood spluttered from his lips.

"What do I do? Tell me what to do?" Bakura was begging in his state of panic, how was he going to get Marik down and get him the help he needed when they were in the middle of nowhere and Isis was out cold.

"It's okay." Marik coughed out and moaned in pain.

"It's not okay!" Bakura snapped back at him. "You're the one that's taking care of us; we'll have no one if you..." Bakura swallowed thickly watching as Marik's hand fell away from Malik's face to fall limp at his side.

"Dad." Malik whispered out gripping onto his shirt.

"I waited for a long time to hear you speak." Marik said glancing at Malik with a small smile and then it faded.

"Marik!" Bakura shook him a little. "Marik!"

The area about the house filled with cars and flashing lights and teams of police officers stormed the house. Yami, Kaiba and Otogi surrounded Majed's fallen body. Yami shone his flashlights upwards just in time to see Bakura called down to them. "Up there!" Yami lead the small team through the house and out onto the roof with the paramedics in toe.

* * *

**TBC**

There will be one more chapter which will be the last and this fic will come to an end, I'll also be doing an Epilogue and hopefully I can wrap this up rather nicely. (love and cookies)


	33. Once More, With Feeling

Again I apologize on how long it has taken to get this chapter posted, damn writers-block. I kinda struggled with the court stuff and didn't want to get into too much depth with it. Anyway, enjoy!

**Warnings**: Rating M, Swearing, Child Abuse. If this type of thing offends you then DO NOT READ! This is a fictional story **ONLY **and nothing more.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! But the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 33:** Once More, With Feeling.

* * *

Bakura watched the storm rage outside from the waiting area of the brightly lit hospital. The cup of coffee in his hands had gone cold hours ago. "You should get some rest." Bakura tore his gaze onto Yami who took a seat a few feet away.

"I can't sleep, doctor's orders, concussion and all." Bakura glanced back out the window. "Any news?"

"None." Yami crossed his arms and closed his eyes relaxing into the hard plastic chair the best he could.

Upon their arrival at the hospital Isis, Malik and Marik were swarmed by doctors and nurses and taken in all kinds of directions that Bakura simply couldn't follow all of them and when he tried, he was blocked by a doctor and nurse and taken into an examination room. That had been hours ago. Bakura was now getting nervous on why it was taking so long. "Have you called Ryou?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded his head, Ryou spent a good hour yelling and sobbing at him, telling him how Marik had dumped him at some stranger's house and no one had come to get him yet and most of all Ryou had gone on in lengths on how upset and worried he was for everyone. Bakura had reassured him that they would all be home together soon enough and Ryou had at some point fallen asleep in the midst of their conversation, when a woman, no doubt Yami's wife had thanked him for calming Ryou down enough to get him to sleep, wished them all well before she hung up.

The storm eased up a little with the rising of the sun, instead of rain, snow fell lightly outside coating everything in white. "Ishtar?" A doctor called out walking into the waiting room. Yami was up on his feet and approached the doctor with Bakura closely behind him.

"You're Ishtar's boy?" Bakura nodded his head.

"How is my father?" Bakura asked and other questions came gushing out as well. "And Malik and my Aunt Isis? Rashid, anything about him?"

The doctor held up his hand. "I'm here about Marik Ishtar."

"How is he?" Yami asked placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"There were complications." The Doctor said far too grimly for Bakura's liking.

"What kind of complications?" Bakura's voice trembled a little and his hands started to shake, flashes of living back on the street flooded his mind along with Malik being an extra he would have to take care of because there would be no way that Ryou would willing leave him behind.

The Doctor started to explain everything but all Bakura heard was 'Bullet, heart, rupture, internal bleeding, unstable' "Bakura." The hand on his shoulder brought him to focus on the Doctor again. Bakura wanted to take his medical terms and shove them down his throat. "He's in ICU now and under the best care."

"I want to see him." Bakura asked.

"He can't have any visitors until he becomes stable." The Doctor shook Yami's hand who thanked him and watched the Doctor walk away almost running right into Tucker who also approached them.

She knew that Bakura must be having a hard time considering what happened, she hoped to bring better news for the youth. "Hello Bakura." She smiled gently. "How are you holding up? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Marik's in ICU." Yami said as it looked like Bakura wasn't going to talk.

"Well, I have good news; Malik had twelve stitches to his arm. The bullet wound was only a flesh wound, no permanent damage and no infection. I have prescribed some medications for him, painkillers mostly; they will make Malik drowsy and antibiotics just in case. I want to see him in a few days." She glanced at Yami. "I have requested that Malik continues to see Miss. Valentine."

Yami nodded. "I'll be sure to pass that onto Marik when he's better."

"I want to keep Malik over night." Tucker added.

"Can I see him?" Bakura asked, if he couldn't get in to see Marik at least he could be at Malik's side.

"Sure." Tucker nodded and waved her hand for them to follow.

"I have to call the station." Yami said backing up while pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. "I'll catch up."

Bakura followed Doctor Tucker through the hallways of the hospital. "Malik might be unresponsive since we had to sedate him." She opened a door to a room. "He had another lapse." Bakura went to walk into the room when she placed her hand on his shoulder stopping him. "I'll see what I can do about getting you into see Marik."

"Thanks." Bakura watched her leave before he entered the room. Malik looked so small and fragile in such a large bed. "Hey Malik?" Bakura walked around the bed. Malik lay on his side curled up in a ball under the pale sheets. "Malik?" No answer came, not even movement. Bakura got closer and brushed the hair away that hung over Malik's eyes to find the boy staring. "Malik," Bakura said more softly as he sat down at eye level. "Hey?" Bakura's eyes lingered on the bruising that was visible. "I spoke to Ryou; he can't wait to see you." Still nothing, Bakura bit his lip not sure what to do.

Malik slowly made eye contact and reached out with his good hand in which Bakura took in his. Tears filled Malik's light lavender eyes. "I want to go home now." His voice barely above a whisper, Bakura however heard him.

"I promise I'll take you home as soon as I can." Bakura's eyes widened as Malik started sobbing. "Hey." Bakura stood getting on the bed. "It's all over now, they can't hurt you anymore." Malik clung to him buried his face into Bakura's chest and sobbed his little heart out. Bakura rubbed Malik's back. "Just let it all out."

At some point Malik stopped crying and his breathing became even, the kid had cried himself to sleep. Bakura didn't have the energy to move and soon he too was drifting off.

Bakura jolted upright on the bed at hearing the door open. "Good evening." A nurse said brightly as she walked in. The room was cast in dark shades of grey, until the low lights were switched on. "You both have been asleep all day." Bakura glanced out the window and indeed it was dark outside.

Malik too woke up when the nurse gave him a brief check up and wrote in his chart. "How's my little patient this evening." Tucker walked in.

"He seems a lot calmer." The nurse replied handing over the chart.

"That's good." Tucker said flipping through the paper. "How are you Bakura?" She glanced up at him.

"Fine." He got off the bed. Malik panicked and latched onto Bakura's arm not wanting him to be too far away.

"I have news on Marik. He is slowly stabilizing and may be up to visitors tomorrow if he keeps improving, we may even be able to place him in a room."

Tucker turned her attention onto the nurse and the two of them spoke in their medical terms. "Bakura you need to go home." Tucker said. "You need proper rest as well."

"But I..." Bakura glanced at Malik who had taken his arm captive with no negotiation of getting it back anytime soon.

"Malik will sleep through the night undisturbed." Tucker stood by the bed a syringe in hand and working on injecting it into Malik's IV.

"Do you have too?" Bakura asked. "He's already sleeping well and I don't mind spending the night." Bakura felt Malik was a little too drugged up.

"With what's happened to him, I'm not taking any chances. You can come back in the morning." She left no room for argument.

Bakura glanced down as Malik gripped his shirt and the tearful pleading expression on his face. Bakura gripped his hand in his and looked at Tucker who was watching them both. "Could I stay? With everything that's happened I really don't want to leave him."

Tucker didn't have all the details of what happened, all she knew was that someone had tried to kill both boys. "It's against the hospital's policies." She sighed. "Just keep your head down and stay put." The nurse and Tucker left.

Malik was already fighting to stay away, so Bakura moved him over and joining Malik on the bed. The kid snuggled right into Bakura's side and gripped tightly onto his shirt. "I want to see Daddy." Malik whispered.

"We'll see him soon." Bakura ran his fingers through Malik's hair. Bakura stared at the ceiling for awhile, and for the first time in his life he was silently praying that Marik would pull through and that they'd be all back together as a family, and this time, Bakura was going to appreciate it a lot more.

"_Thought you got away?" That voice, Bakura went to sit up, but found himself pinned down on the bed by Honda. "Thought you were so damn cleaver, didn't you?" Bakura kicked his legs, even tried screaming for help, not a sound passed his lips. "Look." Honda hissed digging his fingernails into Bakura's face as he gripped his chin and mouth forcing Bakura to turn his head. "I did what Majed couldn't... and got myself a little extra on the side." Malik lay face down in the corner of the room in a pool of blood and Ryou lay draped over Malik's back with his throat slit wide open and staring right at Bakura. Honda raised his hand the glint of a blood stained knife cutting the air and aimed for Bakura's chest. "You'll never escape me!" _

Bakura jolted upright in the bed his heart pounding, he was gasping for air as he glanced wildly about the dimly lit hospital room while running a hand over his chest. Malik was in an unnatural state of sound sleep beside him. Bakura ran a hand through his hair as he got up off the bed.

Bakura took the chair deciding that he had had enough sleep for now and would just simply watch over Malik until morning.

* * *

Bakura jolted awake in the chair his eyes focusing on Malik sitting up in bed staring at a tray of food. "You have to eat that it won't eat itself." Bakura stood up and stretched.

"I want Daddy's pancakes." Malik whispered pushing away the food. "I want to go home."

"Just try and eat something or they won't let you out of here." Bakura said approaching the bed and looking the food over, it had no colour and most of it looked like ooze. "On second thought... we can get something from the cafeteria." Bakura picked Malik up and left the room.

They ate breakfast and visited Isis who was also being visited by Rishid, who had been released from the hospital and they spent their morning together. "I can get a cleanup crew today and straighten the house up before Marik gets out." Rashid said.

"I can go home?" Malik asked in his soft whisper.

"Sure, we'll pick Ryou up as well." Isis hugged him tightly. "What do you think Bakura?" She asked. "About Rishid and I looking after the three of you until Marik is released." She glanced at Rashid when she got no answer.

"They still won't let me see him." Bakura muttered staring out the window.

"I'm sure we can see him soon." She smiled turning her attention onto Malik, who was once again drifting off to sleep. "Poor baby," She hugged him tightly resting her chin on top his head. "How are you?" She asked Bakura.

He shrugged, "Fine." Like Malik, he just wanted to be home. "I'm going for a walk." Bakura headed for the door.

"Bakura?!" Rashid called out concerned.

"I need some air." He said over his shoulder.

Bakura had no destination in mind as he walked the hallways of the hospital. His feet however brought him to the doors to the ICU. Bakura weighed up his options, he could sneak inside without anyone noticing, just get few minutes to see Marik, to see with his own eyes that the other was doing ok. "Oh are you here for someone?" Bakura turned about to see a young nurse standing before him with an arm full of charts and files.

"My father." Bakura turned about. "I just want to see him for a few moments if possible."

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Marik Ishtar."

"The detective?" She sounded surprised. "I'm sorry..."

"Please." Bakura cut her off. "You don't understand what we've been through, he saved my life. I just want a few moments."

"Alright." She opened the doors and stopped. "I'll give you a few moments. Do _not_ touch anything." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Scouts honour." Bakura did the salute.

"I can lose my job for doing this." She led him right to Marik's bedside.

Bakura gasped, it shocked him, Marik looked to be in a tangled up mess of wires and tubs connected to machines, that hissed and beeped around him, most going in and out of his chest that was heavily bandaged, tears filled Bakura's eyes. "I'll give you a moment." She closed the curtains and walked away.

Bakura moved to the bed as close as he dared, the machines taking up most of the room, but he was able to grip Marik's fingers lightly. "They told me what was wrong with you but it might as well have been in Latin." Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to thank you for coming and saving us. It's kinda your thing, isn't it? You look like shit by the way." Bakura lightly chuckled and it faded. "Malik's doing really good, talking and all, full sentences and everything... I really need you to pull through for our sake."

"You have to leave now." The nurse came back.

Bakura nodded and leaned down. "Pull through; you know what Ryou is like when he doesn't get his way, he'll kick all our asses if you don't wake up soon." Bakura kissed Marik's cheek and brushed the hair from his face. "See you soon." Bakura turned and left. The nurse saw him to the door. "Wait!" Bakura stopped her from leaving. "How's he really doing?"

"He's very unstable; the bullet was very close to his heart." She bit her lip. "We've already had to resuscitate him." She patted his shoulder. "Hang in there, your father's a real fighter."

* * *

Three days rolled by and Christmas was closer than ever. Isis and Rashid decorated the house in hopes to lift a few spirits; a very grumpy Ryou who seemed uninterested in his favourite festive season threw a tantrum on more than one occasion and this was one of them. "I don't wants Christmas! I don't wants to help!" Ryou finally snapped, it had built up all morning and threw the Santa ornament on the floor breaking it. "I wants my Daddy! I wants to see him now!" He screamed at them.

"Ryou, honey." Isis reached for him, didn't matter how much they tried to explain it to him, Ryou seemed more frustrated than ever.

"Yous are keeping my Daddy from me!" Ryou pulled away tears running down his cheeks. "I hates you!" Isis gasped, Bakura tried calming him explaining that Marik was finally getting better and they'd all be able to see him soon, but Ryou made more of a fuss not believing them at all, so Bakura let him go watching with a passive look on his face.

"Ryou." Malik walked into the room hearing the boy all the way upstairs, despite Isis, Rashid and Bakura's attempts to get Ryou to feel better, they were making it worse and annoyed Malik knowing they were just upsetting him. Malik said nothing as he held out his hand and the moment he did Ryou ran over right in his personal space.

"I don't likes them." Ryou sniffled wiping his face with the backs of his hand; hiccups escaped him now and then. Malik turned and left the room, Ryou instantly followed close behind clutching onto the back of Malik's shirt as he let himself be led.

"How does Malik do it?" Isis sighed fixing a few lose hairs that had come undone from her ponytail.

Bakura shrugged wishing he had the power to calm Ryou when the boy went nuclear. The doorbell rang and Isis got up at the same time the phone rang. "I'll get it." Bakura offered walking to the phone as Isis got the door.

Shizuka, Yami, Kaiba and Mai stood on their doorstep. "We need to talk." Mai said. Isis let them in and through the house to kitchen.

Isis made them all drinks with the help of Shizuka and soon they were all sitting about the table. "Under the circumstances Malik, Bakura and Marik will have to go to court." Yami said.

"I don't think." Isis paused for a moment. "Malik you see, he still doesn't speak often and if anything upsets him he... shuts down, he hasn't said anything in two days, only to Ryou." She explained.

"Let us finish." Shizuka gripped Isis's hand.

"I know of Malik's condition and so is the judge." Mai spoke up. "So he's giving us a week after Christmas to get everything together for the court hearing."

"Ok." Isis nodded again.

"Also, Majed is recovering and if all goes well for him, he'll be at that hearing as well." Yami added.

"But Malik won't talk if his father is there." Isis glanced from Yami to Mai.

"That's why it's best if we keep Malik away. I've spoken to the Judge and he's agreed to hold a private setting for just Malik, so he won't have to face his father. I want to make this as less stressful for Malik as I possibly can." Mai added. "I'll need to see Malik after Christmas."

"Honda Hiroto escaped." Kaiba took a sip of his hot coffee.

"What do you mean, he escaped?" Bakura asked from the doorway, he had heard everything.

"Get the little ones." Isis said to Bakura a panic feeling overwhelming her. She had to get the boys now and leave for somewhere safe. Her father's cabin that was five hours out of town, it sounded really good.

"Easy." Shizuka held her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"He was last seen passing over the border." Yami pulled out a few photos of Honda in a car at a checkpoint. "They didn't know who he was at the time until we sent out an APB, by then it was too late."

"What does that mean?" Isis hissed at him angry for them not doing their jobs properly and protecting them. "What if he comes back for one of the boys or me?"

Yami raised his hand. "Honda won't be able to get far. The other state knows who he is and is on the lookout for him, he won't be able to pass any other boarders without being arrested. We just have to wait for now."

"We'll keep a good watch on the house." Kaiba reassured.

"Isis." Bakura moved towards the table. "The hospital called, they're moving Marik up to his own room now and he's stabile enough to have visitors."

Isis took a deep breath and smiled. "Get the boys, we'll go see him." They all stood from the table and Isis led them back to the front door.

"Isis." Yami faced her. "We'll do all we can't in getting Honda behind bars where he belongs." He frowned gripping her arm. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Fine... just recovering is all." She smiled watching them all leave and closed to door to go get ready herself.

"WE GOING TO SEES DADDY!?" Ryou shouted excitedly somewhere on the top floor.

* * *

The best day in Ryou opinion was the day that Marik came home, Christmas eve. Ryou didn't leave Marik's side for a second and fetched everything he thought Marik needed. Ryou made hot drinks with the help of Bakura or Isis. "I can makes it." Ryou would snap at them when they tried to help, but really if you asked Ryou, they were simply trying to take over and get all the glory of his hard work... it wasn't going to happen. "I knows how Daddy likes it." He'd pushed them away, holding the hot drink in both hands and walking it back to the living room.

Ryou brought Marik more blankets then he knew what to do with, but didn't say anything but ruffled Ryou's white locks with a thank you. The night passed with the odd little family sitting in the living room watching the line up of Christmas movies until Ryou and Malik had drifted off and were put to bed.

Christmas morning was spent about the tree unwrapping gifts, Bakura being the most surprised to be handed gifts. He held the brightly wrapped present for a long moment; he couldn't recall the last time was he given gifts whether it'd be birthdays or otherwise. "You have to open it." Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wow!" Ryou gasped as he tore into one gift after another. Isis just giggled and lent her head on Rashid's shoulder.

Malik on the other hand just stared at his gifts with a furrowed brow, unsure of what to do with them. He glanced at Ryou who was having a great time unwrapping, colour-in books and an art set and Bakura seemed to enjoying himself... Malik glanced back at his gift; did he tear into like Ryou? But what if he broke it? Then he'd have no gift at all. It was best that he just left it sitting where it was.

"Marik." Isis called her brother's name softly and nodded in Malik's direction.

"Malik," Marik called out to him. "Come here, bring your gifts." Malik got up taking his gift with him to the armchair. Marik was on complete rest he wasn't able to walk around too much or lift anything at all, he'd spent his morning in the armchair. "What's the matter?" Marik asked as Malik stood beside him.

"I... I don't... I don't know to open it." Malik whispered, despite the boy talking which made not only Marik happy but Ryou and Bakura as well, however Malik never raised his voice at all and only spoke when necessary. "I never had one before." It brought tears to Isis's eyes as she overheard.

"Like this." Marik helped a little bit to show Malik how to unwrap his gift and soon the boy had all his gifts open.

Soon the house was full; Yami, Rebecca and Yugi were the last ones to arrive for a short visit. "This is Yugi." Ryou said introducing the boy. Malik liked Yugi; he was quite, kind and very gentle, opposite to what Malik was used to dealing with a very bossy and demanding Ryou.

"Ryou you can come stay again when your Daddy is better, Malik too." Yugi offered as his Mother helped him with his jacket. Yugi had already declared that they would be the best of friends.

"Malik." Ryou grabbed his hand. "Let's go make a snowman." He led Malik out into the back yard. "Come on Milly!" Ryou called, the puppy in her little jacket, yapped as she ran after them.

The day was filled with Marik's family who soon left the later it got. "Be good girls for your father." Marik's mother patted Ryou and Malik on the head. "Oh." The she laughed. "They're so beautiful Marik; they look just like their mother." She patted Bakura on the cheek. "I wasn't sure at first, but she's makes such a pretty wife."

Bakura snorted and turned back into the house, Marik just laughed finding it funny than anything else. "Let's go now." Isis took their mother's arm. "Marik needs his rest." She led their mother out to the car, Rashid jumping in the driver's seat.

"Daddy." Ryou tugged on Marik's shirt and pointed to woman crossing the lawn, with fiery red hair.

"Elder." Ryou watched Marik smile and glanced back at the woman. Ryou glanced at Malik, both little ones watching as the adults exchanged words as they hugged and she was invited in.

Marik led the way to the kitchen, "Daddy." Ryou followed with Malik close behind only to have their paths blocked by Bakura.

"C'mon Runts." Bakura in one sweeping motion picked both Ryou and Malik up under each arm and walked them to the living room.

"Put something on Ryou." Bakura ordered as he put both boys on their feet.

"What would yous like to watch?" Ryou bit his lip, his eyes lit up as he picked up a DVD that Isis had brought him on one of their shopping trips. "SpongeBob!" Ryou squealed hopping about.

"I already have a headache." Bakura groaned as he turned everything on and got the show started. Ryou jumped about the room singing away; naturally he forced Malik to sing-along as well. Ryou soon settled down and watched the show, Milly curled up on Malik's lap and Ra was rather comfortable by the fireplace.

Soon their attention was pulled to the argument in the kitchen. "Daddy shouldn't be getting upset." Ryou said worriedly getting up.

"Just watch your show." Bakura said getting up. "Malik keep him in here."

Malik did, patting the spot next to him and said. "I'm cold." Ryou gasped grabbed the blanket Marik had been using and wrapped it around them both and snuggled up to Malik.

Bakura entered the kitchen to see the woman in tears. "Just remember Elder you brought this upon yourself." Marik sneered.

"You did Marik when you brought these kids in." She snapped. "I thought it was fine for awhile but I thought you'd give them over to the saté... So I left for a few months hoping when I got back they would be gone, but they're still here! You don't need to start a family with me since you already have one!"

"Those kids have no one but me!" Marik pointed in the direction of the living room and right where Bakura was standing. "If you can't handle it Elder, then leave." She teared up even more and ran from the kitchen, almost bumping into Bakura as she fled the house with a slam of the front door. Marik sighed and took a seat, rubbing slightly at his chest.

"She kinda sounded like my mother." Bakura rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heard it did you?" Marik glanced at him.

"Hard not to," Bakura approached.

"Damn it." Marik hissed about to get up.

"They're fine... Malik has Ryou wrapped about his finger." Bakura grinned taking a seat. "If you ask me I think it's Ryou who has Malik wrapped about his finger with always demanding Malik's attention." Marik smiled, he'd give Ryou credit, he was smart and knew how to get what he wanted. "How are you?" Bakura asked leaning on the table.

"Fine." Marik muttered, though he had thought she'd be the one for him... been partners for years did everything together and the one thing that Marik was needed for and to do the right thing, she couldn't handle it. Marik wasn't going to give up the boys because she wanted him to.

"I'll make some hot drinks." Bakura got up, feeling that this little break-up was his and Ryou's doing; if they weren't in Marik's care she'd still be around.

"Elder has never really liked kids. She lives more for her job than anything else. It had nothing to do with..." Marik stopped talking when Bakura wrapped his arms about Marik from behind, resting his head on Marik's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything." Marik gripped his arm and gave it a squeeze and before he could say anything Bakura pulled away and got to work in the kitchen making hot drinks.

"I had a great day." Ryou said as Bakura tucked him into bed and got a kiss on his forehead; the child was already yawning and falling asleep. Malik had his arms wrapped about Milly and both fast asleep, after all they had such a big day. Bakura stopped at the door, looking the room over one more time to be sure, before flicking out the light and leaving, almost running into Isis.

"Oh are they already asleep?" She asked.

"They practically passed out." Bakura sighed tiredly as Isis linked her arm with his.

"I think Marik's passed out as well." She laughed. "I'm so relieved to have him home again, having all of you home again."

"You and me both." Bakura said just as Isis cupped one side of his face, turned it slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled unlinking their arms and walking off.

The few days over Christmas were wonderful for Bakura, spending most of his time in Marik's company. Isis and Rashid kept Ryou and Malik busy in the kitchen with all kinds of baking, everything was finally back to normal.

* * *

The hallway was busy, with men and woman dressed in dull suits rushed about like they were in a hurry. "Do you understand, Malik?" Mai asked sitting in a chair next to him, Shizuka and the nice Doctor was standing a few feet away, Marik had a hold of his hand. "Malik, remember we've talked about this all week?" Mai pressed looking up at Marik.

"Give me a second." Marik asked Mai nodded got up and joined Shizuka and Tucker. "Malik, for only a very short time you need to talk to a man about everything that happened, how your father..."

"But." Malik gripped onto Marik's jacket tears filling his eyes. "You're my Dad." Marik's chest felt light and he smiled changing his words. "All you have to do is talk about Majed, do you think you can do that?" Malik nodded his head yes. "I'll be with you so you don't have to be afraid."

"Malik Jihad." The door opened suddenly and out walked a woman with black hair pinned back into a bun, with not one hair out of place, dressed in all black, attractive if it wasn't for that scolding look on her face as if she had one too many bad days rolled into one and reminded Marik of his third grade teacher, cold, strict and to the point... Miss Archer, Marik recalled running into her before, when Malik was forced to see his father. "Follow me please." She turned walking back the way she had come, her high heels clipping loudly on the tiled flooring.

She led them all down a hallway and opened the door. "The Judge Hawkins will see you now."

Marik paused and had to ask. "Arthur Hawkins?"

"The very one." Miss Archer entered the room.

There sitting at a desk was Yami's wife's Grandfather and Marik had to wonder if Rebecca had anything to do with this? "Sit down please."

Malik sat in the only chair that faced the elderly man and could see no one else unless he turned his head. "Hello Malik." Hawkins glanced up as he closed a few folders. "Just reading up on Miss. Valentine's report, it was very interesting." He more so informed the group rather than the child. "So, Malik you're living with Mr. Ishtar now? Do you like living with him?"

"Yes?" Malik nodded and added in his whisper tone. "He's my Dad and I also have two brothers."

"That sounds wonderful." Hawkins smiled. "I have a Grandson about your age." As the conversation went on Judge Hawkins got Malik talking more and more and soon got to the point of why the boy was here.

Malik talked about how he didn't really remember having a mother, only his father and how he had turned on Malik. The beatings weren't that often and when Majed had met Honda Hiroto for the first time and they became friends. The beatings got worse and even Honda had smacked him around a little threatening to kill him and then the women.

Honda whispered dark things in Majed's ear they brought home women, made them giggle and make funny sounds behind closed doors and then after a while, it was the screaming as Majed and Honda threw them down into the basement and days later drag them back up.

The women went down into the basement alive but they came back up dead and Malik never saw them again as Majed and Honda stuffed them into the trunk of the car or into the van and drove away into the night.

Malik also talked about the night were Majed and Honda had broken into the house kidnapped him and Bakura and how Isis was there too and how Majed shot him in the arm and how much it had hurt, even the struggle on the roof when Majed tried to kill Bakura and shot his Dad.

"Ok Malik, you did really well, thank you so much for talking to me." Hawkins again smiled in a kind way. Mai had been writing down notes, since Malik didn't really talk to her; she'd have something to work within her future sessions with the child.

Bakura glanced up when the door opened. "How did he go?" Ryou pulled free of his older brother's hand and rushed Malik giving him a big hug.

"Yous look upset." Ryou frowned a slight growl to his voice.

"Very well," Marik said, by this time Isis, Rashid and Kaiba were waiting for them along with Yami, Rebecca and their son Yugi.

"Ryou, Malik." Rebecca walked over and knelt down before the boys. "Let's go to the park and have an ice-cream."

"I wants to stay with Daddy." Ryou backed up.

"We can buy your Daddy an ice-cream too when he joins in a little while." She smiled not deterred by Ryou's refusal again.

"I'm not goings with yous." Ryou crossed his arm over his chest. Yugi looked ready to cry, the idea of not wanting ice-scream was just, just so sad.

Malik had had enough of this place and just wanted to leave before someone else wanted to him to talk about _that man _again. "I want ice-cream." Malik whispered and it was all it took, Ryou had his hand and was following Rebecca and Yugi.

The court hearing took most of the day; Malik's statement was read out to the court by Hawkins himself. Isis, Bakura and Marik took turns on the stand. Miss Archer did her best in defending her client Majed.

Majed plead with the court that he loved his only son and that they had the wrong person and that Marik had played Malik against him. Evidence, however proved otherwise.

That afternoon the court ruled. Majed was sentenced to death row.

Marik, Bakura, Isis, Rashid and Yami walked to the park were they found Rebecca watching over little Yugi, Ryou and Malik playing with a group of other small children, stopping for a moment to wave at their parents.

"It's finally done." Marik sighed, rubbing at his chest a little to ease the slight pain; it was truly over, even for Bakura.

"Majed is going to fry." Bakura grinned, looking down at the letter Shizuka handed him before they left the court house. The case and his involvement in the death of Roy McCrypt and Marcus Black was dropped due to their cause of death was unclear and lack of evidence and there was no case, just a few guys doing illegal stuff that turned bad.

"You dodged a bullet there." Marik said, knowing now that Bakura had his whole future to look forward too.

Bakura lent back enjoying the winter sun. "It's the good life from now on." He leapt to his feet and ran across the snow covered park to play with the little ones.

* * *

**TBC **

Last chapter coming real soon, it's already completed I'm just editing and making small touch ups before I post it, **Review** people.


End file.
